


The Last Marauders: Part Three Moony, Padfoot, Fluffy and Sparky?

by Crickett_89



Series: The Last Marauders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry Potter, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Harry's a Musical Prodigy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Regulus Black is a cool Uncle, Sappy, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Tags Are Hard, Top Bill Weasley, Werewolf Bill Weasley, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 96,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Sirius went to see his godson on Halloween night, what he saw when he got there changed his, Remus and Harry's lives forever. How will The Last Marauders deal with a Teenager and A New Werewolf?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Last Marauders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532438
Comments: 88
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three of The Last Marauders! This will be mostly about Phoenix (Harry Potter). But Remus and Sirius will be in it of course! This is Part Three so you should read the first two!
> 
> All error are mine!!!

31 of October 1999

Phoenix’s fingers glided over the ivory key’s on the piano, as he starts to sing.

__**Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance**  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush ****  


__**Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love**  
**Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love** **  
**

This was the last song of the night. After he was finished there would be the costume contest and then dancing. This Halloween, he let his Papa talk him into wearing a family theme costume. He was a Werewolf, Sirius was Dracula, and Remus was Frankenstein's Monster. It could have been worse. 

Phoenix may have used magic to make him look completely authentic. He was more of the 1980’s Werewolf from that  Teenwolf movie. Finishing up his song Phoenix bows. 

“Thank you everyone! Now up next will be the costume contest. Make sure that you are taking care of your waitresses and waiters they are looking great tonight and I know that they are taking care of you!” Hearing someone scream from the crowd.

“I love you Phoenix!” The  animagus couldn’t help but blush. Trying to look out into the crowd to see who said that. 

“I love you too!” Feeling his heart in his chest, this is what he has always wanted. To be an artist and have people love his songs and his voice. 

“Encore... Encore... Encore...” The crowd start to chant... Phoenix looks for his parents who were standing back by the bar. His Papa’s smile was huge as he looks at him, and his Dad was nodding giving him the thumbs up. 

Placing his fingers back on the keys it started to play. Hearing the cheers from the crowd he took a deep breath and started to sing. 

_**I put a spell on you** _  
_**Because you're mine** _  
_**Stop the things you do** _  
_**Watch out** _  
_**I ain't lyin'** _

_**Yeah, I can't stand** _  
_**No runnin' around** _  
_**I can't stand** _  
_**No put me down** _  
_**I put a spell on you** _  
_**Because you're mine, ohh yeah** _

_**Stop the things you do** _  
_**Watch out** _  
_**I ain't lyin'** _

_**I love you** _  
_**I love you** _  
_**I love you, anyhow** _  
_**I don't care if you don't want me** _  
_**I'm yours right now** _  
_**I put a spell on you** _  
_**Because you're mine** _  
_**Mine, mine, au wuh yeah, uh, oh, you're mine** _

Feeling the energy of the crowd almost felt like a high. He has been doing this for a year now and never has he felt this amazing after playing. Life actually in the past year has been better for the teenager. 

Phoenix has a good job, he does private lessons for piano, guitar and drums. He has about 20 students which is more than he thought that he would have. He helps his parents with the pubs and every Saturday night he plays at the pub. 

His Uncle Reg and Uncle Sev have tried to get him to start playing pubs in the  wizarding world but as respect to his Papa. They did have a talk about it but he knew that his parents had a thing about him going to the  wizarding world. Maybe it is because of his biological parents but he didn’t really care. He was playing at Moony and  Padfoot's and that is all that matters. 

Getting high fives and hugs as he walks back to the bar he sees his parents smile at him. His Papa pulls him into a hug. Hating to admit it his Papa looked good as a vampire, his black curly hair styled perfectly, his teeth where glamoured to look like fangs and his make up looked perfect. 

“Look at my Little Rock star. I told you Remy my son  would be a Rock star ! Soon he will have groupies, the women and men love him...But he is a Black so who wouldn’t want a piece of him.” Sirius said in a horrible Dracula accent.

“Fluffy you did a great job!” Now being pulled into his Dad’s arms who was painted green, his scars on his face actually making the costume look ever more wonderful. They relationship has been still a little off since the whole Dad helping the new werewolf. 

They had a row a couple of days ago because Remus invited the new werewolf to spend some time with them... 

\----

Flash back

“Are you serious Dad! You asked him to stay here... in our house?! Why doesn’t he just stay with his family?” Crossing his arms like a child, it’s not that he didn’t want the man to stay it wasn’t the big of deal. It’s just that why would his parents want someone from their old life here. They didn’t want him to go towards the  wizarding world yet they invite someone from there into their home?

Remus ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. “Phoenix, he needs a place to go to get away. It has been a lot for him. He is still young he is not used to all of this. He wasn’t turned as young as I was. He has a life, a fiancé, now he is on a holiday from work because that is all he has been doing and the healers put him on medical leave. Bill needs a break from everything and we as good people need to be able to help him. I know I raised you that way Phoenix James Lupin Black!” Hearing that voice that his Dad only used when he was really upset at his Papa. Never has his Dad used that voice on him. 

Biting his lip Phoenix shook his head and accio his keys. “I’m going for a ride. I’ll be home for dinner.” Storming off he slams the door as he jumps on his bike. With a few revs of the engine he was gone. 

\-----

“Thanks Dad...” Nuzzling into his Dad’s neck taking in his scent. He has missed his Dad, wishing that they could just go back to normal. “I’m sorry Dad... I hate it when we fight.” Feeling a kiss in his hair. 

“I’m sorry too.. I know it might seem confusing to you Fluffy. We just need to be able to help okay... Now I want you to be on your best behavior he is going to be here tonight. Now Papa and I have to go judge the costume contest.” 

Sirius smiles at him, “I will keep out for good looking men for you Nix... I already have a couple phone numbers for you. You know back in the day it was me that would get all the attention. I guess it is time for me to pass the torch. I will keep my eyes open for attractive red heads... I know that is your preference.” His Papa winks at him. 

“It is a torch that I will hold properly Papa... I doubt though you will find a good looking red head that was as good looking as Drew...” Seeing his parents smile cloud with concern, he shakes his head. “I’m fine... I told you my therapist and Severus have helped me so much... I have thought about going on dates... So that means something right... Now go and judge the contest. I’m going to get a pint.” Walking behind the bar he picks up a mug and starts filling it up. 

Once he is finished, he slowly makes his way outside to he could sneak a smoke. Of course, his Papa knew that he smoked because they have smoked together. His Dad on the other hand didn’t know that he did and he was going to keep it that way. 

The air hit him as he walked outside. Looking around to see if anyone was there, he cast a quick warming charm as he lit his cigarette. Closing his eyes, he takes a sip of his beer. 

Taking a hit off of his cigarette he heard a noise. Standing up he doesn’t go for his wand he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. Knowing he really didn’t need it, his  wandless magic was stronger than all of the wizards his knows. Now that only being 4 wizards that is not a lot but still. 

Still looking around he saw a person walking down the alley way. As the figure got closer Phoenix felt something familiar... When the person got into the light his breath caught. There stood a good looking red head, better than good looking he was drop dead gorgeous. The stranger had beautiful long red hair that was tucked behind his ears, deep blue eyes, and he was taller than Phoenix. Probably a few years older than him but that’s what made him even more attractive.

The beautiful stranger came closer and finally stopped in front of Phoenix. His head was cocked to the side as he stood and looked at Phoenix, like he was looking straight through him. Almost like he knew him, but Phoenix felt the same way...  Forgetting he looks like a werewolf he feels himself blush. The red headed stranger, was wearing a leather jacket, tight denim, with boots.  


“Erm. Hullo.” The animagus stammered through quickly taking a drink before he said anything else. The red head runs his fingers through his hair biting his bottom lips making Phoenix choke on his drink.

“Yeah, I’m looking for Moony and Padfoot's. I’m supposed to meet someone and I don’t know if I am at the right place. The directions weren’t too clear and I'm not from around here.” Smiling Phoenix could tell he wasn’t from around here because of the English accent. Now that he is close god he is more attractive. 

“You are actually at the right place. You can just go through that door.” He pointed with his chin towards the door. The red head smiles at him, it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Thanks...” He pauses and looks at him, “do you think I could bum one of your cigs?” Smiling Phoenix pulls out his pack and hands one over to the red head. 

“Here ya go, what brings you to Ireland to our small town?” Taking another drag of his cigarette as he focuses on the lips of the other man as he places his cigarette  in between his lips. 

“I’m actually on holiday, I just needed to get away from everything. So a small town like this is probably going to just what the heal.. Erm I mean the doctor ordered.” Not really paying attention to what he was saying he was just too busy getting lost into those blue eyes. 

“This would be the best place just to relax. Come on in I will get you a drink, I know the owners.” Phoenix chuckles. “It’s on me, so you can start your holiday off right with a free drink.” 

Watching the red head smile he throws his bud on the ground as he ushers the bar. “A free drink huh... I’m not used to that... I’m sure you are used to getting free drinks.” The stranger said with a smile. He was about to say something until hearing his Papa’s voice boom through the mic. 

“Oi, quiet down! We are going to announce the winners of the contest. The scarcest costume goes to the realistic zombie, come on up to get your trophy and head to the bar to get your free drink. The sexiest couple costume goes to Little Red Riding Hood and Her Big Bad Wolf...” Seeing his Papa raise his eyebrows up and down he shakes his head. 

“It is always this busy?” The red head asks as he looks around the pub. Phoenix nods as he walks behind the bar. Motioning the stranger to sit.

“Yeah, the owners do a great job with the holidays but Halloween has always been big for them. Now what can I get you to drink?” Watching him sit down on the stool licking his lips the man said whiskey. “Coming up!” 

“Now ghost and ghouls, we are going to turn on the music so you guys can dance. Thanks again for coming to Moony and  Padfoot's . Happy Halloween!” His Dad said as he wraps his arm around his Papa’s shoulders. 

“Do you see who you are supposed to meet?” Phoenix said as he hands him the whiskey. Hopefully not, he doesn’t want this man to go anywhere...” Watching him look around he shakes his head. 

“Well that means we can talk a little bit longer. So what’s your name?” He asks as he pours more beer into his mug. Not paying attention to what's going on around him he feels an arm around his shoulder making him jump.

“Hey Nix... who is your friend.” Groaning he looks over to see his Papa winking at him. Of course, he would come up right now. Rolling his eyes, he looks back at the stranger.

“I was actually just asking him his name...” The older man leans in and whispers in his ear. 

“I thought you said there wouldn’t be any attractive red heads.” Elbowing him softly he looks back at the stranger.

“Bill!” Hearing that name the red head turns around quickly. Standing his Dad pulls Bill into a hug.

“Remus!” Phoenix looked over at his Papa. Knowing that he was just as in the dark as him. 

“I see that you have already met my family. Bill this is my husband Sirius, I know that you met a long time ago the last time he saw you, you were a kid.” Bill stuck out his hand to the older  animagus who took it and smiled. 

“Yes! It’s so good to see you again! You have certainly grown up!” Looking back over at him, Phoenix sits down his mug. Wanting to get away from here, of course Bill would be extremely attractive, and completely his type. 

“This is my son Phoenix.” Bill smiles and holds out his hand. Phoenix could only just stare at him.

“You’re Bill, of course you’re Bill.” Phoenix growled out, and stormed off.

\------

Sirius just stood at the bar looking at his husband then over to the younger werewolf. He could tell that Phoenix liked the red head; it was written all over his face. Of course, he couldn’t show that though because he is stubborn just like him. Which was good, he knew that he said that he was okay with Phoenix going into the  wizarding world but deep down he knows that he isn’t ready for Phoenix to go there.

“I’m sorry about him.” Remus said as he pats Bill on the back. “He hasn’t been himself for a while.” 

“I know how it is to not feel like yourself Remus. It’s not a problem. His eyes look so familiar. I know that I haven’t met him before though... I’m sure I would remember him...I know it’s crazy but I have felt his magic before. Something is familiar about it.” 

Looking up at Remus, he tries to remain calm. The only time he was around Phoenix was at Harry’s Funeral. He wouldn’t know that Phoenix was Fluffy. 

“Phoenix has never been to the  wizarding world. He keeps to himself.” Watching the red head as he downs the rest of his  beer. “You are probably exhausted ; you have been working yourself so hard.” Nodding Bill looks down at his glass.

“Rem why don’t you go ahead and take him to the house and get him settled and I will close up here with Phoenix.” Trying to keep those two away from each other, it should be easy because how  Phoenix acted. Knowing that one day this will probably blow up in his face. Hopefully his son will be forgiving, he was too deep in it now to just let it go. 

“I don’t want to be a bother I can just wait till you close up?” Watching the red head fumble with the empty glass. 

“Nonsense! Go ahead, make yourself at home the guest room is all set up for you.” Remus pats the younger werewolf on the back.

“Come on Bill I'll make you a cup of tea once you are settled.” Leaning over the werewolf presses a kiss on his husband's lips.

“I’ll see you at home. Love you.” Remus kisses him one last time. Walking the younger werewolf back into the alley way knowing that was a good place to apparate home.

“Love you...” Now off to find his son. 

Seeing him in the office sulking. Gods he was so much like Sirius it wasn’t funny.

“You know, just because you look like me doesn’t me you have to act just like me.” Sirius jokes as he leans on the door frame. His son looks up at him with tears in his eyes, which made him feel like an arsehole.

“Oh Fluff.” Walking over he pulls him into his arms. “What’s wrong?” Feeling his son nuzzle into him, smiling lightly knowing that has always calmed him since they adopted him. Forgetting sometimes that the older he gets the more wolf like he is. 

“For the first time since Drew I felt attracted to a guy, and it had to be the guy that I have fought Dad over. I mean Papa, seriously why didn’t Dad say hey by the way the werewolf I'm asking to stay with us is drop dead gorgeous, plus he is your type. Then it’s the whole not comfortable in my own skin. Papa there is no way I can deal with someone who doesn’t like their true self...” Shaking his head Sirius pulls away from his son.

“I’m not saying that you have to hang out with him.. Just be civil with him. It’s only for a little bit. I know it must be scary to put yourself out there with people who don’t like themselves. So just try to be nice and then don’t spend much time with him. Then he will go back home and you will have your Dad back...” Seeing his son’s eyes widen. 

“Don’t act so shocked, I know you don’t like to share your Dad... I’m the same way, the only other person I like to share  your  Dad with is with you. Everyone else that I have had to share him with took a lot. It was easy with you because of your cute face.” Knowing his son felt silly feeling jealous. 

“I just like how we are Papa, just us three... I was okay sharing with Drew because I loved him... and I know that you loved him too. Plus he didn’t know about our magic. So it was still something that we had together... Bill knows... I.. I just don’t know why I feel this way.” Pressing a kiss to his son’s forehead Sirius nods.

“I know, but it’s okay to feel this way... You just can’t act like me and be a spoiled brat. You have some of your Dad’s good traits... You need to pull those out and be more like him than me... This is probably the first time I will ever tell you not to act too much like me because you know we are Lord and Heir Black. We are perfect just the way that we are but...”

“I know I know.... I’ll try..”  The teenager wipes his nose with his sleeve.

“That’s all that I could ask...” Hugging his son they made their way back into the bar. Making sure everything else went smoothly. Thankful for magic so they could quickly clean up the bar after everyone left. Finally getting out of there by 3am. 

Climbing into his bed Sirius was pulled into strong arms.

“How is our son?” The older werewolf asked in a husky voice.

“I hate to admit it, but I think that he is smitten, and jealous and all over the place.” Feeling the rumble of a laugh. 

“I should have known. Bill is a red head.... That is something that he gets from James huh...” Sirius felt a pang of jealousy and guilt, not that he hates the fact that Phoenix was like his biological parents it’s just that it’s been 18 years now... Phoenix was his son, and sometimes to think that he wasn’t truly his biological parent hurts.

“It’s true, he does get his love for red heads from James.” It was like Remus knew how he was feeling. 

“He is like his Papa too... Don’t feel jealous and guilty. You remember what they wrote in the letter. They wanted you to take care of their child... and you have... perfectly.” Snuggling into the warmth of the werewolf Sirius sighs. 

“You’re right love... Goodnight happy 18 years as a family..”

“Goodnight Siri, to another 18 years and more.” Feeling a couple more kisses on his neck Sirius fell asleep. Dreaming of all of the past Halloweens since they adopted Phoenix. 

\-----

Bill woke up with a start the next morning. Groaning he heard music playing, looking over at the clock on the night stand it read 6:30am. Who in their right mind would play music that early in the morning. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep he get ups. Throwing on his robe he pads out of his room towards the guest bathroom.

Once he finished with the bathroom he follows the music that was getting louder as he walks down the stairs. Noticing it wasn’t coming from a radio. Walking back until he found where it was coming from. There at the piano sat Phoenix. The song coming from it happy, and quick. How could someone move their fingers so quickly and noticing that the man was playing with his eyes closed. Wondering why there wasn’t anyone else awake with how loud he was playing. Thinking about it though if this was something that the man did often his parents probably put a  silencing charm so they didn’t have to hear him. 

There was something about the man, and how passionate he was playing the piano. It made Bill want to get to know him. He was cute last night, and he knew that he was flirting with him. Then he just left.... Bill has never had a problem men or women not like him. His ex-practically threw herself at him... well that was until the accident. 

Hearing the song come to an end he couldn’t help himself so he clapped. “Wow... umm that was amazing. I have never heard anyone play anything like that before.” Watching a blush creep onto the younger man’s face, he couldn’t help but smile.. Maybe he still likes you.

“Uh thanks, sorry if I woke you... Normally my parents have up a  silencing charm , and I don’t have to worry about waking them. I guess now you know to put one up. When I can’t sleep , I play. I didn’t know it was so late.. I mean early...” Phoenix pulls up his curly black hair into a bun and stands up from the piano.

Not wanting him to leave Bill tries to keep him to stay. “Umm What was that piece called I don’t think I have ever heard it?” Hopefully he will get him to stay by talking about music. 

“That was Rhapsody in Blue by George Gershwin. I'm sure you never heard of it, he was a muggle.” Watching Phoenix leave the room, he didn’t want him to go.

“Well whatever it was you played it brilliantly.”  The man  stops walking. Bill held his breath.  Seeing  him blush, that’s a good thing... he doesn’t hate you that much. He thought to himself.

“Thank you, tonight you might want to cast  that charm so I won’t wake you.” With that Phoenix walked away into the kitchen. Sighing he shakes his head, well you tried. Looking around the room he sees a drum set, several different black cases which probably had more instruments in. Then there were 4 guitars, two electric ones, and two acoustic. One acoustic, stood out to him. It looked different than the other ones. This one looks barely touched. 

Bill loved music... he wasn’t anywhere near as good as Phoenix, but he does love to play the guitar. It was something he learned, just to be more of a rockstar. Not that his Mum wanted him too, and it’s not like they had the money for lessons. So , Bill saved up and got a guitar and taught himself.  He still had it until his parents needed money so he sold some of his things and that was one of them. 

Bills fingers were itching to touch the guitar. Looking around he was still alone, reaching out his fingers strum the strings. He could tell that at least it was in tune, so it may not get played much but it was well taken care of. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” A voice yell from the door way. Jumping Bill steps away from the guitar. 

“Sorry, I was just looking I play the guitar too and I just touched it for a second I'm sorry I should have asked.” Noticing the pure look of anger in the shorter man’s face. 

“You shouldn’t touch things that don’t belong to you... I’m not sure who you think you are. You can’t just come into someone's home and touch things that don’t belong to you. Get out. My Dad may have invited you to stay here, but you are to not come in this room ever. Now leave!” Feeling the magic crackle around the air, Bill rushes away.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles walking out of the room. Wow he has never felt that much power before. Hearing the door slam behind him Bill walks towards the kitchen hopefully he could get some tea. 

Seeing the older couple standing in the kitchen, Bill freezes. They probably heard what just happened. 

“Good morning Bill!” Remus said with a smile, the other man Sirius just looks at him. 

“Good morning Remus, Sirius. Thanks again for letting me stay... but maybe I should just go I don’t want to cause any trouble. I don’t think Phoenix likes me being here.” Bill sees the look on their faces. 

“Absolutely not! You are not leaving” Remus said then pulls his husband into his arms. “Our son has had a hard year but we didn’t raise a brat. He will get over it... I won’t tell you why he is but. He will come around, you are not leaving...” It looks like the other man wanted  to say something but the older werewolf wasn’t backing down. 

“If... if you insist.”

“Now let me make you some tea, I was about to make breakfast.” Nodding Bill sat down at the kitchen table. 

\-----

Sirius sat in the library reading the same page over and over. Looking up his husband walks in holding two glasses filled with an amber liquid.

“I figured you would need this.” Taking the glass from the werewolf he takes a sip, feeling the liquid burn his throat.

“What do you know that I don’t know Remy?” His husband throws his arm around his shoulders. Pulling him in close, pressing a kiss on his temple. 

“Bill is a good guy, who has gone through something horrible. Phoenix has been through horrible things too. They could help each other, as friends Sirius before you even say anything. Like I would want my 18-year-old to date. I mean I never had wanted him to date.”  Sirius didn’t like this, but he knew how it was going to end. Either Bill and Phoenix killing each other or them falling deeply in love. Hoping that it was not the latter, not that he didn’t want his son to be in love. He just didn’t want he son to be taken away, knowing if he fell for Bill he would lose him.

“I just hope you know what you are doing.” Feeling the werewolf’s lips on his neck he leans into his touch. 

“I know what I want to do...” Remus growls lowly into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“We have a sulking teenager and a sad werewolf in our house and you are going to try this?” Feeling teeth scrape his ear lobe he was fighting a losing battle. He might as well just give in.

“Come on Siri, I know you love this... It makes it hotter. Now how about we make it an early night.” Without answering him he wraps his arms around his  huband’s neck and  apparates them into their bedroom. 

\-----

Phoenix finally makes his way out of the music room, missing lunch and dinner he was starving. It had to be late,  the house was too quiet. Walking into the kitchen he saw the person he was hiding from. There was something wrong though, he heard sniffing, and was that a sob.

Phoenix coughed to let himself be known. Bill’s head pops up, he could see his eyes were red and swollen. The sight tugged at the teenagers heart strings. Gods he looks good even after he has been crying... Don’t think like that.... You can be friend... possibly, but nothing more.

“Oh, I'm sorry I thought everyone was asleep.” The red head wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. “I’ll just go to bed.” Phoenix felt bad for him, after yelling at him for touching Drew’s guitar. He couldn’t have known who it belongs too. 

“Fancy a sandwich, I missed dinner... maybe have a drink. I know where my Papa hides the good fire whiskey.” Giving the red head a small smile, he feels bad that he caught him crying. There have been many nights that he sat in that same spot and cried. “Come on, I make a really good sandwich, and I believe we have crisps around here if Papa didn’t eat them all.” 

Bill looks at him and nods. “I’m sorry if I offended you in some way today. I didn’t mean to touch your things. I tried to learn to play, I mean I'm not very good. I’ll never be as good as you.” Seeing him blush did something to Phoenix that he hasn’t felt in a while. Trying to shake it off he sighs. 

“It’s okay, it’s just been a hard year... I... I lost someone that I love. Anyways, sometimes I just blow up.” He said as he walks towards icebox. “Do you want turkey, ham or both?” Holding out the meat so he could see.

“Both please, and I know how it is losing someone you love, but I guess she really didn’t love me. After... never mind I doubt that you would want to hear that story.” Watching the red head look down at his hands. You don’t want to be with someone who is broken Phoenix, they will just end up hurting you. He thinks to himself, then thinking of what his Dad would do. 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing it... If you want to share, I'm a good listener. I’m sorry I can’t talk about mine yet.” Bill looks up at him and smiles a watery smile.

“Thanks Phoenix, if and when you ever want to talk about it... Y.. You can talk to me...” Nodding Phoenix continues to make their sandwiches. 

“I was dating this girl, we were engaged to be married. Well that... that was until my accident. Afterwards she said that it didn’t matter, that she would love me no matter what.” Hearing a sad laugh the red head continues. “Then when I was still in the hospital, she came to me and said that she couldn’t do this. That it would be too much for her, having a husband that would turn into a werewolf. How would it affect our children, so she left me.” 

Growling Phoenix slammed the mustard down on the counter. “Are you fucking kidding me right? How it would be too much for her? Does she not know what you go through every full moon How your body feels, how your instincts are high, how your senses are on over drive. I mean I am not a full wolf I don’t change but still have all of those feelings. I’m sorry but she seems like a right bitch.” Seeing the surprised look on the other man’s face, he sighs. 

“Sorry, after the stories my Dad told me how he was treated by everyone. It makes me sick that people hate because  they are different.” Phoenix hands him the sandwich as he flicks his wrist as a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses come towards them. The red head eyes pop. Cocking his head to the side Phoenix pops a crisp into his mouth. 

“Wha?” Grabbing the glasses and bottle out of the air Phoenix pours them a drink.

“I knew you were powerful. I could feel it, but never have I seen someone have that much power to just summon something wordless and  wandless .” Feeling his cheeks redden, he knows that his Dad always said that he was powerful, and his Papa would brag to his Uncles. Just hearing it from someone who wasn’t his family was flattering. 

“There has never been a time that I haven’t been able to do that. I changed into a wolf the first full moon I had with my parents.”

“You were an  animagus as a baby ?! That is amazing Phoenix... Wow...” Not that Phoenix didn’t like the look that Bill was giving him, he just didn’t like the feelings that were coming with it. 

“It’s not that big of deal. I don’t really use magic that often. Sometimes I just use it when I perform but besides that I just use it around the house when I am lazy. My Dad was a wonderful teacher, he could probably be one at your school that you went too Hogwarts. My Uncle said that he hated it there.” Pouring them a glass of whiskey Phoenix smiled at he watched the werewolf eat his sandwich. There was something about this man that was so familiar, his magic he could feel it. It reminded him of something that made his insides warm and happy.

“I liked Hogwarts, but I had a good experience. I was made prefect and then head boy. My Mum was so proud, so was my Dad... Being the oldest of 7 it made it easy to be a leader.” Choking on his sandwich Phoenix couldn’t believe that someone would have 7 children. Not that he didn’t want a sibling when he was younger, he just couldn't imagine the house being so loud. 

“Wow 6 brothers and sisters. It must be fun when you guys get together. It’s just been us three since I was adopted.” They sat in silence for a few moments nothing awkward but just taking in all the information. Bill was the first to speak again.

“It’s not that I hate myself ya know. It’s just the people that I thought were going to stay with me they didn’t. I mean my family is most important and they are there for me. I have twin brothers who are actually jealous of it.” He laughs and shakes his head. “My brother who is Dragon trainer is the one I’m closes too and he is always busy with work so I feel bad talking to him about it. Then there is my brother who is a ministry worker, he is too stuck up his own  arse to worry about it. My youngest brother who is your age is too in love to care. Then there is my sister who is still in school and too young to deal with any of this. Then I am rambling to you a complete stranger who probably hates me. I’m a mess...” 

Watching the red head hook his hair behind his ears Phoenix couldn’t help but stare. He is a beautiful mess if he is a mess at all. Don’t! This will not end well for you Phoenix.

“If you are a mess then I am a disaster.” Looking over at the clock he noticed that he has been awake for over 24 hours. Remembering that he has lunch with Uncle Sev he should get to bed but he doesn’t want to leave Bill alone. 

“To being a mess then.” Bill held out his glass of whiskey and smiling Phoenix clinked their glasses together. 

“To being a mess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing his Uncle sitting at the table in his all black muggle clothing, Phoenix smiles and waves. Walking over to the booth he quickly takes of his leather jacket and sits down. 

“Hullo!” His Uncle raises his eyebrow and smirks.

“Good afternoon Phoenix, you look like you haven’t slept in weeks. At least you could have worn a glamour. I thought the nightmares were getting better. I brought some dreamless sleep with me.” As always Severus would be blunt and honest. That is one thing that he would always be thankful for. 

“I know, I keep it on when I'm around Dad and Papa. I let it drop when I come see you because as you know you are the only one that knows. Well besides my therapist but she is mostly just a waste of time.” Phoenix would never lie to him because he is the only person in his family that doesn’t treat him with kid gloves. 

“You and your damn pride, your parents should worry about you. That is their job Phoenix, not that I would admit this to anyone outside our family, but I have grown very fond of you. I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Laughing only Severus would worry about people knowing who he cares about. Though he is even getting along better with his parents. 

“I love you too Uncle Sev. So remember how Dad and I got into a row about Bill staying with us...” Watching his uncle wave over the waitress.

“Yes, how could I forget you ranted the whole time about it...” Rolling his eyes Phoenix continues his story.

“Well I met him on Halloween....” Feeling his cheeks warm remembering how he looked that night. If only he didn’t feel like this towards the man, it would be easier.

“And by the way you’re a blushing like a school girl you find him attractive. I know the Weasley’s very well they are not horrible people.” Coming from him that meant something Sev didn’t like anyone. 

“I am not blushing like a bloody school girl! It doesn’t matter if I find him attractive or not, it will never progress into anything. He is a mess and I am not falling for someone who... well you know.” 

The conversation was put on hold as they ordered their tea and sandwiches. Once the waitress was gone the potion master spoke up. 

“Phoenix, not everyone would do what Andrew done.” The older man raises his hands knowing that Phoenix James Lupin Black temperament would show. “I’m not speaking ill of him; you can’t go through your life being afraid of feeling something for someone who is going through a difficult time.” The older man chided, making Phoenix feel like an errant child. 

“I know... I know but Uncle Sev. What if I open myself up to him as a friend and then feeling develop and he can’t handle everything and he... he leaves me. I can’t do it again; it hurts too much.” A potion stained hand covers the top of his. Looking into onyx eyes he felt himself on the verge of tears. 

“Phoenix, you are not marring the man, you are simple getting to know him. Starting a friendship. You didn’t just start a relationship with Drew, you guys were friends since you were kids. Become friends with the Weasley and then if things progress you and him can discuss why you are afraid to have anything more than friendship with him.” Biting his lip he looks at his Uncle which he knows is right. He was getting ahead of himself as always. The be his friend. They did stay up all night talking the night before. Well Bill talked and Phoenix listened. 

“Why do I go to a therapist when I have you? It would save my parents a ton of money.” Chuckling the potion master takes a sip of his tea. 

“I’m sure your parents are thrilled about our relationship...” Rolling his eyes Phoenix puts down his cup. Knowing his parents mainly his Papa is a little leery of their relationship but Severus actually helps better than anything. 

“Eh, you can’t help they are daft sometimes.” Earning a chuckle from the serious Uncle was something  Phoenix loved. 

“Have you thought about more about playing in the wizarding world. I know Regulus is going to bring it up at dinner. I think it is a wonderful idea Phoenix. You are too talented to just spend it playing at your parent’s pub. You need to get yourself out there. If you would like you could come for a weekend and stay with your Uncle and I.” Phoenix’s eyes widen, that was not expected. Staying with Reg and Sev, wondering what their house would be like. Knowing it was his great grandparent’s home. It might be nice.

“You would let me stay with you?” Is all he could say, he has always wondered about his other life. Not that he wanted to be with a bunch of wizards who treated ‘Dark Creatures’ so horribly but it might be nice to use his magic and not have to hide it.

“Of course, brat, why wouldn’t we let you stay. So on dinner on Sunday, we will talk to your parents. I will talk to Regulus to set something up for the next weekend. You will come stay with us, maybe your new friend can come. We have the space, not that I want a Weasley in my home. I will even invite your parents.” He wasn’t sure that they would want too but it could be nice. 

“Okay, let's do it Uncle Sev.” 

\-----

Bill walks out of the library; he hasn’t seen Phoenix since last night. Not that he was avoiding him because of what happened last night. Not that anything happened they just stayed up all night talking. Well he talked.

Walking past the music room to take a peek to see if he is in there, frowning he didn’t see him. Running his fingers through his hair, why does it matter if you have seen him today. You know nothing about him, and he knows your whole life story. He was the older one shouldn’t he be the more composed one. 

“He is out to lunch with his Uncle. I’m not sure why he would want too but oh well.” Sirius said making him jump. He must have been standing at the door way a little longer than he should be. He liked being in the room he could smell Phoenix everywhere. Not that he should like the younger man's scent. Seeing as he doesn’t really like him, well after last night he might like him a little bit but it’s never going to be anything more than that. 

Looking back at the older man his arms was crossed and his eyebrow was raised. Groaning inward, that’s the last thing he needs is his parent thinking that he was  pervy .

“I was just wondering I wanted to thank him for last night...” Seeing those blue eyes of Sirius widen and grow dark with anger. “NO! It’s not what you think, I was crying last night and he helped. He made us sandwiches and we talked... well I talked and cried... we may or may not have drank almost all of your whiskey... I know I shouldn’t be telling you that but the way that you are looking at me is making me nervous. So I'm just going to stop talking now...” Looking down not wanting to meet his eyes. Bill was red with embarrassment. 

Hearing laughter he looks up seeing Remus and Sirius laughing at him. “Don’t worry, we know our son... I figured he has been in my whiskey I actually saw him asleep this morning which is unordinary. Either Sev gave him more dreamless sleep or he was  tispy . Since he is meeting Sev today I figured it was the latter. How about you go make yourself comfortable in the kitchen lunch will be ready here in a minute.” Not wasting time Bill runs towards the kitchen leaving the two men still laughing.

\----

Sirius finally took a breath, calming down after laughing so hard. He hates to say it but that man is smitten. He knows how werewolf’s are once they find their mate, he has been with his since he was 15 years old. 

“This is all your fault Remus John Lupin Black. You had to bring him here and now he is in love with our Phoenix. I don’t need to be a werewolf to know that he has picked out son to be his mate. Hell it took us longer, and that was because you were a daft idiot not letting me know how you felt.”

The older werewolf growled playfully. “Me being daft?! What about you, you were the one that was kissing anyone who gave you a smile ! How was I supposed to tell you that I loved you when you were too busy with everyone else.!” He threw his hands up in frustration. Making Sirius laugh before he pulled the taller man by his cardigan and crushes their lips together. 

“Maybe I did it to make you jealous so you would finally get your head out of your  arse and be a Gryffindor and ask me out!” Feeling himself being pinned up against the wall with his hands above his head and his husband’s lips claiming his in a hard kiss. Moaning inside his mouth as their tongues glide  hungerly against each other. 

Remus pulls away and rest his forehead on his. “You are and will always be mine. I’m glad now you don’t have to pull those things like making me jealous.” The werewolf said taking deep breaths.

“I know but the reaction is worth it...” Pressing himself up against his husband so he could feel how excited he was. Growling Remus places another kiss on his lips. 

“You said something about lunch... Phoenix should be home soon he can take Bill out. So we can have the house to ourselves...” Nodding Sirius feels his arms being freed and fixes himself. Phoenix better bloody hurry up.

\--------

Phoenix looks over at Bill who is nursing his pint. They haven’t said much in the hour that they have been out. He should have known that after last night Bill would feel weird around him It’s not like you told him anything about yourself so why would he tell you more about himself. Give something remember what Severus said, try friendship. 

“Do you really want me to teach you? I mean I wouldn’t mind whatever you would want to learn. I don’t remember not knowing how to play something. When I was 4, I started with the piano, and after that I just wanted to learn everything. Music to me has always been the most important thing. My Papa said that I get it from my Uncle even thought I am a lot better than he is.” Looking over into blue eyes Bill smiles at him. 

“I would love to learn from someone as talented as you. I have no doubt that you are better than your Uncle. I have never heard anyone sounds as good as you. One of my best friends owns a pub she has live music all the time but none of them sounds as good as you sound.” Phoenix felt his cheek warm with the complement. Taking a sip of his beer he figures he should ask if he wanted to come when he performs.

“It’s funny that you say that. My Uncle has been wanting me to play at some of the wizarding places. So I gave in, on Sunday when they come over for dinner we are going to gang up on my parents. My Uncles said that we could stay with them at my grandparent's manor. I was wondering if you want to come? I know you just left there, but I would like  for you to come.. I mean if that is something that you would want to do... Wizards probably wouldn’t like what I play because it’s all muggle.” 

Biting his lip , he couldn’t  look into Bills eyes. What if he doesn’t want to come. It wouldn’t be that big of deal right if he didn’t want too. It’s not like you like him and would want to serenade him with love songs... At least not yet. Friendship Phoenix, just friendship.

“A manor huh... I know Sirius is from a very Pure blood family but after meeting him I couldn’t think of him being Lord Black. I guess that makes us both Heirs huh. I’m sure that you would get more than what I would get. I’m Pure blood also but we don’t have the money most Pure bloods. Wow I got off topic there, I would love to come see you play. Are you asking so I will just go home and just figure not to come back?” Seeing his eyes turn serious, made Phoenix heart drop into his stomach. That wasn’t what he was thinking, he wanted to impress Bill. 

“NO! Why would I want to do that. How am I supposed to teach you if you go back home? I take my teaching very seriously. You can ask my other students; you will be my oldest one... but you are also the cutest.” Oh bloody hell ! Did he just say that out loud ? He could tell that the red head heard him too because his normally pale face turned pink. 

Trying to get himself out of this awkward silence. “So, after we are done with our drinks, we can go to the music store and get you a guitar... Unless you have yours with you?” Seeing a flicker of sadness wash over the older man’s face.

“I actually sold my guitar a while back, my parents needed money so we all sold what we could.” Without thinking Phoenix leans over and places his hand on Bills, squeezing it lightly.

“Then I will get you a new one, and I don’t want any arguments. After how I treated you, and you don’t know it but my Dad since helping you has actually has been better. You both seem to be helping each other. So, this could be like a thank you present. Plus, I'm like my Papa, I have more money than sense .” Thinking that Bill would pull away and yell at him, he did the opposite. Interlacing their fingers, the red head smiles a watery smile as a tear slides down his cheek.

“You don’t understand how much that means to me. The guitar and what you said about your Dad. He has helped me so much, when it first happened, I couldn’t think of anything but my life is over. Then I see how he has a family and a business. I’ve always wanted that, when I was turned, I thought I wouldn’t have a family and that my job as a curse breaker would be over. Which I just found out before I left that I lost my job, after everything that happened, I don’t know if that is something that I still wanted to do but now I'm jobless, homeless. Remus said that I could come stay with him, and he even said that he would find a job for me once I got settled. I know that there is a magical city in Dingle which I could get a job in... or I could become muggle like your parents.”

Phoenix was speechless, god does he feel like a prat. He was going to help this man get his life back . Looking down at their still interlaced hands, he knew that it was probably too late. He has feelings for Bill Weasley and he is just going to jump in and be whatever he needed him to be.

“Well it’s a good thing that you have me as a friend. Since you have time to find yourself, you have time to do what you like. So, tell me Bill what do you like to do?” Watching him carefully the red head smiles a small smile. And rubs his thumb across the back of his hand.

“I love to cook, I remember cooking with my Mum. I think that I am pretty good at it too. I have all of her recipes memorized. I had to help out a lot when the twins came. They were and still are a handful. Maybe one day you can come over for a family dinner. It will be loud but the food will be wonderful. Anyways, yes I love to cook. I think that is what I would like to do. The biggest thing is that I would want to live as normal as I can as a...” 

“Well that is what we will do then. I have been telling my parents that they should start working on serving actual food at the pub. I mean the stuff that we serve right now is not that good. You could help with that .” Bill looks at him with a sad smile, and pulled his hand away. Phoenix felt the absence of the red heads hand and frowned.

“I couldn’t ask that of your parents. Your dad has already done so much for me. I... I don’t think that....” Holding up his hands, Bill stopped speaking.

“That’s just how the Lupin-Blacks are... So you just need to get used to it. My parents may have been pranksters in school but they have grown up and we help when we can. Now we will talk to them later. Now I believe it is time to go get your guitar.” Knowing that the werewolf was going to say something he stood up. “No buts William let’s go!” 

\------

Bill didn’t know why he was at a music store watching Phoenix pick up the 10 th guitar since they arrived. The cute raven haired man was scowling, if he didn’t know how powerful he was he would comment about it.

“Liam, I know you had it around here somewhere... You are hiding it I know you are... and I want it.... I know that you had a Gibson around here. I want it... My friend here wants to learn how to play...”

“Phoenix... you have bought ever single Gibson in this place... There are no more left...” Bill watched the raven haired man cross his arms. He could feel the magic coming off of him. Picking up a spruce guitar, he looks at it and shows it to the other man.

“Phoenix, it’s okay this one looks good. Right we can just get this one.” The  animagus looks over at the guitar he was holding and scoffed.

“That is not worth the money... Liam come on... I know you have that beautiful Mahogany one in the back... Just go get it and I will give you and extra 150 for it....” The werewolf’s mouth drops open. Now he doesn’t know anything about muggle money but 150 of anything isn’t small. 

“Phoenix, really it’s okay you don’t have to...” The younger man ignored him and was still looking at the poor worker. 

“Why do you want another Gibson... You already have three.. why do you need a fourth?” 

“Because, I have more money than sense and my parent’s said that I always deserved the best.” Seeing Phoenix’s eyes move towards him and then back at Liam. Was he just flirting with him? I mean obviously there has to be something going on. He thought to himself.

“Fine! You right git I will go get your guitar.” The smile that the young man smiled was like nothing he has ever seen before. It made him feel something that he has never felt before. His werewolf that was usually pushed back in his mind made himself known. ‘Mate’ Shaking his head Bill pushes his wolf back. That was something that he wasn’t expecting. He still couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. 

“Well that didn’t take much... Bill?” Phoenix looked over at him head cocked to the side, looking even more perfect than he did before. How is that possible. 

“Erm sorry, I’m feeling a little off... You didn’t have to spend that much money on me... I mean it’s too much Phoenix... You don’t even know me...” Bill ran his fingers through his hair. Trying to think of anything besides how beautiful his mate looks right now.... NO not mate he is not your mate... You are not a real wolf he is not your mate... How did Remus deal with this.... He does has Sirius... Maybe Remus felt the same way about Sirius, that he feels about Phoenix... 

“My students deserve the best... You are not the first one I bought a guitar for... Now you don’t want to hurt my feelings by not taking the guitar after I worked so hard getting it.” The  animagus playfully pouted, the wolf inside Bill whined he did not like that. 

“Okay... okay... you win... I will take it graciously. On one condition, when we go back to London you will let me give you a tour.... Show you a real magical experience.” Seeing Phoenix blushed again.

“Umm.. Sure... Yeah that would be okay.” Seeing Liam walk out with a beautiful Mahogany guitar Phoenix clapped his hands.

“Oh it’s prettier than I remembered! Thank you so much Liam... Just charge the card on file... I’ll be back next week....” The worker nodded; he still didn’t look too happy. Phoenix picks out a case and tell him to added to the bill and walks out.

“I thought he was going to put up a bigger fight.” Hiding themselves into a  alleyway Phoenix shirks the guitar and places it into his pocket. 

“I would have been happy with the one I picked out.” Bill said as they walk back towards the bike. Fighting the urge to put his arm around him. He saw how people looked at HIS mate. It didn’t help that he was wearing tight denim, shirt and leather jacket. His beautiful curly black hair laid perfectly at his shoulders. Wanting to growl at each person that they passed he fought the urge he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

“I will tell you why it is so important on you first lesson which is as soon as we get home... Now come on Sparky....”

“Sparky?” The red head raises and eyebrow as he watches the  animagus throw his leg over the bike. 

“You need a nick name... I haven’t seen your wolf yet... but My Dad’s Moony, Papa is Padfoot and  Unfortunately I'm Fluffy... So I think I will name you Sparky... I bet you are a beautiful red wolf...” There is that beautiful blush again... “So come on Sparky....”

“You are one to talk Fluffy. ” Getting on the back of the bike  Bill felt himself flush as he wraps his arms around the younger man’s middle. Soon the y were off.

—----

Remus felt someone trip the wards around the house. Looking over at the clock he sees that is was about time for Makenzie's piano lesson he smiles. Opening up the door there stood a little girl with curly black hair with ice blue eyes. Her toothless grin, she must have just lost her other front tooth. 

“Hi Mister Remy!” She bounces up and down with her piano bag in her hand. Phoenix bought all of his students special bags to carry their sheet music. It had a preserve charm on it. Of course, they didn’t know that but parents loved how it stayed so clean and how their music never got crumpled.

“Well Hello Miss Makenzie! How are you doing today?” Remus took a bow making the 7 year old giggle. 

“Great! Is Mister Phoenix ready?” Before he could say anything he heard his son behind him.

“Is that Miss Makenzie Kae.” Turning around there is his son with his hair piled on the top of his head, with an oversize jumper that he thinks  that was stolen out of his closet,  with jeans and  he was  barefoot. Thinking that his son should look a little more professional when he gives lessons but that is why most of his students love him is because he is so down to earth and that he is only 19 years old. 

“It is Mister Phoenix! Mummy sent me with the cheques for this months lessons.” Seeing the look of horror on his sons face he laughs. If Phoenix could he would  giving the lessons away from free but both Remus and Sirius talked him into taking money because he would never know if he would need the money one day. Knowing good an well he will never need the money being the sole heir of the Potter and Black fortunes. 

“Miss Makenzie you know that Mister Remy gets those....” The  animagus sticks out his tongue at her making her laugh. She hands the werewolf the rectangular piece of paper as she skips away with her teacher. 

Shaking his head, the older werewolf goes to sit back down to finish his tea. Siri is grocery shopping for family dinner tomorrow. Normally Remus does that but this time Bill said that he wanted to cook the dinner. Which Remus was all for because if it wasn’t Bill it would be him. Siri bless him in the last 18 years still hasn’t figured out how to make a proper meal. So, he sent Sirius off with Bill to get everything for dinner. Phoenix talked to them alone about Bill and how he lost his job and was thinking about cooking. Sirius was all for him starting at the pub and Remus was pleasantly surprised. Family dinner was a tryout of sorts. 

Hearing the door open he heard the two men laughing. Walking towards the kitchen he saw Bill putting away the groceries as Sirius told him were everything goes. 

“I’m guessing you guys had a good time?” The werewolf leans on the door frame looking at the red head and his mate. Smiling the older  animagus walks over and presses a kiss on his lips.

“We had a great time, Bill has been telling me about things that have been going on since we have been gone. Did you know  Andie’s daughter owns a pub? Bill and Tonks are close friends along with his brother Charlie...” Remus loves the fact that Sirius wants to know about the wizarding world. For the longest time he didn’t want to know anything because he was afraid of what was going to happen with Phoenix. Now that their son is older there shouldn’t be anything that they need to worry about. They actually should tell him a little bit more about his past but of course Sirius was not into that plan.

“Yeah I was telling him that we should go see her. I know it’s been a while since you had a proper night out. We all can go together. Not as a double date or anything.... Phoenix would just be there with us... it wouldn’t be a date... I mean... I wouldn’t say no if he wanted it to be a date... but not that it is a date...” Oh put this poor werewolf out of his misery. 

“Bill...” Remus gently puts his hand on his shoulder. “Calm down... if Phoenix would want to see it as that then it is a date... but I am just not sure if he is ready for that...” 

Seeing the sadness in the younger man’s face Siri speaks up. “But he might be... especially someone as cute as you Bill. Focus on you guys being friends.... As much as I don’t want to admit it Bill I think that there is something there. I know your wolf feels it... I just don’t think Phoenix is ready to deal with it yet...”

Seeing the smaller werewolf turn red he excuses himself out of the room quickly muttering something about the toilette. 

\-------

Bill needed to leave the kitchen after what they were talking about... How do they know what his wolf was feeling about Phoenix. Seeing as Sirius is a wolf’s mate he would know a lot.... Oh Gods, why did Remus’ son had to be his mate. 

Walking past the music room he saw Phoenix in there with a little girl who is sitting at the piano studying the sheet music in front of her. 

“Mister Phoenix... Are you sure I can do this song... it’s a real hard one... I want the Christmas recital to be perfect. My Nan is coming...” Watching the little girl tear up he waited to see how the young teacher would handle it. 

“Oh Makenzie, you are going to play beautifully! That is why I picked this song because it was harder. You are getting better and you need to be challenged that is why I picked it. Your Nan is going to be so proud of you. So promise me that you will practice hard, and next week when you come in you are going to get better. By the time the Christmas recital is ready you are going to know it with your eyes close. Go see Mister Remy for your piece of chocolate and I'll see you next week.” Watching the little girl smile a watery smile as she hugs her teacher and runs out the room with her music bag.

Watching the  animagus shake his head, standing up he stretches and looks towards the door. Smirking he motions him inside the room.

“I see that you survived shopping with my Papa. I’m shocked, good job... So would you like to continue your lessons tonight... I have two more today but then I am free for the rest of the night.” Looking into those beautiful emerald eyes  B ill would probably do anything to get to spend more time with him. Running his fingers through his red hair he nods. 

“I would like that.... I have to do something to keep my mind off tomorrow night...” Pulling him down on the seat next to him Phoenix playfully bumps into him. His scent wrapping around Bill. Taking a deep breath, so he could take in the smell of leather,  parchment , probably from the sheet music, and cinnamon.

“You have nothing to worry about you are going to do amazing. I’m the one that should be worried. Tomorrow is when my Uncles and I are talking about playing at the wizarding world. I know Dad will be okay with it, but my Papa...” Bill reached over and placed his hand on the younger man’s.

“It will be fine. Just give him those beautiful hazel puppy dog eyes. Then he will not be able to say no...” Seeing that blush on Phoenix cheeks, he felt himself blush. He probably shouldn’t have said that. Hearing the doorbell ring the  animagus stood up quickly, avoiding eye contact. 

“Erm... That would be  Grahm . We can have a lesson after dinner...” Bill stood up and cleared his throat. 

“Yeah... alright, after dinner.” Rushing out of the room he makes his way up stairs to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know how quick these ones are going to come out! But I wanted you to have a new chapter! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comment are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Bill woke again to the sound of music, this time it wasn’t from a piano. This was from something that he has never heard before. He wasn’t upset like he was before. Making his way downstairs he stops at the music room. There sat the raven haired man strumming on a weird guitar. Then he heard him singing, and Merlin could he sing. Hearing the words he could feel the heartbreak in his voice.

Like the seas wait   
For the dawn to come   
I feel hope   
In the strength of our love   
So wait for me   
As I wait for you   
And we'll find the love   
We've wanted so   
And all come true   
And all come true

Bill knows that Phoenix has been through something, and not that he wanted to pry into his past but he couldn’t help but want to know everything about his mate... no... not his mate... His wolf growls yes... 

Standing there he knows he should leave, but standing there hearing him play and taking in his perfect scent. When the song finished the younger man looks up and that’s when he noticed he was crying. Smiling a watery smile, he waves him in.

“Come in... did I wake you again? I told you to ward me out.” Watching him quickly wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“But then I wouldn’t have heard how wonderful you sing... I mean Phoenix, your voice is perfect.” Can’t believing that he said that out loud. Noticing another tear slide down Phoenix face Bill sits down next to him and gently wipes the tear away with his thumb. Feeling the younger man lean into his touch his wolf almost purrs.

“Thank you... I’m really sorry that I woke you.... Just had a bad dream and I needed to come down here and play.” Gently pulling his hand away Bill grabs and intertwines their fingers.

“Would you like to talk about it? I’m a great listener... You did have to hear me cry... I mean it’s only fair right... Plus it might make you feel better...” Seeing Phoenix think about it Bill knew that it would be a long shot. 

“I lost my boyfriend last year....”  Oh shite , he is actually talking... The werewolf holds his breath gently squeezing the hand he was holding.

“Drew, we have been best friends since we were little, he was actually the first and only person I have been with. My first hug, first kiss, first.... Well you get it... I lost him when his mother found out that he was gay. When my parents were out of town, I got a call from his brother saying that he couldn’t get into his room. I figured he just locked himself in there, normally if he was hit by his mother that is what he would do. I got into his room using magic... a... and when I got into the room I saw....” Without thinking Bill pulls Phoenix into his arms. 

“Shh.. You... you don’t have to tell me anymore... If it is too ha rd Phoenix you don’t have too. I’m so sorry.” Feeling tears soak into his shirt he still held on tighter. Pressing kisses into his hair. Cooing sweetly into his ear, smelling the sadness pouring off of him, with an underline of comfort. Feeling him nuzzle into his neck, the animagus was scenting him. Forgetting that he did have werewolf blood in him. It was like something changed in him quickly the wolf wanted to take over and make sure that his mate was okay. 

Whining Bill nuzzles into his hair. “I miss him Bill so so much.... but... but when I'm around you.... I... I feel like it’s okay... My wolf side... I know that is sounds crazy but my wolf side is calm and happy when I am around you.... You... smell good, safe, warm, like home...” 

Smiling at what he heard he pressed another kiss into the black curly hair. “You smell perfect.” He whispers, with another nuzzle Bill leans back onto the couch bringing Phoenix with him so he can cuddle up with him on the couch. Summoning a blanket, he puts it over them.

“Bill, I... I’m scared letting anyone in again who might hate who they are. If I let you in and you hurt me by hurting  yourself , I can’t handle that.. . ” Phoenix said as he taps on his chest like he was playing the piano. 

“Phoenix... You make me want to like myself... I wouldn’t ever hurt you intentionally.” Feeling the younger man nod his head he cuddled up into him more. Seeing those beautiful hazel eyes close Bill smiles and plays with his hair.

“Good, because you smell like woods after the rain, and a campfire, with treacle tart... my favorite.” Phoenix said sleepily, making Bill blush. He smells like his favorite pudding. 

“You smell of leather, parchment from your sheet music, and cinnamon. My favorite.” Closing his eyes as he feels Phoenix continue to tap on his chest lulling them into sleep.

\-----

Sirius woke up early this morning, he found it strange when he walked out of his room that he didn’t hear Phoenix playing something. Maybe he is making breakfast, walking down the stairs he didn’t hear the radio on. 

He must be asleep in his music room this is not the first time that he has fallen asleep on the couch because he refused to go back up to bed. Their son tries to hide his nightmares but he is not very good at they can see through the glamours.

Looking into the music room expecting to see him asleep on the couch but what he wasn’t expecting was Phoenix asleep on the couch cuddled up to the red headed werewolf. Bill was laying down and his son was practically on top of the older man.

A part of him wants to go in there and yell demanding them to get up, but then there is his soft side loving the fact that he is letting someone in. Phoenix whimpers in his sleep Sirius was ready to walk in there to wake him up, but he watched the red head pull him closer nuzzling into his hair which stops the sounds instantly. 

The animagus just stood there for a few minutes lost in thought, this is the time that his son is going to leave him. He was going to go and live in that world and he is going to find out his true background then he will never talk to him again. Trying to hold in his tears he feels strong arms wrap around him.

“You are up early...” Remus said nuzzling his neck he just sags in his arms. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I was worried about Fluffy, but when I come to check on him, I see this.” Siri whispers harshly as he points to the couch. They did look cute, as much as he didn’t want to admit it.

“Come let’s go talk and make breakfast...” Allowing his husband to pull him out of the room he takes one last look. He sees a small smile on his sons face as he snores lightly. 

Remus pulls out the ingredients that he needs to make breakfast as Siri sits down on top of the counter. 

“Don’t pout Siri, this is good for Nix. Bill is helping him heal, you can’t tell me that you haven’t seen the change in our son. He is smiling more, eating more, laughing more.”

Running his fingers through his dark curly hair he growls. “I know that Remy I do.... but it doesn’t mean that I am ready to lose my son! I see how they look at each other. They are mates just like you and me.... That means if Bill wants to go back to that world Phoenix will go with him... Leaving me by myself...” With a loud sigh Remus laughed at him.

“What am I Sirius Orion Lupin Black? You will never be alone I will always be with you. Yes our son is going to grow up and leave us... I hope that he wouldn’t move that far away but if he wants to then he will... It’s not like we couldn’t see him every day if we wanted too. We are wizards ya know.” Leaning over and placing a kiss on the pouting man. 

“You know that I love you Remy.... Maybe you are right... there could be someone worse than him. Why do I keep coming back to this Remy why can’t I just let him grow?” Feeling frustrated, he looks down at his feet. 

“Because, no one saw him that night... Not like you did.... You made a promise to yourself that night that he was going to be your son and you were going to raise him. I can only imagine what it looked like that night... Siri Phoenix loves you... I’m sure he loves you more than he loves me.... You were the one that kissed every boo boo, that taught him about rock bands and how to smolder. You are his rock... I have pissed him off too much lately.” The werewolf cups his cheeks brushing the tears that fell off of his cheeks. 

“Are you kidding Remy, you are his Daddy... You are the one that he refused to leave when the first full moon happened. The one who scared all the monsters away, the one who taught him to read, the one who help him control his magic. To this day when he is scared, he comes to you. You are his protector....” Leaning in he places a kiss on his husband's lips.

“You know... If our son was out of the house, I could show you how happy you just made me.” The werewolf smirks and kisses his lips again. Chuckling Siri kisses him again.

“I will start packing....” With one last kiss before he pulled away to make breakfast Sirius looks into his husband's eyes. He knows whatever happens he will have his beautiful, mate, husband and best friend at the end of the day.

\-------

Phoenix was warm, and comfortable. The scent that enveloping him made him feel so safe. Not wanting to wake up his stomach had other plans as he smelled breakfast wafting through the room. Opening his  eyes , he saw that he was laying on top of Bill. A part of him wants to jump off quickly and hide, the other part wants to cuddle in closer. The latter winning out he nuzzles into the red heads chest.

“That tickles...” Hearing the words grumble in the older man’s chest. He smiled looking up he saw beautiful blue eyes look down at him. 

“Sorry, I know I should probably move but I'm comfortable.  So , you will have to wait.” Chuckling he felt arms pull him in  closer .

“I’m not moving... Are you always this demanding in the morning?” Bill teases him, growling playfully he nuzzles him again. 

“I’m not demanding, I’m just used to my pillows not talking or moving.” Feeling a kiss being pressed into his hair Phoenix closes his eyes again. 

“Oh I'm sorry, I'll stop talking.” Laying there in silences a few more minutes until his stomach grumbled. 

“Ernnn, I guess that means I have to get up... I’m starving... for once I actually feel hungry and rested... I.. I haven’t felt like that in a while.” Sitting up he looks down at the red head who is stretching, his shirt rising so Phoenix could see the pale skin underneath and the trail of red hair that disappears into his sleep pants.

“I’m glad that my pillow services worked out well for you... I guess your parents made breakfast.” Both standing now, you could feel a little bit of the awkwardness in the room but also contentment. 

“Yeah it smells like it... Shall we?” Nodding the werewolf follows him into the kitchen. 

Seeing two pair of eyes shoot up to them as they walk into the kitchen , he feels himself blush. Of course , they would have checked up on them and probably found them asleep together.

“Good morning boys, you are just in time Remy just finished breakfast!” Seeing his Papa  briefly glare at the red head and then smile brightly at him. “You look well rested Fluffy...”

Ignoring the blush on his face he walks past his Papa and went to the kettle and poured out a cup a tea for him and Bill. Noticing that he did that without even thinking, he knows that he should feel scared about how comfortable he is with Bill but he doesn’t mind how he feels.

“Thanks... Dad it smells good!” His Dad looked over at him and smiled. 

“Well thank you, take your cups over to the table it is ready...” Nodding Phoenix motioned Bill to go sit down which he did right next to him. 

Once everyone sat down and placed food on their plates they ate silently. 

“So, I know  its family dinner night, but what are your plans today Nix?” The older  animagus asked taking a sip of his tea looking over at the younger werewolf.

Swallowing his bite , he smiles . “I’m not sure... I don’t have any lessons today, normally I go to the music store but I made them mad the last time I went because I keep buying all the guitars. Which honestly I don’t see a problem they are getting money and I usually give them extra.”

“Phoenix, I have seen you in action. You are quiet demanding when it comes to what you want... You are like your Papa when it comes to that... I doubt that you use the manners that I taught you.” The older werewolf chided looking from his Papa to him.

“I do use my manners... sometimes... You know how I get... I’m too passionate... They should know that by now... I’ve been going in there since I was 4...”

“Bill this is what you have to look forward too. Lord and Heir Black get what they want when they want. You don’t want to be anywhere near them when they don’t.” His Dad smirked and leaned over to kiss his Papa, who just smiled. Phoenix didn’t know how he should feel about what was said. Yes, he liked Bill and he wanted to spend more time with him. Would he be too demanding... he is like his Papa when it came to things like that.

Looking over at the younger werewolf who was blushing and looking down at his plate, finally looking up he spoke. “I saw him in action at the music store and I wouldn’t say he was demanding... I mean it wouldn’t be a problem if he was... I mean it’s not like we are together...” Phoenix felt the smile falter... It’s true they are not together... He doesn’t want to be together with him... right? Then why did his stomach knots.

It was like Bill felt his uneasiness. “Not that I wouldn’t want to be... Phoenix is beautiful, talented, I heard him sing for the first time this morning before we fell asleep and he does that perfectly... I’m not sure if there is anything he couldn’t do.” Not only was his cheeks red, Phoenix were burning. Not used to anyone but his family praising him, not that Drew didn’t it was just different. The past couple years were hard on them because of Drew’s mother.

“Oh Phoenix, you have this one around your finger... I have taught you well.” The older animagus said with a smile.

Wanting this conversation to end he stood up quickly. “Dad breakfast was delicious thank you... I should go and get ready for the day... I think I will take a ride... before it gets to cold too.” With that Phoenix popped away, he normally didn’t use magic but he had to get away from that embarrassing situation...

\-----

Still looking down at his plate Bill sighed. “You know you are right.... He does have me wrapped, he could ask for anything and I would give it to him... I don’t why I feel this strong. I know that you said it was because he was my mate... I don’t know what I am doing, and why am I talking to his parents about this I don’t know...” Groaning he runs his fingers through his hair.

Hearing laughing, he looks up at the older men smiling. “You know, I can see why Phoenix likes you... You are cute... I’m guessing that you guys talked last night... I know that you were comfortable with each other by the end because Phoenix would not just sleep on someone like that... I say give him time... Ask him to help with dinner tonight... He likes to feel like he is helping... Then that gives you more opportunity to talk...” Sirius said with a smile going back to eating his breakfast. 

“I think I'm going to go clean and visit my Mum... I’ll be back with plenty of time to cook dinner... I hope you guys like it and I will have a job...” Hating that he was homeless and jobless he couldn’t take care of Phoenix because of this... His wolf hated that fact.

“I’m sure we will love it. Tell your Mum we said hi.” The older werewolf said and Bill nodded and quickly ran off. What is wrong with him, normally he is calm, and level headed but put in him the room with Phoenix Lupin Black and his parents he turns into a bloody bumbling git. 

Bill quickly got ready for the day and  called into the floo “The Burrow!”

Stepping out into his family home, it was a quiet when he walked in. That was not normal in the Weasley house. 

“Mum... Where are you?” Bill said as he threw down his jacket. “Mum...”

“I’m in the kitchen Bill!” Walking towards the kitchen he saw his mother cooking  something. Like always she turned around smiling at him.

“What do I owe this visit Bill? I figured you wouldn’t be back for a while. I thought that you were on holiday? Didn’t you go to Ireland to stay with Remus?” Bill nodded his head and sat at the kitchen table. 

“Mum, I'm still staying with Remus, with his husband and son.... That is why I am here...” She stopped in her tracts.

“You didn’t hurt anyone did you Bill I know that you war not used to being a werewolf and if you hurt someone that is okay we will fix it...” Before she could say anymore Bill interrupted. He knows that he shouldn’t feel hurt because his Mum thought that he couldn’t handle being a werewolf and that he would just hurt everyone. But it was hurtful he is not a monster.

“No Mum I didn’t hurt anyone... It hasn’t even been the full moon yet... that’s next week. Now... the reason I'm here is because I think that I am in love with his son... I know that it hasn’t been that long, but Mum it’s like my wolf knows that he is the one... Phoenix, Mum he is beautiful, smart, powerful, sweet, cocky yes but in a good way... He is a musical  genius . He can play any instrument, even ones I have never heard of.” His Mum smiled and threw her arms around him. Kissing his forehead.

“Oh Bill that is wonderful! I thought after everything before you would never find someone... So does he love you like you love him?” Sitting down next to him she holds on to his hand. Feeling a little better talking with his Mum.

“I don’t know Mum... His last boyfriend.... well he... he took his life.... So Phoenix is afraid to get into another relationship that the person is not comfortable in their skin, and Mum that is what I am going to do. I’m going to get comfortable in my skin so I can be with Phoenix because he is my mate... Even his parents know that he is my mate... I hope that you are not disappointed, he is a man. I know that shouldn’t matter right Mum?” He knew that his parents never said anything about their children liking the same sex. 

“Oh Bill it doesn’t matter, as long as you are happy that is all that matters. If he is a man I bet he is beautiful and perfect just like you said.... I can’t wait to meet him... He could come over for dinner we can have the whole family over!” Seeing that gleam in her eye Bill knows there isn’t a chance o9f talking his Mum out of it.

“Soon Mum, I think  he is  actually going to play a couple of pubs around so when he stays with his Uncles which he invited me to stay with him. We will come over then....” Nodding the older red head smiles. 

“Now I need help Mum I'm having a test run on my cooking tonight and I am nervous... Do you think we could practice?” He knew his Mum would love that... No matter what she loved to spend time with her children. Seeing as they are all grown now... She has been talking to them about grandchildren.

“Of course, come get cleaned up...”

\-------

Phoenix stood in the kitchen cutting up onions, not sure why he told Bill that he would help... Not that he didn’t like cooking he did, but he was finding it hard to concentrate. Not that he helped himself. Every time he would walk past Bill he would give him small touches such as a hand gliding across his back or a nudge.

After his long ride on his bike, Phoenix decided that he wanted to give Bill a chance. Something inside him told him that he was the one... It could be his wolf side... Now just to tell Bill.... He could do it like he did with Drew, but he is no longer 11 years old. What would his Papa do. Knowing that his Papa would just go in for the kill... Okay Phoenix... Then do it...

Looking back over at Bill who is finishing up the dessert. It has to set up so he wanted to get that finished first.  Luckily for Phoenix, Bill has a little bit of the cream on his lips. Taking a deep breath , the animagus walks over to the red head.

Blue eyes look up at him, and smiles his breath-taking smile. “Phoenix, umm if you wouldn’t mind if you are done with the onions could you start on the potatoes.” Nodding, he just walks away... Way to go, you couldn’t even kiss him.... Maybe he is more like his Dad... not that, that was a bad thing... He just wish ed he could have the courage...

Taking a  potato , he peels it and starts cutting it. “ Oh hold on, let’s cut them this way...” Bill stands behind him, his front pressed up to Phoenix back. The red head was taller than him, and felt wonderful around him. Once again, his scent was covering him like a blanket. The werewolf places his hand over his and cutes the potato into cubes. 

“Just like that, it will cook even if they are all cut the same.” His breath ghosted across his skin. Phoenix turned his head to look at Bill, blue eyes looking into green. They both move closer. Phoenix feels his eyes flutter close as the older man’s lips touches his. Once their lips  touch , he felt something snap into place. Like this is where he was supposed to be. Letting go of the knife. He turns around in Bill arms and wraps his around the taller man’s neck deepening the kiss. 

Their lips glide across each other's, as if neither of them has had a kiss like this. Feeling Bills tongue slide across his bottom lip. Phoenix gasps, taking advantage Bill’s tongue collides with his. Letting the werewolf take control of the kiss, his fingers run through  his red hair. While the werewolf penned him up against the counter. Fingers sliding up and down his back. Pulling away just to catch their breath Phoenix rest their foreheads together. 

“Bill... wow...” He continued to takes deep breaths, his heart is pounding. Never in his life as he felt like that... Bill knew how to kiss. 

The red head kisses his nose and smiles. “I know... I didn’t know kissing could feel like that... I’m sorry just how you were looking at me I couldn’t help it I just needed to kiss you... We haven’t even discussed anything and I know I should have...”  Phoenix hushed him with another kiss. 

“It’s okay, Bill I promise... I have wanted to do that all day... Since I woke up in your arms this morning...”  Feeling himself blush he looked down, Bills fingers tip his head up again leaning in his kisses him again. This kiss was slower, pouring everything that they are worried and scared about. Not worried about what might happen in the future. Bill took Phoenix bottom lip and sucked lightly earning a small moan. 

“Well I assume the dinner is not ready yet.” Phoenix tried to pull away but Bill held him close growling. He forgot how possessive werewolves could be. Looking over there was Uncle Reg just standing with his arms crossed smirking at them both. “Good thing it was me and not any other men in this family. Your parents would have been totally weird and Sev would sneered and say something witty and threaten you Bill. Phoenix has that man wrapped. Not that he would admit it.” Phoenix felt his face continue to burn red. 

“Uncle Reg... please.... Bill it’s okay this is my Uncle Regulus, Uncle Reg this is Bill.” Still with his arm around Phoenix, Bill reach out his hand grasping the man’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you sir... I’m sorry about that... I....” Phoenix could tell he wanted to be his babbling self but the wolf was more in control.

“I understand, Remus was the same way with Siri... I’ve walk in on them a couple times too... So... Do your parents know what you are doing in here?” Walking towards the counter Reg picks up a piece of celery and chomps on it loudly. Rolling his eyes, he shook his head.

“ No , they do not... I don’t think Dad would care put Papa on the other hand...” Bill finally let him move and he started to cut the potatoes again. While the werewolf started another task.

“Oh yes... well we will keep this to ourselves... Especially since we are going to ambush them later... I was thinking I know the full moon is this week coming up... So I was thinking the weekend after is when I can get you booked. You and Wolfie here can come, plus your parents can stay at the manor... Separate rooms of course... I don’t want everyone mad at me... You know I don’t care...” The older man winked at both of them...

“His nick name is Sparky... anyways, yes that sounds good. I’m excited and I have been practicing new songs, so we will see...” Finishing up he hands over the potatoes to Bill who puts them on the hob.

“Regulus, will you leave these two alone... I am sure they need their concentration to not burn the house down.” Severus voice moves through the room as he appeared at the doorway. Phoenix smiled over at him.

“Hey Uncle Sev.... This is Bill!” Raising his elegant eyebrow, he nods.

“Yes, I have met Mr. Weasley before.... Come on Regulus the Mutt has poured us a drink.” Stealing another piece of celery both of his uncles walk out of the room.

Turning around to face Bill, he watches as starts on the steaks. There was something about how the Red head was flowing around the kitchen. It was like the werewolf was in his element. I guess he felt him watching, Bill looks back at him using his finger to motion him over. 

Smiling Phoenix walks over standing right beside him as he stirs and adds things in pots. “You know... I think I know how you feel when I sing and play... You look so handsome standing here cooking. You are a natural...” He said as he continues to watch him. 

The older man puts an arm around his waist pulling him into his side. “Hmm well you can help me cook anytime if you allow me to kiss you...” Biting his bottom lip Phoenix chuckled.

“I think I can do that.” Leaning closer to him they exchange a quick kiss before sizzling caused him to pull away... 

“You think that you are ready to plead your case tonight with you parents...” Bill asked as he multitasked. Phoenix jumped on the counter space right next to him. Looking down at his fingers as his feet dangle back and forth.

“Yeah I think so... I mean I know after what happened with their family, I can understand why they don’t want to go back to the wizarding world. I’ve never been so I'm excited but what if I'm not like them ya know... What if they hate my music, what if they think I'm too much of a muggle?” The red head turns to look at him with a small smile.

“Phoenix, you are perfect. You are powerful, you are a talented musician, and you are going to have everyone swooning over you... You will be like a proper rock star. When you get big just remember me...” There was a sadness in Bills tone. 

“I will remember you... because you are going to be at my shows, right next to the stage. Bill I... I just don’t kiss anyone... Like I have said before... my Papa told me that I deserve the best... I wouldn’t have kissed you if I thought you wasn’t the best... I know... I know I am not a real werewolf Sparky but my wolf side is happy when I am around you... I feel safe around you. I don’t let people in... I haven’t needed people before... I just needed my family and Drew... Then you come along and I want to get to know you more... teach you more and defiantly kiss you more... So, when we go to London... We will have our first date... Proper...” Seeing the red head blush he presses a quick kiss on his lips.

“Now finish up dinner. I’m going to take the appetizers out.” Phoenix jumped off the counter into Bill’s arms.

“Phoenix... I’m happy that you want to try... My wolf feels the same... Probably more so... I hope that doesn’t scare you... So, Will you go out on a date with me? I think you are right it would be best after the full moon to have our first date... Seeing as if you think my wolf is too ugly or....” The werewolf stopped because of the look the younger man was giving him. 

“I bet your wolf is beautiful like you are Bill, and I accept your offer... Now kiss me one more time so I can go feed our guest.” Phoenix felt the older man pull him into a kiss. Feeling slightly dizzy afterwards as if he was drunk off of it.

“Go on... Can’t keep our guest as you call them waiting.” Straightening himself up Phoenix grabbed the crudité platter and the stuffed mushrooms and walked out into the dining room.

\-----

Sirius was finishing up his delicious trifle that Bill made. The boy was good, and they would be daft not to have him at the pub. He couldn’t miss the way that his son was looking at the younger werewolf... They were sitting side by side. Glancing and brief touches, it was too late... They have fallen. 

“Papa... Papa... Are you not listening to me?” Phoenix said as he waves his hands around. Smiling he looks over at his son.

“What was it? I’m sorry this is just too good...” Knowing his son wouldn’t believe him. 

“I was saying that Uncle Reg is going to talk to some pubs around London in the wizarding world... and I was hoping that I could do it... I mean I know I can but I want your blessing... Please he said that we could stay with him for the weekend and we can have a proper little holiday... Please...” There it was... This is when he will lose his son forever... Once he steps foot into that world he will not come back. 

“I don’t see the problem Siri, we should let him try it out. He is an adult so he could do it without our blessing but he is asking so.” His husband grabs his hand squeezing it lightly. Looking over into Remy’s green eyes he sighs. He wasn’t going to win this one. 

“Come on Mutt, the boy is talented.” Severus looked at him and smirked. Phoenix beamed at his Uncle. That smile was enough. He couldn’t say no to his son, his little boy who isn’t a little boy anymore.

“Okay, Reg you better get him at the best pubs I want him to play at Andie’s daughter’s bar... She is a friend of yours right Bill?” The red head nods, then looks over at his son beaming at him. “And Bill you go yourself a job...” Remus’ head snaps over to him with a smile. Like he wasn’t going to give the man a job. If he was going to be his son’s mate, he needs to be able to provide for him... Even though they will never need money.

“Are you serious Papa! We can do it?” Phoenix jumped out of his seat and threw himself into his arms. Feeling his son scent him made him almost lose it. 

“Yes Fluffy... I am going to be wearing a t-shirt with your face on it. I will be the loudest one there. I am your number one fan....”

“Oi!” Remy said scowling playfully. Rolling his eyes, he looks over at his husband.

“Okay I’ll make you a shirt too Remy you can wear it under your sexiest cardigan.” Phoenix quickly pulls away and give him a ‘Really’ look.

“Please that is enough your child and brother is present.” Reg said as he takes a sip of his fire whiskey. “I will make sure he will get in all the best pubs but we will start with Tonks’” 

Once everything dies down Sirius and Remus sat in the library listening to Phoenix play for Bill. “You know Reg said that he caught them kissing in the kitchen” The older werewolf said with a smirk.

“I heard... I was wondering when that would happen seeing as they were cuddled up pretty close this morning. Do you think everything is going to be okay? I’m so scared of him going back to that world.” His husband puts an arm around him pulling him into his side.

“Pads, I'm sure that all of that has died down. Yes, he killed the Dark Lord but he was a baby it has been many many years... Harry James Potter is dead.... Phoenix James Lupin Black is very much alive and very much loves his parents and I am assuming he is going to be loving a werewolf soon. Everything will work out... I promise...” Looking up into his husband's eyes, the werewolf bends down and places a gentle kiss on his lips.

“I do hope so Moony... I love you...” Sirius lies his head on his husband's chest. Closing his eyes, he hears Remus heartbeat calming him.

“I love you too Pads... I will protect him and you... This will be great for him...” Humming Sirius just continues to listen to that heartbeat and try not to think about all the horrible things that could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope that you are still liking this fic! I'm loving writing it.... Tell me what songs you might like to hear this this fic... I love music so if it something i haven't heard before that would be amazing!!!! Let me know! 
> 
> The song in the Chapter is Called My Love by Judah and the Lion...


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix found him standing outside of Bill’s room the night before the full moon. He had been playing but he felt himself getting tired. He wanted to go lie down but he didn’t want to sleep alone. It hasn’t had a good night sleeps since he fell asleep on Bill. Yes they have shared kisses and cuddles around the house but they haven’t really discussed their relationship. 

‘What is wrong with you Phoenix... Just go lie down... You can just sleep for a little bit... Yeah but what about the nightmares....’ Growling he shakes his head and knocks on the door. There wasn’t an answer so he quietly opens the door. 

The spare bedroom was one of the smaller ones. There was a wardrobe a bed and a nightstand. Looking at the bed there was the red head cuddled up under the  duvet . Biting his lip, he knew he should just walk out of the room. Just go sleep in his room or just go back down and play more... He doesn’t really need sleep. He will get some during the full moon....

Turning around he walks towards the door he will just go play a little bit longer. Maybe fall asleep on the couch in a little while. Bill has been in there more lately it had his scent on the blanket that was in there. 

“Phoenix?” A groggy voice said making the  animagus jumps around. His heart pounding in his chest.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to bother you... I just... I’m tired and I couldn’t sleep... I...” 

“Come here...” Bill pulls the covers back, noticing the man was only wearing pants. The werewolf’s pale skin looked flawless on the burgundy sheets. Blinking a couple of times, he makes his way over the bed shrugging off his shirt leaving him in long sleep pants he climbs in. The bed warm he felt himself cuddling into the pillow that smells so much like Bill. 

“I’m sorry I... I just sleep better when I'm with you....” The red head spoons behind him. Feeling the skin on skin contact Phoenix calmed immediately. 

“Mmm I’m glad, I’ll protect you Nix... always...” The werewolf almost growls out nuzzling into his neck scenting him. “You will smell just like me in the morning... You’ll smell like mine.” Phoenix blushes knowing that if Bill will remember this in the morning, he will be embarrassed, but his wolf is too close to the surface right now... 

“You want me to smell like yours?” Opening his neck more giving the older man more access.  This is probably not the best idea but  Phoenix didn’t care, he felt so right.

Growling Bill licks gently over his pulse, Phoenix bites back a moan. “Yes... Want you to be mine...” With one last lick he pulls him closer into his arms. “Sleep... I’ll make you breakfast in the morning. Must take care of you... Need you as my mate... Please be my mate....” Feeling a kiss on his neck he closes his eyes. 

‘Mate... that sounds perfect... Utterly terrifying but so perfect...’ 

\-----

Bill woke with the smell of Phoenix in his nose, growling he pulled whatever smelled like his potential mate towards him. Slowly opening one eye he saw that what he pulled towards him was in fact a sleeping Phoenix. Smiling he closes his eyes, hopefully he could fall back asleep and it wouldn’t be a dream. 

Feeling the younger man tense in his arms and start to whine, his wolf whines and pulls him closer... Nuzzling his neck Phoenix calms again.

“My Sparky...” Phoenix says sleepily, intertwining their legs. His face nuzzling into his chest.

“My Fluffy...” Bill said softly, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Are you awake?” Phoenix shook his head. Making the werewolf chuckle. “If you are asleep how did you answer my question?”

“Because I'm a genius... well a musical genius... but still a genius....” Jumping when he felt lips on his torso. Light kisses move up until he reach his heart. With one last kiss beautiful hazel eyes look up into his own blue. “You talk in your sleep....” 

Knowing he should be worried about what he said, right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. He has Phoenix James in his arms, it would be hard to bring him down or embarrass him right now...

“Well Fluffy what did I say?” He said while pushing a stray hair behind the younger man’s ear. Running his fingers slowly down his cheeks, gods he is even more beautiful today than yesterday... How is that possible. 

“You said that you wanted me to smell like you....” Feeling his cheeks redden, but his wolf was close on the surface, he knew that he did want Phoenix to smell just like him. “You wanted me to smell like yours... That you wanted me to be your mate... That you will protect me... You said ‘Please be my mate...’ “ It all came flashing back to him, oh shit he did say all of those things. Damn his wolf, yes he might want all of that but he just met the man... How would he handle all of this... Letting his wolf take over he takes a deep breath might as well tell him.

“Since our first kiss... even before then yes I have wanted you as my mate I have seen you as my mate I think since the first time that I saw you. Phoenix you didn’t even look like yourself. You looked like a silly fake werewolf... but I saw your eyes, smile and then your smell.... I know we haven’t talked about our relationship, but I would like for us to be mates... and I will do whatever I have to do.... I know we haven’t had our first date yet... We are waiting until London, but are we a we?” Searching the younger man’s face looking for any type of tell. Watching a small smile appears the  animagus leans in , their lips brushing against each other. Cupping his face Bill deepens the kiss, his tongue teasing the plump bottom lip. 

Phoenix pulls away slowly, “Then I guess that means you are my boyfriend now... You know you also said that you would make me breakfast because you must take care of me...” This man is cheeky... Pressing a chaste kiss on his lips Bill jumps up out of bed throwing on a shirt and lounge pants. The curly hair man pouts at him.

“What? You are right I did say that I would make you breakfast and take care of you...” Raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend... boyfriend... he never had a boyfriend... He has been with men... nothing that would be a relationship... 

“Did you have to put so many clothes on?” Shaking his head, he threw Phoenix’s shirt to him.

“I am not cooking in just my shorts your parents do live here... I’m sure they will not like the fact that you have slept in my bed last night... Especially your Dad so close to the moon! Oh Gods! He is going to kill me... Forget me protecting you.. You have to protect me from you Dad... and I’m pretty sure your Papa would love to tear me apart too.” Rolling his eyes Phoenix got out of the bed and presses a kiss on his nose.

“They are both harmless... Plus I'm sure they are still asleep... Papa loves the full moon if you know what I mean... So, I'm guessing they had a long night... Now come on you owe me breakfast Sparky...” Pulling on his arm the both walk out of the room, neither one noticing that his parent's door is wide open, meaning that they are probably not asleep.

\-----

Sirius sipped on his tea as he watched his husband make breakfast, they have certainly worked up an appetite. Smirking thinking of the night before and this morning...

“We should wake the boys soon... breakfast is almost ready. They have been spending even more time with each other since the family dinner...” Remus said with a smile. Sirius glared at him.

“Seeing as they were  snogging in the kitchen as they made our dinner. I just hope that he won't hurt him... Remy I know that they are meant to be together... I don’t have to be happy about it... They haven't even said anything about them being together... Phoenix has never lied to us about his relationships.” Hearing laughter he looks up seeing his son and the red head walk in hand in hand. 

Phoenix stood tall and smiled, the werewolf had his eyes to the ground knowing he wanted to pull away but his son had a firm grasp on his hand. “Daddy, you’re making breakfast... Can we have some?” 

Oh he is good... using Daddy... Looking over at his husband who is smiling. “Yes, and if I remember this conversation correctly, I said let's all go into the dining room and we will talk about why you two are holding hands.” The older werewolf said in a playful growl. Was he the only one upset about this... Probably... Still a little smug knowing that his son does get his good looks from him... They all sit down at the table Phoenix was still holding Bill’s hand who is quiet... Probably nervous... good he wants him nervous.

“So, Phoenix... are you two boyfriends?” Smiling his brilliant smile his son nods.

“Yes Papa, you know I don’t like keeping secrets from you... Bill is my boyfriend...” Remus laughed. Looking over he really does love his husbands smile, even though he wasn’t on his side.

“It’s like DeJa'Vu, we had this same conversation years ago...” The older werewolf said, looking over to Sirius.

“Yes, and that means the same rules apply...” Sirius said with a smirk, “Doors stay open, no kissing, hugs and hand holding are okay.” Seeing the younger werewolf tense... Oh Merlin... they have already.... 

“Papa really, he is just kidding Bill... Drew and I shared the bed even when we were older. Daddy control your husband.” Phoenix said playfully.

“Alright alright... I just ask you guys to wait until your Dad and I are not here ...” Seeing them both go red he smiles... Okay maybe they haven’t.

“S..Sir... Our relationship is so new I don’t even want to bring that up yet. I want to let Phoenix know that I want a relationship with him... Without it being completely s..sexual..” The red head shuddered out, and for some reason Sirius believed him. Even though his son leaned over right at that moment and kissed him.

Looking over at his husband who was trying not to stare. “You son is kissing a boy at the table and you have nothing to say?” Remus shook his head and swallowed his bite.

“Alright boys no more kissing at the table. Let's eat.” Sirius watched as those two exchanged looks. He could only hope that Phoenix and Bill would stay in Ireland once they mated...

\-----

Phoenix could feel it coming, the moon. He looked over to his Dad and Bill, they were practically bouncing. The  animagus felt a little nervous about sharing a full moon with Bill. Not that he thought Bill would hurt him, he just hasn’t been a werewolf that long. 

“Nix, we should probably shift before they do. Remember stay close to me... Dad will be fine of course but I'm not sure about Bill... Even though....” Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

“Even though what Papa?” The older  animagus shook his head and soon there was Padfoot wagging his tail. Rolling his eyes, he changed into Fluffy. The both yipped and nuzzled together. Waiting for the moon to settle. 

\-----

Bill heard a yip and saw a smaller wolf and a grim nuzzled together. Something was so familiar about that wolf... He knew that wolf... it.. It couldn’t be... He did say that he changed the first full moon as a family. Why wouldn’t they want to take their son to the funeral. Maybe he didn’t want to change out of his  animagus form, or maybe they didn’t want people to think that they just replaced Harry.

“Remus....” The moon creeping towards them he didn’t have much time to ask.... 

“Yes?” The older werewolf said through clenched teeth. 

“Phoenix... was fluffy... your dog... the one you took to...” The look on Remus face was all he needed to see. “Why?”

Remus started to answer but it was too late the full moon took over them. Bill felt that pressure of bone crack and moving. Hair growing, teeth elongating. Over the year this part hasn’t gotten any easier. Knowing that it probably never will. 

Bill’s wolf was now in control, there stood a red wolf with beautiful blue eyes. He sniffs the air as he sees Remus trot over to a black wolf and black grim. Slowly moving closer the smell of leather, parchment and cinnamon filled his nostrils. Mate... 

Watching the older werewolf nuzzle and play with his mate and pup. The red wolf didn’t like how close they were to his mate... Growling he moves closer until he was right in front of the black wolf. The black wolf’s tail droops and his head falls in submission. Feeling fear off of his mate, he did not like that. Moving closer he bumps their snouts together whining. 

Finally, the black wolf looks up beautiful green eyes stare into his blue. Yipping Sparky nuzzles into his Fluffy. His mate... his scent was perfect. Hearing a growl next to him and saw a tawny wolf staring at him. Then the older wolf nuzzles into him. Noticing he was the alpha in this pack... his alpha that has helped him during his first full moon. The smaller black wolf comes up to him and bumps there muzzles together. Moving away from the other two, they found a place to cuddle up against each other. The red wolf licks the black wolf on top of his head and ears. The black wolf yips sleepily, lying close to him. His mate... he beautiful mate.

Bill stays there cuddled with him until he wanted to play, he felt restless. Tugging at the black wolf’s ears getting him to wake up. A small whine comes from the  animagus . The werewolf yips at him jumping up and down. Licking the smaller wolfs snout, he stretches. 

Happily, they played around the werewolf staying close to him, he was put in his place a few times because of how he snapped when Grim got too close.

After playing Phoenix trots over to his parents Bill was confused why didn’t his potential mate want to lay with him. Yipping the black wolf  nudges him over to his parents. All four of them cuddled they finally went to sleep. The younger werewolf felt safe and happy with the scent of his pack around him. 

\-----

Regulus walked into Tonk’s, the pub was pretty busy for a Tuesday night. Behind the bar there stood a blue haired witch laughing at a burly red head sitting drinking a pint. Sitting down bar tender looks over at him and smiles.

“Oi, Reg! What are you doing here without your husband?” Tonks walks over with a glass and fire whiskey in her hand. 

“I’m here working actually. I am an agent now, I have a singer who is amazing, so next weekend he is going to play here.” He said so matter of fact, which made Tonk’s laugh.

“Okay Reg, I trust your judgement... but who would have you as their agent?” 

“My brilliant nephew of course... He is better than me Tonks and he has unfrozen the potion master's heart...” The red head turned around and looked at him.

“No way, Snape actually likes him?” Seeing now that it was Charlie Weasley sitting at the bar. Rolling his eyes, it does take a lot for his husband to like someone. 

“Yes, and he is not the only one. I’m pretty sure that your brother is smitten with him also...” Charlie raises his eyebrow...

“Which one? I know not Ronnie because he is in love with  Mione .... Percy is married to his job... Could be the twins....” Not wanting to tell the red head, he didn’t know if they boy wanted their relationship out. 

“Doesn’t matter which one... So, Saturday night we will be here make sure you let everyone know... He is good....” Tonks leans on the bar and her blue hair changes to bright pink.

“Why haven’t I met this nephew... He is family...Did he go to Hogwarts?” Reg knows that Sirius was weird about letting people know about Phoenix back story. Not wanting to pry into it. 

“No he didn’t go to Hogwarts, he was home schooled by my brother-in-law. You will meet him on Saturday when we come in for sound check.” Reg takes his shot of  firewhiskey .

“Okay, I guess we will see then... He is family after all... Does that mean Sirius is going to be here? I haven’t seen him since I was little. I always liked him...”  Andie and Sirius were close because they were the black sheep of their family. Reg, has always loved his brother, he did want to make his family proud. After meeting Severus everything changed, he wanted that man’s love and the love of his brother. That is when he became a spy for the light.

“Yes and Remus, they are staying with us for the whole weekend. Anyways thanks Tonks, you’ll love him. Now I'll need to go, Sev will be waiting.” Throwing down money he nods and walks out of the bar. Smiling he does love his nephew; he wishes he could have been there when he was younger but at least he has him now.

\-----

Remus sat in his bed as he waited for Sirius to come back from the kitchen with a cup of tea. Holding his head in his hands, Bill knew. He remembered Fluffy from Harry’s funeral. How could they have forgotten, it wasn’t like Bill wasn’t old enough to remember, he had to be about 10. Sirius was going to kill him after he finds out. 

“Oh Remy, are you okay? I thought you had a pretty good night?” His husband said as he sat the tray down on the bed. This is not a conversation that he wants to have with his husband. Running his fingers through is hair he sighs and looks up into those  greyish blue eyes.

“I think Bill knows that Phoenix is Fluffy... I think he remembers meeting him at Harry’s funeral.” Sirius fell on the bed with a sigh. Remus watched him for warning signs of him blowing up. Sirius Black is known for his temper and rushing into things.

“Then we hear him out. I mean we obviously won’t tell him that he is Harry but we can tell him that they didn’t want people to think that they adopted another child because of not being able to find Harry. It’s fine love... It will all work out...” The werewolf allows his husband to pull him into a hug to comfort him.

“Where is my mate and what did you do to him? This is not the Sirius Lupin Black that I know. Are you getting calm in your old age?” The  animagus pushed him playfully. 

“Oi, I’m not old. We are not even 40 yet, I wonder how the boys are doing? They seemed to have a good night last night. Did you see Bill’s wolf stake claim on him last night? I figured it would happen. Do you remember when you did that to me? Prongs, or Lilly couldn’t come near me nor could Peter. I believe you tried to eat him.” Remus chuckled and nuzzled his hair.

“I’d do it all over again. I love you Sirius Lupin Black. Even if you are getting old.” Then there was a light knock on the door. “Come in.” 

The door opens and there walks Bill, “Good morning... Phoenix is sleeping. I was going to make breakfast, I just wanted to tell you I know that he is Fluffy... Th... The puppy that I played with at Harry’s funeral... Don’t worry I won’t tell him. It would have been hard for a baby at the funeral. I knew I felt his magic before.” The older werewolf squeezed his husband’s hand.

“Thank you Bill, it was hard. We loved Harry like he was our own, but Phoenix was our main focus since we got him.” Remus said with a smile, looking over at his husband.

“We adopted Phoenix because his parent’s passed. We didn’t want him to end up in the magical system. It’s never been a good place for magical children. So when he was a little over a year we blood adopted him. Making him truly ours, there isn’t a day that goes by that we haven’t loved our decision.” Watching the red head nod Sirius continued.

“Phoenix is our world, we love him and us  choosing not to let people know about him was to keep him safe. I couldn’t think of our son being in the papers saying that we were trying to replace the godson that we lost, because that wasn’t true. Harry and Phoenix are two different people.” The lie fell out of his mouth smoothly, knowing somehow this is going to bite him in the  arse . “Harry was a happy wonderful baby who saved that world from a crazy man. Phoenix is a beautiful person, who loves his music and his family... We could never replace Phoenix with Harry.” Bill moved from one foot to the other biting his lip he looks up.

“I know, I just wanted to say that I understand why you did it. I think what you have been through has been horrible. For you two to come out of this happy and with a family makes me think that I can be happy and have a family even if I am a werewolf...” Seeing the tears swell up in the red heads eyes Remus felt tears burn his.

“I’m glad that you figured that out, because that his the hardest thing to do Bill and I am proud of you because of that.” Holding out his hand Bill shakes it.

“Now you should know because of last night you better not ever hurt him... Your wolf put claim on him. You hurt our Phoenix...” Sirius growled... 

“Papa why are you growling?” Phoenix walked in giving Bill a kiss before he climbs onto their bed nuzzling up against his Dad.

“He is  threatening  your boyfriend.” He pressed a kiss into his son’s hair. The smaller  animagus laughs. 

“Don’t worry babe, he is harmless... Daddy is the scary one.” Sirius looks over at both of them and then back at the Red head who is still standing there looking pretty nervous.

“I can be scary...” 

“Sure you can Papa... and that’s why I love you...” Remus said with a smile. “I think it’s time for breakfast.” Phoenix nuzzles him one last time and gets up. 

“I’ll get it Daddy... Come on Bill off to bed with you... You still look sleepy I'll make you some tea and breakfast...” Watching his son pull the younger werewolf out of the room. 

“I’m scary right Moons?” Sirius pouted up at him.

“Yes my love you are scary...” 

\------

Phoenix sat in his music room with a guitar in his hands with a flick of his wrist the drums started a simple beat and then piano started to play. This is the first time he can perform with magic, and he couldn’t be more excited. When the piano hit its first chords he smiled and started strumming. 

If you're lost and you're lonely   
Go and figure out why   
Take a trip to your dark side   
Go on and have a good cry   
'Cause we're all lonely   
Yeah, we're all lonely together

I want to see your sadness   
I want to share your sin   
I want to bleed your blood and   
I want to be let in   
Don't you just   
Don't we all just   
Want to be together

Phoenix takes a deep breath and flicks his special mic that will harmonize with him. When he started the chorus, he heard his voice harmonize together. 

**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**   
**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**

**_If your face is down_**   
**_Take a look around_**   
**_Do your fingers move?_**   
**_Do your lungs inflate?_**   
**_Are you tired, are you weary_**   
**_Of the hidden hate you've been holding?_**   
**_Hey, did you lose that love or have you never had it?_**   
**_Are you feeling sad 'cause you did a bad thing?_**   
**_Hey_**

**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**   
**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**

Not hearing Bill enter the room he continues to sing. This song has been on his mind a lot, starting a new relationship with Bill and just trying to start new. He was bloody scared because of what happened with his last relationship. Knowing that this happened quickly... well he couldn’t say so quickly Drew has been gone for a year it doesn’t make it any  easier but being with his werewolf has made it easier. Never has he ever felt so safe in someones arms that were not his parents.  Maybe it was because of Bill’s magic that made him feel comfortable because he could be he true self around someone. Never afraid that accidental magic would come in. There were many times that he had to remember that Drew didn’t know about that part of his life. Phoenix would like to think that he doesn’t use his magic that often but he did he long to use his magic to show Drew all the wonderful things that he could do with his music and with their lives.

**_Are you feeling fearful, brother?_**   
**_Are you feeling fearful, sister?_**   
**_The only way to lose that fearful feeling_**   
**_Replace it with love that's healing_**   
**_Are you feeling fearful, brother?_**   
**_Are you feeling fearful, sister?_**

**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**   
**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**   
**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**   
**_Leave what's heavy_**   
**_What's heavy behind_**

Finishing the song he felt himself with goose bumps. There isn’t a  feeling as good as the feeling of singing and playing. This was his escape from everything, there is were he felt happy and himself. No one can take this away. Phoenix had a great up bringing, two parents that loved him. He has always battled with the fact that they were not his biological family. Not that he wanted his biological family. He was okay with not knowing his birth parents. Most kids would want that, to know how their family would have been if they had their  own mother and father. He just thinks to himself would he be the person that he is right now. Or would he be someone he hated. Someone who lived in that world who hated his Dad because of what he was, or the  Purebloods that his Papa talked about. 

Going to a school, for months at a time. How could anyone let their child live away from them for that long. When he has children he wasn’t going to do that with them. He is going to train them... and his Dad would help. Now he is going to be playing at a pub in the wizard world, how would they take him? Would they like his music? Would they think he is like them? No, not all wizards are the same. Bill has taught him that... Sighing he looks up and sees Bill leaning against the door frame smiling at him.

“How long have you been there?” The  animagus stands up and places his guitar on the stand. Walking towards his boyfriend he pulls the redhead into a hug.

“I would say since the bridge...” Moaning Phoenix pulls Bill into a kiss. Pouring everything he was feeling at that moment into it. “Not that I am  complaining but what was that for?” The red head  raises an eyebrow smirking down at him.

“You used the correct musical term, and it turned me on...” Blushing wildly at his slip up. 

“I’ll remember that...” Bill said as cupped his face. “What were you thinking about that had you looking like that?” Leaning into his touch Phoenix smiles.

“I was just thinking about performing in the wizarding world and how they would not like me... I’m excited because I get to use my magic, but then there is something that is nagging me about these people being so negative about my Dad and how my Papa was treated because he didn’t act like a pureblood.” Bill  tipped his head back and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Calming him instantly, inhaling he get the wonderful scent of his boyfriend.

“They are going to love you, Tonks is one of my best mates. She is a little  clumsy but she is smart and amazing. My brother Charlie said that he was going to be there too along with the my other three brothers. The twins and Ron who is the same age as you.” Groaning he hides his face in Bills chest.

“Meeting the family already? I mean they are going to love me... but what if they don’t like me because I didn’t go to that school or if I am not wizard enough...” Laughing Bill pulled him away from his chest. 

“My brothers are going to love you, now I will say  be careful around the twins they are big pranksters. Ron is harmless, and Charlie is big and scary but on the inside he is a gentle dragon. Now I came in here to tell you that it’s dinner time. You have been in here all day and I know that you haven’t eaten... You must be hungry.” Phoenix’s stomach growled loudly, making them both chuckle.

“Hmm you are right...” Taking the  werewolf's lips one last time he pulls out of his arms. “What did you fix us tonight?” The younger man asks as they walk down the hall hand in hand.

“Chicken Curry with rice... I figured I do something different.” Feeling the werewolf’s thumb caresses the back of his hand he couldn’t help but smile. Those little touches are the ones that make him fall a little deeper for this man.

“Sounds wonderful.” Looking over to Bill, “I’m glad I got my head out of my  arse and let you in...” Phoenix said in almost a whisper. 

“Me too.” Leaning down he was about to kiss him again before they heard.

“Oi parent here... Can we please not kiss  in front  of me...” Sirius said with a groan, laughing Phoenix looks over at his Papa.

“Sorry... I will stop kissing Bill when you stop  snogging Daddy in every room of the house. I mean it’s like you two are bloody teenagers.” He said mockingly.

“I got to stay young some how Nix. You and your Dad has called me old today and I do not feel the love...” Sirius said holding his hands over his heart.

“You are good looking for an old man.” Bill said with a smirk, Phoenix looked over at his boyfriend and growled. Making his Papa smile and wink at him.

“Eh! I’m standing right here... I believe I'm much better looking than him...” He said while crossing his arms glaring at his boyfriend.

“ Where do you think you get your dashing good looks from?” Sirius said with a smile. 

“His Dad of course.” Remus said as he joins in from the kitchen... “Now come on the food is getting cold.”

Watching his parents walk into the kitchen Phoenix turns to look at his boyfriend still pouting. Seeing how far he could take this...

“You know that you are the most  beautiful ... I don’t have to tell you that.” Bill said as he pulls him into his arms. The red head nuzzles into his neck right across his phoenix shaped birth mark. Which has always been sensitive.

“It’s still nice to hear... I know you were trying to get points so I'll allow it... Now I'm starving and my boyfriend made what smells like a  delicious dinner...” Kissing one last time, Phoenix pulls them to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope that you are still enjoying this fic! I'm having sooo much fun writing it! That you for your continued support! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	5. Question

Hey everyone, I was reading over the next chapter and it is like over 8000 words. I am not going to publish it until next week but I wanted to have your input would you want me to break it up into two chapters because it is so long or would you want me to just publish it. Please let me know!!! 

As always if there is anything you want to happen is any of my stories let me know. Or if you have an idea for a fic let me know!!! 

Thank you for your continued support! 

❤️ Crickett


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you want to listen to the songs as they are played here are the names... It might be fun to listen while you read.....
> 
> Songs in this chapter:
> 
> Fallin': Alicia Keys
> 
> The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage. : Panic! At the Disco
> 
> The way you look tonight: Frank Sinatra style

Remus flicks his wand as clothes fold themselves nicely in their suitcase. He couldn’t believe that they were going to go back to the wizarding world. To spend a night in Siri’s grandparents manor which is now Regs and Severus’. How is his husband going to act around the potion master for that long he has no idea. He could only hope that they could be civil. 

Hearing a knock on the door, “Come in.” Seeing his son walk in with his curly black hair hanging on his shoulders, wearing tight black trousers and a blue jumper.  Sometimes he swears he looks just like Siri, if he looks close enough he could still see James a little bit but Phoenix was more like his Papa. 

“Dad, is this okay to wear today? As soon as we get to Reg and Sev’s, Bill is taking me out like to a place called Diagonally I thought that was a maths term but...” The older werewolf couldn’t help but laugh. Earning a glare from his son. 

“It’s Diagon Alley and yes what you are wearing is okay. It’s going to be cold so you will have to wear a robe. I believe your Papa has one that would fit you, your muggle leather jacket wouldn’t go over very well. When you perform that is okay because you will be at a pub. While I'm thinking of it, I have something for you.” Remus and Sirius already talked about money, they did not want Phoenix to go into Gringotts while they are there. The goblins will know who he is. Grabbing a dragon hide pouch he handed it to his son. 

“This is a money pouch, any time that you would want to buy something it will give you the right amount of money. So how are you feeling love? Are you excited about performing tonight?” Phoenix sat down on their bed pulling up a knee to his chest. He looks nervous, that is not something he is used to seeing on his son’s face.

“I’m excited, I hope that they will like my music. I know that they don’t listen to Muggle music but I have heard some of their music. Daddy  The Weird Sisters... I mean they are good but... I guess we will just have to wait.” Walking over to his son he places a kiss on his forehead. Loving how he leans into it, he has always been affectionate. 

“You are going to do great, now are you all packed got all of your instruments ready... How many are you going to bring anyways? Reg said they had a piano.” Shrinking his suitcase, he places it in his cardigan pocket. 

“I’m bringing two guitars, an electric and acoustic. My violin, and my drum set. Nothing too much I wanted to bring my trumpet and banjo but I figured we could start off slow. I don’t even know what kind of music they would like so.” Watching his son nervously pick at the duvet.

“Well whatever you will play they will love because you are Heir Black.” Sirius said as he walked into the room with a tight pair of worn denim, black t shirt and his leather jacket. 

“Dad you said that I shouldn’t wear my leather jacket but you can?” Sirius walks over and throws his arm around his son. They were almost like twins.

“Everyone knows that I dress like this and it’s not going to change. I don’t care what you wear but if you want to not stick out you can wear robes and what you are wearing or you could wear what you want...” Remus saw twin smirks from his two favorite men.

“I’m going to go change... Please tell me you didn’t really get shirts that had my face on them right.... Daddy, Papa....” With a flick of their wand on their shirts had Phoenix full body playing a guitar and underneath it said Phoenix’s number one fans.

“Great... At least it is a good picture.” Remus looked at the clock and knew that they were going to leave soon. The wanted to meet Reg and Severus at 10. 

“You better get going. Make sure Bill is ready the port key leaves in 10 minutes hurry up if you are changing and meet us in the backyard.” Phoenix laughs and kisses both of their cheeks before he ran out of the room.

“It’s like I'm living with two of you... They will surly know who’s his parents are when he walks around Diagon today.” Remus pulls his husband into his arms smiling down at him.

“You say it, like it is a bad thing. I do want to go to Florean’s while we are there. Gods could you imagine what flavors they have right now! Then I heard Bill say something about his twin brothers having a joke shop....” Seeing the mischief in his husband's eyes he leans down and presses a kiss to his lips.

“Ice cream we will get but I don’t think I will let you go into that shop. I can’t walk around my house in the future worried about when I am going to get pranked thank you.” 

“Oh no love, I wouldn’t prank you... I would prank the other werewolf. He is dating our only son, got to make sure to keep him in line.” Knowing he has lost this fight, Sirius will prank his son’s boyfriend. It’s only a matter of time, he did prank Drew. Only this time it will be worse because he could use magic.... poor Bill.

\-----

Phoenix hated port keys, really hated port keys. Not that he wasn’t glad to be able to go somewhere in a blink of an eye he just hated how he always fell on his  arse . Just like right now, with his gorgeous boyfriend looking down at him laughing.

“Are you okay love?” Bill said holding out a hand to him, he just pushes it away. Standing up brushing leaves off of him he glares up at the red head.

“I’m fine, though you should probably find someone else to go on a date with today because after laughing at me I don’t think I would want a boyfriend who wouldn’t check to see if I was okay first.” Phoenix pouted crossing his arms, he knows his is being way over the top but if he was so bloody powerful how could he not land on his feet after magical travel. Hearing his Papa laugh didn’t make the situation any better.

Bill frowns and walks up to him placing his hand on his hips squeezing slightly. “I’m sorry Nix, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that you are so brilliant at everything and who doesn’t laugh when someone falls on their  arse ... Now come on... please come out on the date with me...” The werewolf looks down at him with his puppy dog blue eyes and his thicker bottom lips sticking out. Cupping his face Phoenix huffs and pulls the older man into a chaste kiss.

“Okay, I guess since we already had plans it would be rude for me to cancel, but I'm telling you Sparky if you laugh at me again I will find someone else to take me out on a date.” Hearing the werewolf growl, Bill kisses him again not as soft as last time. This time it was almost enough to bruise. Phoenix moans as he felt him bite and suck on his bottom lip.

“Mine.... no one else...” The wolf was closer than Phoenix would have thought, but the moon wasn’t that long ago. There was something sexy about that though... Bill wanting to stake claim. 

“Yes, I'm yours... But good mates don’t laugh at them when they fall.” When Bill kisses him this time it was softer, he felt tingles down to his toes.

“I will treat my Mate perfect from now on... I’m sorry Fluffy..” Rolling his eyes, trying not to fall completely in love with this man he gently pushes away.

“About time you two stop  snogging , come on I wanna show you around!” Noticing it was just them out on the lawn Phoenix looked over and his mouth dropped. The manor was huge. This was his grandparent’s house? Not that he would live here it was too big, he liked his home. 

“Wow,” Bill said taking in the manor as well. 

“Wow indeed. This is too much.” Phoenix almost stuck his nose up in the air, wanting to be unaffected about how huge the manor was. Not that his parents didn’t have enough money to own something like this. They never did, and neither did Phoenix he would rather have a house like his parents. 

“I’m glad you say that because my family home is not this....” Phoenix could see that Bill felt out of sorts. They have talked about his family and the struggles with money. 

“I bet when I meet your parent’s I will love their home...” Bill nods but looks down at his hands like he wanted to say something... “What is it Sparky, it looks like you want to say something.”

Interlacing their fingers together they walk towards the door. Phoenix nervously worries his bottom lip. Hopefully Bill doesn’t think that he would think of him differently if his family home wasn’t a huge as this.

“Sunday’s are usually family dinner days, I haven’t been going because since what happened they have treated me weird.... but seeing as we are here this weekend I …"

Phoenix cut him off with a sweet smile. “Then we are going to see your parents on Sunday... I mean if we already feel the way that we do... Why not meet your parents... Bill even though I am young... I have never been the type that just wants to date around... I want what my parents have... They have been together since they were 15. So let’s do this tour so we can get to our date and then tonight I play for the first time in the wizarding world and then tomorrow meet the parents...”

Bill bring his hand to his lips and kisses it. “You don’t have to do this... but thank you Nix... I.. I do really really like you and my wolf has already made up his mind...”

“Then it is settled...” Phoenix was afraid, not that he would admit it... What if his Mum is like Drews Mum... If they feel different around Bill because he is a werewolf how would they handle him having the same sex partner... This is something he can worry about later, or maybe talk to Severus about it. That’s what he could do... Tomorrow morning him and Sev can talk.

\---- 

His grandparent’s home hasn’t changed much since the last time he saw it. Sitting in the garden wrapped up in a blanket with a cigarette hanging from his long fingers Sirius takes a hits.

Hearing his brother before he sees him, he held out the pack. “Thanks,” plucking one out of the pack Reg sits down next to him. 

“What’s going in Siri, I don’t think I have ever seen you this quiet. ” 

“Phoenix just went into Diagon alley by himself with his werewolf boyfriend. Who already sees him as his mate, he is young, his last boyfriend committed suicide. He has never been around this much magic we are in a place where Remy and I lost everyone we loved. Except you Reg… and I thought I did… I thought after I left, I lost a you for good and then you became a spy and I couldn’t have been happier. It just pisses me off being back here. I get so angry.” Taking another angry drag of his cigarette he ashes harshly. 

“You will never lose me Siri, yes we didn’t talk for a while but we are here now… I will need you, Sev and I started thinking about children. I need you to be the bad influence. Being back here I know has to be hard but everything is different now. Harry defeated the dark lord, they found the men that killed him and they are now dead.”

Siri’s breath hitches he didn’t remember reading that they caught them,  the only questing was who was the baby that was murdered. His heart goes out to whomever went through that

” I know that doesn’t bring back your family but you shouldn’t keep your son away from this world… or your husband or yourself. I know I would love to see you more here… We could fly, and brew and do everything you can’t do where you live. Then we can go back to Ireland and have a drink at your pub as my talented Nephew plays and his very attractive red headed mate cooks a delicious meal.” Laughing through his tears Sirius pulls his brother into a hug.

“Reg, How are you the younger brother…” He said trying to sound like he was put together.

“What would you say… you got the good looks and I got the brain. It doesn’t help I listen to my smart husband while you are too busy checking your smart husband out.” That is true there is something when Remus starts talking about things that he is passionate about and it shows how smart he is, Siri just wants to take him then and there. 

“Speaking if husbands we should check on them.  They are probably having a deep conversation about a book they read  15 years ago..” 

Putting out their cigarettes and freshen their clothes and breath they make their way back to the manor. With their arms around each other shoulders.

—-

Bill ushered Phoenix outside of The Leaky Cauldron. The looks that they got when they walked out of the  floo . He didn’t know it was because they knew that he was a werewolf now or it was because of Phoenix dressed in his muggle clothes. 

“Why are we going out here? I thought you were going to bring me to see this Diagon Alley?” The younger man raised his eyebrow looking up at him. Bill leaned down to press a kiss on his lips. 

“I am this is just the way.” Bill pulls out his wand and does the pattern on the bricks and soon they moved and opened completely. He moves so he has his arm wrapped around Phoenix’s waist. “Welcome to Diagon Alley.” Kissing underneath his ear, Bill could see the excitement in his eyes. Knowing that the  animagus was trying to keep it cool.

“That is one way to get into someplace.” With his arm still around his boyfriend the werewolf walks him past the entrance. He knew where he wanted to take him first, that is because he knew if he didn’t someone would see them and he could have the chance of being pranked. 

“I figured we could go see my brothers shops. If that is something that you would like to do. It’s a joke shop and I know...” He could feel his boyfriend practically jumping up and down.

“Yes! I can get something to prank my Papa! I know he is probably going to go there but if I can get things first...” Laughing at his boyfriend, Bill pulls him closer as they walk down the Alley. “Oh look, Sparky could we go get ice cream after?! Oh and let’s go to the book store I bet they have some of the books I am looking for... About Wizard music... Oh a pet store....” This is what he needed, to actually see the wizarding world through new eyes... and plus he has never saw Phoenix open and relaxed, only when he was playing. 

“We will go wherever you want, now the twins. They are a handful but they are fun.” Walking up towards the shop he still couldn’t believe that his brothers did this. Not sure how they got the money for it, but seeing the hat rise and fall off the statue of them he couldn’t help but be proud. 

Walking into the store it wasn’t as busy as it is normally because the kids are back at Hogwarts. Noticing his brothers up by the till he ignores them and they walk around the store. Phoenix stopped in front of the Pygmy Puffs. 

“What in the hell are those?” His hazel eyes twinkled, sticking his fingers in between the bars. Before Bill could say anything Forge cut him off.

“Those are Pygmy Puffs you beautiful man.” Fred said smiling, how did they get over here so quickly Bill thought. Trying not to growl at the choice of words his brother used.

“One of our Biggest Sellers handsome.” George winked at Phoenix and that time the werewolf couldn’t help but growl and pull Phoenix into his arms.

The  animagus rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on his nose. “I could see why they are adorable, not my style though. Sparky are you going to introduce me to these breath taking twins?” Oh not him too, he could feel his wolf whine, why was his mate calling someone else breath taking. Then he felt his boyfriend cuddle closer to him.

“Phoenix this George and Fred my little brothers, Greg, Forge this is Phoenix my boyfriend.” The two taller red heads bow making Phoenix laugh.

“What a Fiery Phoenix brother.” George said with a smirk, watching his boyfriend who just smiled wider.

“Yes it is a shame that he is wasted on our dear older brother... He is the second best looking Weasley. We are the first you see Phoenix.” 

“I don’t know about that boys, you are very attractive, but I'm sure you are not as wild as I would like.” Bill felt his cheeks burn, did he really just say that. Looking over Phoenix was smirking at the now quiet Twins.

“Right you two, we are here to get some pranks to use against his Parents.” Watching the twins look back at each other and then over to his boyfriend.

“You want to prank your parents? Wow you are bloody ballsy.” Fred said eyes wide and sparkling, no doubt thinking of all the things that he could show him.

“Not really, my parents are always pranking each other. I believe for my first April fool's day my Papa did something of where my Dad had to sing the whole day he couldn’t talk, and then my Dad made it to where my Papa had a face of a cat the rest of the day. Since then we did it all out every years, but we prank all year long.” Phoenix was proud of their pranks, Bill has actually been a part of one since he moved in.

The twins are actually quiet. “Oh, you did it now Fluffy. I don’t know how you did but they are quiet. I should mark that down, the day that the twins were speechless.” Shaking their heads they smiled.

“Who are your parents. We must meet them!”

“We have to meet them, we are  practically family. Look at how Bill looks at their son. It’s true love.”

“Should be hearing wedding bells soon brother.”

“Always the bridesmaid never the bride.” Even though he is used to it, it still made him dizzy sometimes. 

“You two are handsome so you never know it could be soon that a man or women will come and you will knock their socks off. As of my parents, their names are Sirius and Remus Lupin Black... Which makes me Phoenix James Lupin Black.” The pride was rolling off of his boyfriend, that is one thing that family is proud of and it’s who they are.

“Did you hear that brother?” George said with his mouth wide open.

“I did, two of The Marauders! I knew that they were together!” Fred said crossing his arms smirking.

“Well yes we all knew that they were together! Phoenix did you know that your parents are prankster royalty at Hogwarts?” Bill groaned he forgot about that, his brothers and that map.

“They were the best!” They both said at the same time. He couldn’t believe that Phoenix could keep up with them.

“I would like to think that I am better than they are... How about you show me some of your latest projects boys. You know that I'm loaded so if I like it how would you like a silent partner?” There is no way that Phoenix should be doing this, not with them just starting a relationship.

“Nix...” Seeing a glare Bill hushed up. He doesn’t want to make his boyfriend mad at him.

“Yes!”

“Just follow us.” 

Keeping him still so the twins could get a head of them. “Phoenix don’t feel you have to help out because of them being my family.” The smile on his boyfriends' face faded quickly it didn’t help the  animagus crossed his arms.

“William Weasley! Do you think that low of me that I would just help them out because they are your brothers? I should hope not! Pranking is number three on the top three things I like to and am good at.... I’m sure you know the first and now you know the third.... The second I'm hoping soon you will figure that out, but only if you don’t think everything I'm doing is because of pity or because of you. I like you Bill... I really like you. Now stop making everything weird, we are going to go see wonderful products that your brothers made that I can prank my family with... But first I need a kiss.” Phoenix was fiery, and perfect... He knows that he needs to just let Phoenix do what he wants because he is going to anyways. That is one of the things he loves about him.

“So demanding Fluffy...” Cupping the smaller man’s cheeks his thumb caressing pulling him closer. His lips brushes against his, letting his tongue tease the younger man’s bottom lip who smiles and lets him in. Exploring every inch of his mouth, not wanting to stop. That was until they heard two coughs.

“No  snogging in our shop.”

“Unless it is with us. Now Phoenix let us lead you the way.” Both of the twins held out an elbow which is boyfriend kissed him one last time before threading his arms together.

“Okay boy’s show me your best stuff!” This might have been a brilliant idea or the worst idea he has ever had. Just then Phoenix looked back at him with a smile that made him weak in the knees, the younger man winks.

It didn’t matter because if Phoenix always smiled at him like that the idea was worth it.

\----

Regulus paced outside of Tonk’s as he waited for Phoenix to get there. He was excited for tonight, he had always wanted to perform but with them being a war when he was a teenager he didn’t have the chance. Now him owning a business with Severus he didn’t really have the time nor wanted to really. Or so he says to himself. 

Speaking of his nephew Phoenix is walking up towards the pub hand in hand with his boyfriend the werewolf. Of course, he would be like Sirius and have a werewolf for a mate. You would think that Siri carried him, himself. Blood adoption is almost as good as having one of your own. 

“Hey Uncle Reg, Sorry Bill took us to get ice-cream and I had to try every flavor. Now that I have had way too much sugar I’m ready to play.” Watching the younger man turn around he pulls his boyfriend into a kiss. Rolling his eyes Regulus just waits patiently. 

“Come on Tonk’s is waiting on us for the sound check Nix. You can  snog your werewolf later.” Bill blushed as Phoenix smirked and kissed him one last time.

“Go back to the manor I don’t want you to know the song’s I'm playing... I’ll see you later..”

“Okay, have fun...” Bill smiled and popped away. Seeing the wall that his nephew had built up after Drew fall away was so refreshing.

“That is disgusting, you know that right.” The  animagus raised his eyebrow as the walk into the pub. 

“What is disgusting? There is nothing disgusting about my boyfriend.” Laughing as Phoenix accent comes out. It’s so funny that he could sound as English as his parents but when he gets angry you can hear that Irish accent.

“How much you love him is, I mean it’s not as bad as your parents but.” Feeling a push from his nephew Reg just laughed. 

“Oi we’re closed!” Tonk’s voice called from the back. Rolling his eyes he ushers Phoenix towards the bar.

“Tonks it Regulus, I have my deviously good looking nephew here. We wanted to get set up for tonight and have a sound check.” Sitting down at the bar he reaches over and grabs the  firewhiskey and pours out himself a drink.

Tonk’s comes out of the back, her hair purple and curly down to her shoulders. Tripping as she makes her way over he couldn’t help but chuckle and Phoenix rushed to help. 

Smiling at him Tonks thanked him. “You know just because you are family doesn't mean you can just pour yourself a drink whenever you want.” Leaning over the bar she hugs her cousin. 

“I am going to pay for it.” Pulling away she rolls her eyes. Watching her look over at Phoenix. 

“Tonks this is Phoenix, Phoenix this is Tonks the owner of this fine establishment.” They shook hands as his nephew looked around the pub.

“It is a nice place you have here, I am partial to Moony and Padfoot but really it’s brilliant. Thank you so much for allowing me to play here tonight without hearing me first. If you like I can play you something.” Regulus smiled and poured another shot of  firewhiskey , at the lease his nephew had Remus’ politeness but still have Siri’s cockiness. 

“Thank you! I worked hard on this place, my best mate actually helped me put it together. I don’t think I would have been able to do it without him well him and his brother. I would like to hear you. Let me show you the stage.” 

“You’re best mate has good taste, will he be here tonight?” Reg zoned out of the conversation as the walk towards the stage. 

The set up was different than his brother’s pub, the stage is bigger. On it was a microphone and a black upright piano. With his drink in his hand Reg walks over and sits down at a table next to Tonks watching as Phoenix sets up.

“He does look a lot like Siri. They just blood adopted him? You would think that they were his biological parents.” Smirking as the  Metamorphagus changes the color of her hair as the watched Nix unload his instruments from his pockets. 

“That he does, he got the Black looks but the Lupin smarts and kindness. Not that he doesn’t have the Black temper... because he does.” 

“Oi Phoenix whatcha going to play for us?” Tonks asked as the younger man sat down at the piano. Watching his fingers touch the ivory keys without playing he starts singing.

**_I keep on_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_In and out of love_**   
**_With you_**

Then his fingers start playing, he heard a gasp from next to him. Tonks was staring eyes wide. Phoenix did have one of the best voices he has ever heard, well it was the best voice he has ever heard. He wouldn’t tell him that though he didn’t want him to get a big head like Sirius. 

**_Sometimes I love ya_**   
**_Sometimes you make me blue_**   
**_Sometimes I feel good_**   
**_At times I feel used_**   
**_Lovin' you darlin'_**   
**_Makes me so confused_**

 ** _I keep on_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_In and out of love with you_**   
**_I never loved someone_**   
**_The way that I love you_**

“Wow, he shouldn’t just be playing pubs Reg. He is brilliant, I mean I thought you were good but you are nothing compared to him.” Tonks whispered as Phoenix continued to sing. Reg should be offended but he knew that he couldn’t be because it was true.

**_Oh, oh, I never felt this way_**   
**_How do you give me so much pleasure_**   
**_And cause me so much pain_**   
**_Just when I think_**   
**_I've taken more than would a fool_**   
**_I start_** ** _fallin_** ** _' back in love with you_**

 ** _I keep on_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_In and out of love with you_**   
**_I never loved someone_**   
**_The way that I love you_**

 ** _Oh, baby_**   
**_I, I, I, I'm_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_I, I, I, I'm_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_Fall_**

“I told you he was brilliant he is my nephew.” The younger man had his eye closed as his finger fly across the piano as he sang. Feeling Phoenix’s magic start rolling off of him, giving Reg goosebumps. 

**_I keep on_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_In and out of love with you_**   
**_I never loved someone_**   
**_The way that I love you_**

 ** _I'm_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_In and out of love with you_**   
**_I never loved someone_**   
**_The way that I love you_**

 ** _I'm_** ** _fallin_** ** _'_**   
**_In and out of love with you_**   
**_I never loved someone_**   
**_The way that I love you_**

After he finished the clumsy pub owner stands up and claps whistling. “Wow Phoenix! You are going to kill it tonight. I bet everyone will love it.”

Phoenix blushes and smiles. “Thank you... I’m excited... I mean I have only performed at my parent’s pub and they have seen me grow up ya know... It’s the first time that I'm performing and no one knows me... It’s actually pretty exciting.” 

Reg threw back his shot of  firewhiskey , that is a smile that he has never seen from his Nephew. “It will be amazing Nix, I think that everything sounds good. I say we go see what are handsome men are doing and we will see Tonks here at 9.” 

“Can he play one more song.. Please... Do you mind Phoenix?” Tonks asked changing her eyes color and hair color. The  animagus laughs and nods.

“Okay one last song, Uncle Reg come on sing with me.” How could he say no to that. Walking up towards the stage he picks of the guitar and they start to play.

\----

Phoenix shrugs on his leather jacket as he paced in the library waiting to  apparate over to Tonks. What was he thinking, he couldn’t do this could he? This was something different, Tonks like it but what about other wizards and witches. What if they hate muggle music, not sure how anyone could hate any type of music. 

“Look at my Little Rockstar.” Turning around he saw his Papa standing in the door way wearing distressed denim with that  t-shirt of him with his brown leather jacket on. Thank gods he isn’t wearing his black one he didn’t want to be his Papa’s twin tonight. 

Phoenix was wearing his black leather jacket with a white  t-shirt underneath with black denim. His long curly hair was laying perfectly on his shoulders. “Where is Dad and everyone?” trying not to sound nervous he stop pacing as the older man walked towards him placing his hands on his arms.

“They are coming, now why are you so nervous. You have done this so many times now. This should be nothing now.” Feeling his Papa squeeze his arms gently. 

“I know I shouldn’t but I am... I mean I know I am good I mean I'm your son... I will be fine by the time I get there...” 

“Oh look at my Fluffy!” Looking past the older  animagus he saw his Dad and boyfriend walk through the door. “You look great! We should get going! I want a good seat. This is the first time in a while we actually get to sit through the whole  performance Siri and I don’t want to miss a single second.” Rolling his eyes, he knew that his Dad was his biggest fan. 

“Daddy don’t worry I made sure you had the best seats in the house. That includes you Sparky.” Pulling away from his Papa he walks over to his boyfriend wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Seeing as I'm your biggest fan.” The younger werewolf whispers on his lips before he gives him a soft kiss.

“Oi! Parents here... What did I tell you about kissing... Now come on! Reg and Sev will meet us there!” Rolling his eyes he pulls Bill down kissing him soundly on the mouth as the pop away.

Apparating right outside of the pub he pulls away from Bill. “You look so beautiful.” The werewolf said gently pushing a hair out of his face.

“You look beautiful.” Checking his boyfriend out, who is wearing tight black leather pants with dragon hide boots, his long red hair pulled up in a messy bun. “Now that I'm done checking you out come on let’s go inside!” 

Walking into the pub it’s not that busy yet, but he know it will be the later it got. Holding Bills hand they stopped when they heard someone scream “Bill!”

There was a blur of blue hair and limbs. Bills hand was yanked out of his, trying not to get jealous he just stood there shocked. Tonks was practically  ontop of his boyfriend, if he was a true werewolf he would probably be growling right now... Not that he wouldn’t do it still.

Turning around he saw his parents walk into the pub. Soon Tonks pulled away from Bill about bloody time. 

“Tonks I want you to meet my ma... I mean my boyfriend Phoenix... Phoenix I'm guessing you met Tonks.” Before he could stop her she threw her arms around his neck.

“So it was Bill, the Weasley that you are into... I should have known he is the best looking Weasley.” He could feel himself tense under what she just said. That was his mate that she was talking about... Well not his mate not yet... but still.

“Oi! I believe I'm the best looking Weasley look at these muscles.” Tonks pulls away and he got a look at the person who said that. There stood a tall red head with a ton of freckles and muscles. Phoenix couldn’t help but take the man in, he was attractive. Bill must have noticed because he pulled him into his arms growling.

“So Bill, I'm guessing this is your boyfriend? Hi I’m Charlie, Bill’s younger brother.” Holding out his hand he the  animagus takes it.

“Nice to meet you I’m Phoenix... I hate to say Hi and run but I have to go get ready... It was nice to meet you! I promise afterwards we will have a pint and get to know each other.” Phoenix starts to move but Bill wouldn’t let him go. Turning to face him the werewolf pulled him into a breath-taking kiss.

“Mine!” He whispered on his lips.

“You are one to talk... She practically threw herself on you...” He pulled the werewolf into a bruising kiss, biting the pillowy bottom lip. “Mine.”

“Come on Phoenix I will go introduce you and you will be all set.” Bill finally let him go so he followed Tonks to the stage, everything for earlier was still there. 

Noticing his parents sitting at a table closest to the stage he smiled. Soon he saw Bill sit down with Charlie, the twins and another red head man that he didn’t know with a woman with big curly hair with the prettiest brown eyes.

“Oi everyone quiet down! Now tonight I'm proud to say that I am related to this artist! I’ve never heard anyone quiet like my cousin. I would like to introduce Phoenix Lupin Black.” Hearing the pub clap quietly he shook off his nerves. The only loud ones were from his family table. 

Walking onto the stage he sat down on the stool and picked up his electric guitar. Without saying anything he took a deep breath and started to play.

**_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_**   
**_C'mon, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_**   
**_Good, good, now we're making some progress_**   
**_Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_**

With a flick of his wrist the drums start playing. Hearing a gasp from the crowd, forgetting that most people couldn’t just do  wandless magic. 

**_And I believe_**   
**_This may call for a proper introduction, and well_**   
**_Don't you see?_**   
**_I'm the narrator, and this is just the prologue_**

**_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**   
**_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**   
**_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_**   
**_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**   
**_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**   
**_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_**

Looking out into the crowd he started seeing people start moving to the music. Finding his looking over at his parents he winked at them and started to sing again.

**_Applause, applause, no, wait, wait_**   
**_Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make_**   
**_It seems the artists these days are not who you think_**   
**_So we'll pick back up on that on another page_**

 ** _And I believe_**   
**_This may call for a proper introduction, and well_**   
**_Don't you see?_**   
**_I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_**

 ** _Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**   
**_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**   
**_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_**   
**_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**   
**_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**   
**_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_**

Closing his eyes, he could feel his magic moving, Phoenix stands waving his hand again letting the guitar suspend in air as he walked back to the drums picking up the sticks that were in the air he clicks them together as he starts the drum solo. Smiling as he heard the crowd gasp and start shouting.

**_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_**   
**_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_**   
**_Swear to shake it up, you swear to listen_**   
**_Swear to shake it up, swear to shake it up_**

 ** _Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**   
**_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**   
**_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_**   
**_Swear to shake it up, and you swear to listen_**   
**_Oh, we're still so young, desperate for attention_**   
**_I aim to be, your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_**

Phoenix smiled as he finished the song and the pub erupted in cheers. Okay so maybe they would like muggle music. Taking a deep breath, he walks up to the piano and sits down.

“Hi everyone like my cousin said my name is Phoenix Lupin Black. I would like to thank you for listening to me play. I know that my taste are probably different from what you are used too but I promise you this will be a night you will never forget.” Getting in some Heir Black cockiness. 

“This next song is for the special men in my life. This is the first song I sang in my parent’s pub back in Ireland. I believe I was 3 years old. Dad, Papa, Reg, Sev, and Bill...” Phoenix tries not to blush to hard. “I hope you guys enjoy it.”

**_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_**   
**_When the world is cold,_**   
**_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_**   
**_And the way you look tonight._**

 ** _Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_**   
**_And your cheeks so soft,_**   
**_There is nothing for me but to love you,_**   
**_And the way you look tonight._**

 ** _With each word your tenderness grows,_**   
**_Tearing my fear apart_**   
**_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_**   
**_It touches my foolish heart._**

 ** _Lovely_**   
**_Never, ever change._**   
**_Keep that breathless charm._**   
**_Won't you please arrange it ?_**   
**_Cause I love you_**   
**_Just the way you look tonight._**

 ** _Mm, mm, mm, mm,_**   
**_Just the way you look to-night._**

Once he finished his last song Phoenix took a deep breath. “Thank you everyone! Once again my name is Phoenix Lupin Black!” 

\----

Bill couldn’t believe how brilliant Phoenix played, he didn’t like how he could smell the arousal of everyone around him as his potential mate sang. He couldn’t blame them, he was amazing, he showed off the perfect amount with each instrument playing themselves at one point. Standing up he makes his way to him. Growling when he saw Phoenix being stopped by a blond... 

Walking up he heard them talking. “You played wonderfully, I’m Draco... Draco Malfoy.” Draco held out his hand and Phoenix took it. It looks like Phoenix would rather be anywhere else than where he is right now.

“I’m Phoenix, it’s nice to meet you but if you don’t mind I would like to go..” Then his boyfriend saw him and smiled. Walking up to him he couldn’t help but pull him into a kiss dipping him dramatically. Feeling his boyfriend moan on his lips he deepened it. Finally pulling them back up Phoenix pulls away.

“You were perfect Love.” Bill growled into his ear. Hearing a cough, they both look over to the irritating blond.

“A werewolf, What a shame Phoenix. I thought with your power you would have known what is below you.” Bill felt a growl escape but it wasn’t his own, Phoenix pulled away from him and was in Draco’s face.

“What the fuck did you say? I know you didn’t just say something about my mate. There is nothing wrong with werewolves Malfoy. My Dad is a werewolf do you want to talk bad about him too because I haven’t had a good row in a while...” Knowing that Phoenix had never had a proper row in his life. His Fluffy was more a lover than a fighter, but when it came to his family his wolf would take over.

Bill pulled him back. “It’s not worth it love.” 

“Oi what's going on over here?” Tonks said coming over quickly. “Malfoy how many times have I told you not to cause any problems? You need to go... I’m not dealing with you tonight. I don’t care if you are family now go!” Watching Tonks shove the blond towards the door.

“What a fucking prat.” Bill didn’t want this to ruin his evening so he pulled him into his arms scenting his neck. Smelling the anger disappearing and arousal gently seep out. His wolf almost purred, his mate wanted him.

“Don’t let him get to you... Come on your fans are waiting for you and I want you to meet my youngest brother and his girlfriend.” Pulling him over to the table he ran over to his parents hugging them and then to his uncles. 

“I didn’t think anyone could do all that magic without a wand... Did you see that, and I don’t think he has been properly trained he didn’t attend Hogwarts.” Hearing Hermione say as he sat down next to Ron.

“Phoenix was homeschooled, he is probably the strongest wizard I have met... I have met a lot with traveling as a curse breaker.” His youngest brother’s eyes pop seeing the hint of jealousy.

“And you are dating him?” Ron said raising his eyebrow.

Before he could answer the twins cut him off.

“That is because he didn’t meet us first.” Fred said with a smirk.

“We all know if he did he would be ours.” George followed clinking their glasses together.

“Yes, he is my boyfriend. Not just because he didn’t meet Forge and  Gred first.” Trying to keep his wolf from taking control. The twins were just playing, but right now he just couldn’t help himself.

“No if  anything I would have went with the hunky dragon trainer.” Feeling arms wrap around his neck Bill growled playfully. Looking up into those beautiful hazel eyes.

“Sorry Phoenix, I'm strictly into women... I’m flattered though.” Bill pulled out the chair next to him as Phoenix ignored it and sat on the werewolf’s lap. Laughing he just wraps his arms around the  animagus ’ middle.

“Yeah a woman who owns a pub and is completely in love with you but you are too daft to see it!” His youngest brother said with a smile.

“Ron, Hermione this is my boyfriend Phoenix. Phoenix you know George and Fred.” Smiling the younger man reached out and shook Ron and Hermione’s hand.

“Nice to meet you! I’m happy that I get to meet everyone before tomorrow. Well I know not everyone because I'm sure there are what 7 Weasley kids all together. Fred, George after I get back to Ireland I will send you over money for what we talked about earlier.” Yes they talked Phoenix into become a partner, even though Bill tried to stop him.

“Sounds Brilliant.”

“Partner.” Both twins raised their pint to Phoenix.

“Ron I heard that you are an Auror, that is amazing, and Hermione you work for the  Ministry ? Bill here said that you are probably going to be Minster of Magic one day... Not that I know much about it. I try to stay away from the wizarding world. I just like my music and teaching...”

Hearing teaching made his brothers girlfriend perk up. “Teaching? What do you teach Phoenix?” 

“I teach private lessons, any instrument. My parents like to call me a child prodigy I mean I guess I was when I was a child but I just love music and it is my passion.” Seeing the witch shake her head Bill knew she was going to say something that may or may not piss Nix off.

“But you are so powerful Phoenix you could teach or be anything here in the magic world.” She said in her signature Hermione flair, he like her but she was somewhat stuck up.

Feeling his boyfriend tense in his arms he nuzzled the back of his neck trying to calm him.

“I don’t care that I am powerful Hermione, I don’t really use my magic all that much. What you saw tonight is what I normally do. Or I use it to prank my parents. Why would I want to be in a community that is so backwards when it comes to creatures. My Dad is a creature and so is my boyfriend. Plus , I have werewolf blood the full moon affects me too. I can’t stand some of the stories that I have been told of how wizards treat them. So , no I think I am okay living where I am and doing what I love. But I do hope when you do become minister of magic that you would change somethings.”

Bill couldn’t believe it, this was the first time Hermione Granger was quiet. “So enough about me, Charlie tell me about those dragons and how you got all those muscles.” Wanting to be mad but his boyfriend knew how to change the subject.

\-----

Phoenix once back at his uncles. He said goodnight to his parents, who were so proud of him. After the high he felt after performing with his magic, he wanted nothing more than to go up to his room and snog the hell out of his boyfriend. He has such a great night he wanted it to go on forever. Yes, meeting Ron and Hermione wasn’t the best but it didn’t end in a row.

When walking into the room he saw Bill slowly sliding his leather pants down. Biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan out loud he closed the door and warded it placing a silencing charm. Not that he is going to do anything he just wanted the option to. He didn’t think he was ready yet. Not that he wasn’t completely head over hills for this werewolf, he just wanted to take his time. 

“Merlin you are so sexy.” The younger man said as he sauntered towards the red head. Feeling so bold after performing tonight, it’s the high that it gives him.  Plus his boyfriend is really sexy.

“Not as sexy as you.”  Bill blushed.  Smirking he quickly shrugged out of his clothes, feeling his boyfriend's eyes on him as he did. Walking up to the red head he throws his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Bill, I want to say I really really like you... I would love to do more but...” He could feel his cheeks redden, his was rambling. 

“Then I will go at the pace that you want to go...” Loving that answer he  pulls him down into a kiss. Phoenix’s tongue gliding over the red head’s lips. Who opens readily. Trying to dominate the kiss , until the younger man let his boyfriend take control.

Slowly moving them back towards the bed the werewolf gently pushes him on the bed. Phoenix smiles and pulls him on top. Loving the way that their bodies feel together.

Bill pulls away looking down into his eyes. “I.. I though you said...” 

“I know I just...I just need to feel you.” Pulling the red head down their clothed erections move against each other making both of them moan. Phoenix pulled Bill into a sloppy kiss, wanting more friction he bucks his hips. 

“God’s Nix.” The werewolf said as he sucked on the younger man’s bottom lip. Their hips still moving in time. Phoenix ran his fingers through the red hair pulling gently. Earning a growl from the werewolf. 

Bill quickly flips them so Phoenix is now on top. Feeling hands slid down into his pants, those hands squeeze his  arse . Bucking his hips quicker wanting release. The werewolf growls moving his finger down until it rubs against his opening. Gods if it feels this good only doing this, he couldn’t imagine what sex would feel like. Before he could continue that thought he felt himself lose control, as Bill pushed the tip of his finger inside him. Pleasure crashing into him as he feels his boyfriend follow after him.

Panting, Phoenix rest his forehead on Bills. “I’m sorry, Bill... I know...” The werewolf hushes him with a kiss. Smiling sleepily, he kisses him back.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. That was bloody brilliant. You are so beautiful Phoenix, and so talented. You don’t understand how proud I was tonight. Knowing that you were mine. That no one else could have you... No one else could see the way you look when you lose control. I can’t wait to see it again, and again.” Phoenix felt himself blush, no one has ever told him that. With a flick of his wrist both of them were clean moving off his boyfriend he placed his head on the pale chest. Letting his fingers connect the freckles.

“You know, you look good when you lose control too. I’m glad that I am the only one that gets to see that. I can’t wait for you to make me lose control over and over again.” Yawning he feels a kiss being pressed into his hair.

“Which will have to wait. You wore me out too.” Bill said a quick  nox as Phoenix cuddled into him. The werewolf nuzzled into him. “Mine...” 

Phoenix closed his eyes listening to the beating of his boyfriend’s heart. He never thought that he would be able to feel like this again. But he really has never felt like this before, this was different. Feeling finger tips drag through his hair he feels himself drift off. Knowing this is how he is going to fall asleep for the rest of his life. 

\------

Phoenix made his way down the stairs towards Severus’ cave as his Papa calls it. He needed to talk to him, not that he didn’t feel comfortable about talking to his parents he just know Severus has been in his shoes. 

Knocking on the door he hears a stern “Enter.” Opening up slowly he sees his Uncle leaned over a cauldron throwing something into it. 

“Uncle Sev, you busy?” Still not looking up he motions to the stool that was sitting by the work bench. Sitting down Phoenix just watches as the potion master adds more to his brewing.

“Did you just come down here to watch me, or do you have something you would like to talk about Phoenix?” Shaking his  head he takes a breath, come on it’s not that hard. He thinks to himself.

“I’m meeting Bill’s parents today, I know it’s kinda fast but since we are here.” Severus looks up and waves his wand.

“You are worried about them not liking you? I highly doubt they wouldn’t, you are not unbearable like your parents.” He couldn’t help but laugh. Knowing his uncle loves him, and might even like his parents.

“Come on Uncle Sev you know that you love me... Don’t deny it and I love you too. I don’t know what I would have done this past year without you...” Crossing his arms he could see a smirk play on the older man’s lips.

“You might be right Brat, but don’t tell anyone. So you are not worried about them liking you so what is it then?” Walking over he sits down on the stool next to him, Phoenix starts to pick up random ingredients. 

“I don’t think I could handle it if they were like Drew’s Mum. Sev I don’t know if I could be nice. I don’t like to have my Papa’s temper but you know it does come out sometimes and with someone I could send spending my life with. I want us to get along.” The potion master plucks the bottle he hands in his hands and sets it away from him.

“The Weasley’s are not like Drew’s Mum. Phoenix, I never met a mother who loves their children as much as Molly Weasley loves hers. Yes they don’t know how to treat Bill since the change, but never doubt the love she has for them. Arthur is a character all on his own, just talk to him about muggle things and he will adore you.” Standing up he threw is arms around the potions master. Grunting the older man pats his back.

“Thank you Uncle Sev... I knew that you would help... Now come up and eat breakfast that my handsome boyfriend made... Then you can come down here and brew some more. Maybe I can help....” Scoffing he pushes him away. Sometimes he would let him brew with him. It was actually a little  therapeutic . 

“I think not Brat. I do want to be able to sell theses... Not that you are too terrible, but I know your mind will not be there. It will be on a certain werewolf. Now let's go...”

\-----

Standing outside of his childhood home, Bill looks up at the house. Never has he felt like he couldn’t come home, but since the change it has been different. Not that he didn’t feel welcome, it was like his family walks on egg shells. Feeling his potential mate next to him, he interlaces their fingers together. 

Bill turns to face the  animagus . “I just wanted to tell you thank you for coming. I know that it is really early in our relationship to meet my parents but Phoenix what I feel for you isn’t going to go away. It’s only going to get stronger.” Phoenix cups his face, before he leans in and brushes a soft kiss on his lips.

“Sparky, I’m here because I want to be... I have already met most of your family...  So what is a couple more. We are together and if I am to be your mate then I have to meet them, and damn right that feeling isn't going to go away. Now let’s go show off your handsome boyfriend/and future Mate if you play your cards right.” This man is so cheeky, he thinks to himself before pulling him into a kiss. The younger man wraps his arms around his neck. Pressing their bodies closer together.

Not hearing the door open they didn’t pull away until they heard two voice.

“Oh look brother dear.” Fred said smirking.

“I see our brother  snogging a Fiery Phoenix at the front door.” George teases, groaning he pulls away.

“If isn't my favorite set of twins. You boys are looking good today.” Trying not to be jealous as his boyfriend pulls his brothers into a hug. 

“Better if you were with us instead.” Growling he takes his boyfriend back and wraps his arm around the smaller man’s waist. 

“You know I can’t do that, alas my heart belongs to someone else.” Phoenix swoons in his arms. If Phoenix spent more time with the twins, he wouldn’t want to think about all the trouble they could get each other in. It was bad enough living with his boyfriend’s parents who prank each other all the time.

“Are you going to let us in or...” Before he could say anything his mum’s voice rings out.

“Fred, George. Is that Bill? Stop teasing him and let them in.” The twins move out of the way an bow as they walk through. Shaking his head, as he hears a chuckle from his boyfriend.

“Bill!” His mother throws her arms around his neck. Smelling her, he smiles, she smells like fresh baked cookies, roses and wood burning from the stove.

“Hi Mum... I brought someone I thought you would like to meet.” Pulling away he looks over at his boyfriend who is smiling but it’s not his normal smile. He could tell Phoenix was nervous. “This is my boyfriend Phoenix Lupin Black, Phoenix this is my mum.” 

\----

Oh gods there is his mum. Was she going to like him or was she going to be like.... Just then he felt himself being pulled into a hug. Standing completely still he was taking her all in. Then remembering he should hug her back he does. This hug was from someone who loved. This was a type of hug he got from his parents. This wasn’t like what Drew had at all. Smiling he pulled away from the older woman.

“Bill you were right she is beautiful! Mrs. Weasley I'm very happy to meet you. Thank you for inviting me into your home.” Using all of his manors that his Dad taught him. He couldn’t let his Papa come out too much today. Just enough to charm them. The older woman blushed. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Phoenix. I didn’t know Remus and Sirius had a son.” Her smile was kind and bright. What you think a mother would look like.

“Yeah they adopted me when I was 15 months or so. I don’t know anything about my birthparents. They died... I didn’t really want to know about them because I have two wonderful parents.... but anyways I'm starting to sounds like your son. Who does ramble when he is nervous. Which is only cute when he does it.” Bill gave him a smile and pulled him into his arms, but he did notice how his Mum looked at him. It was almost like she saw a ghost.

“Come let’s sit down dinner is ready. I heard that you have met most of my family. My daughter won’t be here she is actually traveling with her Quidditch team.” Phoenix knew about that sport it wasn’t something that he was into... He has actually never been on a broom.

Walking into the kitchen he saw the twins, Charlie, Ron, Hermione and a new red head that he has never met. He is skinny with glasses, and then an older man that has to be Bill’s dad.

“Perc this is my boyfriend Phoenix, he is another one of my brothers. He works at the ministry.” Holding out his hand Phoenix takes it. It felt like the man was  studying him, and he didn’t like it... Maybe he was just imagining things.

“Nice to meet you Phoenix, that is an interesting birthmark.” Moving his hand quickly to his neck. He normally doesn’t think about it, it has always been there. Trying not to feel self  conscious now.

“Yeah, I think that is why I got my first name because I have that birthmark. Or that could be a stupid thing that my parents made up.” Phoenix did not like how Perc was looking at him. He really was trying to study him or something. It made him uncomfortable, turning over to the other older red head. 

“You must be Mr. Weasley! I see where Bill gets his good looks! You are very handsome, I heard that you love muggle things! I have so many instruments that you might like to look at. Next time you can come over to my house!” The older man stands and takes his hand.

“Phoenix it’s Arthur and I would love to come over and see what you have. Maybe after dinner we can go out into my workshop!” Nodding Phoenix took a seat by his boyfriend. 

“Sounds great Arthur I can’t wait.” This dinner should be too bad. 

\----

Dinner went off without a hitch Bill thought. His parents seem to like him, what is there not to like. Phoenix was perfect for him. Speaking of Phoenix is must have gone to see his Dad’s workshop. Smiling he made his way back there. 

“Bill” He heard Percy say as he had his hand on the door knob. Groaning inwardly, not that he doesn’t love his brother he does its just he didn’t feel like getting into a discussion with him right now. He has been acting weird all night when it came to Phoenix. 

“Yeah Perc.” 

“How well do you know this Man?” The younger red head said as he crosses his arms. What is he getting at. Of course, he doesn't know everything yet because they haven’t been together that long but he wants to know everything about him.

“We just started seeing each other. Why? There is nothing wrong with him Percy why do you do that. Not everyone is bad.” Hating that he would think anything bad to do with Phoenix.

“Your ex didn’t want to be with you because of what you are....” Growling Bill moves closer to his brother. 

“That is because she was a horrible person, Phoenix is nothing like that.” Percy held up his hands. 

“I just don’t think he is being truthful... but how I can see he might not know himself actually I would bet everything I have that he doesn’t know. Bill I won’t tell you what I think is going on because you are not going to believe me anyways... but just do me a favor just look at that birthmark on his neck. Maybe that will trigger something. I can’t believe I'm the only one that noticed.”

Getting angry Bill didn’t like what his brother was saying. What is he talking about his birthmark and why wouldn’t Phoenix know about something?

Hearing his boyfriends laugh he walks in with his Dad and the twins. Seeing the smile  faulter when he looks at him. 

“Hey, what's going on over here.” Bill pulls the younger man in to his arms, he needed to feel him after what was just discussed. 

“Are you about ready Bill, I'm sorry but I'm getting tired and I have a lot of teaching to do tomorrow.” His boyfriend looked around and smiled. 

“Oh that is understandable.” Arthur said with a smile. “As long as I can come over soon and check out that Banjo.”

“Absolutely! We will get out all the interesting things I have Arthur.” Watching Percy, the whole time who was still studying his boyfriend, he wanted to growl and snap at his younger brother. To tell him to leave it alone. 

“Phoenix, it was good to see you! I do hope that you come for Charlie’s birthday in December... When is your birthday Mum is going to want to celebrate it. I’m assuming that you guys will still be together. I see how you look at my older brother.” Knowing that Percy asked for a completely different reason.

“Oh it’s the 31 st of July.” Percy raised his eyebrow and smiled; it was that smile he had when he knew he was right.... but what was he right about. Then in walked his Mum.

“You said the  31’st of July, why does that date sound familiar...Well you just tell me your favorite dinner and cake. I'll make it for you... I’m sure that you are not going anywhere... Now We will see you for Charlie’s birthday...” The older woman hugged his boyfriend.

After 15 minutes they all said their goodbyes Percy pulled him into an awkward hug. “I know that you are not going to look it up Bill, but I think you should. I think Phoenix has been lied to all his life...Not saying I wouldn’t have done the same in their position, I would have... Your mate is special Bill, just make sure he knows that... and make sure he know how special you are..” Never has he heard his brother speak like this before. Where is that old Perfect Percy.

“I’ll make sure he does know, and he does make me feel special.” Still confused about why is brother has been acting like this all day. 

“Ready to go?” Phoenix asked as he interlaces their fingers. Looking over at him he smiles.

“Yes, I'm ready to go.” Pulling his boyfriend into his arms they pop out of The Burrow.

Later that night with Phoenix in his arms he looks down at the birthmark that his brother asked about. Pressing a small kiss to it he couldn’t help but think, look into the birthmark and then the way he looked when Phoenix said his birthday. It’s just Percy being Percy... Right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This was a long one..... But I felt so bad splitting it up! Things are starting to happen! I hope that you are still enjoying it! Because I'm having so much fun writing it! Thank you for your continued support and love! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcome! They make my heart happy!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another long chapter for you over 10,000 words! 
> 
> Songs this chapter:
> 
> Baby it's cold outside (I know... i know... but it's like one of the best duet songs!)
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody

13 th of December

Placing out chairs in a row Bill looks over at his boyfriend who is laughing and talking to his parents. It was nice that Phoenix invited his parents to his Christmas Recital of his students. Trying not to worry about his Dad with all these muggles around but it should be fun. His Mum actually made treats for the students afterwards. 

“It looks like your parents love our Fluffy?” Looking up he sees Remus smiling at him. Knowing he would never be able to thank him enough for everything that he has done.

“Yes, they do like him, but as you know what’s not to like. She might have gone over board on the cookies and treats.” He said as he looked back at the table that was covered. 

“Oh never! There will be a ton of kids and parents here so it will be nice for them to have something.” Watching his parents and Phoenix walk over he stands up straight and smiles. His mate does look breath taking today, wearing black slacks a red button up and a green vest. His black hair is laying in perfect curls at his shoulders. 

“Bill, your boyfriend is  fascinating .” The older redhead said with a smile, clapping the younger man on his back. 

“ Yes, and very polite, you did well Remus.” The older werewolf threw his arm around his son and pulled him into his side. 

“Thank you,” . You could smell the pride coming off of Remus. 

“Oi I help raise him too  ya know....” Sirius said as he walks over to Bill nudging him. “Isn’t that right Bill.” Wanting to stay on Sirius’ good side he agrees. 

“Yes, some of Phoenix’s best qualities come from you Siri...” The older man winks at him and smiles. Earning an eye roll from his boyfriend.

“I just want to say thank you again Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. For coming and for baking those amazing treats. I think we are about set up and ready to go. If you want to go have a seat, the students should be arriving soon....” Looking at him the younger man pointed a finger at him. “Not you... I have a job for you...” That smirk Phoenix was wearing never meant anything good. Taking his hand, he let him lead to where ever he was taking him. 

Which was into wash room. “Phoenix why  are ...” Soon he was cut off by a pair of lips, moaning he closes his eyes pulling the animagus into his arms.  Phoenix  presses himself up against him .  His boyfriend’s teeth nibble at his bottom lip, Bill let’s his hand travel down to the younger man’s denim clad arse. 

“I’ve been dying to do that all day!” Phoenix said breathless as he pulled away. “Thank you love, really for setting up everything for me… ”

Pressing a soft kiss to his lips Bill smiles. “Anything for you Nix. But if that’s how you are going to thank  me, I will do whatever you need me to do!”

Laughing  Phoenix  loudly kisses his lips. “You know I think your parents really like me….  I mean who wouldn’t but… in all honesty I’m glad that they do… Your Mum is probably my new favorite person.”

Reaching out the werewolf pushes a piece of hair out of his boyfriend’s face.  Gods he is in love with this man. There is no denying it, every single thing about him.

“My parents do love you, and my Mum is my favorite person. As much as I love being with you like  this, I hate to tell you it’s almost time.” Looking down at his watch Phoenix has a look of panic. 

“You’re right okay one last kiss and then you are going to be handing out programs. I want everyone to see how handsome and perfect my mate is.” Feeling his werewolf puff out his chest in pride. He dips his mate into a breath-taking kiss. 

Pulling away smirking, “Come Fluffy, you can’t be late you are the teacher...” Watching the younger man fix himself they both walk out of the bathroom with big smiles on their faces.

\----

Phoenix stood up by the piano watching his students file in. The local hall allowed him to have all of them at one time. There walks in Makenzie with her family, like she said her Nan is there with her. Smiling she waves to him and then her eyes look over to his Dad and she waved. She had a soft spot for the werewolf. 

More trickle in, he felt all the air leave his chest as he sees one of his older students Thomas walking in holding hands with Brian. Brian as in Drew’s younger brother, he was holding hands with him. Thomas was a sweet kid; he played the guitar. Actually, one of his most talented students. Brian caught him staring and a small smile appeared on his lips, not knowing what do to he quickly looked away. 

It was like his Dad could sense it, looking at him he motions over towards the door where they just walked in and as soon as his Dad saw his head whipped around to him. This is going to be strange, because he knows that he is going to have to talk to him later. Oh gods what is he going to say about Bill? He is not going to just say that they were not together, he wouldn’t do that to Bill. Not to someone he is falling in love with.... Or more like completely in love with him.  Trying to push it out of his mind he walks up to the mic. 

“Good afternoon!” He smiles at all of his students looking up at him. “I would like to welcome you to our Christmas Recital. There are so many talented musicians that are going to play today. You are all in for a treat. I want to thank each and every parent who make sure that they practice every day... because I can always tell when they haven’t, and for bringing them to every lesson. I would ask that everyone will stay for each student, trust me you will want too. A very special lady took the time to make cookies and special treats for everyone. Now to start off I would like to invite Miss Makenzie Kae up to the stage... I would like to talk about this little girl for a second... Which I will do this for every one of my students. Miss Makenzie has worked so hard; she was a little intimidated about this piece. But as we all know Mister Phoenix is never wrong.” Pausing because all of the parents and kids laughed... “Okay I think my parents would say that’s wrong but it’s not... Anyways come on up Miss Makenzie... She will be playing Angels we have heard on high.”

Watching the little red headed girl who was wearing a beautiful green dress walk up to the piano Phoenix sat beside her so he could play with her like he does with all the students her age. 

“You got this Mak...” Looking down at her she smiles and takes a deep breath. Both of their fingers glide over the keys, smiling as he heard her hit the first note. Pride was rolling off of him, seeing how excited and how well that his students perform.

Knowing this song, he doesn’t have to look at the sheet music, he steals a glance at his boyfriend who is just watching with a smile on his face. How he could be as good looking as he was. Then he sees his Dad and Papa who are cuddled up with each other, he could see the pride in their eyes. They have always been so supportive and honestly perfect parents. Speaking of perfect parents, he looks over to Molly and Arthur who look like children in a candy shop. 

Noticing that the song was about to end he flicks his eyes back over to the sheet music. With the last chord he smiled and looked down at his favorite little student. She did perfectly. 

“Well done Miss Makenzie Kae! Take a bow.” The little girl stands up and takes a bow, quickly running off the stage and into her Nans arms. He is betting that she is very proud of her. 

Once the last students which was Thomas, finished Phoenix made his way over to the mic again. 

“Okay how about another round of applause for the wonderful musicians that played today!”

Hearing whistles and claps he saw all the happy and proud faces in the crowd. All of his students did brilliant. Now they will have a couple weeks off before they start to rehearse for the spring recital. 

“Now I would like to thank you once again, remember there are treats ready for you. Plus coffee, tea and milk for the kids... Make sure that you come see me before you leave I have something for all of my students. Happy Christmas!” 

Before he could get off the stage Molly and Arthur were in the back handing out cookies, soon his parents were back there with them. Leaving Bill standing there smiling with his hands in his pockets. He looked really good in his red green button up shirt and red vest. They decided to go opposites. 

“ So, what do you think of my kids?” The younger man asked as he walked up to his boyfriend smirking.

“They were brilliant just like their teacher. Really Nix I can’t believe how talented they were...” A little part of him thinks about adopting a son... or daughter just like his parents. Possibly having their own. Having a family with Bill and watching them at their recitals. Shaking his  head, he smiles.

“I mean as me as their teacher... I’m just kidding they work hard... Come on I have been eyeing those snickerdoodles all day...” Pressing a kiss on the red head cheeks he interlaces their fingers as they walk back towards the tables.

Feeling eyes on him as he continues to his parents. “Mister Phoenix!” 

Turning around he feels arms around his waist. Looking down there is Makenzie hold on tight with an older woman shaking her head.

“Hello Miss Makenzie. I have something for you.” Bill hands him a small package. “This is from me. I’m so proud of you...”

“She sings nothing but praises about you Mister Phoenix, I can’t believe that someone so young like yourself can teach as well as you do. Though I have heard you playing at your parent's pub and I must say I am very impressed. I have never seen anyone like you... I bet your parents are very proud... Just like I am for my Makenzie. Now come on love let’s go Mister Phoenix has a lot more students to see!” With one last hug they both walked away.

Feeling an arm wrap around his waist he leans into his boyfriend’s side. “You okay? Your scent is off…” Of course, he smells off his ex- boyfriend's brother is there… the last time he saw him was at the funeral.

Looking up at his  boyfriend  and smiles. “I’m fine… Really I promise”

“Nix….” Taking a deep  breath, he doesn’t want to look over he knows that voice. Giving in he looks over and sees Brian with his red hair and blue eyes… He does look like his brother. 

“Hey Bry…”  The  younger red head throws his arms around his neck. Wrapping his arms around  him, he feels tears hit his shoulders.

“ I… I missed you!!” He sobs out.  Letting his hands rub his back. 

“I missed you too! Shh  Brian it’s okay…”  Pulling the teenager away so he could see his face. Thumbing the tears away… 

“I don’t live with Mum anymore… we live with Gran now… Af… After Drew she lost it…. But with Gran I can be myself… I’m with Thomas….  I’m sorry I haven’t called…” seeing the red head look over to Bill who is probably confused… 

——

Bill watched what was going on closely so confused about everything until he heard Drew. Oh, this must be his brother. Oh, gods no wonder… Then the teenager looks over at him. Shit how is Phoenix going to deal with this….

“ Brian , I want you to meet Bill my boyfriend… ” there was a little sadness in his voice but he still did  smell the love pouring off of him. Well go on says something…

“Hi  Brian it’s nice to meet you.” Holding out his hand  Brian took it. 

“Nice to meet y ou… I… I should get back to Thomas….  I’m glad you are happy Phoenix…. He would want you to be….”  Seeing tears in is  boyfriend’s eyes  he wanted to growl and pull him in his arms but he couldn’t not yet… He knew Phoenix wouldn’t want that yet. 

Watching them hug one last time  Phoenix turned around and  looked at me.  A tear escapes, quickly wiping it away, the animagus leans into his touch.

“ You okay love?” The red head asks  as his thumb still strokes his cheek. 

“I’m great, actually it’s nice… I feel like a weights been lifted off of  me... I know it sounds crazy but it’s like I have some closure now. Brian said that he would be happy and I know he would because I have you….” Bill could tell that Phoenix did feel different almost lighter and his smile was different. 

“ You do have me… Until you don’t want me anymore.”  Phoenix took his palm and placed a kiss on it. 

“I don’t see myself not wanting you William Weasley… I think you’re kinda stuck with me.”  Pressing a kiss on his forehead hopefully no one was looking, he felt bad doing pda in front of the younger man’s students . He just couldn’t help himself. 

“Sounds perfect.”

\-----

Sirius walked into his son’s music room, checking to see if he was alone. Thankfully he was, it was hard to catch him alone now a days. Not that he hated the fact that his son had a mate, he just knows after seeing Brian today what it might have done. 

“Hey Fluff...” Making himself known Phoenix looked up from his guitar and smiled at him. 

“Hey Papa.” Sitting down across from him Sirius took a deep breath, running his hands through his black hair.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing after today. The recital went perfect but I just wanted to check up on you. I know after seeing Brian that it might have brought up some memories.” Watching his son for any distress, he has come so far to have a  setback now... 

The younger  animagus sighs and looks down at his hand. “It did, but Papa to be completely honest I got a little bit of closure. I think I need... I need to go see him. It’s been since the funeral since I have been to his grave... Do you think Bill would come with me?” Reaching over taking his son hand, he gave it a squeeze.

“I’m sure he would do anything for you Nix... All you would have to do is ask. I hate to admit it but I'm sure he is head over heels in love with you. Like he should because you in fact are my son.” Hearing his son chuckle warmed his heart. This conversation is going better than he thought it would go.

“I guess should go talk to him about it then... Papa... Thank you... How about tomorrow we can go to dinner just me and you. Dad and Bill can do fend for themselves.” Smiling his signature Sirius Black smile he nods.

“Sounds like a plan. Now go talk to your werewolf... While I go see what mine is up too.” Pulling his son into his arms before he got up. “I love you Phoenix.”

“I love you too Papa...”

\-------

The next morning Bill stood in a  cemetery  with his mate. It was snowing, quickly he cast a warming charm as he held hands with Phoenix. Walking slowly up to a grave he took a deep breath. Feeling  awkward standing there with him, this seems like something Phoenix should have done on his own. Knowing that he needed him he couldn’t say no.

“Love, do you want me to give you a moment?” He asks quietly looking into those emerald eyes that were glassy with unshed tears. The  younger man shook his head. Nodding Bill just stood there rubbing his thumb on the back of the smaller hand.

“Hey Drew... I... I’m sorry that I haven’t been around... A... After everything I just couldn’t bring myself to come visit. That was wrong of me... I should have... I don’t think that you would have done that... I saw Brian yesterday... He is doing great... Living with your Gran... He seems happy and he actually has a boyfriend... Dating one of my most talented students... You would be proud of him...” Phoenix looked over at him with a watery smile...

“I... I have a new boyfriend... I brought him here to meet you... Drew this is Bill... He is amazing and wonderful... He takes good care of me... You guys are alike... He has beautiful red hair and blue eyes just like you... I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy... I hope that you are happy for me too... I will always love you Drew... I... I Just needed to tell you that I'm moving on...I’m not dwelling about the past... I wish I could have saved you... But I will live for you... I will make each day count...” The last words were more like a sob, Bill pulled the younger man into his arms. Pressing his front against his back, interlacing their fingers he presses a kiss on his neck.

The werewolf didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there holding on to his boyfriend. Feeling Phoenix turn in his arms, the animagus rubs his nose into his neck Knowing he is taking in his scent. Bil could smell the sadness dripping off of him, his wolf hated that smell. His mate should never smell like that. With a whine, he pulled him in closer. The wolf taking over. The red head pulls back, looking down into glassy emerald eyes he leans and presses their lips every so softly together. Phoenix wraps his arms around his neck kissing him again. Feeling their magic reaching out comforting each other.

Phoenix was the one to pull away, Bill didn’t know what to do. Emotions were high, the wolf wanted to take his mate home and make sure that he was okay. Feed him, put him to bed and protect him from everything. 

“Calm down Sparky, I'm fine...” The younger man runs his fingers through the werewolf’s red hair. “I know your wolf is probably scratching at the service...” Leaning into his touch as he feels Phoenix scratches his scalp. 

“ You're not helping by scratching me like I'm a puppy, the wolf likes that...” Smiling a watery smile his boyfriend kisses his lips again. It was good that they did this, Phoenix seems like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry Sparky... I... I think I'm ready to go... Thank you so much for coming with me... I... I know this must have been hard for you...” Resting their foreheads together, he could smell the sadness slowly go away. 

“Phoenix, I thought you would know by now I would go anywhere you would ask me to go... You needed me, if you need  me, I will always be there for you... No matter what.... I’m glad I got to meet  Drew, I know that he loved you who wouldn’t... I do think that he would be happy that you have happiness... I know that I would want you to have happiness.” Seeing a flash of fear in his eyes Bill kisses it away.

“Now come on, I think we should go find a little café get some hot chocolate and a piece of cake or pie... My Mum would always do that when I was upset...” Phoenix nods taking his hand they walk out of the grave yard. Leaving a little bit lighter than they came in. 

20 th Of December

Phoenix was dressed in one of the ugliest  jumpers he has ever seen with tight denim and boots. It was the Christmas celebration at his parents Pub. Looking out he saw  his boyfriend watching him. Tonight , was Bills night off because Phoenix begged for his parents to give it to him . He  had something special planned.  After they visited Drew’s grave, it was like everything seemed okay and right. Not that he would ever forget his first true love... Like he said he will always love Drew, but now he has something different... and better.... 

Taking a deep breath , he sat down at the piano. “Is everyone having a good time?” He asked the crowed, who cheered. “Brilliant! Now I would like someone to join me for this next song... I know that he is going to be shy but I think if we all give him a big round of applause , he might come up here and sing... or he might just breakup with me... Who knows...” Bill sat straight up and shook his head.

“Please... Come on everyone!” The room started cheering and Bill rolled his eyes and stood up. Making Phoenix laugh. “Okay he is on his way... So, it wouldn’t be Christmas without the classics.

Phoenix starts playing the piano as Bill awkwardly walks up and sits down next to him on the piano bench.

“Hi love,” He whispers to the werewolf , who was red with embarrassment. Could he be any cuter? 

“You are so lucky you are cute...” Bill tries to look mad but failing horribly. Starting the song , he knew Bill would know this because they have been singing it for the past two weeks. Not knowing he was practicing for this very moment.

** I really can't stay, **

**_ baby it's cold outside _ **

** I've got to go away,  **

**_ baby it's cold outside _ **

** This evening has been,  **

**_ been hoping that you'd drop in _ **

** So very nice, **

**_ I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice _ **

Bill’s voice wavered a little bit but soon Phoenix could tell it was just like when they were in his music room. Blue eyes boring into his, that playful smile on the werewolf’s lips. Gods he was in love with this man...

** My mother will start to worry,  **

**_ beautiful, what's your hurry? _ **

** My father will be pacing the floor,  **

**_ listen to the fireplace roar _ **

** So really I'd better scurry,  **

**_ beautiful, please don't hurry _ **

** Maybe just a half a drink more,  **

**_ put some records on while I pour _ **

** The neighbors might think,  **

**_ baby, it's bad out there _ **

** Say, what's in this drink?  **

**_ No cabs to be had out there _ **

** I wish I knew how,  **

**_ your eyes are like starlight now _ **

** To break this spell,  **

** There's bound to be talk tomorrow, ** **__ **

**_ think of my life long sorrow _ **

** At least there will be plenty implied, **

**_If you caught pneumonia and died_**   


Phoenix looked past Bill and the pub was all smiling, a few couples were dancing, and then there was his parents cuddled up close by the bar. Wanting so much to be like them with Bill. His life all in all was pretty perfect.

** I really can't stay,  **

**_ get over that hold out _ **

**_ Ah, but it's cold outside _ **

Once the song was over Phoenix couldn’t help but pull Bill into a kiss. Wrapping his arms around the red head he pulled away just enough for their lips to be touching. Taking a deep  breath, he went for it.

“I love you Bill.” The look on the werewolf’s face was all that he needed. That smile was breath taking. Soon he was pulled into another kiss. Catcalls and whistles filled the pub. Phoenix was the first to pull away taking a deep breath.

“I love you too Phoenix so much.”

\----

Sirius looks up at his husband who is smiling too big for what is going on, on their stage right now. 

“Why are you smiling like that? That is our son up there snogging his boyfriend on the stage in front of all of our customers.” It was almost a growl, it doesn’t matter that they have been together for a while he still hated it. This was different than it was with Drew. So much more was on the line. They needed to come clean, just how...

“Our son is in love... he has found someone that will love him like I love you. What more could we ask for? Just think in a couple of years we could be grandparents.” Sirius pull away from his husband with a huff.

“No way am I thinking about being a grandparent. I am too young to be a grandparent. What would they call me Pops.... Absolutely not Moony that is not funny.” Pouting he tries to walk away and was pulled right back.

“I think I'm a little funny, don’t be mad Pads... I love you... You are not going to be a Pops anytime soon.” The taller man cups his cheeks leaning down he pressing his lips to the smaller man.

“I love you too...” Hearing his son voice over the speakers he pulls away to look at the stage. Still feeling like a proud parent. 

“This is my last song of the night, don’t worry I will be back for New Year’s Eve. One last Christmas song. Then once again because my parents love contest , they will be picking the ugliest sweater. Please sing along if you like.” Grumbling he watches Bill kiss his son again and then walking off the stage.

**Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?**  
**It's the time that every Santa has a ball**  
**Does he ride a red-nosed reindeer?**  
**Does it ton-up on his sleigh?**  
**Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?**

**So here it is, Merry Christmas**  
**Everybody's having fun**  
**Look to the future now**  
**It's only just begun**

\----- 

Bill waiting for Phoenix outside of the pub, knowing he likes to sneak in a smoke after performing. Sitting down the pints he had in his hand he cast a quick warming charm. Hearing the door open in walked out his coat smiling.

“Hey.” His boyfriend said quietly, and is he blushing? Bill couldn’t help but pull him into his arms. Leaning down his lips gently press to his, the smaller man wraps his arms around the red head. Feeling a tongue graze his bottom lip Bill opens willingly. Their tongue slowly  caresses each other. The feeling he felt deep in his stomach was almost too much. 

Pulling away slowly Bill opens his eyes as he sees tears in his boyfriends. Panicking he jumps back.

“Phoenix, what’s wrong?” W as he regretting saying I love you? Or maybe Percy was right maybe he was hiding something. He hates thinking about it.

“I... I sa..said I love you tonight.... I.. I never thought I would say that again... But Bill I do.. I love you so much and it’s scary how much I love you. I mean we have only known each other since Halloween and now it’s Christmas.” The werewolf went to say something but his boyfriend placed a finger on his lips.

“I wouldn’t change it William Weasley. I do love you... I want to be your mate... This is permanent. I really hope you feel the same way.” His wolf pressed forward as he heard Phoenix say he wanted to be his mate. Without thinking he cupped the younger’s man face and slammed their lips together. Yes.. His mate... Yes... Love his Mate...

“Mine! Love.. You.. Mate...” The werewolf said in-between kisses. Phoenix moaned on his lips and pressed closer to him. Growling he had to pull away, it was too much. They haven’t done much since the night after his first concert at Tonks. They did sleep  together every night and Phoenix didn’t have to use dreamless sleep.

The animagus whined as he looked at him. “Bill... P..Please.. I.. Make love to me... Please....” Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath... Trying to control his wolf who just want to properly claim his mate.

“Are you sure Phoenix... I am okay waiting for however long you need.” Slowly the younger man walks up to him. Merlin he is beautiful, those eyes he could get lost in them. Smaller hands cup his face. Feeling the calluses from playing the guitar rub his cheeks. 

“I’m ready... Please.... Take me home...” Biting his bottom lip Bill leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips Phoenix popped them away.

Appearing in Phoenix room he froze. He has never been in his  boyfriend’s room before. Most of the time he would just come to his room each night. Looking around he saw posters all over his walls of different music artist, but besides that it was spotless. Not shocking because his boyfriend was never in his room. 

“I... I want a happy memory in my room again... I.. I never wanted to bring you in here because this is where I had... Well it has a lot of memories, not that I want to forget them... I just.” Phoenix was letting him in completely, he felt his heart beat faster. 

Bill gently kissed him again, running his fingers through his boyfriend hair. Pouring all the love that he could in that kiss. Slowly he moves them back towards the bed. Tugging at that ugly Christmas jumper off, Phoenix pulls off his jumper which had a blue B on it. That his mother  made last year. As soon as skin touched skin, he felt the younger man melt into his arms. Trailing his lips down he kisses that birthmark.

“Bill...” The animagus moans out, pushing himself closer to him. Wanting to take his time he holds him close.

“Slow... Nix... Slow... I’m going to make love to you.” Removing both of their bottom half he gently lies his mate down onto the bed. Watching him move up towards the pillows, he takes a moment to look at all of him. This was the first time seeing him completely naked. His erection standing tall it took everything for Bill not to pounce on him.

Slowly crawling onto the bed he starts with each foot. Kissing the arch, then slowly moving up the ankle. Hearing his boyfriend’s breath hitch he looks up seeing those beautiful eyes closed. His lips move up his ankle then each calf and thigh, skipping over the part that Phoenix wanted him to touch the most. Smirking when he heard the whine, he kissed each hip bone. Phoenix’s body was so responsive, and beautiful like a work of art. 

“Bill please.... More...” Not caring about the begging, he continues his slow tortious pace. Moving up his stomach. Then reaching his nipples his tongue gently licks over it making the smaller man arch up. “Fuck... yes... Please..”

Finally making it to his lips he kisses him.  Tongues  dance together, the  younger  man  bucks up against him their erections pressing against together . Swallowing his moans  Bill slowly bucks into him.  Pulling away he  reaches for his wand he slowly slides down his body. 

Mumbling a spell he feels Phoenix jump. Opening his legs further he lays on his stomach he moves his mate’s legs on his shoulders. spreading those beautiful globes his tongue licks slowly at that quivering muscle. 

\----

Phoenix jumps as he feels Bills tongue. “Bill... Fuck...” He moans out, this was a wonderful new sensation. Letting his fingers slide through his boyfriend’s red hair, as that tongue slowly licks and sucks. “More... Please...” 

Humming the older man presses a finger inside of him. The stretch felt so good, it’s been a long time since he has felt that. Knowing he could lose control just on that. Feeling Bill move away he whines as he feels another burst of magic as another slick finger slides in.

“I’m going to prepare you, then I'm going to make love to you slowly Phoenix. I want to show you how much you mean to me... Show you how much I love you.” Two of the fingers inside him curl up and press against that sweet bundle of nerves sending pleasure throughout his body.

“GODS. Please Bill please..” This was not like him, he didn’t fall apart like this. With Drew it was nice and wonderful but this is a whole other level. Feeling his magic reach out to Bill like it was  its life force.

The older man leans down and kisses him, not being able to help it he throws his arms around his neck. This kiss was still as slow and gentle as all the others. Phoenix felt himself get lost in all the pleasure and love pouring out of the kiss. 

“I... I'm ready... Please.. Please Bill...” He whispers on the werewolf’s lips. Feeling empty as soon as the fingers leave him, Bill moves in between his legs. Hearing a spell again he looks down and finally sees the werewolf’s erection. Moaning at the size, Merlin he was going to kill him. As if his boyfriend saw the fear in his eyes he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I’m going to be slow... remember I'm going to make love to you...” Nodding because he couldn’t trust his voice. The older man gently presses into him, feeling the stretch and pleasure he arches up.

“Yessss.” He hisses out. Bill moves slowly in holding as he  lets them both calm down from the feeling. Wanting so much just to touch himself he slides his hand down to his  neglected erection, only to get it batted away.

“No... That’s mine.” It came out as a gentle growl. Looking into beautiful blue eyes he bites his bottom lip. Being a possession shouldn’t turn him on like it is but he couldn’t help it. 

The werewolf finally starts to move slowly in and out of him. Throwing his head back Phoenix let’s himself get overcome by pleasure. Bill raises his hips up slightly thrusting in slowly it drags across that spot again. Seeing white stars behind his eyes he screams. 

“Fuck... Please... More...” Dragging his nails down the pale back of his mate, he pulls him into a kiss. Each slow thrust moving he feels a hand wrap around his dripping erection.

“You are so beautiful, if only you could see your face. I love that no one will ever see you like this. So beautiful... Fuck Phoenix... I love you...” Not being able to say anything as the werewolf’s lips cut him off. Feeling dizzy and so so close...

“Bill, oh gods Bill so close... Please...” With one last stroke  Phoenix arches and paints both of their chest with his release. “Bill!”  He screams , squeezing around the older man which tips  him  over the edge. With Phoenix’s name on his lips. 

Opening his eyes, he smiles up at his mate.. Wow his mate... “I love you Bill...” 

“I love you...”

\----

Remus woke up early the next day, noticing that Bill wasn’t in his room or in the music room he smiled. Phoenix let him in completely, he didn’t want to know how or what they did last night he was just happy that his son was finally mending. 

Hearing someone walk into the kitchen he turns around to see Phoenix and Bill. Hating the werewolf senses , he could smell what they have been  up to and the both know because of the blush that appeared on their faces.

“Morning Daddy! So, are you and my handsome mate going shopping today? I know Papa and I are.” Thankfully he didn’t have anything in his mouth. Of course, his son would be as bold as his other father.

“Mate huh? Are you telling me first so I will help you with Papa?” Teasing with his son, he looks over to the other werewolf who is looking more nervous by the minute. “Don’t worry Bill like Phoenix said his Papa is harmless. Yes , to answer your question we are still going shopping today we have to get our mates the perfect Christmas presents.” Winking at the younger werewolf who smiles.

“Yes , I don’t know what to get the man who already has everything because he has me...” Bill said playfully his wolf feeding him more confidence. His son just laughed and pushed him slightly. 

“It’s true I don’t really need anything Bill. You are more than enough.” Turning around so he didn’t have to see his son kiss his mate... Gods his little Fluffy has a mate.

“Really first thing in the morning. Nix you are trying to kill me I know it!” Hearing his  husband’s tired voice , he turns around. How is it, he falls deeper in love with this man every day. Reaching over he pulls the smaller man into a kiss, opening readily for is tongue.

“See Bill they are worse than  us... Come on love, let’s eat real quick and get a shower before you leave me to go with Dad all day.”

“Two separate showers... Boys...” Ignoring Sirius they  grabbed a bowl and poured cereal.

“Speaking of... How about we share a shower today....” Remus said with a smile, wanting nothing more than to have his husband wet and naked.

“Sounds perfect.” 

\----

Bill sat in a chair waiting for Remus to be finished in Florish and Blotts. . He already found the perfect gift for Phoenix. He did have to run it by Remus first. But he gladly said yes and helped him pick it out. What made it perfect is he could pick it up on Christmas Eve so he couldn’t ruin the surprise. Now he just has a couple of his brothers left to buy for. Picking up a book that was sitting next to him The Chosen One. Rolling his eyes over the title he opens to the first page. Skimming over he saw a picture of the newspaper article.

‘THE POTTERS DEAD, SON MISSING!’ Rita Skeeter.

31 of October, James and Lilly Potter were found in the home dead, perished by none other than the Dark Lord. Ever since the prophecy came out, they have been in hiding with their 15-month-old son. Who seem to have vanquished the Dark Lord. Who was found dead also at The Potters house. The child is now missing, Aurors and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore are heading the search. Please keep your eye out for a little boy with green eyes, dark brown hair, he also has a distinctive birthmark on his neck that is the shape of a Phoenix. For more of the story turn to page 4.

It was like the world stood still for that moment. ‘Distinctive birthmark on his neck that is the shape of a Phoenix.’ No, his mate couldn’t be Harry Potter... There is no way it could, flipping a couple more pages the books said ‘Harry James Potter born on the 31 st of July 1980’

Okay Phoenix James Lupin Black is Harry Potter... Why... WHY? The world thought that the savior of the wizarding world was dead but he wasn’t he was a Musical Genius that lives in Ireland and who is his mate... Phoenix couldn’t have known, not at all but his parents did know... Why didn’t they tell him! He was... is a hero... No wonder his is so powerful. Then it hit him. Whose funeral did he go to he knew that Phoenix was Fluffy but he  attended his own funeral. Hearing a thud he looks up into Remus’ eyes which were wide. Harry Bloody Potter is his mate!

“Bill... I... I think we should talk....” Smelling the fear, sadness and a touch of anger rolling off of the older werewolf scared him a little bit.

“I.. I think that is a good idea... We can go to The Leaky  Cauldron and have a drink. I think I am going to need it.” Walking out of the bookstore there were so many things going through his head. This is a big mess. 

Sitting down at a booth in the back he felt Remus magic come up around them.

“Please don’t say anything... Let me explain. That night Sirius went over to see Harry, saying that he  wishes he could take him out for trick or treat but with them in hiding they couldn’t leave the house. Once he got there it had already happened, Harry was crying in his bed. The first thing he thought to do was to take him and leave. He showed up at our house with him that night and we packed up and left. Making sure no one followed us. We had to make sure that he was safe... From everyone.” Taking in everything that the older werewolf was saying seeing tears brim his eyes, Bill knew that this had to be hard on him.

“We blood adopted a couple weeks later, Gringotts knew everything. It was in their will that we got Harry if anything would happen to them. Then we raised him as our own, to protect him from the  harm that may come to him. Bill please you must understand we did this for him. So he could have a normal life out of the  press , out of the death eaters grasp.”  Taking a deep breath , he knew that they  did it protect him. Why does anyone else need to know  who  Phoenix is , as long as he isd  happy and he deserves to be. 

“I won’t say anything Remus, it will just be between us, you did what you had to do to keep him safe. If you hadn’t , I wouldn’t have my mate.” Leaning over the table the older werewolf pulls him into a hug. 

“Thank you, Bill.  Don’t treat him any different please he is just Phoenix the man you fell in love with… he chose you and much as you chose him. You are perfect for each other .” Would he really treat Phoenix any different after finding out who he was? He couldn’t because he fell in love with Phoenix. The man he was not the man that people would treat him like if they were to find out who he was. 

“Never, never would I treat him different. I don’t think it would be hard keeping it from him because I know how hurt he will be if he finds out and what danger because you don’t' know how many death eaters will want to avenge their Dark Lord. I mean you saw what they did to an innocent child.” Thinking about how that child could have  easily been his mate he felt himself growl. “Nothing will ever hurt him...”

“I’m so glad he has you for a mate Bill. I couldn’t have picked a better one for my son.”  The werewolf looks up and laughs as he saw Sirius and Phoenix walk in. Seeing those green eyes lock with his they make their way over. With their hands full of shopping bags.

“Speaking of our mates here they come.” The red head said with a smile, Remus turned around and smiled waving them over. 

“Gods Pads did you have to buy out every store? There better not be Weasley Wizard Wheezes bag in your hand.” The older werewolf scolded as Siri sits next to his husband.

“Hmm I don’t think so...” Phoenix smiles as he leans down to kiss him.

“MM I missed you....” He presses another kiss on his lips. What he learned didn’t matter after a kiss like that. Didn’t matter who Phoenix was, as long as he was his.

“I missed you too... What did you buy?” Scooting over so he could sit down his mate smiled.

“Well I had to buy for my handsome mate, and don’t worry Bill Papa knows.. It seems like Daddy let it slip... Anyways, then I had to buy for Daddy and then all 8 of the Weasley’s don’t worry I will put your name on the package as well. Erm, I got a little something for all of my students non magical of course. Daddy and I will still have to go shopping for Papa but all in all a great shopping trip.” Bill didn’t even want to know how much money he spent today. Not that he didn’t have the money being a Potter who was one of the riches Witch and Wizards in  Britain , then his Papa’s money being Heir Black. 

“Fluffy, I hope that you didn’t spend too much money on my family. I mean we just got together. Plus...” Phoenix pulled him into a kiss, pulling away he forgot what he was talking about.

“Oh silly werewolf, he thinks he could talk to Phoenix about spending a lot of money... Especially on other people.” Sirius said with a laugh. “And just so you know we are going to have a long talk about you and my Fluffy being mates...” Gulping he nods.

“Papa is right, we are mates... they might not understand but that means we are together... I told you this is permanent. So , if I want to spend a lot of money on gifts I will, but just so you know I didn’t spend that much... I never really do... I like to buy things that I know the person will really like. Or something that might mean something for them. Now  let's order I'm starving...” Looking down at his mate and then over to Remus who was smiling with his arm around his husband. 

\------

25 th of December

Phoenix woke up to lips trailing down his neck. Growling he knows he shouldn’t be up this early. They didn’t get back from Bill’s parent’s house until late last night. Christmas with the Weasleys was as crazy as he thought it would be but it was perfect. His favorite gift was his handmade jumper, it was a deep purple with a black P on it. 

“Happy Christmas Fluffy.. I love you.” Bill whispered in his ear sending a  chill down his back. Mmm his mate was perfect. 

“Happy Christmas Sparky… I love you, but why are you waking me up so early.” He has been sleeping better since  they shared a bed. No nightmares just warmth and love.  Turning around so he could take a look at his handsome  mate. 

“Because I’ve been dying to give you your Christmas present…”  Phoenix’s eyes widen. It must be a good present if Bill is that excited about it! 

Leaning over he kisses the red heads lips. “ Well give it to me…”  hearing the werewolf growl he was soon penned on the bed. 

“As much as I want to love.” Bill said as he kisses and nipped down his neck. “This is not the present I was talking about.. We have plenty of time for that later.” Placing another chaste kiss on his lips. The red head stands up and slips on his pj pants and a T-shirt.

“You better later…Now presents.. Since you woke me up. ”  Pouting  he looks up at his boyfriend holding out his hands which the older man took pulling him up. 

“So demanding my mate… Come  on I think you parents are already awake. I can smell something cooking.” Groaning Phoenix sat up and shrugged on his t-shirt and pants.

“You owe me Sparky... It would be better if I could spend Christmas cuddled in bed with you....” The werewolf pulled him into his arms, nuzzling into his hair. Letting the scent of his mate wash over him.

“I promise it will be worth it my love... Now come on... I will let you cuddle with me as we open presents.” Lifting up his chin Bill places a soft kiss on his lips.

“Okay but it better be a really good cuddle.” Interlacing their fingers, they slowly walk down the stairs.

Walking into the room he saw his parents with cups of tea and scones bless them. 

“Daddy you are the best thank you!” Letting go of his boyfriend’s hand he picks up a cup and finds his seat on the floor. Bill raised his eyebrow and took a cup to sit down next to him. “What I always sit on the floor, I can get to the presents better.” 

“He has always been like this Bill don’t mind him, he gets it from Siri.” His Dad said with a smirk.

“Oi! I’m perfect... At least that is what you told me last night... Enough about that though... Let’s opens some gifts.”

After laughter and paper everywhere they opened most of their gifts from each other. Bill gave him one of the best kisses of his life when Phoenix bought him a set of really expensive cookware and about a dozen muggle cook books. 

“Thank you Nix... You spent as always way too much on me... I guess I should have known when we first met you bought me a really expensive guitar... Now! It’s time for me to spoil you....” Phoenix perked up when he heard that he was getting his present...

“Now Phoenix, for this gift your mate had to work hard for it... Meaning he had to talk both of us into it.” The older werewolf teased.

“I mean I think it was a brilliant idea...” His Papa said with a smirk. It was one of his I'm up to no good smirks. Okay so he really wants to know what his present is.

“Okay close your eyes.” Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes... Worrying his bottom lip he fiddles with his hands. Soon he feels a box being sat on his lap. It’s kinda heavy. “Okay love open.”

Opening his eyes he looks down at the box, it was red with a green bow on top. Smelling something , he quickly pulls the lid off. Looking down inside the box was the most perfect thing he has ever seen. 

“Bill!” His hands dive into the box pulling out an all white husky puppy, with a big red and green bow on its neck. Beautiful blue puppy dog eyes look up at him. He looked like a little fluffy white wolf... “Oh I love him.” Tears burn his eyes. When they went into the pet store he really wanted a pet but the one he wanted was a dog but they hated muggles so he couldn’t have it. 

\----

Bill held his breath until he heard “Oh I love him.” Sighing he smiles , okay it was a good idea .

“It’s a girl. You really love her?” Not ready for what happened next, Phoenix with puppy in hand flung himself at him. Peppering kisses all over his face. Some from his mate and others from the puppy.

“I do I love her... She is perfect! Thank you Bill.. I love you...” Feeling tears on his face now he cups his mate’s face and brushes away the tears. 

“I love you too.. You should probably thank you parents now too... Seeing as they allowed me to get her...” Jumping up he watched Phoenix do the same thing to his parents.

“Like they would say no... I hate to say it but I do get what I want, and so will you my little love.” Phoenix said as he raised the puppy up to his face. She was still so little 8 weeks just old enough to be away from her mum.

“You are in for it now Bill, you have two of them now.” Sirius laughed and slapped him on the back. 

“It’s worth it to see that smile.” The younger werewolf said with a smile. His wolf truly happy because his mate was happy... Plus there was something about Phoenix holding something so little... Like it was their child.

“She needs a name Fluffy what do you think?” Remus said pulling Siri into his side.

Watching Phoenix sit down the couch he got up and sat down next him only to  have his mate cuddle up against him puppy still content in his arms.

“What should Daddy name you little one.” Hearing Siri growl. 

“Don’t worry Papa this is the closest you are getting to a grandchild right now…  Don’t let  your Pops scare you , he is a softy and loves you. The younger animagus  places a kiss in between the puppy’s ears. 

“What about Snow?” Bill said looking down at him. Phoenix scrunched up his nose. 

“No just because she is all white.. No, she needs something better… Rhapsody?” 

It was like the puppy grunted… “Okay not that… how about Aria, it’s a beautiful name for a beautiful girl?” The younger man cooed at the puppy who yipped and licked his nose.

“Well I guess that settles it!” Bill said with a laugh. Phoenix smiled up at him. 

“Aria this is your Papa... He loves you too..” Feeling the puppy gently placed in his free arm it climbs up his chest and nuzzles into his neck. The wolf inside chest puffed out, because his mate gave him his pup and name. 

“That’s a great name Fluffy... Now I need to get started with this cooking... Don’t worry Bill you have today off... I normally cook Christmas Lunch... Severus and Reg should be here in a little bit. You two have fun...” Remus said as he pulled Sirius up from the couch. Seeing the look in the older werewolf's eyes he knew that they wouldn’t be starting lunch until they... Well he didn’t want to think about it. 

Looking over at Phoenix who has taken the puppy from him again. She looks sleepy. 

“So, am I the world's greatest mate?” Bill said brushing the black long hair out of his mate’s face. 

“Yes you are... Bill this is... she is... she is perfect... Now I feel horrible getting you just pots and pans... You deserve something so much more...” Turning around cupping his mate’s face letting his thumbs slide over his cheeks.

“I have you Phoenix. You allowed me to be your mate, your boyfriend... The Papa to your beautiful Aria... I have everything I need...” Leaning over his lips touches his mate’s. Gently kissing him, pouring out all the love that he felt for this man. It didn’t matter the secret that he knew. It didn’t matter that Phoenix James Lupin Black was Harry Potter... One day he knows that Phoenix is going to be Phoenix James Weasley Lupin Black ... It was a mouthful but nothing made his heart grow more than to think that.

“If I wasn’t holding this beautiful puppy we would be going up to our room after what you just said.” Phoenix said with his head rested on the werewolf’s.

“I look forward to later... I love you so much Bill.” 

“I love you too.”

\----

“Sev, are you almost ready?” Reg said as he shrugged on his jacket, he was nervous... Blacks don’t get nervous. The potion master walks in dressed in all black of course... Not that he didn’t love that about him... Really he loves everything about the man.

“I’m ready... Regulus I don’t know why are you so ready to go over to the mutts house. I mean it’s not like the lunch will be ready. They are probably all sitting around talking. They are never on  time .” Rolling his eyes he pulls on his husbands hand.

“Yes but today is the day... you know the day that I can tell my family....” Watching Severus’ face change from hard to soft so quickly. Leaning in , he kisses his lips. 

“I’m excited too love... more than you know. I guess if we must let’s go.” Pecking his lips one last time Reg walks over to the floo.

When Regulus walks out of the  floo into his brother’s home he could smell the ham cooking and music playing. It wasn’t his nephew though no it was the radio. That was a first. 

“Uncle Reg is that you?” Phoenix said from outside of the room. 

“Yes , it’s me do I not get a greeting from anyone.” Moving as he hears the floo opening.  His husband floats out with grace. He never understood how he did that. 

Soon he heard something running down the hall but it wasn’t..... Just then a white puppy runs out and jumps onto Severus. 

“Oh, Merlin they got him a dog....” Reg said with a smile leaning down to pet the wolf like dog. 

“Go shoo go to someone that wants you... I would just use you for ingredients for potions.” The older man said with a snarl.

“You will do no such thing to my baby!” Reg picks up the white puppy, looking up there is his nephew walking in with a pair of denim and a purple jumper with a P on it. Black curly hair just thrown on top of his hair.

“I see that you met my Aria... This is your great Uncle Reg and Uncle Sev...” Handing Aria back over to her owner Reg notices Bill now standing next to him. “Bill bought her for me... Isn’t she beautiful! I have the best mate ever...” 

Watching the red head blush, he heard Severus groan. “I need a drink...” 

“Come on bat I'll make you one.” His brother’s voice breaks the silence. “Happy Christmas Reg.... I’ll fix you a drink also... They have been like that all day...” Reg wanted to comment that he and Remus were the same way when they were first mated but he wasn’t going to go there today. Not when there was something that he wanted to share with them.

After a couple of drinks and presents exchanged they sat at the dining room table slowly making their way through dinner. This would be a good time to tell them... It’s not that big of deal I mean it was but it’s exciting new. Regulus thought with a smile taking his husbands hand in his onyx eyes met grey. 

“So Sev and I have something we would like to tell you...” Reg said with a small smile, looking around to the faces at the table. See it wasn’t scary and why would it be these people are your family. 

“Indeed...” Severus said squeezing his hand. Nodding Reg just blurts it out.

“Sev and I are adopting a little girl! She is three and perfect, she has these beautiful brown eyes, beautiful brown hair and beautiful olive skin. Her name is going to be Isabella Alya Snape Black. We officially adopt her in two weeks...” Holding his breath he didn’t know what everyone was going to say. 

Then he felt Phoenix hug him. “Oh Merlin Reg you are getting a baby! I’m going to have a new little cousin... Oh I am going to teach her everything... What would you want piano lessons? Guitar? Flute? It doesn’t matter which everyone she will want she will get.... Bill I'm getting a cousin!” Feeling tears burn his eyes and Phoenix pulls away and then is replaced with his brother. 

“I’m so happy for you Reg! Oh I can’t wait to spoil her.” Sirius said holding onto him tightly. Thinking that next year they will have a 4-year-old who is going to be excited to open presents.

\-------

Phoenix walked over to their bed holding on to Aria as he cuddled up into his mate's arms. Not wanting to make love in front of his puppy he had him in his music room until it was time for bed. 

“So, Phoenix how was your Christmas?” Bill asked as he placed their puppy on the werewolf's chest as he placed his head on the red head’s shoulder. 

“This was the best Christmas that I ever had. I don’t know how I could thank you enough for my Aria. She is the most perfect thing I have ever seen. Then there was the new about Sev and Reg having adopting a baby. I have always wanted a big family. Not saying I didn’t love my little family but I do love the thought of having a big family.” Phoenix let his fingers run through the white fur as he thought about their future.

“Do you ever see us adopting children... or even having some?” Bill looked down at him his beautiful blue eyes shining. Yes, Phoenix pictured everything with the man. 

He chuckled. “Yes, Bill I do see us having and adopting children. I will gladly carry any children that we want. I know that there is a potion that my Uncle Sev can make. That will probably be down the road. There is no way that I am ready to become a Daddy right now... Well besides being a Daddy to this little one.” Watching their puppy slowly close her eyes. It has been a long day for a little puppy. Closing his eyes he takes in a deep breath. Letting the scent of his mate and his puppy fill his lungs as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!! So that happened.... I wonder what's in store for our favorite boys... I hate to say but knowing Phoenix you never know if it is going to be good or bad... 
> 
> I would like to thank you for your continued support I don't think you guy know how much that this means to me... You guys are amazing I do truly love all of you...
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	8. Need: A Idea/Beta/Friend

Hey everyone... I'm sorry this makes it look like I'm posting a chapter....... I am in need of a idea/beta/friend who will help me with some of my fics.... I need motivation sometimes and then sometimes I think of a million and one different endings/ideas and such I just need someone to be like no that is horrible or hey that is amazing.... even saying no you can not start a new fic you are already working on this one......

I know that this is weird to ask but I've been on here over a year and I can't believe I have 15 works on this website... When I started I was like I love to write and I doubt anyone would want to read my stuff but I have people who have read everyone and continue to come back each week which I am so thankful for.... It truly makes my heart happy!!!!!

So if you would like to do this.... please comment/email/message me on here or my email or on my tumblr.... which are:

crickettwithtwots@gmail.com

and crickett-89.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Dragon_Princess_88 for putting up with my craziness! Late night talks and editing! You are the best!!!!!!
> 
> Songs this chapter:
> 
> Michelle Branch: Crazy Ride  
> Bryan Adams : Please Forgive Me  
> Lake Street Drive: Good Kisser  
> Adele: Send My Love  
> Fall Out Boy: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

Bill pushed his mate’s body to the bed, the younger man oompfed as he hit the mattress maybe a little too hard. Smiling at the naked body, lying on the bed, waiting just for him. 

“Bill... Please... I need...” Hearing his mate beg, he growled and climbed on top of him. His lips trailing down the long slender body. 

“You are so beautiful... my mate so beautiful... I love you....” Bill breathed, feeling the younger man’s fingers slide through his hair. 

“I love you too... so... Ah...” Soon, everything started to fade away, Bill was on their bed, but he was alone. Grasping for Phoenix... Shooting straight up from the bed, the werewolf was wide eyed, looking around the room. Thinking that he would see his mate... but remembering he wouldn’t... His mate isn’t here... He told Bill to leave, that he didn’t want to see his face.... Clawing at his racing heart, Bill falls back, as tears burn his eyes... 

Fumbling to get his mates pillow, cuddling it up into his arms, he sobs as he smells the pillow. It was losing his mates scent... Throwing it down, he gets up, throwing on a pair of lounge pants and getting his wand. With a flick of his wand, as he walks into the kitchen, the firewhiskey zooms into the room. 

How could everything be completely perfect and in one night it changes. Opening up the cork, he takes a drink straight from the bottle. Hopefully if he drinks enough, he will not have any more nightmares. The werewolf has to get his mate back, the wolf is so mad at him right now. The last moon was hard on all of them. Moony howled and moped around, Padfoot snapped at everyone and Bill, well, he just paced, whining for his mate to be there. 

Taking another swig, he makes his way to the music room. That is the only room that has his mate’s scent all over it... It will never leave that room. 

\----- 

~Flash back~ 

Aria and Isabella cuddled up against Phoenix, as they laid in her small bed. He ran his fingers through the little girl's dark hair as he sang her to sleep. 

**Goodnight big moon**   
**Sweet dreams, baby**   
**If I could have one wish tonight**   
**It would be that you'll always keep**   
**Keep the starlight in your eyes**   
**One day you'll grow up**   
**One day you'll walk out**   
**In this big world on your own**

Bella yawns as she closes her big doe eyes. Phoenix couldn’t help but smile. He has been smitten with her since he met her. She is so sweet and silly. 

**Heaven knows that it's a crazy ride**   
**It's never perfect all the time**   
**It'll pull you down and send you flying**   
**So baby hold on tight**   
**On this crazy ride**

**So don't be scared when you're in the darkness**   
**The sun is swallowed by the ground**   
**You think it's gone but it's hanging on**   
**It's just on the other side of town**   
**Even when it's lost, it can be found**

**Heaven knows that it's crazy ride**   
**It's never perfect all the time**   
**You know it's just a crazy ride**   
**It's never perfect all the time**   
**It'll pull you down and send you flying**   
**So baby hold on tight**   
**On this crazy ride**

**Goodnight big moon**   
**Sweet dreams, baby**

Looking down both Isabella and Aria are asleep. Wishing he had a camera for this moment, he gently moved off of the bed, making sure not to wake either one of them. Sighing in relief, he leaves the door cracked as he goes to find his mate. 

Walking into the huge kitchen, he saw Bill working over the stove. When Uncle Reg and Sev asked them to baby sit, while they went out on a date for Sev’s birthday, he couldn’t say yes quick enough. He has fallen in love so quickly with his little cousin. She has practically stolen all of their hearts. 

“Hey love,” The werewolf said, with a smile, stirring something on the stove. 

“Hi, she is down... Aria is cuddling up next to her... Bill, it is the sweetest thing I have ever seen.” Walking over to his mate, he wraps his arms around his middle, resting his head on the werewolf’s back. 

“Ours will be sweeter... I have a little bit to go. How about you go read or relax and I will let you know when dinner is ready... I’m guessing you are worn out, because I'm feeling it.” Bill turns around and places a chaste kiss on his lips, he was tired. 

“Mmm okay... Love you Bill.” Kissing him one last time before pulling away. 

“I love you too.” Walking out of the kitchen, he finds himself pottering around aimlessly. Finding the library, he smiled when he saw a piano in there. He could always just play while he waited. On his way over to the baby grand, something caught his eye. It was an album with newspaper clippings. Smiling when he saw his parents wedding announcement, Gods, they look exactly the same. Hopefully he gets their genes. Picking up the album, he walks over to the couch next to the fireplace. Flicking his wrist, the fire roars to life. 

Cuddling up on the couch, he starts to flip through the pages. One of the pages made him stop. There was a war? Why didn’t his parent talk about this... The Order? His parents fought in a war.... No wonder they didn’t want to come back to this world. 

Flipping the pages quickly, his heart was pounding in his chest. Gods, so many people died, his parents could have died... Then, he saw something that made his blood run cold. 

Not knowing it was the same article that his mate read not that long ago. James and Lilly... it couldn’t be... no.... Those were his birthparents... Reading on, Dark Lord Vanquished by a little boy... Harry.... Harry? Could he be Harry Potter? Shaking his head, he couldn’t.... Then there it was, the Phoenix birthmark..... Fuck... He is Harry Potter.... The Boy who killed the infamous Dark Lord... Voldemort? No... No, this had to be a lie... His parents wouldn’t have kept something like this from him.... 

His mind whirling, along with his stomach. Tears streaming down his cheeks, why would they keep something like this from him. Then the next page, he actually drops the book on the floor. 

Harry Potter Found Dead? 

The Body of Harry James Potter found today on his 2nd birthday! Aurors found the body of The Wizarding Worlds Hero this morning at 4am. It is a sad day here at the Daily Profit. It was said that the body has been tortured. We, at The Daily Profit, would not write it if it wasn’t true. On page 2 there is an official interview with head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

Dead... Found dead... How... How could he have been found dead. He wasn’t dead... no, he was alive... So maybe he wasn’t this Harry Potter... Not noticing Bill walking in, he jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at those blue eyes, he sees them look down at the book and then back up at him. That look, he couldn’t have known... Bill would have told him... Wouldn’t he? 

“Bill?” His voice wavered as he spoke, please let him be as shocked as him... Please don’t let this change things between them... 

“Phoenix...” Just like that, his world came crumbling down. Bill knew... he knew, and he didn’t tell him! Not only were his parents hiding this from him, his own mate hid it from him. 

“Y... You knew... I’m... I’m him... I’m Harry Potter? I’m the boy who killed this... this Dark Lord Voldemort? It said I died Bill... Look at me, am I dead? I’m not, so who is the poor 2 year old that died?! I’m Phoenix Lupin Black... Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t my parents tell me?” The werewolf tried to pull him into a hug, but Phoenix pushed him away and stood up. 

“Nix... Your parents did it to protect you... People wanted to hurt you... I think that if they knew today, they would still want to hurt you. It doesn’t change who you are Phoenix, you are still the same person...” Growling, the animagus runs his fingers through his hair, pulling slightly. 

“How... How can you say that I’m the same person, when obviously I don’t know who that is now! You would think, I would have been told that I am supposedly dead and how would you feel, if you found out your parents have been lying to you, your whole life Bill? I don’t think that you would take it well!” He couldn’t deal with this right now... He didn’t even want to see his mates face.... 

“Leave, I don’t want to see you right now... If it wasn’t for Isabella, I would be gone right now... I can’t leave, so you leave!” Phoenix was shaking, never in his life has he felt like this. He is the same as he was, this doesn’t change anything, does it? He was still Phoenix... 

“Phoenix, please love... Can we...” He felt his magic crackle under his skin, knowing that he could blow at any second. Even though he was mad he didn’t want to hurt Bill... 

“LEAVE NOW!” The older man hesitated and popped away. Once his mate was gone, Phoenix fell to the floor. They all lied, they lied to him.... So many people died.... because of this war, that he didn’t even know about... Phoenix saved the wizarding world.... No... Not Phoenix, Harry save the wizarding world... Harry Potter, who is dead... Who was the baby that they buried... Shaking, he curled himself up, sobbing... he has lost everything tonight... 

\----- 

Severus smirked as he stepped out of the floo. He couldn’t wait to check up on his little potions master. He is determined to make Isabella the youngest potions master, breaking his record. He stopped when he heard sobbing, looking around, he saw Phoenix sitting curled up in a ball on the couch. Shocked, he just stood there... He hasn’t seen him this bad since... 

He felt a body knock into him. “Sev, why are you...” Reg stopped, as he heard the sobbing too. The potions master rushed over to the younger man. 

“Phoenix...” Placing a hand on his nephew’s arm. The animagus looks up at him, eyes puffy from crying, cheeks stained with tears, fear struck him... “Is Isabella okay?” He barked out. 

Phoenix nodded his head and placed it back on his knees. “Reg, go check on our daughter, I am going to have a talk with Phoenix.” Severus said calmly, sitting down next to the sobbing man. 

“Phoenix, I need you to talk to me, okay. If you don’t want to talk to me, I can grab your parents.” Phoenix’s head snaps up, eyes wild, face stained with tears, he looked a mess. 

“NO! Don’t call my parents... I don’t want to talk to them.” Sighing, Severus clasps his hands together on his lap. It was strange that the younger man didn’t want his parents to be called. 

“Okay, if you don’t want to talk to your parents... Talk to me... Where is Bill?” Knowing that the werewolf wouldn’t have left him in this state. Well, he would hope that he wouldn’t, if he is the reason his nephew is crying like this, the werewolf is going to be seriously hurt by him... 

“I... I told him to le...leave... I didn’t want to see his face... They all lied to me Uncle Sev, every one of them... Pl.. Please tell me you didn’t know... Please, I don’t think I could bare it... You have never lied to me.” He was confused by the younger man, what would Remus and Sirius lie to him about. 

“What are you talking about? Who has lied to you?” Watching Phoenix bend down, picking up the album of old newspaper clippings, holding it out to him, Severus took it. Confused about what this had to do with his parents lying to him. “I don’t understand, these are just old clippings out of newspapers...” 

“In that newspaper clipping it says that I'm dead.... I’m not dead Severus, I'm alive... I’m Phoenix James Lupin Black... But I'm not...” Looking down at the page, it was the article about Lilly’s son’s death... Why would Phoenix think that is him... 

“Phoenix, I don’t understand.” Watching the boy get aggravated, he placed a hand on his knee. 

“Harry Potter missing, keep an eye out for a little boy with green eyes and a phoenix shaped birthmark on his neck. Born 31st of July.” The animagus turned his neck and there it was... NO, it couldn’t be... Lilly’s son is alive! Phoenix is Harry Potter The Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord... No... 

“Phoenix it can’t be...” But it very well could be... He knows there is a way that he can find out.... “Phoenix... I need you to trust me okay... We are going to figure this out okay... I just need your trust...” The younger man nodded, thankfully he still trusted him. “I’m going to go into your head and try to find your first memories, okay. It will hurt if you fight me, okay... Just relax.” Severus stood and pointed his wand at his nephew. He took a deep breath. 

“Legilimens” the older wizard said. Moving inside of his memories, he tried to stay on track. 

Birthdays, Christmases, then that horrible day he found Drew dead. He knew Phoenix was going through every memory with him. Going back to his earliest memory, Severus took a shaky breath. A familiar room comes into light, then a beautiful red head comes into sight. Lilly... There is no way.... Then, there was the Dark Lord. A green flash rushes towards him. Feeling Phoenix push him out, he stumbled backwards falling on his arse. 

“Sev!” Phoenix and Reg said at the same time. Looking up, he saw Reg holding the dog... looking down at him. 

“What is going on?” The potion master stands up and walks over to the younger man. Pulling him into his arms, he still has a part of Lilly. Phoenix sobbed and buried his face in the older man’s chest. 

Hearing the floo Sirius rushes through. “Phoenix!” Drawing his wand, Severus whips around. 

“Leave now! You son doesn’t want to talk to you and I don’t want you in my home!” The potion master sneers. How could they have kept this from Phoenix. They didn’t have to tell the world, no, that would have been dangerous, but they could have told them... 

“Sev... Siri. What is going on? I feel like I have missed something pretty big.” His husband set the dog down on the floor and walked over to him. 

“I don’t have to explain anything to you Snivellus! I just need to talk to my son.” Feeling a curse on his lips, before he heard a scream. 

“I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU PAPA!” The younger man said, as he walked up to them. Severus could feel his magic pouring off of him. Though he would never be afraid of his nephew, but right now, he would not want to get in his way. 

\----- 

Sirius felt like his heart was being yanked out of his chest, his son just had to talk to him. He had to explain everything. This wasn’t how it was supposed to come out. He was going to sit him down and have a conversation with him. Not saying it wouldn’t have ended up in a fight. At least he wouldn’t have read it from old new paper clippings. 

“Please Nix... Please come home and we will talk about it. Daddy has tea ready and Bill is there.” He was grasping at straws he just needed to talk to him. His son walked up to him, seeing the tears in his eyes. 

“I have nothing to say to you right now. You hid something from me. Something that is important. Do you understand how confused and hurt I am right now? I...I never really cared who my birth parents were Papa! I didn’t, it... it didn’t matter because I had you. I know that it sucks that they died in an accident that was basically all my fault. I always had that stability of having two loving parents. But little did I know, that you have been keeping things from me. You were in a war, I could have not had either one of you because of that war. Then telling my mate before you told me?” Sirius couldn’t say anything. He just let his son yell at him. He deserved this, everything that Remy told him that was going to happen, happened. Why didn’t he just tell Phoenix. 

“Someone better tell me what the bloody hell is going on right now. I think I deserve to know, seeing as you are in my home.” Why did he let it get this bad, why couldn’t he have told his brother? He was trustworthy wasn’t he... Now he knows he is, but back then was he really? 

“It seems that our nephew is already famous, and it is not because of his musical talent. Regulus, I would like you to meet Phoenix James Lupin Black. Or before he was adopted, Harry James Potter!” 

Before Reg could say anything, Siri stopped him. “I did it to protect him, you and I both know what would have happened. I did it legally, you can go check. I went to Gringotts and it was in their Will that Remy and I would take care of Harry. Knowing he would never have a normal life there or a safe one. You saw what happened to who they thought was Harry.” The tears are flowing down his face and he wipes them away as he speaks. “Phoenix, I promise you that I kept this from you, because I wanted you safe.” It was the reason he didn’t want his son to get hurt, ever... but by doing that he hurt his son. Phoenix may never talk to him again. Sirius was always worried that once Bill and him got together he would lose him, but it was actually his fault that he lost his son. 

“Leave Papa, I don’t want to talk to you about this right now.” Moving closer to his son, the young man stepped back. 

“I love you Nix… I.. I’m so sorry.” Walking back to the floo, he disappeared in the green flames. 

He fell out of the floo into his husband’s arms, Remus looked down at him. 

“He hates me… Remy he hates me… I lost him… I lost my son...” 

~End Flashback~ 

—— 

Phoenix only left his bed to take Aria out for a walk and to play with Isabella. She seems to be the only one that could make him smile. It’s been 3 weeks since the fight. The only time he has been home, is when he knew no one was going to be there. He packed some things and his instruments. Reg and Severus didn’t bother him, they just let him do his own thing. The manor was big enough that they can have their own space. Bill has sent him owls every day. Each letter was the same thing, he was sorry and then there were song lyrics. 

**It still feels like our first night together**   
**Feels like the first kiss.**

**Still holding on**   
**You're still the one**   
**First time our eyes met**   
**Same feeling I get**   
**Only feels much stronger**   
**I want to love you longer**

**You're still number one**   
**I remember the smell of your skin**   
**I remember everything**   
**I remember all your moves**   
**I remember you yeah**   
**I remember the nights, you know I still do**

**Please forgive me, if I need you like I do**   
**Please believe me, every word I say is true**   
**Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you**

It didn’t matter, nothing did. Phoenix loves Bill he does, which makes what he kept from him hurt more. Hearing a knock on the door, he looks up from the letter, wiping his eyes, and with a flick of his wrist the door opens. 

“Nixy!” In runs his favorite little girl. “Daddy made lunch! You come eat with me!” Picking her up in his arms, he kissed her cheeks. Noticing Reg in the doorway he smiled a watery smile at him. 

“Okay my beautiful girl, I will.” Setting the girl down, she runs out of the room. 

“There is something I want to talk to you about before we go downstairs.” His Uncle said with a smile. Nodding he sat back down on his bed and the older man followed. “Nix, I think you need to get out of the house... I know you don’t want too but you can’t just stay locked in your room... I know that you're hurting, I know that you are going to have to go over there and work with your students soon... But I think you should perform... I.. I actually talked to Tonks. They are doing this Anti-Valentine’s music show. There is going to be more than just you performing. But you would be the head liner... I was thinking about going... Sev would stay with Bella. Come on, it will be fun. Phoenix Black and Reg Black a night on the town.” 

He knew that he should get out of this house, he did miss performing. That is one thing he knows that is truly him. “Okay... I’ll do it... Let Tonks know.” As soon as he said that, he was pulled into his Uncle’s arms. 

“I’m so glad Phoenix. Now, come on, before Bella comes running back in here.” Nodding, he stood up and followed him out the room. Thinking about the letter again, alone on Valentine's day... He couldn’t forgive him... None of them... Not yet... 

\---- 

Like most nights lately, Remus pulled Siri to bed drunk. He doesn’t know how much more he can take with his husband acting this way. Yes, he was hurt too because Phoenix was not there. Gods, does he miss his son. His misses his laughter and the music that played at all hours. 

“Come on Pads. Work with me.” The werewolf said, as he pulled the shoes off his drunk husband. 

“Oo Moony, are you going to make love to me... Getting me naked...” The older animagus slurred. To be honest, he hasn’t wanted to do much of anything with his husband. Remus hated the fact that they hid it from Phoenix for so long. 

“No Siri, I'm not making love to you, I'm trying to get you into the bloody bed. You know what, forget it.” With a wave of his wand, the clothes were removed from his mate. “I can’t do this tonight Sirius. I can’t, I am hurting too, but do you see me running to the bottle?! No, I have to be the responsible one as always. I’m the one doing all the work at the pub while you drink. I’m the one who cleans and cooks and does everything right now. Bill is even doing more than you and he doesn’t even live here. He lost his mate, just as we lost our son... I know it is not the same Sirius, I know, but how would you feel if you lost me... If I didn’t talk to you... Because right now, I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t want to be around you.” Hearing snoring, Remus growls, bloody git couldn’t even stay awake long enough for him to yell at him. 

Grabbing his pillow, he walks out of the room, going to go into Phoenix’s music room. It still smells of him and he wants to be close to his son. 

Walking into the room he stopped, when he saw Bill curled up on the couch with a blanket. Wondering why he wasn’t in their room. Phoenix didn’t spend much time there, so his scent must have not been as strong. Sighing, he turns back around, he will just go to the spare bedroom. 

“Rem.” He heard the younger werewolf croak. Turning around, he saw a tear stained face. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you... I was just missing him tonight and I wanted to, I don’t know, feel him... I hate the fact I know where he is, and he won’t talk to me...” Remus ran his hands through his sandy brown hair. 

“I know the feeling, I miss him so much... I can only imagine what you are feeling, but I miss my mate Rem, I miss him so much.” The red head ran into his arms, almost knocking him over. He could smell fire whiskey on his breath. What is it with these two? Thankfully, Phoenix didn’t drink when he was upset. Patting Bill’s back, he walked the younger man over to the couch and laid him down. 

“Get some sleep Bill, things will be better in the morning.” Summoning a hangover potion, he placed it on the table. 

Tomorrow he will write Phoenix and see if he could at least get him to come to lunch. Just him... he knows that he is not ready to talk to anyone else. Hopefully he will talk to him. 

\----- 

Sev still made time to go to lunch with Phoenix once a week, not that he looked forward to it... Which he did... but he would tell anyone that... 

Sitting in a pub in muggle London, the potions master felt nervous... Remus flooed him last night, telling him everything... He didn’t want to talk to the werewolf but seeing how horrible he looked and after the begging, he gave in and allowed the man over. After their conversation, Severus promised that he would try to get Phoenix to at least write him back. The werewolf wanted to tell Phoenix everything since he was old enough. Knowing how Sirius acts when he doesn’t get his way, he understood why Remus didn’t just go against his husband and tell their son. 

Severus has tried to talk about the young man’s birth parents, about his dearest friend Lilly. Phoenix just shakes his head. Saying that he felt bad for being the reason that they passed away and was grateful for them sacrificing their lives for his, but his parents were Remus and Sirius. 

“Uncle Sev,” The animagus said bringing, him out of his thoughts. Taking a sip of his tea, he nods. 

“Yes brat?” Trying to make it seem like he was listening to whatever he was talking about. 

Phoenix sighed, “I said, why are you acting so weird today? Did something happen?” Severus knows he is worried about his parents. This is the longest the younger wizard has been away from his family. 

“Nothing happened... I just was thinking that you should probably call your Dad....” Before he could be interrupted, he raises his potion stained hands. “I talked to him last night, from what I can tell, which your Dad has never lied to me...” 

“That makes one of us.” Phoenix quips. Huffing, Severus continues, Cheeky brat. 

“As I was saying, your Dad has wanted to tell you for a long time... Sirius didn’t agree with it. You know that your Dad would do anything for that mutt, which I don’t see why... I’m getting off topic... Call Remus... if you don’t want to call him, at least write him. His wolf looks like he has been punishing him... I had to give him a couple of potions and salves to mend him.” Seeing pain and hurt in his nephew's eyes, he reaches over and squeezes his hands. “He will be fine in a couple of days... He would be even better if you wrote him.” He watches Phoenix contemplating about what he said. 

“Uncle Sev, I... I just don’t know if I am able to forgive them yet. I mean, what would you have done, if you found out that you are not who you thought you were....” If only Severus had the love that Phoenix has had. 

“To be honest with you Phoenix.... and I don’t really like sharing my past.... but because for some reason I have a soft spot for you, I would have killed at your age to have the love and the supportive parents that you have... My mum had no backbone and my father was a drunk, who would take out his aggression on his wife, and then, when I was old enough, he took it out on me.” Seeing the pity in the younger man’s face, Severus shook his head. 

“Don’t you dare pity my life.... I have a wonderful life now. I have a loving husband, a home, a business, an annoying nephew that I wouldn’t trade and a beautiful little girl who will be loved. We will stop talking about it... I just want you to think about it, okay... Phoenix, please promise me, you will at least think about it...” he finished watching the animagus nod slightly. 

“I would never pity you Uncle Sev... I’ll think about it... I will, maybe I will talk to my Dad, but I’m not ready to talk to Papa yet... Or Bill....” Bill was still a sore subject for him... If the werewolf knew, why didn’t he say something... Maybe he knew all along and that was just his way of getting in with the famous Harry Potter.... As much as Severus wanted to believe that, he couldn’t.... That Werewolf truly loves Phoenix... 

“That’s all I ask... Now, tell me about what songs are you going to play this weekend....” he saw the younger man’s face change into a smile that didn’t quiet reach his eyes, but it’s the best it’s been. 

\----- 

_Dear Fluffy,_

_I know that I am taking a big risk here thinking that you will actually read this letter. I am not sure if I would, if it were me. But, you have always had a big heart, so I'm hoping that you will._

_First of all, I would like to say that I miss you terribly. We all do Phoenix, Papa, Bill and I. I know that we did this ourselves. We should have been completely honest with you about everything._

_I want to say to you, that I know, that there is nothing in this world that would change or help the fact that we hid something from you. We do not deserve your forgiveness. But there is nothing in this world that I love more than you._

_You are my Son, my Fluffy, my little Rockstar. I have always wanted to be your protector, always... particularly from the wizarding world. But what I should have been protecting you from was your parents._

_Bill only found out right before Christmas, he picked up a book and connected the dots. It was me that asked him not to tell you. Please don’t be too upset with him. I know that he loves you... YOU, Phoenix James Lupin Black... I know that you love him._

_Please if you could find it in your heart to reply back to this letter. I don’t care if it is to tell me to ‘Sod Off’_

_I love you,_

_Daddy_

Phoenix re-read the letter a thousand times. Seeing his Dad’s handwriting he could almost hear his voice as he read the words. Gods, does he miss them, but he wasn’t ready to forgive them yet. Placing it on top of his nightstand, he looks down at himself. Making sure he looked okay, he was playing at Tonks’ tonight for the Anti-Valentine’s party. 

Donned in all black, the animagus wore a black button up with his black leather jacket, tight black jeans with rips at the knees, and black motorbike boots. His long black hair pulled up out of his face, with only a few hairs falling to frame his face. He made sure his glamour was up, the purple-black dark circles under his eyes were something that he didn’t want everyone to know about. 

Jogging down the stairs, he notices that his Bella was still awake, seeing as she rushed to his side. 

“Nixy! You look pretty!” Laughing, he picks up the little girl, who was wearing her ‘princess’ night gown. 

“Not as pretty as you... I’m sure you are supposed to be in bed...” he said, nuzzling into the squirming toddler’s cheek. 

“That she is.” Hearing Sev’s voice, he turns around and hands his cousin to him. “Come princess, let’s get you to bed. Phoenix have fun tonight...” The potions master said, as he carried his daughter up the stairs to bed. 

“Wow look at you... Now that is the Phoenix Black we all know and love... Come on... Let’s get this going! Reg and Nix a night out... Watch out fella and ladies... I know you may swoon at our beauty, just look and no touch!” Laughing at his Uncles statement, he just shakes his head, patting his pockets to make sure he has everything that he needs tonight. 

“Okay, calm down Uncle Reg...” Laughing, the older man pops away, Phoenix following him. 

Once he arrived at Tonks’, he had an arm full of the pink haired metamorphmagus. 

“Phoenix! Where have you been! I have been wanting you to play the past couple of weekends. The people want their Phoenix Lupin Black!” He was thankful that no one has told her what was going on. 

“I’m sorry, I've just been really busy, and I have been kind of on a holiday of sorts. Been staying with Reg here. Helping out with Bella so... I think I am just going to go get ready....” Before Tonks could say anything, he was gone. 

There was already a band playing, a song was just finishing up and Phoenix looked at who was playing. 

It was a typical band, oh gods, the blond git that he met the first time he played here was the guitar player... a woman with black hair was playing the piano, another man with curly brown hair played the bass and there was a chubbier man playing the drums. Before he could get a good look at the lead singer, the music started again. 

The piano started as this voice filled the room. 

**If you're gonna tell them everything**   
**Tell 'em I'm a good kisser**   
**Tell 'em all the things you told me**   
**In your desperate whisper**   
**If you're gonna tell them everything**   
**Don't leave out the good part**   
**Tell 'em the way that you broke my heart**   
**When you told me that you missed her**

**Tell 'em I'm a good kisser**   
**Tell 'em I'm a good kisser**

Merlin that voice, it was so rich and warm. The lead singer was a tall man with black hair, that was curled and faded on the sides, he had beautiful dark brown eyes, with a cut in one of his eyebrows and was wearing a pair of tight black slacks, a white button up shirt rolled at the sleeved a vest and a green and silver tie. 

They were good, it’s been a while since Phoenix has heard a band this good. Most of the time it was just amateurs that didn’t know what they were doing. Plus, even though Phoenix loved his red head there was something about this man. It could have been his confidence and stage presence. 

**You know I'm not proud of the thing that we did**   
**Didn't work out, just the way that you wanted it**   
**After it all, I stood up tall**   
**I kept my mouth shut so you wouldn't fall**   
**Now everybody's talking 'bout me**   
**'Cause you would dirty me up just to get yourself clean**   
**Get yourself clean**

**If you're gonna tell them everything**   
**Tell 'em I'm a good kisser**   
**Tell 'em all the things you told me**   
**In your desperate whisper**   
**If you're gonna tell them everything**   
**Don't…**

Still standing and looking at the man who just finished up the song, he winked at Phoenix and he felt himself blush. Gods, this is not good... He has a mate... ‘that kept something from you’ his mind supplies. 

Getting himself ready, he hears his cousin on the mic. “Oi, everyone quiet down! Okay, so I know you have been asking about this next singer... I frankly, am so excited to have him back… Please welcome my family, Phoenix James Lupin Black!” The pub cheered and just like that Phoenix was back... Even if only for a little while. 

Walking up to the mic with his guitar in his hand, he smiles at the crowd. “Happy Anti-Valentine’s day! I would like to thank you for spending the night with us! My cousin’s Pub is the best, isn’t it?” The pub yelled and whistled. Smirking, he strummed his guitar. 

“Let’s get this party started.” Strumming, he starts to sing. 

**This was all you, none of it me**   
**You put your hands all over my body and told me, umm**   
**You told me you were ready**   
**For the big one, for the big jump**   
**I'd be your last love everlasting you and me**   
**That was what you told me**

**I'm giving you up**   
**I've forgiven it all**   
**You set me free, oh**

Feeling those eyes on him, he looks around for that mystery lead singer of the blond gits band and there he was, at the front table nursing a fire whiskey, smirking up at him. Feeling guilt in his stomach he looks to find his Uncle who is sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, with an older woman sitting next to him. She doesn’t look like she would be in a pub like this. 

**Send my love to your new lover**   
**Treat her better**   
**We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**   
**We both know we ain't kids no more**   
**Send my love to your new lover**   
**Treat her better**   
**We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**   
**We both know we ain't kids no more**

**I was too strong you were trembling**   
**You couldn't handle the hot heat rising, umm**   
**Baby I'm so rising**   
**I was running, you were walking**   
**You couldn't keep up, you were falling down, umm**   
**There's only one way down**

**I'm giving you up**   
**I've forgiven it all**   
**You set me free, oh**

**Send my love to your new lover**   
**Treat her better**   
**We gotta let go of all of our ghosts**   
**We've both know we ain't kids no more**   
**Send my love to your new lover**   
**Treat her better**   
**We've gotta let go of all of our ghosts**   
**We both know we ain't kids no more**

**If you're ready, if you're ready**   
**If you're ready, I am ready**   
**If you're ready, if you're ready**   
**We both know we ain't kids no more**   
**No, we ain't kids no more**

Phoenix smiles into the mic. “You guys are being awesome tonight... When I was getting ready for this show, I was sitting and thinking what songs should I sing... I mean, there are so many roads you can go down... You have the Fuck You songs, you have the I'm Better Off Alone songs... The I Got A Better Version song... The I'm So Fucking Broken-Hearted songs... So, I have a little bit of all... I hope you enjoy!” 

“I won’t break your heart!” A girl shouts from the audience. Laughing he shakes his head... 

“Oh love, I know you probably wouldn’t, but unless you are hiding something between your legs, I'm afraid that I would break yours, but I still love you! Can I tell you guys something...?” he thought, strumming his guitar, he probably shouldn’t be going into this, but he doesn’t care. This was much better than therapy or talking to Uncle Sev. 

The crowed echoed ‘Yes’. “My boyfriend... well maybe not boyfriend anymore... He kept something from me... I’m not one to just talk about my feelings, so you guys should feel special... Anyways... If you decide to get into another relationship... Which I am not sure why anyone would... Don’t hide shit from them....” 

A bunch of ‘aww’ filled the room. “Enough with this sappy shit...” 

**I'm gonna make you bend and break**

**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show**

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life**

**"Who does he think he is?"**

**If that's the worst you got**

**Better put your fingers back to the keys**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter, "**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

**Been looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**And this crystal ball**

**Is always cloudy except for**

**When you look into the past**

**One night stand**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter."**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

**They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

**In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers**

**Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**"He tastes like you only sweeter."**

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories**

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."**

\------ 

Reg sat with Minerva at the bar, Merlin knows why she is here. This is not the place that he thought he would ever meet the professor. 

“So that is your nephew? Sirius and Remus' boy?” The older witch asked as she took a sip of her elf made wine. Seeing a questionable look in her eyes, after knowing who Phoenix is, Reg is on high alert. This is the last thing he would want to get out. Not knowing who would want to hurt him if they found the boy who took down the Dark Lord. Remus and Sirius would kill them if something were to happen to their son. Just like he would kill anyone that would harm Isabella. 

“Yes, that’s our Phoenix. He is almost as talented as me and as good looking.” Minerva snickered. 

“Yes, he is very talented... Has he always been that powerful? I mean he didn’t go to Hogwarts... So who taught him to control all of his power? I don’t think I have seen someone so young be able to do wordless and wandless magic like he does.” Of course she would want to know more about Nix. Like she said, no one his age can do what he does. 

“Remus actually homed schooled him. He is special, he is an animagus... A wolf, if you could believe it... I mean seeing as his Dad is Remus...” Seeing that sparkle again he should stop talking about Phoenix... Maybe he should change the subject... 

“Would you like to see Isabella’s newest pictures?” Pulling out the moving photos from his pockets, he pushes them towards the older witch... Hoping she would leave before Phoenix finishes. 

\------ 

After finishing up his last song, Phoenix walks off the stage, still feeling that high from performing. If only he could bottle this up, so he could feel this good all the time. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he slowly turns around noticing the singer looking at him. 

The animagus couldn’t help but smile at him... Why was he smiling at him? You have a mate... ‘A mate that kept things from you’... and, yes, he has sent letters, ‘but why hasn’t he tried to come over and demand to see you.’ Why is his wolf allowing him to just sit...? If it were Phoenix, he would give Bill space yes... but then he would show. This is a big mess, he wants Bill to be there one minute and then the next he doesn’t want to see him... 

The good looking singer walks up to him, he felt rooted to the spot. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted too, and no there was no magic involved. 

“Hi,” The singer’s rich chocolaty voice said. 

“Hi, you guys were good up there...I was nervous having to follow. I did enjoy that song... That’s one thing that people never say when they break up and talk about....” Yep, he is not good at talking to people... How did he have Drew and Bill if he didn’t know what to say to someone... ‘It’s because you are not supposed to be talking to him... he is not your mate.’ His wolf side growls out... ‘Bill is not on our side right now... he hid things from us remember?’ Why is he having a conversation with himself.... 

“Yeah... That’s true... I know my ex wouldn’t say anything like that... I’m Blaise...” Taking the slender hand that was offered, Phoenix smirks, come on be you Papa’s son. 

“Phoenix...” Blaise takes his and places a soft kiss on the back of it... 

“Phoenix... Yes, I say that is right... You are fiery and beautiful...” Feeling the warmth in his cheeks, he bites his lips to stop himself from saying something he didn’t mean... 

“Thank you... I have been told... I have a set of twins that call me their Fiery Phoenix... I’m actually their partner...” An elegant eyebrow was raised. “Business partner... I don’t think my Ma... I mean, my boyfriend, would like that... Seeing as they are his brothers...” okay, he should never talk to people, how can he have so much confindence and then act like this… 

“My band and I were actually thinking about going back to this club... I think you would fit in there perfectly...” Phoenix never had to deal with this before, he didn’t date or go to bars and if he did, he had a boyfriend... He still has a boyfriend... maybe... 

Maybe he should go... what is the harm, he could just tell Reg that he is going out... They wanted him to go out more anyways... Then before he could say anything, the blond walks up to them. 

“Blaise, are you ready to go?” The blond git said in a bored tone. Phoenix couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Yes, Phoenix you coming? It will be fun... I’ll even buy you a drink... Come on, you can’t pass down free drinks...” Those deep brown eyes twinkle at him, he knows that he should say no... but then the wizard smirked at him and it was too late. 

“Yes” It just fell out, guess he can’t back out of it now. “I’ll just tell my Uncle that I am leaving...” 

“Aww, do you always go out with your family?” Draco sneered. 

“Draco, shut up, family is important... Isn’t your Father around here somewhere...” Blaise said winking at him. 

“I’ll meet you by the door.” Phoenix said with a chuckle. 

Quickly walking over to the bar, he wraps his arm around the older man’s shoulder. 

“Uncle Reg, I'm going to leave... I have actually been invited to hang out at a club... Don’t wait up.” Squeezing the older man, he quickly walked over to the door where Blaise was waiting with the woman from his band. 

“Okay, I'm ready to go.” Placing his hands in his pockets, he feels the taller man’s hand on the small of his back. 

“Well, let’s go beautiful, this gorgeous woman next to me is Pansy, Pansy this is Phoenix...” The witch's dark hair hooked was behind her ears and she smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“Nice to meet you Phoenix... I must say, you are more attractive than his normal type... He likes pale and either blond or red headed.” He wanted to laugh, because at least they had that in common. Well, if anything, they could be friends, but with the way that his hand lingers at his back, he thinks that Blaise might want to be more than that, and that couldn’t happen.... 

“Like I said, I have a boyfriend, we are just... going through some things.” He looked down at the ground as he walked. A boyfriend, who would hate him going out... It didn’t matter... 

“I’m sure you are love... Come on, let’s hurry, I need another drink... and to find a sexy blonde...” The dark haired woman said as they walk down the path. 

“Hello, I'm standing right here.” Draco said with a smirk, pulling Pansy into his arms, kissing her loudly on her cheek. 

“Draco darling, you and I both know that we are each other's type. It’s that pesky thing in your pants... that I don’t have... So, you know it wouldn’t work out.” Pecking him on the lips, Phoenix just watched them exchange banter back and forth. 

“Ignore them... I do most of the time... So, I can tell with your accent you are not from around here... Ireland?” Blaise asked, as they walked up to the club. 

“Yep, Ireland... My parents are British.” He looked up at the building, The Glittery Cauldron. This is either going to really brilliant or completely rubbish... 

“Come on, let’s go in! It’s bloody freezing out here.” Draco whined as he and Pansy walked towards the door. 

“Draco is a pain in my arse, but to know him is to love him... Come on, let me buy you a drink. Blaise grabs his hand and pulls him into the small club. It was, he was guessing, like a muggle club. He has never visited one, besides his parents pub. 

Fairy lights blink all around in neon colors. Music bumps through the club, witches and wizards everywhere. There is a bar with shirtless men serving drinks, beautiful women walking around with shots. He could feel the beat in his chest, as he is pulled more into the club. It was definitely bigger on the inside than on the outside. Finally listening to the lyrics, he noticed it was muggle music. Well, this is not what he was expecting. Feeling a pair of lips near his ear, he shivers. 

“Come on, let’s get that drink.” Nodding, he lets the taller man pull him to the bar. He couldn’t hear what Blaise orders, but as soon as he got the drink, it was neon blue. When he took a sip, it didn’t taste like any alcohol that he has had before. It tasted like candy. It worked fast too, the nervousness that he felt before walking in, was quickly disappearing. His eyes go to the dance floor, where he sees women on women, men on women, men on men, it didn’t matter. Then he saw Pansy had her hands around a beautiful blonde’s hips. Then there was Draco with two drinks in his hands, grinding onto a beautiful dark-haired man. Feeling himself blush, Phoenix looks away. 

The younger man’s hips start moving to the music, damn body has a mind of its own. Phoenix wasn’t much of a dancer... I mean if he wanted to grind up on a man, he could, but he wasn’t that drunk yet. He was okay just watching, Blaise walked away for a minute when he saw a friend. 

“Black!” Draco yelled over the music. Making him look up, Phoenix raises an eyebrow as he finishes his second drink. 

“Wha?” The blond pulls him towards the floor. Trying to pull away, but he gives in. Why not... this is the best he has felt since everything happened. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered, the music was playing, and everyone was having a good time. Draco was actually not being a huge prick, so he went with it. 

“Dance with me Phoenix.” Draco said as he put his arms around his neck, grabbing the other man’s hips they started to sway together. 

“Like this?” The animagus screamed over the music and Draco nodded. Closing his eyes his lets the music take control. Soon, his dance partner turned around as the song changed, he gripped the blonde’s hips as he grinds up on him. Phoenix is not a prude, but he has never done anything like this. Not that it felt bad, it actually felt really good. 

Opening his eyes, he smiled, as he saw Blaise walk up to them, blushing under his gaze. Pulling something out of his pocket, he runs his fingers through Draco’s blond hair and he whispered something in his ear that made the man open his mouth. The taller man placed something in the blonde’s mouth then pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Blinking, he felt someone behind him and a pair of hands on his hips. Looking back, it was Blaise smirking down at him, leaning down he whispers in his ear. 

“Do you wanna forget Phoenix? Do you want to feel better and forget?” Phoenix was confused about the question. Why was he asking him right now? Just nodding, he felt lips against his ear... “Open up.” Watching him place something in his mouth, he quickly swallows. “Now Phoenix, just feel...” Blaise does the same thing to him that he did to Draco, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. It felt wrong, it wasn’t his mate kissing him, but right now, he really didn’t care. 

\---- 

Phoenix didn’t know how long he had been dancing. Draco left with a guy during the 2nd song.... was it the second song? How many songs has it been? All he could feel was Blaise’s hands, looking back he saw that wasn’t Blaise. Quickly pulling away, he shook his head, trying to find Draco or Pansy or Blaise... 

Colors, smells, lights were overwhelming, it was like right before the moon but much worse... This is probably what Bill felt like... Bill... his mate... He missed his mate... but his mate lied to him... 

Toilet, a toilet, would be good right now... Trying to make his way through the crowd, he kept getting stopped by people dancing with him or groping him as he walked by. Finally, reaching the loo, he opened the door, the lights flickering, once it closed the beat wasn’t pulsing through his body. Taking a deep breath, he tries to walk to a toilet, but is pulled into someone arms. 

“You have been dancing up on me all night... I figured you would want to meet in here.” Turning around quickly, he looks up at a sweaty man with dirty blond hair and blood shot blue eyes. He tried to push him away, but his body didn’t want to listen to him. 

“Please... Don’t....” The man laughs in his face, leaning closer Phoenix turns his head. Not wanting to kiss him, he didn’t want to do anything with him. He tried to do something with his magic, but it was on delay... 

The door slams open, Phoenix looks over towards the door and in walks four red heads... or is it two? The two (or four) red heads have their wands out pointed at the man. 

“I’ll give you to the count of three to step away from him. 1” The first twin said moving over to Phoenix. 

“2, you should be moving now...” The second twin said scarier, Phoenix felt as if he was going to sick up everywhere. 

“3” The sweaty man Popped away quickly; Phoenix felt himself starting to fall, when the twins caught him. 

“What is our Fiery Phoenix doing in a place like this...” 

“All alone, without our dear brother.” 

The Animagus already felt dizzy, and the twins were making him feel worse. 

“Please... Can... Can you just take me home...” Closing his eyes, he willed the room to stop spinning. 

“Well Nixikins we are not sure where you live and you are not up for apparating, we will just take you to our flat... Come on.” Feeling the familiar pull, they was gone. 

\---- 

Fred and George sat on the chairs as they watched their brother’s boyfriend sleep on the couch. Once they got him back to their place, Phoenix nearly got sick everywhere. The twins had to clean him up. They were almost ready to go to bed when they noticed the birthmark. 

They couldn’t believe it... Everyone knew the story of Harry Potter, and what he did as a baby... Hell, they even learned about it at Hogwarts. The, not even 2 year old, killing the Dark Lord Voldemort. Even though Phoenix didn’t have emerald green eyes like Lilly or look much like James. 

“I can’t believe our brother is dating” 

“Harry Potter! I know... I mean we could be wrong.” George looks at Fred, who raises an eyebrow. 

“When are we ever wrong?” They both laughed out loud. They know they are not wrong. 

“You are right, we are never wrong... Do you think he knows he is Harry Potter?” As Fred goes to answer their floo goes off. 

“Fred, George!” That was Bill’s voice coming through. Both of their eyes widen... 

“Well, it looks like our brother found his Phoenix...” Nodding they both walk over to the floo, bending down they smiled at their older brother. 

“Yes William?” George said with a smile. 

“What do we owe this pleasu...” Bill cut them off quickly. 

“Phoenix is missing... he didn’t come home last night... Reg said he went out with that git Draco and his band... Please... Please tell me you have seen him... I know you guys go to that club often...” They have never seen their brother this upset before... Looking at each other and then back at the fire... 

“We have seen him...” Fred said in a serious tone. 

“Last night at the club someone tried to...” George’s voice wavers a little bit, not knowing how his werewolf brother was going to react. Hearing a low growl from the fire, they both jump. 

“We got there just in time...” 

“Phoenix is here with us... He is asleep on the couch...” They saw the look of relief on Bill’s face and then anger... 

“Move, I'm coming through.” Neither wanted to be in the way of their scary older brother. Jumping up they move out of the way... 

\---- 

Stepping through the floo, Bill walks over to the couch, where he sees his mate sleeping peacefully. His wolf was whining, he missed his mate... It’s been too long... he shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t, but now that he is, he couldn't help but want to stay here. Running his hand through his hair, he pulls hard. This is stupid, he is just going to leave, Phoenix wouldn’t want to talk to him. 

Turning around he walks back over to the fireplace. “Bill?” Phoenix’s voice barely reaches his ears, if it wasn’t for his amplified hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it. Slowly spinning around he saw those beautiful hazel eyes open. 

“I’m sorry... I was just leaving... Your Uncles were worried, because you didn’t come home last night... You left and went to a club with Malfoy and his band...” He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice, but he couldn’t. How could his mate go to the club with someone else? Yes, they had a fight, but they are mates... 

“It... it was a stupid mistake.... It was all my fault... I went there... I took something... and I have no clue what it did to me...” Hearing and smelling the fear and guilt pouring off of his mate was almost too much to bear, all he wanted to do was go over there and pull him in to a hug. Knowing that is not what Nix would want, he just listens... 

“I was so mad, and lonely Bill... You... You sent me letters everyday... but you never once came and saw me... If you missed me that much, why didn’t you come... I waited everyday... for something.... Yes, I have all the letters and saw where you had cried writing them... but you know what, I cried reading them... Wondering when you were going to come get me...” Cocking his head to the side, Bill was confused.... Phoenix told him he didn’t want to see him... He was giving him space... if he wanted, him to be there, why didn’t he say? 

Feeling himself pace, he looked over at his mate and then shook his head. 

“I gave you space Phoenix! I gave you space, because I knew you needed it... I kept something from you... You had every right to be upset.... BUT! You wouldn’t write me back... I put my fucking heart out there to get stomped on. I love you Phoenix James Lupin Black.” 

The smaller man stands up and crosses his arms. “Do you love me... or do you love Harry Potter? Daddy said that you didn’t find out until right before Christmas, was that before or after you confessed your love to me? I never thought that I would love again Bill and I did... do… I mean I love you... I still do. I just... Do you love me... for me? Don’t lie to me Bill... I can smell it on you just like you can smell it on me...” Bill stopped in front of his mate... How could he ask that? Then he stops to think... wouldn’t you think that way.... 

Moving slowly towards the smaller man, wishing that he wouldn’t move away, which he didn’t, the animagus just looked up at him with unshed tears in his eyes. 

“I love you, just you. Just Phoenix... not Harry Potter... I don’t even know who that is... The man I love, loves his family more than anything, the man I love can play any instrument, can sing better than anyone on the radio... The man I love hogs the covers every night, but then if he is really cold, he just climbs on top of me. The man I love is standing right in front of me... I hope the man that I love can please just come home... Forgive me and his parents...” 

\---- 

Phoenix just stood there, smelling and making sure that the sincerity in his mate's voice was real. Which, it was, everything he was saying was the truth... Bill loves him, just him... Could he forgive his parents right now? He doesn’t know but he wants to go home and try... At least talk... He just needs a few days to get the courage... 

Shaking hands move to the red heads cheeks, feeling the warmth under his fingertips and how his mate leans into his touch, Phoenix sobs out and pulls him into a kiss. Pouring all the love and heartbreak that they had to deal with for the past few weeks now disappear with the kiss... Then it hits him... What he did last night. 

Quickly he pulls away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you... I... We didn’t even talk about last night... Bill... I...” 

“Phoenix... it doesn’t matter what you did... I love you...” Holding up his hands, he shook his head. 

“I love you too Bill, but…. I took something and I didn’t know what it was... Blaise asked me if I wanted to forget... and I did... I wanted to forget... I told him I had a boyfriend and he didn’t try anything but... he did kiss me....” he heard a growl, like he knew he would. Moving away, he knew that Bill wouldn’t want anything to do with him now. Then he felt his body being crushed into Bill’s. 

“I don’t like that he kissed you, but Phoenix... You tried something that everyone tries... There was a time that I did drugs... Not because I was hurting, but because I wanted too... I wanted to just feel high.... Now, I just need to kiss you and I get all the things that a pill or potion would do...” Wanting to laugh or cry at how corny and wonderful that sounded. 

“Bill...” Tears are falling from his eyes now. “You...” 

He was hushed with another kiss.... “I love you; it was a mistake... We have a lot to talk about... But there is time... I want you to lie back down, you look exhausted... Then take a couple of days... Pack your things and then come home... I will tell your parents, so they won't worry... and Sev and Reg... 

“I love you too...” Phoenix’s heart hurt thinking that Bill was leaving him... Right now, he just wants to be in his arms. “I don’t want you to go yet...” He whispered. Seeing a small smile appear on Bill’s lips, he takes out his wand, making the couch bigger so they both could lie down on it. 

Pulling his mate over to the couch, Phoenix curled up next to Bill, taking in his scent and his heartbeat as he feels fingers glide through his hair. 

“I’m sorry Phoenix.... Never again will I hide things from you.” Bill pressed a kiss on top of his head. 

“I’m sorry Bill. I will always talk to you if I'm upset about something and try not to run away....” Letting the gentle beat of his mate’s heart gently lull him to sleep, he hears. 

“I love you...” 

“Love you...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I love this fic! Thank you for your continued support!!!! You guys are amazing I love you!!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	10. Chapter 8

Remus was practically bouncing around the house since 6am this morning. He couldn’t sleep, Phoenix was coming home today. When Bill talked to him after everything, the werewolf came home smelling like his son and had a big smile on his face. Of course, Siri was drunk... When was there a time he wasn’t drunk anymore. The werewolf still hasn’t slept in his bed. He loved his husband but right now, this wasn’t the man he married.

Walking into the kitchen he stopped when he saw the older animagus taking a drink of a familiar amber liquid.

“A little early don’t you think?” He growled out, making the smaller man jump.

“Seeing as I haven’t been to bed yet... I would say late....” he was slurring his words and Remus couldn’t help but sneer at his husband. He moved over to the kettle to put on water and slammed the cabinet door.

“You know our son is coming home today. Wouldn’t you want to be sober when he does? I mean, I know you don’t care about yourself anymore let alone me, but you should care about your son...” He was trying not to breakdown right then and there. This isn’t fair, this isn’t how their marriage was supposed to be. They were Remus and Sirius, Padfoot and Moony. They have gone through everything together, they were unbreakable. But now, they were breaking right in front of him.

“Phoenix is coming home? Today? Oh gods, he is going to hate me... He still hates me Remy, he is not going to want to see me. It was all my fault.” Remus sighs. What he wants to do, is to go over there and pull his mate into a hug and tell him that his son would never hate him, but all he is thinking about is himself, not Phoenix.

“Did you know that you said everything about you Siri and nothing about our son? You know, the one that we lied too? The one that is probably confused as to why his parents would keep this from him? I suggest that you go upstairs and take a cold shower and try to get yourself together. Our son will be here for lunch.” As he sighs again, he hears a chair screech across the floor and with his face in his hands, he cries. Something has to change soon...

\----

Phoenix smiles as he picks up Aria, giving her a kiss on her wet nose. “We are going home today love. You get to see your Papa. I know you have probably missed him, and you get to see Grandpa and Pops.” Thinking about seeing his parents made his stomach turn. It was easier seeing Bill, but he has to go home, he misses them.

“Nix, I don’t want you to go.” Looking over at the door, there stood Bella, rubbing her eyes, you could tell it was nap time.

“I have to go home. I miss my Daddy and Papa. I’ll miss you but I will come over all the time and we can play.” He leans down to her level and she flings her arms around his neck.

“Promise?” Her voice wobbled and it broke his heart. “You will bring Aria too? Promise!”

“Of course, I will...” He kisses her dark hair and with Aria in hand, they walk down the stairs to see Severus standing there, with an elegant eyebrow raised.

“I see that you are finally going home. About time, my home can finally get back to normal.” If he didn’t know his Uncle, he would be hurt by those words, but he encouraged him to go home after speaking with Bill.

“I know it must have been hard having me here. You will miss me though.” Seeing a smirk appear on his lips, the potion master shook his head.

“You are right I suppose. If you need to come back, you know you can.” Nodding, Phoenix walks over to the floo and grabs a handful of powder. As he yelled his destination, he and Aria vanished.

Walking out of the floo, he braced himself for seeing everyone there, waiting for him. Except, that didn’t happen, there was no one here. He would have thought that at least Bill would be here. He just sits his things down and sighs, as Aria finds a spot on the rug near the fireplace to lie down.

“Phoenix, is that you?” His Dad’s voice calls out. At hearing his voice for the first time in weeks, Phoenix can feel tears stinging his eyes. Suddenly, he was nervous. He shouldn’t be nervous, it was just his Dad.

After getting the courage to speak, he replies, “Yeah Daddy, it’s me...” He hears hurried footsteps, the door slides open and there stood his Dad wearing the same old cardigan and trousers. He looked perfect!

“Oh Fluffy!” Phoenix couldn’t help himself, he ran into his Daddy’s arms. He knows he should be angry and upset, that he shouldn’t be even talking to his parents, but…

“Daddy! I missed you!” He nuzzled into Remus’s neck, scenting him. There was nothing like the smell of his Daddy. “I’m still really upset at you and we will talk about this later, but right now, I just need this.” This was the longest time he has ever been away from his parents.

“I don’t care as long as you are home, we will talk after lunch...” The older man’s voice wavered.

Not hearing his boyfriend come in, he jumped when he heard, “Yes, I made all your favorites.” The red head was leaning up against the door. Knowing that Bill wanted to give them their space, Phoenix pulled away from his Dad and looked over to his mate. Gods he is perfect. His red hair pulled up in a messy bun, with a blue, long sleeve shirt, a pair of denims, and barefoot.

“Oh really? Trying to get on my good side?” The younger man said, he kissed his Dad’s cheek and walked over to his mate.

“You have no bad sides, you are beautiful inside and out.” Bill and Phoenix had talked after their nap at the twin’s flat. Phoenix knew that Bill wanted to tell him, but he didn’t want to go against his parent’s wishes, and he didn’t want Phoenix in danger, if the truth came out.

“Flattery will get you everything William.” He stuck his nose up in the air and squealed as he was quickly pulled into the red head’s arms.

“Good!” Leaning down their lips met, and even though it was only a few seconds, it was perfect. He loved being home and with his family, but where was his Papa?

“Where is Papa? Does... Does he want to see me?” Horrible thoughts filled his mind now, it was full of negativity.

“I’m sure he is not feeling well.” As if right on time, there was a crash, what sounded like something or someone falling down the stairs. Phoenix was the first one there, and there on the ground laughing, was his Papa. The smell of firewhiskey took over his senses. Drunk… His Papa was drunk! Phoenix has never seen him like this.

“Papa?” He didn’t recognize his own voice. Why was his Papa drinking in the middle of the day? He looked over at his Dad and mate for answers. They both looked pissed.

“Ph… Phoenix! Oh, my little Rockstar is home!” The older animagus slurred. Why was he so drunk?

“Papa, why...” He started but was pulled into a hug by his Papa. His scent was off, he smelled nauseatingly like alcohol.

“Come on, your hunky mate made lunch! Didn’t you B... Bill.” Remus shook his head.

“Yes, come on Fluffy, let’s eat and then we can talk...” Remus pulled him away from the older animagus. Phoenix could smell the sadness and anger pouring off his Dad.

\----

Remus’ blood was boiling. He had told Sirius to sober up because Phoenix was coming home, but what it looks like is, that he drank more. Why is he doing this? Their son was home, it was time to start repairing their relationship with him.

Watching Sirius pour another glass of firewhiskey, he couldn’t help but growl. His son looked over at him with his eyebrow raised.

“I think we should all talk now.” The werewolf said and stood up as he sent the dishes into the kitchen to clean themselves. He then walked into the sitting room, where Bill sat down next to Phoenix, and he took a seat far away from his husband.

“We have a lot to talk about Phoenix, and I know this isn’t something that is going to be resolved quickly but I would like to start mending our relationship. What your Papa and I kept from you, was something that we should have told you when you came of age. It was just difficult because everything that... well, everything that happened with Andrew.” He watched his son for any signs of discomfort, but he continued to listen.

“I’m sure you saw that we were at war...”

“A sodding bloody war. Lost my b... best friend in that war. Lost everything! But not Remus, never lost Remus...” Sirius said drunkenly. Remus shot him a nasty look before continuing.

“Yes, we lost your biological father in that war, and your mother. It was Hallowe’en night when Siri went over to see you. You couldn’t go trick or treating, and Siri was upset, so he was bringing candy over for you...” He remembered fondly of how excited his husband was before he got there. If he wasn’t being such a git right now, he would be missing him. Miss holding him every night, waking up and kissing him every morning. But no, he had to go and drink himself stupid.

“He loved you like a son...” The werewolf continued.

“I still love you! Phoenix it’s all my fault... Why you didn’t know, I begged your Dad not to tell you. I... I thought that I would lose you... and I did... I know that you are never... Never going to forgive me... Forgive you Dad and your mate. You don’t know how m… many people wanted you dead...” Remus wanted to go over there and either kiss or punch his husband but restrained himself by squeezing the arms of his chair.

“P... People wanted me dead?” Phoenix spoke for the first time, his mate put his arm around him to hold him. This is what Bill was worried about, no one should have to know that someone wanted them dead. He wanted Phoenix to always feel safe. It worried him that Phoenix wouldn’t want to step into the wizarding world. That is the last thing that they would want. No one should live in that fear, he already had enough when he was a baby.

“Yes Fluff, people wanted you dead. They still might want you dead. That is why we had to be careful, everything that we did was to keep you safe. We love you more than life itself. You were the most important thing. Sirius took you from the house that night and from then on, we were a family. Phoenix, we have always loved you, I know Sirius tried to talk your parents into letting us keep you. They loved you too Phoenix, and I'm sorry that we didn’t tell you much about them.” He wrung his hands nervously, but this talk wasn’t going as bad as he thought.

“Daddy, I don’t care that you didn’t tell me much about them. I know I should feel guilty because I feel that way, but I don’t. You are my parents. They might have given birth to me, but it was you who gave me love. You know what scared me the most when I found out about that war? It is that I could have lost all four of you. My parents were doomed, but you guys... I... I don’t know where I would be right now if I didn’t have you.” Remus watched tears fall out of his son’s eyes as he moved over to where he was sitting and pulled him into his arms. They looked over at Sirius who took a big gulp of his drink and stumbled over, before throwing his arms around them.

“We are not going anywhere. We are safe and you are too. We just need to get over this. I don’t know about your Papa, but you can stay here for the rest of your life if you want. Bill is welcomed here too.”

He pulled away to see his son smiling. “Good, because I liked staying with Reg and Sev, but there is no place like home. Can... Can we just watch a movie and eat chocolate? I just want to spend time with everyone. I... I might still be hurt but... so long as everyone is safe and there are no more secrets, we will be okay.” Remus could feel that Phoenix was looking at him and Sirius, knowing that there is something going on with his parents.

“It’s been rough without you Phoenix. But I think, now that things are getting back to normal, it will work out.” He saw a flash of hope in his husband’s eyes and knew that Siri was missing him, as much as he missed Siri. It just hurt too much to see him drink like this. It reminded him of a young Sirius, who would drink when his horrible father would abuse him until the Potter’s took him in.

“Good, speaking of being honest... on Valentine's day, I performed at Tonks’. It was weird not to have you there, it was the first and I hope the last time that I will ever perform without you being there.” Remus’ heart broke, this is the first time he has ever missed a show.

“Why would you performing be something you have to be honest about Nix?” Sirius slurred, trying to act more sober than he was.

“After... after, I went to a club with the band that was playing before me. It was different, I have never been to a club and the drinks were strong and I took something. I’m not sure what it was, but it messed with my control of my magic. I could feel and hear color it was just...” The younger animagus shivered. Bill pulled him on his lap and whispered something in his ear.

“Oh Nix...” Sirius said, frowning. Like he is one to talk, there were plenty of times that that bad boy did drugs.

“I was dancing with someone I thought was the man I went with, but it wasn’t, and I was followed into the bathroom.” Remus felt himself growl. Nothing had better have happened to his Fluffy. He could smell the rage coming from his son’s mate. “Nothing really happened, because Bill’s brothers came to the rescue. I just wanted to tell you, because I have never kept anything from you. I think that is what hurt the most, that I have always been open and honest with you... about everything... Even at 11.” Sirius grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. Gods, he missed his touch.

“Like I said Phoenix, it was my fault... I am the one to blame, don’t take it out on your mate or your Dad.”

“You are okay though, right Nix?” Remus really looks at his son to make sure there was nothing off.

“Yes Daddy, I'm fine. Can we just watch the movie now? Aria, come here baby!” The puppy popped up from behind the couch trotting over to her Daddy. Remus scratches between her ears.

“See, I told you that Granda missed you.” Oh gods this again...

“Enough with the Granda talk.” Remus looks over at Sirius who is already sat down. He knows that Sirius wants another drink, he is just waiting for him to get up to get another one.

“I’ll go make popcorn and get us some cokes.” Bill said as he kissed Phoenix’s forehead. Remus shakes his head and goes to sit down in his chair while looking over at his husband, who looks like he is about to pass out. Somehow wishing that things will change now that Phoenix is home, but he knows that it won’t.

\-----

Bill held Phoenix’s hand as they walk to their room. Gods, it’s so good to have him back, he will finally be able to sleep. He is excited for tomorrow; he has picked out the best date. Once they got into the room, they both stripped down to just their pants. Phoenix was the first to climb into bed.

“Gods, today has been so exhausting.” Phoenix sighed as his mate slid into bed next to him. Bill quickly pulls him into his arms so they can get comfortable.

“It has been, but I'm glad that you are home. I’ve missed you so much.” Replies Bill as Phoenix smiles up at him and cups his cheek.

“I’m home now, I am not going anywhere.”

Bill leans down and brushes his lips against the smaller man’s. “Good, because I love you.” Bill watched as pink dusted Phoenix’s cheeks. He is so perfect! Bill is incredibly thankful that he has come home and forgiven him.

“I love you too. Now don’t lie to me, but what is going on with Daddy and Papa?” He feels Phoenix’s fingertips gliding up and down his chest. He must be connecting the freckles again, Bill thought to himself.

“Since you've been gone, Sirius has been drinking nonstop. Remus is so upset that he hasn’t slept in their room since you've been gone. I think it will get better now that you are here though.” Bill ran his fingers through the raven color hair and he felt his boyfriend’s body tense.

“They are fighting because of me?” He could smell the guilt pouring off of Phoenix, he pressed a kiss in his hair and shook his head.

“Don’t you dare think that way Phoenix. It is not your fault. They are going to be fine. You are home now, and it’s your parents. They are madly in love with each other. Their relationship is what I want ours to be.”

“I’ll talk to Daddy tomorrow. Right now, I just want to listen to your heart and fall asleep.” Phoenix yawns and cuddles into his chest. “I love you Sparky.”

Bill was ecstatic, he didn’t know if he would ever hear that again. He is not going to take it for granted.

“I love you Fluffy.”

\----

Sirius jolts awake, he looked around, but everyone was gone. His mouth was so dry. Why did he have to drink so much? Phoenix is home now; he is safe, and he is going to forgive you. Though he knew his husband is still mad at him. Wouldn't you be? He thought to himself.

Sighing, he conjures a quick drink of water and then walks up the stairs to his room. Probably an empty room, his husband hasn’t slept with him since Phoenix left. He knows why, it was his fault.

He stops right outside of his door and hears crying; his heart is in his throat. That couldn’t be Remy crying like that? As the door creaks open, there sat his husband, just in his shorts, pale skin being illuminated by the candlelight.

“Remy?” His husband’s head pops up at the noise, nose running and his cheeks stained with tears.

“W... What Sirius?” Remus sighs resignedly. Seeing his husband like this has sobered Sirius up quickly. You did this... You are the reason that he is like this.

“Oh Remy, I know you don’t believe me. I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t take....” His husband cut him off.

“YOU! You, Siri! This whole time it has been about you. Don’t you think I was hurting, that I was upset because our son was gone? It’s been hell. I have been hurting too Sirius! Not only was I missing my son, I was missing my husband. A man that vowed to be with me through thick and thin, good and bad. We vowed that to each other! Where were you? All you have been doing is getting pissed drunk! I took care of the pub, I worried about our son, I worried about you! I love you Sirius, I do, I love you more than I want too right now. Because after everything you are still being selfish!” It felt like a knife to the heart, but he knew that Remus was right.

“I... I know I am a selfish prick Remy and I'm sorry that I have been in this dark place since Phoenix left. It’s because it was all my fault. Then you stopped sleeping in here with me. That drove me to drink more because I was missing you, and him, and it’s just like you said... It’s always been us Remy, you and me. Yes, I had James, but he was my best friend. You... you knew the true me. The good, the bad, the ugly, you were there. Then you weren’t because... because I let myself go back to being that scared teenager.” As Sirius was talking, he got down in front of Remus on his knees and looked into those beautiful green eyes.

“You are not a teenager anymore Sirius... You are an adult! I can’t... I can’t be the strong one all the time. Sometimes I need you to comfort me, to be my rock when I can’t be yours.”

Sirius placed his hands on his husband’s, fearing that they will be pushed off but thankfully the werewolf held them.

“I know and... Please just... just stay with me tonight... Please... I’ll change... I will get better. I’m here on my knees, Remus. I know I have been a shitty husband and Papa. I have been horrible, and I deserve everything that has happened. Just don’t leave me tonight. I’m not strong enough without you. I know I’m not.” Remus stood up and walked across the room, running his hand through his hair.

“You are strong enough Sirius! You have always been strong enough. You could have done what Andrew did when you were a teenager because of how your family treated you, but you didn’t, you just had to become the class clown and prank everyone.” There has been plenty of times that Sirius has thought about that. He just couldn’t do it; he couldn’t leave Remus.

“Then on that Hallowe’en night, you... you could have run away without our son, but you didn’t. You picked him up after he saw his mother being murdered, packed his clothes and toys and then you ran. You ran so you could take care of our son, because you are brave! Don’t ever say again that you are not strong enough. You are the strongest man that I have ever met.” Remus placed his hand on Sirius’s chest, which was quickly rising and falling, heartbeat about to burst out of its confines. If this is how Remus thought about him, how could... how could he have just been so selfish. He should have been there for his husband.

Their eyes meet, “Please tell me what I have to do to earn you back, to be able to have you in my arms? For you to be the last thing I see every night and the first thing I see every morning? I can’t and won’t lose you Remus John Lupin Black.” Tears were now sliding down Sirius face, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from his husband.

“The drinking stops, you start to go to work again. I can’t do this on my own. You talk to your son sober. If... If you can promise me that... I...” The werewolf paused as if to keep himself from falling apart.

“I will sleep here tonight. If you take one sip of a drink, Sirius Orion Lupin Black, I will permanently move into the guest bedroom. Is that clear?” Remus growled out. But Sirius couldn’t be happier, Remus was going to sleep in their bed.

“I promise Remy, I promise, I'm done drinking. I’m going to talk to Phoenix tomorrow and I will go to work. I want you to have a night off, stay home, read, take a bath, go visit Snape, anything; then I want to take you out on a date. I promise...” Sirius cups Remus’s cheeks and gently moves forward, allowing him the chance to pull away. To his relief , his husband closed the gap and their lips met. The kiss was short but sincere enough to give Sirius hope.

“Let’s go to bed Pads, I’m exhausted.” He places another kiss on his husband’s lips and pulls them towards the bed. When they climbed in, he felt Remus’ arms pull him into his chest. It was the perfect feeling.

“I love you Remus.”

“I love you too, Sirius.”

\----

Phoenix sat on the counter eating chocolate chips and feeding them to Bill as he made waffles. Waking up in bed with his mate was what he needed, watching him make breakfast was the cherry on top.

“You know Nix, I don’t know what is sweeter, you or the chocolate.” Feeling himself blush, Phoenix popped another piece into his mouth. Bill’s thumb gently pulls his chin towards him into a kiss. His tongue teased his bottom lip until he relented and opened his mouth, savoring the chocolate from his and Bill’s tongues. He smiles as he pulls away for air, the werewolf thinks for a moment and grins.

“I think it’s you that is sweeter, I do love chocolate covered Phoenix.” Flashes of chocolate and skin flood the younger man’s distracted mind.

When he glanced up, he saw his Papa walk in, appearing for all the world, to be back to normal. He couldn’t smell alcohol on him anymore, he looked clean and awake.

“Good morning Bill, Fluffy. D... Do you think I could talk to you for a minute Nix?” The younger animagus could smell the nervousness radiating from his Papa.

“Sure Papa. You think you can handle this by yourself Sparky?” Phoenix said, as he jumped off the counter. The red head leaned over and pressed their lips together.

“I think I can handle it.” With one last kiss, Phoenix followed his dad out of the kitchen and into his music room. He sits down on his couch and watches his Papa fidget with his hands.

“Papa?” Sirius reached over to place his hand on top of his son’s.

“This is hard, and I think it would be easier with a d... drink but I promised your Dad I wouldn’t, and I won’t. I wanted to talk to you, about everything. I wanted to tell you, that I am the reason that no one told you. I’m so sorry for that. I should have never done that. Then you left and I started drinking, stopped going to work and stopped helping your Dad. I pulled away. When you and my husband needed me the most, I became a selfish git. I...” Phoenix could see how hurt his Papa was, and he hated it. It broke his heart, his Papa didn’t do emotions well, his anger was his issue. When it came to other emotions he just didn’t know how to cope.

“Papa, I want to move past this. I understand why you did what you did, I thought about it and I think what hurt the most is that you kept something from me. I have never kept anything from you. Maybe from Dad...” he trailed off squeezing the older man’s hand. Hopefully he wouldn’t have to say it out loud.

“You kept something from Dad?” The older man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Really? Of course, he wouldn’t remember. Then, Phoenix saw that sparkle in his Papa’s eyes, he knew but wanted him to say.

“My first time with Drew Papa, don’t be like that, you know! We always hid little things from Daddy. That was us... but I never hid anything from you. It’s like the trust is broken.”

“You are right Phoenix; I am never going to do that again. I will earn back your trust.” He nods and throws his arms around his Papa’s neck.

“I know you will, now it’s time for you to woo Daddy. You definitely need my help in that department…” Seeing his son’s determined face, the older animagus laughs. Phoenix pulled away so he could see into those tired blue eyes.

“I’ll take all the help I can get. I have been so selfish. I love your Dad, you know I do. I will let him down, never again.” Standing, Sirius reaches out his hand allowing Phoenix to grab onto it he can pull him up.

“It’s starting right now; I’m going to go steal some of those waffles and make sure he has breakfast in bed.” Papa is back, all he has to do is use that Lord Black smile.

“Yes, show Daddy all your charm.” They walked into the kitchen where they saw Bill still cooking. Phoenix was openly staring at his arse. Gods he is gorgeous.

“Hey handsome, is there any way that I can steal a couple of those and take them to my husband? It will help me get out of the doghouse.” Playfully glaring at his Papa, the younger animagus walks over to his mate, letting his hand slide over his shoulders before sitting back on the counter.

“Of course, because if not, I would be in the doghouse and I just got out of it.” with a flick of the red heads wand, a tray appeared and all the things he has made arranged themselves on top, complete with a flower.

“Thank you!” Grabbing the tray, he was gone. Phoenix couldn’t be happier; it didn’t matter what the family had been fighting about, he was home. Watching his mate turn off the stove, he quickly pulls him in between his legs. He leans forward to brush his lips over his mates.

“Thank you for breakfast Sparky.” He kisses him a little deeper, tracing his tongue over the older man’s lips. Bill opens willingly, their tongues twirling around each other.

Bill was the first to pull away. “You’re welcome, come on let’s eat, I have plans for you today.” Phoenix whines and sticks out his bottom lip. He hopes his pout will work its magic. It normally does.

“But my mate, it’s been too long! Don’t you want to kiss me?” Phoenix bit his lip trying not to smirk, he knew he was playing dirty.

The red head growls lowly. "Don't do that, my wolf is still upset with me. He is mad because I haven’t taken care of you. He is making me wait so I can show you that I can protect and provide for you.” Phoenix nods, he knows that Bill’s wolf is mad at him. He settles for cupping the older man’s face and kissing him gently.

“My mate is such a good provider, he made me chocolate waffles. Let’s go eat them.” Pressing another kiss on his lips, Bill picks him up off the counter. Laughing Phoenix flicks his wrist and the food moves over to the table, where they go to sit down to start their day.

——-

Remus feels a pair of lips on his, sleepily returning it. “Good morning Moony.” His husband whispers on his lips. He could smell his husbands’ scent, he smelled clean and sober. Not getting his hopes up, he opens his eyes.

Standing there was his husband, holding a tray full of breakfast. He sat up smiling, as Sirius places the tray on his lap.

“Good morning Pads, what is this all about?” He looked astonished at the spread in front of him. Sirius was truly trying, like he said he would.

“Breakfast in bed. After that, you are going to take a long bath and I’m going to go to the pub and work for a little bit while you are going to relax, read, do whatever you want. Then tomorrow I'm going to take you out. Bill and Phoenix said that they would watch over the pub. So... we will have the house to ourselves after our date.” That sounded perfect to Remus, but hopefully it isn’t too good to be true. He wants to believe that his husband is going to change.

“That sounds wonderful Siri. Thank you for my breakfast in bed... I don’t see yours?” Remus wants Sirius to eat too, but the animagus just shook his head.

“The way I'm feeling right now, it might come back up. Do you want me to let you eat? I can go make sure the kitchens clean or run you the bath?” Remus felt his heart beat faster, he didn’t want his husband to leave, they have been apart way too long.

“Can’t you just stay with me while I eat? I’ve missed you.” The werewolf looks up at his husband with his green eyes wide. Really playing up the kicked puppy look.

“Of course I will stay with you Moony. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.” There was one of his famous smirks. It wasn’t THE smirk, but one of them.

“Ever the flatterer Sirius Lupin Black.” Sirius leaned over to place a kiss on his nose.

“I speak only the truth.” Remus sat there and stared at his husband before he took a bite of his breakfast. Gods that was good.

“Whatever you say love. You know where Bill is taking Phoenix for their date right?” The werewolf asked his mate.

“Yes and I... I was afraid at first, but I think it is a perfect date. After everything that has happened, it will be good for them. I don’t think I could do it, but...” He said as Sirius sat down next to him on the bed. Leaning his head on the werewolf’s shoulder and pressing a kiss into the dark hair.

“I know Remy, I don’t think I could do it either, but I know it will be good for them. Enough about things like that. Eat, so we can get the day started. I’m sure there are tons of books ready for you to read them.” Sirius teases, even though he does have a few new books he has been meaning to get into.

“Alright, I'm eating, I'm eating.” Remus looks into those blue eyes; he could see everything his husband has been going through since Phoenix has been gone. It wasn’t easy on either of them. At least now it’s beginning to get better.

\-------

Bill watched as Phoenix pulled on his black peacoat, red scarf and gloves. Is there anything his mate can’t wear?

“You look nice and warm.” Bill said as he walked into the room, sporting a deep blue peacoat with a gray scarf and gloves. Walking over to his mate, he pulls him into a hug, gazing into those beautiful hazel eyes.

“I am, I’m not sure why my mate wants me to dress so warm, but I trust him.” His heart soars, after everything, it’s a relief to hear Phoenix says that he trusts him. Bill will never give his mate another reason to mistrust him.

“I’m glad that you feel that way. Now, if you are ready?” The smaller man nodded and leaned in, so their lips touched. It was slow and sweet, perfect. Pulling away slowly, he holds up a letter opener. “Grab on.” The animagus takes hold with a smile. With the whisper of a phrase, they were both gone.

They appear in a small village as the sun is slowly sinking. In the center of the village is a church, with a post office and pub. Walking in a little further they could see two rows of cottages.

It is such a beautiful little village. Bill looks over at his mate who had his eyebrows raised so high they almost disappear in his hair line. Hopefully bringing him here wasn’t a mistake.

“B... Bill, where are we?” Hearing Phoenix’s Irish accent stronger than normal, Bill presses a kiss on his forehead.

“I wanted to bring you somewhere that people would say, was a very important place for us wizards.” Grabbing his mates’ hand, he interlaced their fingers. They slowly began walking down the street. There were only a few people out and about. It’s still pretty cold.

Walking a little further, they stop in front of a house that looked completely normal to Muggles, but the two wizards could see its true light.

——

Phoenix was confused, why would Bill bring him to this random small village on a date? Not that he minded going to different places, but it didn’t seem like there was anything to do. He could feel a pull on his magic, like it was reaching out to something.

The animagus wasn’t sure why his magic was reacting until Bill stopped them in front of a cottage. Not just any cottage, this cottage was missing half of the second floor. The roof seemed to be blown off in the right side, vines growing up over the left.

Phoenix didn’t know how or why, but this place seemed so familiar. Why would they keep a house that looked like this standing? He looks up at his mate for answers.

“Bill? Why are we staring at a cottage that should be torn down? I mean, I would think someone would have fixed up this cottage.” He watched his mate closely, Bill smells nervous. Why would he be nervous?

“Nix, the muggles don’t see this cottage as we see it… they don’t even know this cottage is there.” Phoenix raises an eyebrow, he looks from Bill to the cottage and back again.

“Okay, not that I don’t love being here with you, because I don’t care what we are doing as long as we are together. But, why here?” The older man turns around and cups his face. Hazel eyes stare into blue, searching them for any answer. Leaning in, Bill presses the softest of kisses on his lips before bringing their foreheads to rest together.

“I wanted to show you, where you, Phoenix James Lupin Black, were born... and where Harry Potter died.” Phoenix gasps, turning around and looking at the house. His mouth falls open and his eyes are wide as he tries to take in as much as he can. This… this is where his Papa rescued him from living in a life full of fear and in the limelight.

“I know it must be strange for you but… but I just wanted to show you. After… after everything you learned, I wanted to bring you here to show you. I’m sorry this was probably…” Before his mate could finish, Phoenix threw his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Oh my gods Bill! Thank you! I mean... This... This puts it in perspective of why they kept it from me. Do you see this house?! My... My Papa walked into this house to see...” Tears were now streaming down his face. “I think if I was him, I would have done the same thing. Bill, someone was trying... trying to kill me.” Phoenix looked into his mate’s beautiful blue eyes as the werewolf cupped his cheeks, thumbing away his tears.

“This is one thing I promise you Phoenix. You will never have to live in that fear, I will protect you from anything, and anyone that even tries to look at you in the wrong way. You are my mate, the man that I plan to marry, and have children with. I wanted to show this to you, so you know that this is not you. You are you. The talented, sweet, cheeky, spoiled man that I met. I didn’t show you this to make you cry, I actually wanted to see this myself, to see how strong you were... and you are. I know I have said this to you, but you are powerful Fluffy, that is the only thing that you and Harry Potter have in common.”

The animagus never thought about how powerful he was, it wasn’t something that he really paid attention to. His music is the only thing that mattered, not how he could change into a wolf or how he could summon things to him without a wand just because he wanted them. He changed into a wolf to be with his Dad on the first full moon as a family.

“It never really mattered how powerful I am Bill, it still doesn’t. Right now, all that matters is I'm with my family... that I am with you Sparky. Thank you so much for bringing me here and opening my eyes to everything.” Moving to kiss him again, their lips touch and it seems different once again. It was more powerful, there was nothing that was keeping them back for their true feelings for each other. No more secrets, no lies, no baggage. It was just them, Phoenix and Bill.

Pulling away, Phoenix smiles up brightly at him. “I love you. If that kiss wasn’t enough to say it.” Laughing, the werewolf pecks him on the lips.

“It did, but it’s nice to hear. I love you too Phoenix. Now, you can say no, I know that your parents are very much alive. But your birth parent’s grave is over at that church. We don’t have to go but, if you want to go...” Wow. Seeing his birth parent’s grave, wouldn’t that be strange? Would they hate him because he doesn’t feel heartbroken, because he has a loving family or would they be happy because he does?

“We don’t have to... it was just a suggestion. We can go grab something to eat, then maybe go home?” Bill babbled then he saw the smirk on the younger man’s face. Merlin, how he had missed his mate.

“No, I think it would be good to see them. Just so they know that I'm okay.” The red head nods and moves them towards the church.

Once they got there, they walked up to a grave and taking a deep breath they look at the stone. On it was engraved:

_**James Potter Lily Potter** _

_**Born 27 March 1960 Born 30 January 1960** _

_**Died 31 October 1981 Died 31 October 1981** _

_**The Last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.** _

It was strange to see what was in the middle of their names.

_**Harry James Potter** _

_**Born 31 July 1980** _

_**Died 31 July 1982** _

_**The boy who saved** _

It was different seeing it on a grave. He has to think to himself that this isn’t him. Whoever that poor soul was...

“It’s not you love. I can only imagine what you are feeling right now, that is not you...” The younger man nods as his mate wraps his arms around his waist.

“So, I guess I should maybe say something. I know I said something with Drew but this... this is different. Umm, James, Lily... first of all, I want to thank you for giving me life, without you I would not be here. In several ways, you risked your lives for me, which I am grateful for. So, Urm, thanks. Papa and Daddy love you and they have raised me how you probably wanted me to be raised. With lots of pranking and love. But, umm... I am not sure what else to say...” Feeling Bill’s lips on his neck, he smiles.

“This is Bill, he is my mate. Umm, I saw that Lily was a red head, so I guess I know where I get my love of red heads... but... You guys are true heroes. Thanks, again....”

Phoenix turns around to nuzzle into his boyfriend’s chest, taking in his scent to ground himself. This was a great date, but now he is ready to change it up. He was glad to be able to see his past, but now he wants to focus on the future.

“Are you ready for the next part of our date?” The red head asked while placing a kiss into his hair.

“Yes, I'm more than ready. This was perfect Bill, but I'm ready to not think about the past.” Phoenix said, smiling up at his mate.

“I’ve heard wonderful things about this pub, I even think there is going to be a live band tonight. What do you say, do you fancy dinner and dancing?” Bill asks looking down at his mate who reaches up and places a kiss on his lips.

“I say that is perfect!” their hands find each other as they walk towards the pub. They could already hear the music playing, which Phoenix loved. Whomever was singing was doing a beautiful job.

As they walked in, he knew the song that she was singing. The song finished as they sat down and order a pint. Bill ordered fish and chips, and Phoenix ordered the shepherd’s pie. They were enjoying the music and Phoenix stopped talking as soon as he heard it... NO! She doesn’t have what he thinks she had. He has always wanted one, but he hasn’t really had the time to make it. After seeing it in person he know he has to get one.

“Oh Sparky! I want one of those.” Pointing with his head, Bill looks over at the beautiful black hair woman who has ice blue eyes. “That’s a hurdy-gurdy!”

“Love, I'm not sure what that is, but if you want one, we will get you one.” Phoenix flashed him his Heir Black smile. Yes, he was spoiled by all the men in his life, but that’s okay, he deserved it. Plus, he would do the same for Bill.

**Don't tell anyone**

**That this night I'll be gone**

**Greeting the eternal blue**

**Right at the break of dawn**

**Sailing t'wards the unknown**

**With my crew on the sea**

**And the day that I return**

**A hero I shall be**

**I'm all set to veer away**

**And I'm all set to go astray**

**All burdens I will leave ashore**

**To find what I've been longing for**

“Will you come with me tomorrow to place an order for the hurdy-gurdy kit?” Phoenix asked as the waitress places their dinner in front of them. It smells delicious, even though his mate’s looks better.

“Yes love, I will... I kind of promised to work the pub tomorrow so your parents can have a date. And, I volunteered you to work too.” The red head smiled and took a bite of his fish. It made Phoenix smile picturing them working the pub, just like his parents. Who knows, maybe they will take over when his parent’s get older.

“I’m glad that they are going on a date. They need to fix whatever I messed up.” Bill shakes his head, Phoenix stops him, he knows what he is going to say. “I know it’s not my fault, but it still feels like it...”

\----

After they ate, Bill watched as his mate swayed to the music. There was another singer up now. He did tell him that they would dance, so as a slow song started he looked over to his mate, who was sipping on his pint.

“Beautiful, would you like to dance?” Bill stood up and held out his hand, and saw a blush creep up on his mate’s face. It’s actually very sweet to see Phoenix like that. They slowly make their way out to the dance floor, and he pulls the younger man into his arms.

“This is the first time we’ve danced.” Phoenix said wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck, pressing their bodies closer together. Bill was trying not to let his body react to how close they were. He wants to make love to his mate, yes, but not yet. He needs to woo him, make sure he knows how much that he loves and missed him. The song’s lyrics start.

I **t's a little bit funny, this feeling inside**

**I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did,**

**I'd buy a big house where we both could live**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show**

**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do My gift is my song, and this one's for you**

**And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple,**

**but now that it's done I hope you don't mind,**

**I hope you don't mind that I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world**

Listening to Phoenix sing along, Bill couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have such a perfect mate.

“Phoenix, I love you. Thank you for forgiving me, for giving me a second chance, for loving me... I wanted to give you the perfect date, but as I'm dancing with you there is only one thing that I can think of and that is...” The younger man cuts him off by kissing him, those sweet lips caressing his. Sucking on his bottom lip Bill opens so their tongues could dance and move together. Fingers slide through his hair, deepening the kiss.

“I love you Bill. I’m ready. I know I've said this before but... Bill take me home. I know you want to make love to me... but right now I just need you... Please...” Not able to wait any longer, Bill rushes them back to the table throwing down money. They both pull on their coats and quickly rush towards the alleyway so they could activate the portkey.

Once home, Phoenix jumps into his arms, wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. Taken off guard, he stumbles. Most of the time they would make love, but right now, how Phoenix is kissing him, he isn’t in the mood for that, he wanted it fast and hard.

“Nix love, shouldn’t we...” The red head said in between kisses. As he walks them towards the bed, falling on to it. Their kiss never breaking, tongues, teeth and hands are everywhere. It felt like if they were to stop, they would never be able to touch each other again. Yes, it had only been a few weeks, but it felt much longer.

With a flick of his mate’s wrist, music started to play.

Watching you watching me, A fine way to fall asleep. The neighbors fight, As we both rest our eyes.

Hands in the fallen snow; Numb to the winter cold, But we don't mind, 'Cause we'll get warm inside.

“Please Bill, you... you have always made love to me... I... I just need you... I need to feel you... I won’t break... I need you in me now.” He flicked his wrist and they were both naked, he could feel his mate’s erection pressed up against him. With another kiss, Bill was suddenly on the bed with Phoenix on top of him. He felt a slick hand on him, moving up and down, making his head fall back onto the pillow. Hazel eyes looked down at him, as if he was the most prized possession. He could see lust yes, but there was also, as always, love. No one has ever looked at him as Phoenix looks at him.

You're the reason I come home. You're the reason I come home, my love. You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... Well, you're the reason I come hom e.

“F... Fuck, Phoenix! So... So good...” Bill flicked his wrist again and felt the smaller man shiver. Moving over him, Phoenix smiles as he impales himself onto him.

“God... Fuck, yes! Bill!” Phoenix squeezed around him. Bill took a deep breath trying not to make this shorter than he wanted. Pulling Phoenix down, he gave him a messy kiss, once their lips touched the smaller man started to move. He placed his hands on those perfect hips. Everything about his mate was perfect, how could someone like Phoenix want him? The oldest of 7, pureblood family, yes, but poor... him, a dark creature, who was afraid after everything, he would never find the love that he has now.

It was almost too much, Phoenix felt perfectly made for him. Placing his feet on the bed Bill thrust up, making Phoenix scream out. He hit the spot he was looking for, hoping he placed the silencing charm.

“Yes, Phoenix... Gods I love you so fucking much...” Thrusting up faster as he pulls the younger man’s hips down. Gods, this must be what heaven feels like.

And for a long time, I remember, Saying prayers for something perfect, Saying prayers for someone kind. It's in my head, We're spinning circles down the avenues instead.

“Bill, Yes! Faster, please... gods, so... good. I love you...” He continues to pound into his mate, watching Phoenix’s erection bouncing up and down hitting his stomach.

“Do you think I could bring you over the edge just like this love? Please, just come like this... just me, pounding into you.” Bill couldn’t believe he was saying things like this, but the sounds that Phoenix is making, was encouraging him. The werewolf could die right at this moment and be happy.

“OH yes... please, m... my mate... So... close... Faster, please!” Without stopping he flips them over, bringing Phoenix’s legs over his shoulders, practically bending the animagus in half. Bill knows that his mate is close, he can feel him squeeze around him before their stomachs are painted with Phoenix’s release. “Bill!”

Hearing his name brings him over the edge, he can feel the white-hot pleasure flood through him. He falls on top of his mate, their breathing still erratic. Fingers slide through his hair as he closes his eyes.

You're the reason I come home. You're the reason I come home, my love.

You're the reason that when everything I know falls apart... Well, you're the reason I come home

“Phoenix, gods I missed you... Please... don’t... don’t ever leave me again.” The werewolf said as he peppered his mate’s necks with kisses. “I don’t think I could live without you.” It was true, life without Phoenix felt like he wasn’t living at all.

“Never. I will never leave you again.” Pulling his head up, the smaller man places a kiss on his lips. Gently pulling out of him, he feels Phoenix wave his hand, cleaning up their mess. “I love you too much to do that Bill.” Bill looked down at his sleepy mate, his heart was full. They don’t have any secrets and they will never have any secrets again. A perfectly clean slate for the rest of their lives.

“I’ll go get our baby.” Kissing his forehead, Bill jumps quickly out of bed. He pulls on his robe and walks down into the music room to pick up the white ball of fluff, who was sleeping on a chair and didn’t even deign to wake up during the walk back to their room.

He smiled when he saw his mate already fast asleep. Placing the puppy at the end of the bed, he climbs in pulling Phoenix into his arms, kissing the back of his neck. “Goodnight Fluffy... I love you.”

He closed his eyes and lets the scent of his mate calm him, pulling him into a deep sleep.

\------

Sirius Lupin Black smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good when he wasn’t not hung over. He hopes that his husband will like their date. After talking it over with Phoenix and Regulus, who didn’t want to talk with him but helped anyway, they planned the perfect date.

“Papa! Your date is ready and if I must say, he is looking great.” Sirius took one last look, his was in his original Rolling stones t-shirt, black leather jacket and tight bell bottoms. Walking out of the master bath, he sees his husband looking just as he did on their first date.

Wearing a mustard yellow jumper with a pair of dark khakis, his fringe fell perfectly on his forehead like it did all those years ago. His green eyes were sparkling, and there was that smile...

“Wow, Remus, you look exactly the same... You are just as handsome, maybe even more so.” Seeing the werewolf roll his eyes, he walks up and places a kiss on his lips.

“Oh the flattery. Where are you taking me Sirius? Why are we wearing these clothes?” Sirius grinned and looked over to his son who was smiling.

“Daddy, why are you asking all these questions? I helped Papa with this, you can trust me. Now, don’t worry about a thing, Bill and I are going to work the Pub. Speaking of which I left Bill there all by himself. I need to get back but, you both look amazing. Have fun and don’t do anything that I wouldn’t do.” With a wink their son popped away.

“You know, he is too much like you”

“I don’t see that as a bad thing. Now, are you ready?” Sirius said as he clasped his hands together, trying not to seem nervous.

“I’m as ready as I'll ever be...” Sirius pulled his husband in close, smiling as he pops them away.

They appeared in Hogsmeade and Sirius watches Remus look around. There was a puzzled look on his face, this was probably the last place he thought they would be going.

“Pads, why are we in Hogsmeade?” Taking his hand Sirius pulls him towards The Three Broomsticks. This is either this is going to be perfect or Remus is going to hate it. It’s too late to change it now.

“Well we haven’t been here in years and I want a butterbeer and they have the best butterbeer. Come on love.” Remus pulls him back.

“I don’t know Siri, I am not really in the mood to see anyone tonight. I just want to have a quiet dinner and spend time with you. I’ve missed you and I thought that we would just be...” Pressing a finger to his husband’s lips, Sirius kisses his nose.

“I promise that no one will bother us. I promise. Now come on, I'm famished.”

\-----

Remus rolls his eyes, how is his husband going to promise that everyone won’t bother them. Rosmerta is a gossip and Merlin knows what she is going to say. Finally, after being pulled into the restaurant, he saw that the place was completely empty. Candles lit each table and then he saw the booth. Their booth, the one where they had their first date with flowers and candles on it.

“Sirius!” He whispers out, this isn’t right. He couldn’t have bought out the whole restaurant? Well, he would, stupid man, more money than sense.

“Well, I wanted to bring it back to our first date. I mean, why not take it back to the beginning? I wanted to remind you, that yes, I was an arsehole back then, but you still gave me that first date. Now, how many years later, and I’m still that arsehole. Hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

After they sat down at the table, Rosemerta walked up with a smile. “Remus, Sirius, what can I get you tonight?”

The werewolf really didn’t like this woman. He never liked how she looked at Sirius, he could always smell the lust pouring off of her, even when they were in school.

“Well, I would love a butterbeer with Fish and Chips, and my date would love meat pie and mash... with a butterbeer.” Of course, that’s what they are having. That is what they ordered on their first date. “For dessert, we want the chocolate trifle with extra chocolate.”

The older witch smiles. “I’ll go get that for you. It’s good to see the both of you, it’s been a very long time. When Sirius bought this place out, of course I thought he was pranking me, but here you boys are. Well, I’ll leave you be, and I will bring your supper and drinks in a moment.” When the witch walked away Sirius turned to look at his husband placing their hands together.

“So, what do you think? Too much? Probably too much... but you should be used to me by now.” Picking up on Sirius’s nervousness, Remus brought up his husband’s hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

“It is too much. But I've learned with you Pads, if this is too much, you’ve held yourself back. It could be a lot more over the top. There could be a private concert by my favorite singer, or we could have gone to some far-off country... but this... this is different. This is going back to our roots, after everything that has happened with Phoenix and what he found out, I mean, it’s been hard on all of us...” Seeing the hurt in the animagus’ eyes Remus cups his face.

“We need to move on from it, it looks like he forgives us. I mean keeping something like that from him was not what we should have done, but parents make mistakes all the time. They think that they are doing, what them as a parent, should do.” They heard a cough and looked up, there stood Rosmerta. Nosey witch. Remus growls subconsciously.

“Here you lads go. If you need me, I will be behind the bar.” She smiles and walks away. Remus glared at her, and Sirius laughed, shooting him a puzzled look, the werewolf crossed his arms.

“Why are you laughing?” Remus growls.

“You have always despised that woman, I'm not sure why, but every time you see her you growl.” He can feel his cheeks redden. He does not growl every time she comes around.

“I do not!”

“Yes, you do. It’s cute. On our first date you growled at her, and every date since. Now tell me why, because I know you know.” Sirius said with a smirk. That cheeky bastard...

“Fine... she likes you... She always has, the smell of lust and want when she sees you drives me mad!” laughing out loud his husband covers his mouth with his hand. How is this funny to him?

“I... I’m sorry Moony. Remy I'm sorry, I... I just can’t believe, that think I would do anything with that woman. I mean she isn’t bad looking...” Outright snarling now, Remus huffs and takes a drink of his butterbeer. “Come on Remy, I’m just messing around. You. It’s always been you whose attention that I wanted. Whatever I did, I did it for you to notice me.”

Remus smiled, knowing that Sirius did do just about everything to catch his attention. When all he had to do was stop and really look at him, because he pined for that cocky sod since he met him at the age of 11.

“You always had my attention Pads. I mean, how could you not, you are the most over the top, handsome man I have ever met.” Seeing a tinge of blush on his husband's cheeks, Remus leaned in close placing a kiss on his lips.

“I love you Remus, I do. I’m sorry.” Remus hushed him again with a kiss.

“I love you too, and you are well on your way to being forgiven. Now come, eat before it gets cold.”

“Such a demanding wolf.” Sirius bit out playfully.

“I will show you demanding wolf later on tonight.” His husbands scent of lust quickly filled Remus’s nostrils.

“I can’t wait....”

Walking hand in hand, they slowly made their way to the shrieking shack. The place of so many memories for him, not all of them good. The best ones, were the ones with his friends.

“I can’t believe this is where it all started Pads.” Remus said, as they got closer to the shack. Taking it all in, it still looks the same. After all the things that have changed, losing James and Lily, leaving the wizarding world, raising a son, owning a pub. It all started with four friends. A Werewolf, a Grim, a Stag and an Owl.

“There would be nothing that I would change Moony, nothing at all. Losing James, Lily... I know that sounds selfish, but we... we have each other, we have our son. I love us, the us that changed that Hallowe’en night.” The wind picked up making them both shiver and Remus pulled the smaller man into his arms. Hearing an odd sound, they look around, but not finding the source they look back at each other.

“I wouldn’t change anything either Siri.” He pressed a gentle kiss on the animagi’s lips. “How about we go home and warm up?” The werewolf doesn’t wait for an answer, he just pops them both away, neither aware of the eyes that were watching them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so excited about this story I love it so much! I hope that you are still enjoying it! 
> 
> I want to shout out to Dragon_Princess_88 again for their hard work! I couldn't have gotten this out without you!
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for their continued support! You guys are amazing and mean so much to me!
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	11. Chapter 9

11 th of March.

Bill could do this, he just had to go into the library. That’s not too hard right? The werewolf took a deep breath and walked in. On the couch sat Remus with Sirius head in his lap, see they are not scary , he  thought to himself.

The older werewolf looks up from his book he was reading and smiled at him. “I was wondering when you would come in.” The older man marked his place and put down his book. 

Bill felt embarrassed that he got caught. “Sorry, there is something that I want to talk to the both of you about.” Sirius sat up looking at him with his eyebrow raised.

“Well, what is it that you need to talk to us about Bill?” The  animagus asked as he crossed his arms and glared at him. He could do this, gods why  was this so hard. The hour that he spent in front of the mirror talking to himself should have helped .

“ I.. Well I had something that I wanted to ask you, well both of you.” The red head shuffled his feet as he looked down at the floor. “It’s about Phoenix, you know that I love him more than anything. There isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for him, and I know there is nothing that he wouldn’t do for me. It was shaky there for a bit after what happened, but now it’s better than ever. He is the most amazing, talented, beautiful man I have ever met. I know that you know that, he is your son.” Bill knew that he was rambling, he hates that he does when  he gets nervous. Wishing that someone would just put him out of his misery. 

Remus thankfully broke up his rambling. “Yes , we know how amazing, talented and beautiful Phoenix is. I’m sure that you didn’t come in here to tell us that. Now how about you have a seat and tell us why you are here.” He could hear the laughter in the older werewolf’s voice and shook his head as he sat down on the chair across from them. 

“Okay. I know this might seem sudden but I can’t picture my life without him. That time he was gone was the worst I have ever felt. I don’t want that to ever happen again. I know that no one will ever really be good enough for your son. I know when I have a son, or a daughter there will be the same.” Remus was smiling at him, but Sirius’ face was stone cold. He would have  thought it would have been the other way around but ,  he knows how Sirius feels about Phoenix. 

“I want to ask for your permission to marry Phoenix.” Bill blurted out, not how he wanted to ask. He did feel better after, now all he had to do was wait for the answer. The older couple looks at each other as if they were having a silent conversation 

“Bill, Remus and I have thought about this and we knew that it was coming. I don’t like the idea of my son marrying so young, but that would make me a hypocrite seeing as I married his Dad when I was his age. We will give you permission to marry our son, but we have talked about you guys living here with us. I know you at some point will want your own space but I'm not ready for him to move out yet. It will give us time to build you a house on our property. Not that I want to think about you guys having children, but when that time comes , I want my grandchildren close.” Sirius said as he leaned into his husband who pressed a kiss into his hair.

The younger werewolf’s head was spinning, he has permission to marry the love of his life ! It didn’t matter that they would have to live here, he loves living in this house with them. It was plenty big enough and he knows that Phoenix wouldn’t want to leave yet.

“Yes! I’m sure Phoenix would love to stay here the rest of his life. I will do whatever I need to do! Thank you! ”  Phoenix wil l be his, completely, Bill’s wolf was  so happy. 

“Let us see the ring then.” Sirius said smiling. 

The ring, oh no the ring. Bill could feel his eyes popping out of his head, how could he have forgotten the ring?

“You don’t have a ring? You have to have a ring.” The  aninmagus said with a huff he stood up. “We are leaving right now. Nix has  lessons all day, Remy do you want to come with us?” Both of the men look over to the older werewolf who smiled and shook his head. 

“No, money is due today and I know Phoenix hardly takes their money so if I leave , he won't get paid this month.” Remus stands up and kisses his  husband and pulls Bill into a hug. “I’m glad that my Fluffy has you. I just want to remind you Sirius might be scary, but I’m sure we all know who you are most afraid of. You hurt my Fluffy, I hurt you...” Remus growls lowly in his ear. 

“ I.. I promise Remus.” Bill stutters out, gods he’s frightening. This is a side of Remus he has never seen before, and it’s a side that he never wants to see again.

“Good!” Remus claps a hand on the younger werewolf’s back making him fumble forward. “Now go and have fun!” 

Bill nods and Sirius kisses Remus before he grabs onto him. Then with a pop they were gone.

\----- 

“ But our Fiery Phoenix you have too!” George said with a whine. 

“It’s our birthday and we expect to get what we want.” Fred batted his eyelashes, his big brown doe eyes , looking at Phoenix who was sitting  at the twins flat. 

“And what we want is for you to perform at Tonks for us!” They both said at the same time, Phoenix loves these two. They are crazy, but they are truly like the older brothers he never had. 

“Our own personal concert, Mum and Dad said they would love to hear you play.” George threw an  arm’s around his shoulder.

“ Plus Charlie, Ron, Percy and Ginny will be there!” Fred threw his arms around his shoulder. He couldn’t say no to these two. 

“ Fine! You twisted my arm. I will perform for your birthday, I guess I will have to watch what I play if your parents are going to be there. You better be lucky I love you two.” The twins fluttered their eye lashes at him. Harry rolls his eyes. 

“Did you hear the Forge, our  ikkle Phoenix loves us!” Fred placed his head on the  animagus ’ shoulder.

“I wonder what our dear brother would say if he knew  Gred ?” George mirrored his twin. 

“He would say that you guys are full of it.  So what songs have you been listening too. I gave you how many albums? I want to be able to play what you like since it is your birthday.” Harry’s mission was to bring some muggle music in everyone's lives. Not that there wasn’t any in the wizarding world he just knew how much music can affect people's lives.

“Well our Fiery Phoenix. We like Alternative Rocks.” Fred said as he flicked his wand to start the music.

“Not sure why it is named that.” George said as he started to move along with the music.

Harry barks out a laugh, yeah that sounds about right they would love Alternative Rock... or Rocks... 

“It’s just a genre of music, but I'm glad that you like it. There are plenty of great songs I can play at the party. What about what you don’t like. I know not all music is for everyone?”

“Country!” They both said at the same time. 

\-----

Regulus sat in his daughter’s room wearing a very colorful hat and matching gloves. It was tea time in the Snape Black residence, or so says Isabella. 

“Daddy, do you want two sugars or one?” Bella’s brown eyes sparkle, as she makes his tea. This is what he lived for, tea parties, dress up and cookie baking. Severus did the other things with her. The potion making, reading books, and general learning. Even though his husband had doubt about how good of a father that he would be. 

“I would love two please, with a dash of milk please.” Reg looks up at the door and sees Severus standing there with a smirk on his lips. Severus never smiled like that around anyone else. Not many people would have given the man a second look but Severus is everything he wanted and more. The potion master is smart, witty, handsome, and that voice. 

Regulus couldn’t believe that Severus would have given him a chance. He was the brother of the man that made his life at Hogwarts hell. The first time that he asked Severus on a date he thought that it was some sort of prank, which he had every right to think that it would have been. Then after many, many times asking, Severus finally said yes. 

After that first date Regulus was in love, he knew that he would do anything to prove how much he wanted him, how much that he loved him. 

“Papa!” Isabella jumps up from the table and runs towards Severus. 

“Hello my little potion master. I see that you are playing with  Daddy .” Regulus stood up and walked over to his husband whose arms are now full with their daughter. He presses a kiss on the taller man’s cheek.

“Yes, it’s tea time. Did you come to join us Papa?” Regulus asks as he fixes the hat on top of his head, knowing he looked good in the  lacey pink and purple. 

“Yeah Papa! Are you joining us?” Isabella asked laying her head on the older man’s shoulder, her bottom lip pooched out. Which normally worked in her favor. Severus's looks down at his daughter with his eyebrow raised. Stifling a laugh knowing that if Isabella gave him that look, he would say yes. 

“I’m actually taking over for Daddy, you have a visitor down stairs. A certain red head that looks really nervous to talk to you.” Regulus wondered what Bill would want with him, he would think that if it was something to do with Phoenix, he would ask Severus. Not that he doesn't know his nephew because he doesn’t, he just knows that Severus knows a little bit more about him. 

“Yay! Okay Papa let’s find you a good hat... I know the perfect one!” The younger man smiles and kisses both his daughter and husband before he walked out of the room. 

There in the sitting room stood Bill Weasley holding a guitar case. There is the reason that he needed to talk to him and not Severus. His husband wouldn’t admit it but Severus is not only tone deaf but he has no rhythm.

“Bill, what brings you here? I see that my nephew is not with you, how did you manage that one. I thought you guys were attached at the hip?” Regulus teases, it was the same with his brother and brother-in-law. It must have been something about werewolves.

The red head laughs nervously. “I know he is actually shopping with Sirius, I wanted to take the time to come over here and ask for a favor.” The werewolf moved from one foot to the other, bless him he really was nervous. 

“Okay I see that you have your guitar. Is it something to with music, why don’t you just ask Phoenix? I wouldn’t admit this to anyone but he is better than me, but don’t tell him that.” Regulus winks at him and motions him to follow. 

The two wizards walk towards Reg’s own music room, it wasn’t as full as Phoenix’s but it does have a couple guitars, a piano, and a violin. 

“I can’t really ask Phoenix.” Bill sits down on the couch holding his guitar case in his lap. 

“Okay so you come to me... What can I help you with Bill?” Taking his  wand he flicks it and his guitar comes over towards him, plucking it out of the air he starts strumming. 

“I recently asked his parents to marry him, and I want to be able to sing to him and then ask him to marry me. I know that I am not as talented as he is, and I know that I can’t really sing. I want you to teach me a song that would work with my voice and my talent level.” Regulus smiles of course, he should have known that this was coming. 

“Okay, how long do I have?” Regulus was already thinking of songs that Bill would be able to pull off and what would be easy enough. 

“A little over a fortnight. I will practice every  day, I don’t expect to take too much of your time. I will pay, I just want this to be perfect.” The  werewolf’s had a little bit more confidence now which made Regulus smile. 

“You won’t have to pay. I expect to see you every other day. We don’t have that much time. I can work once Isabella is in be. We will do an hour and a half each time.” Regulus smiles, Severus usually finishes up brewing because he has a break for supper and bedtime routine. That gives Regulus some free time.

“Oh Regulus, thank you! I promise I will do whatever that you would need me to do. Phoenix and I will babysit anytime you want or I can make you a dinner one night here you and Severus.” Regulus shook his head and laughed.

“Okay we will have a quick lesson right now. How about you show me what you can do play and sing me a song.”

The red head nods and pulls out his guitar and starts to play.

I don't want another pretty face   
I don't want just anyone to hold   
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special   
To you, I'd be always faithful   
I want to be what you always needed   
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Regulus listens to the chords, and watching his finger movements Phoenix has done well teaching him.  He could tell that this didn’t come as naturally as it did with him and Phoenix.

I don't want another pretty face   
I don't want just anyone to hold   
I don't want my love to go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul   
You're the one I want to chase   
You're the one I want to hold   
I won't let another minute go to waste   
I want you and your beautiful soul   
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over   
But I'm just fine moving forward   
I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance   
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try

Bills voice is what really shocked him, yes it was what the muggles would call a boy bander’s voice but range is what Regulus couldn’t help but to latch on. This would make it easier to find him a song that he could sing. 

Just getting him to be able to play it... He knows the perfect song....

The werewolf stopped playing and Regulus clapped, the younger man blushed. “That was amazing Bill. Really it is going to be pretty easy to get you where you need to be. No wonder that Phoenix brought you up to sing with him at Christmas. I will teach you and I know what song you should sing.” Bill put down his guitar and sighed, he looked a lot less nervous than before.

“Thank you so much Regulus! I need to be getting back I know Phoenix will be home soon. I can come over in a couple days?” Regulus stood up and patted Bills shoulder. 

“ Yes and come ready to work. We don’t have much time and you are going to need it! Come I will walk you out.” His nephew isn’t going to tell this boy no, but that doesn’t mean that they couldn’t make this the best proposal. 

\----

Sirius walks into another store with Phoenix, of course it was a music store. “So, what are you going to get the twin terrors for their birthday?” 

The younger man walks towards the vinyl records. “I wasn’t sure, what do you get twins who besides us are the biggest pranksters? I was thinking about just giving them more money. I know that is so impersonal but Papa they have so many ideas and they can’t keep things on their shelves.” 

Sirius smiles, of course his son first thought it would be giving money. It is his fault because that is what he would do. Money has never been a worry for either of them.

“If you think they are that good how about we go it in together. If it gets me free products that we can use on your Dad I think it is a brilliant idea.” Poor Remus, he thought to himself. He has to deal with both of them, and they have always given more than they got.

“ Yes I would say it would.” The younger wizard shook his head and smiled. 

They looked at a couple more stores before they started to walk towards their  apparation point. Sirius still can’t believe that he gave Bill permission to marry his only son. He knew it was coming, he just didn’t think it was going to be this soon. 

“So, how are you and Bill doing?” Why not see if Phoenix knew that Bill was going to purpose. It was cute how Phoenix still blushed when  Bill’s name was brought up in conversation. It was the same way when it came to Remus when they were first together. Hell , he still can’t believe that Remus is his husband.

“We are doing great, since the fight and everything we have talked about pretty much everything. What we want in this relationship, I told him that I couldn’t imagine living anywhere but where I live right now. I know that sounds stupid but I don’t want to leave you guys yet.” Sirius couldn’t help but smile his son wants to stay, just how he wanted.

“Bill doesn’t care, he said that he would stay there forever if I wanted too. Papa it’s not like I wouldn’t want my own home but maybe one day we can build a house behind yours? I mean there is plenty of land.” The older  animagus barked out a laugh, oh it was too perfect. It makes Sirius think that Phoenix knows but seeing the confused look on his son’s face told him he didn’t. 

“I’m not laughing at the fact that you want to do that Phoenix. That is actually a really good goal. There is plenty of room for you to build, then in 10 years you  will have plenty of room to start a family.” 

“Papa really, 10 years, I mean I don’t want to have a baby like you guys did so young but I am not going to wait 10 years.” Phoenix put his arm around Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Okay well 5 years then. I am too young to be a Pop right now. I mean people already think that we are siblings. You the older one but still.” The younger wizard pushes him playfully.

“Sure, whatever you say Papa. That is probably why we have the most attractive mates, but Lord and Heir Black deserve the best, and they are the best.” Phoenix said as he linked their arms back together. Sirius is still shocked that even through everything Phoenix still wants to be this close. 

“That’s right, they are lucky to have such  good looking mates. Come on hold tight speaking of our mates they are probably wondering where we are.” Going into a deserted  alleyway they pop back home.

\----

28 th of March 

Bill hated to leave Phoenix alone again but he needed to talk to the twins before he goes to practice with Regulus. The younger man had his arms cross with their puppy on his lap. 

“I don’t understand where you have been going off too Bill, I felt like I haven’t  seen you for the past two weeks. You are not a home during the day and at night you have to go to the pub. I don’t  remember the last time I fell asleep in your arms, or even the last time we had breakfast together. What’s going on is there something wrong? Are you hiding something from me?  I.. Is it someone  else.. I mean I know we haven’t known each other that long but I'm your mate, I know I left you.” Bill saw tears swelling up in his mate’s eyes, he places his finger on the smaller man’s perfect lips.

“There is no one else Nix, I can’t believe you would think that. It’s just been super busy helping my family with the twin’s birthday party, and then there is the pub which I’m trying to train someone so I can have nights off with you. Phoenix James I love you so much, and I'm sorry I haven’t been here for you. I promise after the birthday party I will be with you so much you will start to wish that I was away again.” The red head cups his mate’s face, slowly bringing him into a kiss. The younger man whimpers, gods it has been a long time since they had anything but a quick peck on the lips. 

Phoenix pulls away and gently moves Aria to the floor as Bill feels him climb on his lap. The older man groans as he feels Phoenix’s erection on his stomach.

“Nix, Love  I..I have to go... I promise when, when I get home tonight, we will start right here where we left off.” Bill’s mate wasn’t having that, with a flick of his wand the music door closes and putting up wards they could hear but no one will be able to get in or hear them. 

Phoenix rocks his hips into Bills, “Please Bill, I... I need you it’s been too long, come on my handsome mate. Please!” The smaller man arches into him again, Bill couldn’t help but growl, finding his wand he waved it quickly muttering a spell. Both of their clothes were gone. 

The werewolf lets his hands glide up the smaller man’s thighs as their lips and tongues battle for dominance. His wolf was about to take over, moving quickly Phoenix was now bent over the arm.

“Please Bill, show me!” Phoenix moans out. 

“Okay my mate, always for you. I love you, only you!” The werewolf growls out.

\-----

Bill quickly move out of the  floo , there stood Isabella with her arms crossed her brown eyes glaring. She looks like Severus right now, which made him laugh.

“Daddy has been waiting on you, Bill!” The werewolf opens his arms and she ran into them. “Let’s go he is in the music room!” Bill walks towards  Regulus’ music room. 

“Isabella  Alya Snape Black! You are to be in bed!” Severus voice  rang through the house. 

“Uh oh...” The little girl whispers. “I just wanted to see you before I went to bed, I haven’t seen  Nixy in a long time!” Bill kisses the little girl’s forehead. 

“You should go. I’ll bring Phoenix the next time I come, I know that he misses you too!” The werewolf places her back down, and watched as she ran away. 

“It’s about time, I'm guessing by the smile I know why you were late... Now come on we don’t have much time. You have  it almost perfect, after tonight you should be ready to go. He still doesn’t have a clue, does he?” Regulus asked as he walked over to the piano, sitting down he started to play. 

Pulling out his guitar Bill starts to warm up his fingers. “No, he doesn’t have a clue, he actually thought that I was cheating on him. Which is why I'm late today.” He felt his cheeks redden, not that Phoenix’s uncle needs to know what they were doing. 

Regulus laughs and turns back around to look at him. “Yes, I'm sure that your wolf had to remind him that Phoenix was his.” Bills fingers fumbles, as he looks down at the ground.

“Well now that I have embarrassed you let’s get started, we need to work on the bridge.” 

\-------

1 st of April 

Fred and George fix each other's shirts as they get ready for their birthday party. The older the bigger their parties seem to be. Which is nice because growing up The Weasley’s only got a small present, their favorite dinner and cake. 

“George do you think that we might find someone tonight?” Fred asks as he places on his shoes. 

“Why wouldn't we brother, we are two good looking blokes. I just hope that whoever they are they know that we share everything.” George pulls on his jacket,  yes they share everything. They have been with the same man  before, they were never together without a third. 

“You are right brother you are right, now let us go! Our werewolf and our fiery Phoenix are going to have a good night tonight... Such amazing brothers we are...” Fred pulls his brother out of the door.

“ Yes so amazing.” The twins took a short cut, walking into the pub they heard a voice that made them both weak in the knees. There on the stage stood a beautiful man,  yes they have seen him before at The Glittery Cauldron. 

Tonight he was wearing a deep green jumper with a black dress shirt underneath, and leather pants. 

“Oh Gred do you see what I see?” The red head licks his lips. 

“ Yes Forge I see, it’s the perfect birthday present, we shall give many thanks to the one that invited him.” George smiles, quickly looking around to see if he could find their family. They wouldn’t be missed, far right in the pub was a sea of red heads. The only ones that he could see that didn’t have red hair was Phoenix and his family. 

“Before we go see our family let us go up to the stage and see if we could get a better look at this beautiful man singing.” Fred said as he interlaces their arms,  once they get to the stage the band starts a new song. 

Would it be true to say that I ordered  you   
Or is it you that ordered me?   
I could say you are the only one I see   
But I can't stop at two or three

And I am afraid to need you so   
And I am too sober not to know   
That you may be my problem, not my love   


The twins look longingly at the singer, knowing that they have caught his eye as the man was now looking at him with his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. 

“ Oh Fred he is a beautiful one isn’t he?” George said as he felt himself blush, looking the man up and down.

“Yes, George he is very beautiful. He shall be ours.”  Fred said to matter-of-fact.

Would I be lying if I said you were too sweet   
Though I'm quite sure you've got a bite   
I could say that you were just a special treat   
Though we both know that's not right

And I am afraid to need you so   
And I am too sober not to know   
That you may be my problem, not my love   
'Cause you go down smooth   


Would it be true to say you go to my  head   
Or is that sentiment too frank   
I could say you make it sweet to go to bed   
But then it's you that breaks the bank

And I am afraid to need you so   
And I am too sober not to know   
That you may be my problem, not my love   
'Cause you go down smooth

When the song stops the twins jump as they feel and arm around each shoulder. Looking over they saw their Fiery Phoenix smiling up at them.

“Hello  handsomes ! Happy Birthday!” Phoenix hugs each of them kissing them each. 

“Thank you.” George and Fred bowed.

“Yes, Our Phoenix thank you! I see our dear brother has let you out of his sight. Does that mean you are ours tonight?” Fred said with his eyebrow raised, and Phoenix just laughs.

“The way that you have been looking at that singer since you came in makes me think that you don't want me around tonight.” The younger man just smiles at the both of them and walks away. 

They both shake their heads as they walk up to their singer smiling as the man walks off the stage.

“Hello there.” Fred said with a smile.

“Handsome, I’m George.” 

“And I'm Fred. My brother and I were just saying how wonderful that you sang.” 

“We would love it if you could join us, it is our birthday so it’s not like you really have a choice you wouldn’t say no to two good looking men like ourselves on our birthday.”

“Would you?” The both said with a wink, the beautiful singer smiled and held out his hand. 

“I’m Blaise, I believe that we went to Hogwarts together. You two should have not been in Gryffindor. You with your cunning and amazing potions, and pranks you should have been in Slytherin.” George and Fred each kissed the back of his hand and bowing.

“You may be right our little snake, but that doesn’t matter now does it?” Fred said looking the man up and down, he was beautiful.

“Now how about you come join our party. You can bring your friends if you like?” George said holding out his arm. Blaise took it quickly making him smile. 

“They are actually on their way out they have plans but I wouldn’t mind sticking around  a little bit longer.” Fred now is on the other side of their singer. 

“Perfect.” 

Walking over to their family, Fred and George got kisses and hugs from everyone. They were talking to their Mum and Dad with Blaise who seemed to be smitten with them. 

“Come on Mum and Dad , Phoenix is about to go on.” Charlie said as he walks up to them, finally he has his head out of his  arse , because he was holding hands with Tonks. 

“Wait till you hear him Mum.”  Fred said with a playful smile.

“No wonder our dear brother snatched him up.” The both look at Blaise who seemed to be affect by what they said. 

“Don’t worry our little snake.” Fred said with  wink .

“We love how you sing too...” George blows the man a kiss.

\----

Phoenix smiles as he walks onto the stage, looking out into the crowd he saw his family. All of them, The Weasley’s, his uncles and his parents. 

Walking up to the mic he sat down on the stool. “Hullo! How is everyone doing tonight?” The pub broke out into cheers. 

“Tonight, is a very special night! This day many years ago, George and Fred Weasley came into the world! From what I have heard they have always been pranksters; I mean what do you expect they were born the 1 st of April. Since their growing up and Hogwarts days. It’s a shame I didn’t know you then. They have their own business which they are doing brilliant at. That I am proud to say that I am a part of.  So before I start singing I wanted everyone tonight to make sure that they go up and wish these brilliant, dapper men a happy birthday!” The pub again burst into cheers. 

“Alright, tonight I am going to be playing some of their favorites! I hope you enjoy!”

Phoenix smiles as he hooks his hair behind his ears, propping one foot up on the stool he starts to play. 

Her name is Noel   
I have a dream about her   
She rings my bell   
I got gym class in half an hour   
Oh how she rocks   
In  Keds and tube socks   
But she doesn't know who I am   
And she doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby   
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirt bag, baby   
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh

Looking out into the crowd trying to gauge their reaction they were enjoying it. Then his eyes fall on Bill’s parents.  Of course they would have eye contact when this part of the song came up.

Her boyfriend's a dick   
He brings a gun to school   
And he'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth   
He lives on my block   
And he drives an I-Roc   
But he doesn't know who I am   
And he doesn't give a damn about me

'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby   
Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby   
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me, ooh

Phoenix felt his face blush breaking eye contact he looks for his parents who were sitting at the same table. They of course  was rocking out, they look so carefree and happy since their date. Thankfully that they are better, Phoenix couldn’t have his parents fighting because of him.

He closes his eyes he lets the music flow over him, his mind is everywhere tonight.

Man I feel like  mold   
It's prom night and I am lonely, lo and behold   
She's  walkin ' over to me this must be fake   
My lip starts to shake

How does she know who I am?   
And why does she give a damn about me?

"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby   
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe   
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you ooh"

Ooh yeah, dirt bag   
No she doesn't know what she's  missin '   
Ooh yeah, dirt bag   
No she doesn't know what she's  missin '

When that song was  finished he looked out into the crowd there was a person who stuck out. The man must have been a giant, his hair was brown, big and curly. What was even peculiar was the pink umbrella that he grasped in his oversized hands. The odd man  was talking with Charlie about something that had them both smiling. Phoenix shook his head and speaks again.

“When I asked Fred and George what type of  music they wanted me to play tonight they said Alternative Rocks... I’m excited to share with you some of the best! Make sure you are tipping your bar tender and waitresses. They are the ones supplying you with all these wonderful drinks!”

This time Harry flicks his wrist as the drums start playing.

Yeah   
One, two, princes kneel before you   
That's what I said, now   
Princes, Princes who adore you   
Just go ahead, now   
One has diamonds in his pockets   
That's some bread, now   
This one, said he wants to buy you rockets   
Ain't in his head, now

This one, got a princely racket   
That's what I said, now   
Got some big seal upon his jacket   
Ain't in his head, now   
You marry him, your father will condone you   
How 'bout that, now   
You marry me, your father will disown you   
He'll eat his hat, now

Fred and George  pulls Blaise to the floor in front of the stage and starts dancing. Poor guy but it does look like he is having a good time. Phoenix looks back over to the table to where Bill should be but he is missing, and so is his Uncle Regulus. Bill wouldn’t miss him performing, what is going on. 

Marry him or marry me   
I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?   
I  ain't got no future or a family tree   
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be   
I know what a prince and lover ought to be

Said, if you want to call me  baby   
Just go ahead, now   
And if you like to tell me maybe   
Just go ahead, now   
And If you  wanna buy me flowers   
Just go ahead, now   
And if you like to talk for hours   
Just go ahead, now

It was two more songs before Bill was back at the table with Regulus. Bill looks off why is his mate acting so weird tonight. After his last song Phoenix stands and raises his  firewhisky that he has been sipping on all night. 

“I would like to toast one last time to the two of the best men I have ever  met . Happy Birthday Forge and  Gred ! Thank you everyone and have a good night!” He tips back the rest of  his drink.

Phoenix makes his way off the stage, just like at Padfoot and  Moony’s he was stopped with praises and declarations of love. He just smiled and thanked them. 

Finally making it to their table he was pulled into Molly’s arms. “Oh, Phoenix you are brilliant! I didn’t know you could sing like that! I mean I know my boys said that you were talented but you are simply brilliant and your magic!” Phoenix blushes as he thanks her and makes his way over to his mate , who was practically bouncing in his chair. 

The young man places his hand on  Bill’s shoulder, which made him jump.

“ Oh hi Love.” Bill said as he pulls his chair out. Phoenix raises his eyebrow and sits down next to him. There has something to be going on, maybe he was right Bill was seeing someone else. It had to be, even though he said that he wasn’t and it was followed by mind blowing sex. Which now may have been a distraction, cursing himself Phoenix just looks into his mate eyes. 

“Hi Sparky, are you okay you seem a little jumpy tonight? Is everything okay?” Bill interlaces their fingers together and squeezes. 

“Yes, everything is fine. Um I’ll be right back okay. J … Just wait here okay.” The werewolf quickly got up from the table and disappeared. His heart was pounding out of his chest what was going on? 

The chair next to him moves as a red headed woman sits down next to him. She looked a lot like Molly, this must be Ginny.

“Hi, I’m Ginny.” The witch holds out her hand with a smile being polite Phoenix takes it.

“I’m Phoenix. Nice to meet you Ginny.” He give s her a better look, The Weasley all look the same, some  do have brown eyes and some had blue but you could tell that they were family.

“ So you are the one that has stolen my oldest brothers heart. Well I just want to tell you that I am known for my Bat bogie hex and many others. If you hurt my brother like that blond bitch  did I w ould love to use them on you.” Phoenix tried to keep himself from laughing, because she was truly scary but what on earth is a bat bogie hex. That is something that is Dad didn’t go over. Which is probably a good thing because if Phoenix would have known  it he would have probably used it.

“I promise you Ginny, I would never do anything to hurt your brother I love him so much.”

The red head  rised her eyebrow. “Even though he is a wolf?” 

“Even though he is a wolf. That is one of the things I love about him, my Dad is a wolf and my Papa and I are  animagus . We have spent the full moon together since I was a babe. That is something that you don’t have to worry about.” The scary witch smiles and throws her arms around his neck.

“I’m so glad that you said that. I have heard nothing but great things about you and I just wanted to make sure that you are who you say you are.” Without a second thought Ginny stood up and walked over to a beautiful blond and wrapped her arms around her. 

Phoenix sighed as he saw that he was alone again, where is Bill. Just then he hears a cough in the microphone, his eyes shoot up and there is Bill holding a guitar. What is he doing?

\------

Bill looks out into the crowd, how Phoenix does this he will never know. It was so much easier playing in Regulus’ music room. He coughs into the mic as he looks over at the table where his mate sat. The look that Phoenix had made him even more nervous.

“ Urm .  H..Hello . I’m Bill  Weasley I’m sure you all know me. I wanted to come up here and say a few things. First of  all happy birthday to my handsome brothers, I can’t believe that you have actually been able to keep yourselves alive this long. Plus I want to thank you for allowing me to come up here and make a fool out of myself.” 

Bill picks up his guitar as he sat down, looking at Regulus who nods and smiles. The werewolf takes a deep breath and starts to play.

If I wrote you a symphony,   
Just to say how much you mean to me    
If I told you  you were beautiful   
Would you date me on the regular   
Well, baby I've been around the world   
But I  ain't seen myself another one    
This ring here represents my heart   
But there's just one thing I need from you say "I do”

Because   
I can see us holding hands   
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand   
I can see us on the countryside   
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side   
You could be my baby, let me make you my baby   
Oh, you amaze me   
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy   
See, all I want you to do is be my love   
my love   
ain't another one that can take your spot, my love   
my love   
my love 

ain't another one that can take your spot, my love

The pub was completely silent, which he didn’t know what a good or bad thing. Bill opens his eyes he didn’t even know that he closed them. He looked over to the table where Phoenix was  sitting he was no longer there. Then he looks down in the front of the stage where Phoenix was standing with  Remus and Sirius standing behind him. 

Now, if I wrote you a love note   
And made you smile with every word I wrote    
Would that make you want to change your scene   
And  wanna be the one on my team    
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?   
Cause I've never been more sure    
This ring here represents my heart   
And everything that you've been waiting for just say "I do"

Yeah, because   
I can see us holding hands   
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand   
I can see us on the countryside   
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side   
You could be my baby, let me make you my baby   
Oh, you amaze me   
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy   
See, all I want you to do is be my love   
my love   
my love  ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love   
my love   
my love   
ain't another one that can take your spot, my love

When the song was  over he took a deep breath and placed the guitar down. “Phoenix, come up here please.” Bill bit his lip as Phoenix raises his eyebrow and walks up on the stage. 

“I know you are probably wondering why I brought you up here. I practiced this song so long, Like the song said there is just one thing I need from you and that is to say I do.” Bill takes out the ring box that was in his pocket. The werewolf hears a  gasps , as he gets down on one knee. 

“I love  you, will you marry me Phoenix.” His fingers fumbles open the box and, in the velvet, sat a white gold band with diamonds in a row. The pub was completely quiet as they wait to hear Phoenix answer. 

“YES! Bill yes I'll marry you!!!” Bill laughs and takes out the ring and slips it on his now fiancé hand. The werewolf stands up and pulls Phoenix into his arms swinging him around. The werewolf places his fiancé cupping his face placing a kiss on his lips. 

“I love you Bill, I love you so much!”  Phoenix whispers on his lips.

“I love you too!”  Bill places another kiss on those beautiful lips.

\---

Phoenix was on cloud nine as he walks around the pub first being stopped by his parents who were crying, even his Dad. Then over his Bills parents who seem to be even more excited than Phoenix himself. 

When Blaise walked up to him and Bill, Phoenix stood still. He could smell the different in his mate as Blaise began to speak.

“Congratulations Phoenix, I’m happy that you worked through whatever went on between you two.” Phoenix couldn’t say anything so he just nodded, hearing a growl he looks up at Bill who had a possessive arm around his waist.

“You are the one left Phoenix alone when he was high? You are the reason he was attacked in the washroom!” The anger that seeped off his mate was almost suffocating.

“I heard about it and I'm so sorry I stepped away for a few minutes and when I came  back he was gone.” Blaise looked  nervous, Phoenix would be too. Bill quickly moved around him, his fist reared back and it made contact with Blaise’s face. There was a sickening crack, Phoenix guessing it was a broken nose because of the blood now pouring out of the man’s face. 

“Bill!” Four people yelled his name, Fred, George, Phoenix and Molly. There was another hit before Phoenix  could  try to pull him away. Both men were rolling around on the floor,  he was worried about Bill going  to far and turning the man. 

“Bill that is enough!” The smaller man gets an arm around Bill’s and  he apparates them away. 

Popping up in their room Phoenix flicks his wrist, Bill was tied to the bed.  There was a growl, he could feel the werewolf’s magic pouring off him.

“Let me go Phoenix!” Bill yelled as he pulls against  what was holding him , looking up he saw nothing, he was purely being tied up by magic. Phoenix crosses his arms and glared at his Fiancé. Why would Bill just go off like that.

“No, not until you calm down! What were you thinking Bill? You could have gotten  hurt, you could have hurt him. We just got engaged Bill and now look at you... Tied up and.” Phoenix looked at his mate tied up, breathing heavy, still pulling. There was something that pooled in the pit of his stomach. Gods Bill looks really good like that.

“He left you alone you could have been attacked!” Bill yelled his blue eyes wild and angry still.  There was something about how he looked, knowing that his fiancé will smell his lust.

“I’m okay Bill, see I'm fine.” Phoenix looks over the body that is still tied up, he never thought about doing this before. Why has he never done this before, he could tell it was affecting Bill too. 

“Okay if you say you are fine, then I believe you.” His response came out husky and out of breath. “You can let me go, I'm good now.” Phoenix didn’t want to let him go  yet , he was enjoying the sight of Bill tied up .

“I don’t know if I want to let you go yet.” The younger man felt his cheeks redden as the werewolf’s breath sped up.  His muscles ripple as he pulls his wrist away.

“Phoenix.” Bill growls out, but it wasn’t angr y no he was  turned on. 

Phoenix flicks his wrist again, and there was Bill now naked on their bed. The werewolf’s erection is lying on his stomach. He felt himself whine, his mate is perfect, Phoenix’s wolf side knows that this is wrong. It should be the other way around but no Bill needs to be punished. Yes punished because of how he acted  on their special night.

“You know, Bill you look so good like this. I think I will keep you  tied as a punishment. This was a special night for me Bill, you asked me to marry you. You sang on stage you played the guitar so beautifully. Then you had to go be alpha male and start a fight with a guy that your brothers like.” Phoenix took of f  his leather jacket and t-shirt, so now he was walking around with just his jeans on that hung dangerously low on his hips. 

Bills naked body is flushed, looking so good just his for the taking. Phoenix doesn’t know what has gotten into him but he is turn on, shocked and a little embarrassed. 

“I think I will just take what I want and as a punishment you don’t get to touch me. What do you think about that Sparky?” Phoenix loved the reaction that he got from his Fiancé, there was a whine and then Bill spread his legs open.

“Phoenix, please!”  Bill groans out, pulling against the magic so he could touch his handsome mate.

“Oh no Sparky, I think I am going to be topping from the bottom. First, I think I am going to taste you from head to toe, then I'm going to manually prepare myself. You will watch me while I do that.”  Phoenix slowly pulls off his denim which was growing uncomfortable as his erection pressed against his zipper. 

The younger man slides up the werewolf’s body, almost completely on top of him. His hazel eyes looking into beautiful blue. 

“You look so good like this Bill. Gods I can’t wait to taste all of you, then get all nice and stretched for you.” Phoenix starts to trail his lips down  Bill’s neck feeling his fiancé buck underneath him. “Then I'm going to ride you.” 

Phoenix felt Bill shiver underneath him. “Oh, fuck Phoenix. Please, my beautiful Fiancé.” There was something about his  mate  begging for him.

The younger man flicks his wrist warding off their room, now they could be a loud as they want. Phoenix taking his time kissing every inch of Bill, making sure to spend extra time on the area’s where he knows that the werewolf likes. He doesn’t touch the one part that Bill wants him to.

The red head’s eyes were closed, Phoenix doesn’t want that, he wants Bill to be able to see what he was going to do next. Wordlessly he summoned the lube from the side table drawer.

“Bill open your eyes.” Phoenix didn’t recognize his own voice. Bill moaned as he saw him spread out one finger already in  side him.

“God’s Phoenix, please, please let me help you!” The werewolf whined; Phoenix has never been so turned on. Adding a second finger he curled them upwards and soon they touched that wonderful bundle of nerves  it makes him buck up off the bed. 

“Merlin, Bill it feels so good!” Phoenix knew he was almost there. Just the sight of his mate naked and tied up, and how hot it was doing this in front of him. 

“Please, I feel so close just watching you  Nix , please.” Before Bill could  finish,Phoenix was already on top of him sliding him up into his tight channel. 

“ Yeesss !” The younger man hisses as he starts to gently rock back and forth. 

\----

Bill felt his eyes roll in the back of his head as his fiancé starts to ride him. He doesn’t think he has ever been this turned on before.  Yes his werewolf is protesting a little bit because he does want to remain in control of the situation. Bill was fighting him though because dominate Phoenix was fucking sexy.

“Please, please Nix, let me touch you. Gods I just want to touch you.” The younger man bends down and places a messy kiss on his lips which was all teeth and tongue. 

“You don’t know how to keep your hands to yourself so you can’t touch me until you learn.” Groaning he feels Phoenix change his angle making him cry out.

Bill has to control himself because he felt his mate tighten around him. “Please, Phoenix.”

With that last plea Phoenix flick his wrist and free him from the  restraints . The werewolf places his hands on the younger man’s and flips them over still inside of his fiancé.

“Bill!” Phoenix screamed at he wrapped his legs around him. 

Bills wolf was happy now, being able to finally take his mate like he wanted. Hearing those glorious sounds  coming out of his future husband’s mouth. 

“So close Nix. Gods you feel so perfect. Mine!” Bill growls into  Phoenix ear and feeling his release coming he bites down hard on his fiancé neck. 

The younger man arches back as he painted both of their chest with his hot white  release. Bill feels his mate squeeze around him , milking  every drop.

“Oh Bill! So good!”  Phoenix pulls him down into a kiss, it was slow a nd full of passion. 

“Phoenix,  wow, you  are full of surprises. I have something to look forward to after we are married!” Bill pulse out of hi spelling them clean. Wrapping his arms around his fiancé , he  bring the smaller man’s hand up to look at the ring on his finger. 

“That ring looks so good on your finger.”  Phoenix smiles and wiggles into him.  His left hand over  Bills heart. 

“It’s a beautiful ring you did a great job.  Bill I want to get married soon I don’t want to wait forever.” Phoenix said as he yawned  snuggling nuzzling his chest.

“Okay love whenever you want to get married. ” He runs his fingers through Phoenix black curly hair. 

“Halloween.” Bill laughs and presses a kiss into his hair. 

“Sounds perfect  Fluffy we will get married on Halloween . ”  Phoenix summons the blankets .

“Goodnight my fiancé!” His mate said sleepily.

“Goodnight fiancé I love you.”  Bill still playing with his hair until he felt his mate fall asleep.  He watches Phoenix until he felt himself drift off into sleep. Dreaming about  wedding, babies, and houses. 

——

George and Fred were one of the last ones to leave Tonks. Blaise was still hanging out  with them. They were both shocked because of what happened with Bill. 

“ Well brother dear we should be heading home it’s getting late and I’m seeing two of you.”  George slurred. 

“Oh yes brother I think so. Blaise thank you so much for spending our birthday with us.” Fred said with a smile a little more sober than his brother. 

The man took both of their hands and placed a kiss on them. “It was my pleasure. If you don’t  mind I would love to walk you home. Just to walk you home. I don’t want you to think too little of me. I would want to take you both out on a date first. ”

The twins look at each other and then back at Blaise. 

“That is if you don’t have any better offers?”  Blaise raises and eyebrow smirking at the two red heads. 

“I think we are free this Sunday.” George said looking at his twin.

“ Yes we are. We will pick you up at 7. I will be the one wooing you.” Fred said with a smile. 

“You are the one that will be wooing me.” George said  blushing slightly. They might have found someone open enough to want both of them. 

“Well then I expect flowers from you Fred, my favorites are  rose s and George I will bring you a bundle of beautiful wild flowers and chocolates. Let’s get you home.” The younger man said with a smile holding out both of his arms each twin taking one  the made their way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

Stopping at the door Fred turns to Blaise cupping his cheeks he leans down and presses a kiss on his lips. Keeping the kiss short  as to not go  to far. Fred pulls away smiling.

Then watching the man turn and  pull George into an embrace running his fingers through his red hair gently pulling him into a kiss. 

Once Blaise pulled  away he smiles and gives a small bow. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”  With a pop he was gone.

He left  both the twins breathless and happy.  Hoping that the day would go quickly tomorrow until they see Blaise again. 

“Come brother dear the bed is calling.” Fred p ulls  his brother in the stairs.

“ Yes and I’m sure we are going to have sweet dreams tonight!” George said as they walk into  their flat  and settling into bed. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry for the late posting I know it was due yesterday but you know how life is... Especially what is going on in the world right now. I want to thank all of you for your continued support! I love all of you so much! I want to thank my person Dragon because they are always there for me when I don't know what I want to do next. 
> 
> I know right now we need all the happiness and we need to be able not to think for a little bit and I hope that this fic has helped in someway. 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I did a quick read through an edit! 
> 
> Song Title and Names if you want to listen while you read!
> 
> Happy Birthday by Altered Images   
> Good Rhythm by Eric Hutchingson (Feat.G.Love)  
> Grace Kelly by Mika

20 th of July.

Sirius sat with Bill at the Three Broom  Sticks; the younger werewolf has had the older  animagus running around all day trying to find Phoenix the perfect birthday present. 

“I just think that I am going to find it Sirius. I bought him a dog, he loves Aria, I love Aria. She is the most perfect dog, and then we had the engagement. It doesn’t help he just buys whatever he wants.” The younger man takes a sip of his drink. 

Sirius couldn’t help but laugh it was true whatever Phoenix what Phoenix would get.

“Bill, I think that you should just get him something from the heart. We have always had family birthdays, maybe we can set up a surprise party. I love my son and I have always felt bad that he didn’t really have friends. Well not that many friends he was always different he just wanted his music, but when I see him with your family, he and the twins are becoming his best friends. I say that we ask the twin’s boyfriend to play the party. We can have it at Tonks.” Sirius watched the werewolf close; it was a perfect  idea, but he always had great ideas. They always felt like Phoenix should have more friends and hang out with people instead of his family and his music. 

Bill’s eyes widened. “Sirius that is perfect, he will love it. I’ll make the cake, I will make his favorite dinner, then I will tell him that I'm taking him out to the cinemas there is a new film that he wants to see and then I will just take him to the pub. You are a genius!” 

“I know that I am a genius. Where do you think that Phoenix gets it ? I mean yes Remus is very intelligent, but I’m good looking and smart.” Rosemerta up to them as the finish off their drinks. He didn’t understand why Remus would think that he would have anything to do with this woman. 

“Can I get you two anything else? I overheard that it is your son’s birthday coming up? You are going to have a surprise party for him? That is wonderful! We can always have it here if you like?” Watching her eyes sparkle, he knows that she would love to have more of his money.

“I think that we are good, we are going to ask Tonks. Phoenix plays there a lot. Plus, it’s on the 31 st so that is not a lot of time. So, we better be going, right Bill?” Sirius knew something was different with her right now, everyone knows how big of a gossip she  is, but they still have to be so careful. Now that more people know, and Phoenix knows who he really is. 

“Yes , you are right. I still need to pick up something, I think a trip to the music store. I think I have talked him out of the  Hurdy Gurdie long enough. What’s one more instrument, plus I like to get the best present award.” Bill puffed out his chest, at least the werewolf truly loves his son.

The woman smiled and walked away, watching her Sirius pales when he sees her walk up to Albus Dumbledore. They needed to get out of there now without being seen, looking at Bill they were about apparate out when they heard his voice. He just looked away for a few seconds how was he here right now. 

“Sirius! Bill!” The older wizards said his eyes twinkling. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here! Especially you Sirius, I thought you made yourself a life in Ireland? I even heard that you  even had a family. You and Remus have a son, who is very talented.” The older wizards voice hinted at something that Sirius nor Bill liked.

Sirius puts on his infamous smirk, not wanting to talk to the old man. He knows that the old coot knows something. “Yes, our Phoenix is a musical genius. Speaking of which Albus we must be  going; Bill here has to go pick up somethings. It was good to see you.” 

“Yes Headmaster, it was good to see you.” The two rushed out of the restaurant  apparating away. Not seeing Rosmerta sitting the older wizard with a wicked smile on her face. 

\-----

George and Fred  Weasley sat with their arms crossed sitting on their couch, watching their older brother sweat. It serves him right for hitting their Snake. It’s been perfect with them and Blaise. They don’t go a day without seeing each other and  every time that they pay the two of them are there supporting their boyfriend. They even are becoming friends with Draco, who they are currently trying to set him up with Lee Jordan one of their best mate.

“Why is it , big brother,” George asked crossing his arms. 

“When you visit it is always to ask us for something?” Fred finishes, it’s not like Bill ever asked for money or free products. They would give him that if he asked but this was just something that they could hold over the older Weasley’s head. 

Bill ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I’m sorry for hitting your boyfriend, I just, I just couldn’t control it. My wolf was upset at him. If someone attacked him wouldn’t you do something? I know I didn’t handle it correctly; my mate was in danger.” George looks over and Fred having a private conversation of all the things that they would do with that person that would try to hurt their Blaise. 

“You are right Bill.” Fred said  matter of fact . 

“ But you are apologizing to the wrong people.” George smirks, and raises his eyebrow. 

“You need to apologize to our poor boyfriend that you attacked.” Both of them stood up and walked towards the  floo and called their boyfriend.  In no time, their handsome boyfriend’s head pops up in the fire. 

“Well hello my loves. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so early. I was trying to finish things up before I came over.” George knew that smile, it was the one that has made him weak in the knees these past couple of months. 

“You see our  dear Blaise.” George said, pulling a face.

“Our big brother is here and he needs to speak with you.” Fred tried to keep a straight face.

“Don’t worry he will be on his best behavior.” They both smile at their boyfriend who just nods.

“Okay my  troublemakers move back so I can come through.” Fred pulls his brother back watching Blaise walk through the  floo . George was pulled into a kiss as soon as Blaise gracefully fixed himself. Fred waits until George pulls away to get in on the action, pulling his boyfriend in and kissing him soundly on the lips.

“Come love, there is a werewolf waiting to talk to you.” George said with a smirk, knowing he shouldn’t tease his boyfriend. He couldn’t help it.

“You two better be lucky that I love you both.” Fred and George stop walking as they look over at the wizard who was smiling a wide smile. That was the first time that either one of them said that they loved each other. 

“You love us?” George said quietly. 

“Yes , brother why wouldn’t he love us?” Fred said his voice wavering a little bit, but only George would be able to notice. 

“Of course, I love you George. I have loved you since our first date.” They both laughed, their first date was memorable. As promised, Fred bought Blaise roses and Blaise bought George  wildflowers and an assortment of chocolates. The three of them went to dinner, then they went to see a band play. The night ended with Fred and George walking Blaise home and once again kissing him goodnight. “You don’t have to say it back if you are not ready. I just wanted to let you know how I felt.” 

“Well of course” Fred said pulling him into his arms Blaise's back to his front.

“We love you.” George finished, moving into his boyfriend’s arms chest to chest.

“Silly Snake” They said at the same time.

“Now I think brother dear, we should take our love into the other room so Bill can ask what he wanted to ask.” 

George and Blaise both nodded as they walk hand in hand into the room. Bill sat with his hands clasped on his lap, eyes down on the rug. 

“Bill, Blaise was nice enough to come over so you could speak with him.” George teased.

“Now speak” Fred said as he pushes all of them to sit down. All three of them watch the werewolf take a deep breath. 

“Blaise, I want to first apologize for hitting you. I know that deep down it wasn’t your fault what happened to Phoenix. He was the one that took whatever you gave him, it was just lucky that Fred and George were there to help.” The werewolf shivered like it pained him to think about it. The both were glad that they were able to be there and to help their new favorite prankster. 

“It’s okay Bill, I wanted to tell you if it was my George and Fred that was in that situation, I feel that I would have been 100 times worse. I love your brothers, as you love Phoenix. Since I started dating your brothers my life has changed. I do not do anything anymore, besides an occasional drink.” They both were proud of Blaise, they told him once they started dating that they didn’t like the whole drug scene. 

“I’m glad because I would hate for you to hurt my brothers. I love them, even though they are a big pain in my  arse . But that is not the reason I am here besides to apologize. Phoenix birthday is coming up soon. I want  to give him a surprise party, which I would love to have your band play. I will pay you, I just know that he really does enjoy you guys a lot, so what do you say.” The older red head asked nervously.

Fred and George look from their brother to their boyfriend who was smiling. “We will do it for free, don’t worry about paying, we all have enough money. We just play for fun and maybe one day we will be famous. Even though our parents think that this is just a fun little hobby. It will be his present!” Both of their hearts fluttered, their boyfriend was perfect. Yes , they know that he was loaded, they weren't doing too bad themselves now. Blaise though he came from old money.  His money was not the reason that they are with him, he is just perfect for them. He goes along with their jokes, and they were not jealous if he does something with each other if the other brother wasn’t there. Though that hardly ever happened, seeing as where Fred was George wasn’t too far behind.

The werewolf stood up and pulled the now shocked man into his arms. “Thank you! Thank you! I just want his party to be perfect.” Bill pulls away smiling.

“He deserves it.” Fred said with a laugh.

“Being engaged to you!” George pointed a finger at his older brother.

“Plus, we know how special he is.” Fred said with a knowing look, at his brother whose eyes widened. 

“You, you know, don’t you? Did Percy tell you?!” Bill said quickly with a small growl, not wanting to start a row the twins looked at each other and then over to the werewolf.

“No brother dear, calm down. No one else knows.” George said calmingly trying to defuse the  tention . 

“Knows what?” Blaise said raising his eyebrow making their older brother growl louder.

“We told you  love; he is part werewolf. That’s why he is so special, he gets all the perks but without the disadvantages.” George quickly said before Bill could get even more upset. 

“We will talk more later Bill, you should go I'm sure your Fiancé is waiting on you.” The werewolf nodded and  apparates away.

George looks over at Fred as to say that was a close one. They didn’t want to tell anyone who Phoenix really was. They knew once anyone found out that wasn’t family, everyone they  know life would be changed.

“Come on you two walk me to the  floo . I still have a few things to do and I will be back.”

Fred pulled him into his arms and kissed him slowly, his tongue teasing the plump bottom lip. “Or you could just stay here...” He said breathlessly as he pulled away.

Blaise groaned, which made George smile. “Come brother we must let him work and then when he gets off, he will get us off.” Fred smiled at his  brother and watched their boyfriend blush.

Blaise pulled George into his arms and kissed him the same slow way Fred had kissed him. “I can’t wait. I love you George.” He kissed him one more time before pressing a chaste kiss on Fred’s lips. “I love you Fred.” 

“We love you too.” They both said as they watched their boyfriend step into the green flames. 

\----

Remus takes his wand flicking it watching the papers from his desk pile neatly and put themselves away in the proper drawers. That is one thing that his husband wouldn’t do. Paperwork, he learned early on that Sirius wasn’t about that part of their business. Sirius Lupin Black was the showman, the man that would pay for anything that they needed but when it came to the actually running of the business it went down to Remus. Who didn’t care to do that part , in fact he loved it. 

The  werewolf was about to leave when the door to his office opens and there stood his very attractive husband. It’s amazing how young he still looks at 40 he could pass off as Phoenix older brother than his parent. 

“Moony we might have a problem.” The look of fear in those blue eyes made a knot in  Remus's stomach. 

“What do you mean is there something wrong with Phoenix? Did he leave again? Is he hurt?” Remus stood quickly as Sirius made his way over to him, the  animagus ran his hands through his dark hair. 

“Dumbledore knows, I'm not sure how he knows but he knows. I mean I could be wrong, which I don’t think that I am. Remy, just that damn twinkle in his eyes. The only people that know is Reg, Severus and Bill. I know that neither of them  has talked to him.” 

Remus took a deep breath, knowing his  husband is going to fly off the handle like he normally does. The Lord Black temper coming out in full swing.

“Remy, I will do whatever I have to do to make sure that no one finds out. I just don’t know how Dumbledore knowing is going to help.” The werewolf cups the shorter man’s face, his thumb sliding back and forth  trying to calm him down. 

“Pads, if Dumbledore does know, then we will figure it out. I’m sure that he will have a lot of questions. We didn’t do anything illegal. We had James and Lilly’s will, we saved our son. Now take a deep breath and we will figure this out. There is no need to panic when there is nothing to panic about. We will just talk to Phoenix about limiting going into the wizarding world. It’s not like he goes all the time anyways.” Remus doesn’t want to have to do that but in fear of the  safety of his son he doesn’t care, hopefully Phoenix will listen to him. His son was an adult and could do whatever he wanted, but maybe he will listen.

“I agree, Bill is throwing him a surprise party at Tonks. So , after that we should tell him he could go dark for a little bit. I just don’t want to keep things from him anymore Remy. Remember the last time that we did that, it didn’t end well. I think that tonight we should sit him down and talk about it.” Remus nodded and places a soft kiss on his husband’s lips. The kiss lingers, feeling the smaller man wrap his arms around his middle. 

Remus pulls away looking down into those beautiful blue eyes. “I love you Sirius. Over the past couple of months, I'm so happy that it has gotten back to what is used to be. Actually , it seems like it is better, we are not hiding anything from each other. Our son is happy and getting married, they are going to stay with us until we get a house ready for them. Our lives are pretty perfect, Sirius Lupin Black.” 

“It’s true, I love you too Remus Lupin Black now hold on we are going to go talk to our son. Hopefully they are decent, I can’t handle walking in on them like the last time. I’m glad they didn’t notice. It has scarred me for life.” Remus couldn’t help but laugh, thankfully he wasn’t  there, and it was just Siri.

“Yes, let’s hope.” He leans down and kisses his husband as the pop away into their home. 

Bill and Phoenix were cuddling on the couch as they appeared, music was playing softly as their son was reading , and Bill was  looking at a recipe book . 

“You two look comfy.” Remus said with a smile sitting down and pulling Siri with him.

“We are, it’s nice to have a day with no wedding plans and just to be able to sit. I mean it shouldn’t be that hard to have a wedding planned but someone, not going to name names...  Bill.. ” Their son said cheekily. “Has friends that want to come, and plus The Weasley’s have a bigger family than I  do, and they have work friends. It’s all a lot but it shouldn’t be too horrible. I kindly put it in the hands of Regulus and Molly seeing as it will be at Black Manor.” Bill looks up from his recipe book and raised his eyebrow. 

“You try telling my Mum anything. I told her we wanted a small wedding, but I'm her first born.” Remus could feel Sirius tense next to him, he was afraid who all they were going to invite. 

“That is actually something that we want to talk to you guys about. It seems that someone might know outside our family who you are. We are not for sure, but we didn’t want to keep anything from you.” 

Then he was the younger werewolf sit up. “I have three brothers who know, not that I told them they just figured it out themselves. I would never tell, you know that. Phoenix you know , that right ?” Remus felt a  growl slip from his lips. How could people know, maybe Sirius was right they  should have just kept him hidden and then no one would have figured it out.

“What do you mean that two of your brothers know?” Phoenix said tilting his head to the side. “I mean I  believe you when you said that you didn’t tell them but how did they figure it out?” 

The older werewolf leans closer watching Bill. 

“Percy I'm sure he just put all the clues together. Who your parents are, and there has always been stories that Harry has always been alive. They say that Dumbledore took him and hid him away from the world, so if a Dark Lord would come again , he would have the perfect weapon. Which we all know that is wrong. The  twins are very smart, but Merlin knows how they found out.” Bill said holding tighter to Phoenix as his son became nervous.

Remus's heart pounded, because that did sound like something Dumbledore would do. 

“Okay well I'm not changing my life because of this old wizard, or that people would know. Papa, Daddy I know that you have every right to be scared but I'm not. We will just have to make sure I know my defensive spells, which come on Daddy you even said that no one could beat me. You have seen Severus and I duel; he is one of the strongest men I  know, and I can beat him. Now let’s not worry about it. I am going to have a great wedding, and I will not stay away from the wizarding world. Now come on I'm starving let’s have dinner.”

They watch Phoenix pull his fiancé out of the room. Sirius turns to him with a nervous smile.

“Maybe he is right Remy. We can’t always be afraid not until we know for sure that they know.” Remus nods, they will just have to keep their eyes open. 

“You are right my handsome husband, you know you are pretty smart sometimes.” Sirius slaps him playfully.

“I’m pretty and smart and never forget it Mr. Lupin Black.” The werewolf laughs and places a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“I will always remember that.” 

\----

31 st of July.

Egg cooked, tea made, pancakes finishing up. Bill was ready for Phoenix breakfast in bed. Flicking his wand, the tray gets ready. Everything is on two trays perfectly so they could have breakfast together. 

Now finished Bill levitates to their room. In the bed there was his beautiful fiancé, asleep with their puppy who wasn’t so small anymore cuddled at his feet. The werewolf leans down and places a kiss on the younger man’s forehead. 

“Mmm Sparky, 5 more minutes. I was having a really good dream.” The younger man rolls over pulling the covers over his head. Bill laughs as he sits the trays down , he slowly moves into the bed making sure that he doesn’t knock over the tray.

“That dream better be about me.” The red head smiles and pulls him into his arms. “Come on Fluffy, I made you breakfast in bed. I guess though if the birthday boy doesn’t want breakfast in bed, I can just take this back down.” Phoenix opens his  eyes and smiles up at him. 

“You made me breakfast in bed, for my birthday?” Bill nodded and kisses his fiancé softly.

“Yes, I did because I love you and I'm the best fiancé ever. Now sit up so we can eat and then I'm sure your parents are going to spoil you, then let’s not forget going over to your Uncles. Then to end the night I'm taking you someplace, and don’t even look at me with those eyes. I’m not going to tell you and ruin the surprise.” 

Phoenix kisses him on the nose and sits up waving his hand the trays sat down on their laps, waking up Aria up.

“Don’t worry Aria, you have a  surprise in your bowl downstairs.” With that the big puppy jumps off the bed and runs towards the kitchen.

“You do spoil her, and me , Bill this is perfect. Thank you!” The birthday boy takes a bite of his eggs leaning towards him.

“You are welcome love.” He tucked into his own meal. 

After a shower together, and a quick walk with Aria they were on their way to Reg and Severus’ house. Bill knew that Phoenix couldn’t wait to see Bella, to be honest he couldn’t either. He loved that little girl. 

The werewolf knows he shouldn’t think about them having a child together just  yet, but he couldn’t help but to think what their children would be like. 

“Bill, are you sure you won’t tell me about this surprise?” The younger man stuck out his bottom lip, as he stood in front of the  floo . Gods when he pouts, he turns the werewolf into mush.

“Look Pads, your son is doing your signature look when you want something.” Remus said as he walked into the room. The older  animagus glares at his husband.

“Question is, will it work on Bill like it works on you?” Bill looks back over at his fiancé who still is pouting. The younger werewolf leans forwards and kisses those pouty lips. 

“I am not going to tell you, even though you look so cute when you pout.” Phoenix growls as he pulls away from him. “I still love you Phoenix James.” 

“If you love me you would tell me.” The younger man picks up a handful of  floo powder and disappears through the  green flames . 

Remus laughs as he walks over to Bill. “Don’t worry Sirius does that to me all the time.” A hand slaps him on the back.

“I hope he doesn’t do what I do though. I would withhold one of the things he loves the most.” Sirius smirks as he goes through the  floo . 

Phoenix wouldn’t , would he? It’s not like it would be that long until he finds out.

“That he does, good luck Bill. You will need it.” Remus leaves him by himself picking up  floo powder he hopes he could smooth everything over.

\---

Phoenix ran around the garden with Bella and Aria, this is what he missed about living with his Uncles. The sun was about to set, they have been playing most of the day. 

“ Nixy ! Can you please spend the night tonight! I miss you!” Her big brown eyes looking up at him with her bottom lip puckered out. She did look so adorable, but he knows that Bill has something planned for tonight. 

“Oh , I would love to Bella but Bill has something planned for my birthday tonight. I promise next weekend I will, Aria will come and I will leave Bill at home so it can just be me and you. What do you think?” 

They little girl runs and jumps into his arms. “Yes  Nixy ! That sounds good!” 

Severus shook his head as he walked up to them. “It’s time for little potion masters for bath time.” Bella looks over at Severus with fake tears in her eyes.

“But Papa, I’m playing with  Nixy . It’s his birthday!” She held onto him tighter. 

“ It's okay princess , go get a bath, remember I will be back next weekend. I’ll even stay the whole weekend okay.” Bella threw her arms around his neck.

“Okay  Nixy !” She squealed.

“The whole weekend?” Severus asked with his eyebrow raised as he took Bella into his arms. 

“Yes , Uncle Sev I will be here all weekend. I promised Bella, so Aria and I will be over. Don’t act like you don’t love me.” Phoenix said with a smirk, knowing  his Uncle does love him.

“You are such a brat. Now I think that your Fiancé is waiting on you. I think he said something about your surprise.” Severus sneered playfully and walks back towards the manor. 

Phoenix shakes his head and follows him. 

The  animagus found his fiancé standing in the kitchen. 

“Hi,” Bill said as he pulled out his wand, waving it quickly Phoenix clothes changed into a very tight pair of black jeans with a white  t-shirt , his black leather jacket and a pair of new black dragon hide boots. He looks down at himself with a smile.

“Hi, well I guess you didn’t like what I picked out to wear, but I must say I do look good don’t I?” Phoenix quickly ran his fingers through his curly hair making it lie perfectly. 

Bill pulls him into his arms kissing him soundly on the lips. “You look good enough to eat.” 

Phoenix kisses him again, “If you are good, I might just let you later.” He pulls the red head into another heated kiss, their tongues tangled together as their bodies press closer together.

The werewolf growls as he pulls away. “If you continue to kiss me like that, I will not take you to your surprise.” Phoenix gasps and pulls away.

“NO! Bill you have to take me to my surprise.” Bill laughs and pulls him into his arms again.

“Okay close your eyes and don’t open until I tell you.” He didn’t want to close his eyes but he does, just because he knows that Bill won’t go unless he did.

“Okay eyes closed.” He felt that pull of  apparation , holding onto his fiancé tights. 

Once they stop, he doesn’t know where he is. Trying to use his nose which normally works a little better than just a human  nose, but he doesn’t smell anything off. He felt a kiss on his forehead.

“Phoenix open your eyes.” Bill said softly. 

When he opens his eyes, he couldn’t see anything but then.

“ SUPRISE !” The lights flickered on and a band started to play. 

** Happy birthday, happy birthday **

** Happy birthday, happy birthday **

** Happy birthday, happy birthday **

** Happy, happy birthday in a hot bath **

** To those nice, nice nights **

** I remember always, always **

** I got such a fright **

** Seeing them in my dark cupboard **

** With my great big cake **

** If they were me, if they were me **

** And I was you, and I was you **

** If they were me, if they were me **

** And I was you, and I was you **

** If they were me and I was you **

** Would you've liked a present too? **

Phoenix looked around and saw all the Weasley’s and his parents along with some people he didn’t know. A surprise party! He saw Blaise’s band up on the stage, it was perfect. Tears burn his eyes as he looks up at Bill.

“Bill. A surprise party?!” He said breathlessly, feeling his fiancé pull him in his arms. 

“Yes, a surprise party. Happy Birthday Love, come one lets go see everyone!” Phoenix kisses him quickly and pulls him towards his parents.

He threw himself in his Papa’s arms, “You helped him with this didn’t you?” The older  animagus laughs. 

“Of course, you don’t think he would be able to do this just by himself.” Phoenix kissed his Papa’s cheeks as he gives his Dad a hug and kiss. 

“Look Brother,” George said with a smile.

“It’s our Fiery Phoenix!” Fred pulled him into both of their arms. 

“Hi my favorite Twins. Your boyfriend sounds good tonight.” He feels arms wrap around his waist and roll his eyes as he is pulled back into his fiancé.

“He always sounds good.” Fred raises his eyebrow. 

“That’s why he is our boyfriend.” George throws his arm around his twin’s shoulder. 

“I will talk to you two later, I must say hello to everyone.” Phoenix pulls Bill along with him, the strong arms stay wrapped around him.

“Are you going to be attached to me all night?” He said with a laugh, wriggling back into him.

The werewolf growls. “Yes, I will be attached to you all night. Is that a problem?” He felt teeth on his earlobe which made him shiver. Possessive Bill was he favorite Bill. 

“N..No. I’m glad, this is perfect. Look it’s Ron with your parents, who is the blond he is with?” Ron stood with Hermione, Molly and Arthur but the new guy. He was cute in a shy kind of way.

“I think that is Neville. Come one Mum is excited to see you. I know we are going over there tomorrow for  dinner, but she misses you.” Bill said into his ear. 

He doesn’t know how ; the woman has been helping with the wedding he has seen her a lot during the past couple of weeks.

Once they were in arm’s length Molly pulled him into her arms. “Happy birthday My Phoenix!” The older witch places motherly kisses on each of his cheeks. 

“ Thanks Mum!” This isn’t the first time he called her that after the first time she nearly cried so he couldn’t help but to continue to call her that. 

“You look handsome! Doesn’t he look handsome Arthur!” Phoenix pulled away from her grasp to look at the elder Weasley. 

“Yes, he does look handsome.” Phoenix shook his hand, with a smile.

“Thank you, sir !” He looks over to Ron and Hermione with a forced smile, he still doesn’t know how to act around them. 

“Ron, Hermione! Thanks for coming! Who is this good looking fellow with you?!” Bills arms wrap around him quickly growling lowly. Phoenix shakes his head and kisses the  werewolfs cheek. 

“This is our friend Neville; it was his birthday yesterday so we figured we could celebrate both of you tonight.” The blond blushes slightly and holds out his hand.

“Nice to meet you Phoenix H..Happy Birthday! Thank you for allowing me to come.” Neville stutters out. 

Phoenix pulls away from Bill and give him a hug with stuns the other man. “Happy Birthday Neville! It was my pleasure! I’ll make sure everyone buys us drinks tonight! Don’t mind my fiancé. He is a werewolf but harmless.” He pulls away just in time to see Neville’s face pale.

Phoenix was once again in Bills arms laughing. “Okay, okay I'm sorry. Neville don’t forget to have a good time. I believe the guitar player is single if he is your type, he is cute, and the one on the keyboard she is beautiful.”

“ Erm.. Thanks. Malfoy has always been cute.” Ron, and Hermione gasped at the confession. Phoenix nodded and pulled Bill over to the dance floor. “See you guys later I'm going to go dance with my fiancé.”

A new song started, but Blaise wasn’t singing this time. Draco stood up to the mic with his guitar, and Blaise pulled out what looked like a harmonica. Phoenix smiled and looked up at Bill.

“Dance with me Love.” The  animagus winks and giggles as Bill pulls him close.

“I’d love too.” The werewolf growls on his lips as he kisses him breathlessly as the music starts up.

** Good rhythm, really don't care **   
** I can take the elevator, you can take the stairs **   
** Good rhythm,  ** ** killin ** ** ' my time **   
** A little bit of luxury, I really don't mind **   
** God, just give me a chance **   
** God, just give me a chance **   
** God, just give me a chance **   
** Or get off the floor if you're not gonna dance **

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck as he is pulled flushed against the taller man, whose hands are slowly making their way to his  arse . He looks up into those blue eyes that were sparkling. 

** That's me, the heir apparent **   
** Dancin ** ** ' ninjas in Paris **   
** Talk shit and hurt my larynx **   
** I still live with my parents **   
** Wake up, I'm so delighted **   
** Play Xbox, all new white kids **   
** Black out and dream white lightning **   
** Cause I really don't care **

** I'm not like those other rich kids you might know **   
** That's the reason I don't get in trouble **

Phoenix slowly see’s other couples join them, Ron, and Hermione, Charlie, and Tonks, Fred and George stood up near the stage making eyes at Blaise. Even his parents which he didn’t want to see were getting close.

** I need some good rhythm, really don't care **   
** I can take the elevator, you can take the stairs **   
** Good rhythm,  ** ** killin ** ** ' my time **   
** A little bit of luxury, I really don't mind **   
** Baby, give me a chance **   
** Baby, give me a chance **   
** Baby, give me a chance **   
** Or get off the floor if you're not gonna dance **

“Gods Bill I love you!” Phoenix said as he presses himself into the taller man, he felt so good in his arms.

“I love you too. Are you having fun?” He pulls the werewolf into a bruising kiss. “I take that as a yes.”  Bill said panting, gods his husband to be is the sexiest man. 

Phoenix winked as he continued to dance.

** What can I say? **   
** It's another day **   
** Why don't I work much harder? **   
** I'm drunk on what I say **

** Breakin ** ** ' down,  ** ** breakin ** ** ' down **   
** Losing myself, I'm  ** ** breakin ** ** ' down **

** Good rhythm, really don't care **   
** I can take the elevator, you can take the stairs **   
** Good rhythm,  ** ** killin ** ** ' my time **   
** A little bit of luxury, I really don't mind **   
** Dad, just give me a chance **   
** Dad, just give me a chance **   
** Dad, just give me a chance **   
** Or get off the floor if you're not gonna dance **

** Good rhythm **   
** Good rhythm **   
** Good rhythm **

“I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to Phoenix. Too bad you are with the Werewolf, we at least had one good night of dancing! You owe me another one!” Draco said with a wink, feeling Bill pull him closer he kisses his nose.

“Calm down love. It was only a  dance; he needs a man who will top. I’m sorry I don’t do that. I’m sure you can put me in my place later.” The younger man flutters his eye lashes. After their engagement night they have spiced it up their bedroom. Even though Bill wanted to make love to Phoenix, the younger man got his way when he wanted it.

Phoenix felt his fiancé erection press into his thigh. “I think I might have too Mr. Lupin Black.”

“That’s soon to be Mr. Weasley Black. Poor Daddy I have to drop one name. I can’t be Phoenix James Lupin Black Weasley.” The blinding smile that he got from Bill made his heart beat out of his chest.

“Okay soon to be Phoenix James Weasley Black would you like to keep dancing?” Phoenix turns around and grinds back into the werewolf. He laughs as he feels hands grip is hips pulling him back.

\----

Draco couldn’t believe that everyone left him, Pansy is off flirting with probably anything that moves, and Blaise is with his twins. What he sees in those two he will never know. He took a sip of his drink, as he looks over towards the bar. There stood a beautiful blond, he is stocky and that  arse is glorious. 

Draco practically glides over to the bar, he took a seat next to of all people Neville Longbottom. 

“Longbottom.” He purrs, making the younger man jump. He holds back a laugh,  Neville is adorable.  That is one thing that has never changed about the younger man.

“D..Draco, y.. you played really well. I..I didn’t know that you could  sing that well.” Neville took a drink of his ale, blushing. What a beautiful blush it was. 

“Thank you, there is a lot I do well. I could show you.” Draco said moving closer to the very  shy wizard, who just choked on his drink.

“Um.. Well D.. Draco, I don’t normally do anything like this. I d.. don’t do one offs. If you don’t mind, I'll just.” Draco didn’t want him to leave, not that he would admit this but he always did have a crush on the boy in school. There was something cute about how he always had dirt on his nose after Herbology, and how he always lost that damn toad , plus he defiantly has grown into his body. 

“Wait Neville.” He placed a hand on the other man’s arm. “I, I would like to get to know you. I have always fancied you, since school really. I just never really knew how to tell you. We were different back then, but if you don’t.” Draco didn’t like to let this side of him show, the vulnerable side. Since Blaise stopped going out with them Pansy has always had her own plans, he was just by himself.

“I know you don’t have to believe me ; I wouldn’t believe me. So , if you want to leave you can.” He quickly took his hand away from Neville’s arm and clasped his fingers together. 

Neville smiles at him, which made his stomach twist. “I guess I wouldn’t say no to a dance. I mean if you want too?” The younger man blushes again, which made Draco smile. 

“I would love to dance with you.” The other blond stands up holding out a hand to him, Draco gently places his hand in it. Neville places a kiss on the back, as Draco felt his cheeks warm. He forgot that Neville was raised as a pureblood too. 

Once on the dance floor he was pulled into Nevilles arms. Draco looked into his eyes smirking.

“If this dance goes well does that mean we can we marry? I’m sure you would take me to bed if we were married. We are two very attractive pureblood men.” The other man frowned, “Not that our blood has anything to do with this.” He doesn’t want to screw this up. 

“Neville, I have been raised this way, and as much as I like to think I'm not like them, when I get nervous, I just put up the Malfoy mask.” The younger man smiles sweetly cupping his cheek. 

“You don’t have to be nervous around me Draco, just be yourself. I didn’t say we had to wait till we are married. I just said I don’t do one offs, now would you like me to do the pureblood courting, or would you want to do the modern dating. All I know Draco is now that you are in my arms. I.. I don’t want you out of them.” Neville said looking deep into his eyes. Draco has no clue where all of this man’s courage came from but, it was enough to turn him into a pile of goo. 

“How about we skip that and just elope tonight?” Draco said as he leans in closer to Neville pressing their bodies together. The other blonde smiles down at him. 

“I know someone who could bond us tonight. Even though this is hypothetical right?” Neville said as if he knew that it wasn’t. This would be mad, they did know each other from school but, could they get bonded. 

“I don’t think I would want it to be hypothetical.” Draco bit his bottom lip, they were still dancing but much slower than the music. “Before we do this then I guess we should at least kiss, because if you are shit at it.” 

Before he could finish Neville’s lips were on his, gods were they perfect, pillowy, but strong, and taste like icing from the cake earlier. Neville’s tongue traces his bottom lip until Draco  gives in and allows him in. With a moan their tongues caress each other, as he wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

They only pulled away when they both needed a breath. Neville looked down at him with a smile. The was the best kiss he has ever had, the way that his magic called to him. 

“So, should I get a hold of my friend who could bond us?” Draco did something very out of character and smiled a genuine smile. 

“Yes, and then tomorrow we set off to our honey moon.” Neville just nodded and kissed him again. “Good now let’s go get married.” Draco didn’t care if this sounded mad, but it’s the way that Neville looked at him and how he kissed. Not to mention his parents on his back to settle down, he could actually be with someone he wanted to be with not someone that was chosen for him.

Draco laughed as he nuzzled into the taller man shoulder, breathing him in. 

“So was this role playing a success?” Neville said as he kissed down his neck, nipping gently. 

“Yes it was, you are the most amazing man.” Draco leans his head over so his boyfriend had more access to his neck. 

“Okay, because I wasn’t joking about marrying you tonight. I told Luna that there would be a day that I would need her, she has been on call for the last few weeks. Draco, I know we haven’t been together that long, but you know how much I love you so. What do you say?” Neville once again looked so calm and collective like he had no fear. 

Draco didn’t even blink, “Yes, let's get married tonight. I love you so why wait.” Neville picked him up and spun him around. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around his future husband's neck. 

“Hold on tight.” With a loud pop they were gone.

\----

Remus stood with Sirius as they talked to Molly and Arthur about the wedding, when he saw Dumbledore walk through the door. He looks over at Sirius and then back to the Weasley’s. 

“Will you excuse us.” He grabs his husband’s hand and walks up to Dumbledore. The older wizards had bright blue robes on with his half-moon glasses. 

“Albus, what are you doing here?” Remus said with a smile, knowing that Sirius would fly off the handle. Dumbledore smiles as he moves them over to a table.

“I came because I heard it was your son’s birthday. I wanted to bring him something, funny thing is why you boys never told me that you had a son, and that he didn’t come to Hogwarts.” Remus placed a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly.

“Yes, Phoenix, he didn’t want to attend Hogwarts he wanted to be home schooled by Remus. Phoenix really wanted to focus on music. He was taught how to control his magic, but hardly uses it.” Remus said smiling at the older wizard, knowing this was the conversation.

Through the loud speaker they heard Tonks. “Now let’s have the Birthday Boy come up and play.” Oh gods of course he is going to show off he has had a couple of drinks.

“Oh, look he is going to perform! I was hoping he would.” Remus looked over at Siri who shook his head. “He does look a lot like you Sirius but I can see maybe his biological father.” Remus felt a growl in his throat, the old man knew and was being coy.

“Hey everyone! Thank you for coming to my birthday! I want to say thank you to my Fiancé Bill! I love you! I want to say Happy Birthday to my new friend Neville! Draco, he thinks that you are cute... Go for it.”  Phoenix winked at them, oh gods he was just like Sirius. 

“He does act like you too Sirius.” Those blue eyes sparkle, wishing his son would just get off the stage.  The old man was already on to them, he knew it.

“Okay so I'm going to play a quick song. Then we are just going to drink and dance.” Flicking his wrist, the drums starts playing as he steps up to the piano. The werewolf groans, of course his son would just do wordless  wandless magic. 

** Do I attract you? **   
** Do I repulse you with my queasy smile? **   
** Am I too dirty? **   
** Am I too flirty? **   
** Do I like what you like? **

“Oh, Look at that what a powerful you have.  Wandless and wordless, and he just wants to a musician? Who were his biological parents do they have a musical talent?” The old man looked smug, knowing Sirius was about to blow, Remus answered.

“No, actually he got his musical talents from the blood adoption. You know that Regulus is very talented, but nowhere as good as Phoenix.” Both Remus and Sirius turned to listen to the song. 

** I try to be like Grace Kelly **   
** But all her looks were too sad **   
** So I tried a little Freddie **   
** I've gone identity mad! **

** I could be brown **   
** I could be blue **   
** I could be violet sky **   
** I could be hurtful **   
** I could be purple **   
** I could be anything you like **   
** Gotta be green **   
** Gotta be mean **   
** Gotta be everything more **   
** Why don't you like me? **   
** Why don't you like me? **   
** Why don't you walk out the door! **

** Say what you want to satisfy yourself, hey! **   
** But you only want what everybody else **   
** Says you should want, you want **

** I could be brown, I could be blue **   
** I could be violet sky **   
** I could be hurtful, I could be purple **   
** I could be anything you like **

** Gotta be green, gotta be mean **   
** Gotta be everything more **   
** Why don't you like me, why don't you like me? **   
** Walk out the door! **

“I’m glad that Harry grew up in a home where he was loved, I just don’t understand why you never told me. Even when his poor cousin was found dead, I kept the secret I would have thought you would have told me boys.” That was it, Sirius stood up and looked into the older wizard’s eyes. 

“You knew this whole time! You know  who  the poor boy was  that they  murdered! We have felt horrible for the past 18 years! He turned  just  2 when the funeral happened ! We have had a lot of guilt and that was one of the biggest things we had to deal with.” They both didn’t notice the song ending or their son walking up to them.

“I couldn’t have told you at the funeral, there were too many witnesses. Plus, you were the one that brought him there as a wolf cub or as you called him puppy. Anyone who was powerful if they spent any time with him would have felt the magic pouring off of that two-year-old.” Dumbledore said calmly, now Remus could feel his wolf come up to the surface. 

“Hey Daddy, Papa I'm going to head home! I want to get to my last present!” Remus just shook his head as he looked at the younger werewolf who was blushing. He could smell the tension in the air knowing Bill could too.  If his son hadn’t been drinking, he could have smelt it too. 

“Bill my boy! Good to see you again. This is your Fiancé?” Bill looked over at his old headmaster , the werewolf was standing very tall. He was trying to seem bigger his wolf was taking over.

“Yes this is Phoenix, Phoenix this is Dumbledore.” The  animagus growled, as he looked at the older man. Remus wished that his son would have a little bit of his manners tonight and not Siri’s.

“I don’t want to talk to you. You... you...”  Phoenix slurred, there was no way that this is going to end well. 

Remus stopped him. “Goodnight Phoenix .”

“We will see you in the morning Fluffy.” Siri said giving his son a kiss on his cheek.

“Love you too Papa and Daddy.” Phoenix glared at the older man as  Bill quickly popped them away.

“Listen, I don’t know what you want Albus. Leave my family alone. I don’t care how powerful you are. We are just trying to live our life and let Phoenix have a normal life that  he has always deserved. The prophecy was met, now just let him be happy.” Sirius was in Dumbledore’s face.

The older wizard raises his hands. “I promise I will let you lead your life. I just wanted to see Harry he has grown into a wonderful wizard. You did a great job boys.” With those last words Dumbledore stood up and walked out of the bar. 

No one noticed the bug that flew around them as he exited. 

\----

Phoenix popped back into his room, feeling dizzy. Even though he wasn’t as drunk as they thought he was. Bills arms was wrapped around him tightly, his blue eyes boring into his hazel.

“You weren't very polite to my old headmaster, and you hugged a complete stranger calling him good looking. I don’t think that is very nice, do you?” The werewolf growled, making Phoenix moan. There was something about the tone of his voice that was turning him on.

He quickly shook his head. Bill took out his wand and flicked it, Phoenix felt his clothes disappear  off him.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson. I remember the last time I wasn’t nice. On the bed Phoenix.”  The werewolf’s husky voice commanded.

Phoenix quickly climbed on the bed, with another flick of his wand Bill tied him to the  headboard , with silks beautiful red silks. 

“You have wanted to top from the bottom, now it’s my turn to top. You know that I normally let you take control. This time it’s my turn, but it won’t be fast and hard. No Phoenix, you know how much I love to make love to you. I’m going to make slow sweet love to you. I’m going to suck you, as I slowly stretch you until you are ready for me.” Bill’s voice was like velvet, caressing over him.

A moan escapes Phoenix mouth, which was covered up by a now naked Bill’s lip. The weight of his Fiancé felt so good on top of him. The kiss was  gentle and slow. He felt a smile on his lips as they trailed down his neck, feeling Bill’s tongue slide down his adams apple nipping lightly. 

“Bill!” He pulls on the  silks, but they don’t move, wanting nothing more than to touch him.

“Shh.” Bill’s tongue flicks his nipples one at a time, sucking them until they were hard. He slowly moves down to his belly button. That wicked tongue dips in making Phoenix buck his hips up, trying to get some type of friction. A growl escapes the werewolf, as he places his hand on Phoenix’s hips hold him down. 

His Fiancé looks up at him as he takes Phoenix’s dripping erection into his hand licking the tip. His eyes roll in the back of his head as he flops back onto the pillow. The feel of Bill’s mouth on him was almost enough to undo him, the werewolf was very talented with his mouth, and his fingers, well he was good with all his body parts. The werewolf whispered a familiar spell, which made him smile.

Phoenix bucks up again as he feels a slick finger push slowly into him. “Oh, gods Bill don’t tease.” Bill hums and presses all the way in, hooking it slightly hitting his prostate. 

The werewolf slowly adds more fingers rubbing that spot, as his mouth moves up and down. Phoenix wanted to touch him, run his fingers through that beautiful red hair. 

“P..Please Bill, I need you please. I want to touch you.” The older man stops sucking, pulling off with a wet pop. 

“I think that you are ready. I am not going to untie you.” He groans as he felt Bill moved him slowly around, so he is presenting to him perfectly. Phoenix wriggles his hips trying to rush him.

He felt a quick smack across his left  arse cheek, arching up he moans. “Please.” Gods that smack felt wonderful. His mate’s magic rushes over him again, moaning at the warm slick feeling. 

Bill breeches him finally, slowly pumping in and out. With that angle, the werewolf is hitting his prostate with each thrust. Teeth and lips trail up and down his neck and back nipping.

“Please... Please Bill spank me again!” The werewolf growled and smacked those globes again, making Phoenix pull at the silks.

“You are so perfect Phoenix, my beautiful Fiancé, I love you so much. Gods so tight.” The praise coming out of his mouth and one last thrust Phoenix released without being touch.

“Bill!” He screamed as he felt white hot pleasure consume his body. Bill quickly followed, feeling him grip onto his hips, knowing there will probably be bruises there tomorrow but who cares it felt too good.

Phoenix felt his wrist being freed as he was pulled down into Bill’s arms. The werewolf’s magic washes over them cleaning them both up.

“Happy Birthday Fluffy. I love you.” Bill kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you.” Phoenix said as he closes his eyes, this was by far the best birthday he has ever had.

\----

1 st of August

Phoenix groans as he felt himself wake up, he should have taken that hangover potion before he went to sleep. He stretched feeling that good ache that he  gets after a wonderful night of love making. 

With a sigh he reaches over to cuddle into his mate, but that side of the bed was cold. Really cold like no one has been in it for a while. Phoenix groans as he pulls the covers back and slowly get out of bed. Just picking up random clothes that laid on the floor he makes his way  downstairs . 

Something felt off, Aria wasn’t in the bed with him this morning neither was Bill. Plus , he could hear voices not ones he is familiar with. At least not this early. 

Once he walked into the kitchen he froze as he saw his future in-laws with all of the Weasley children minus their boyfriends and girlfriends. They were all in a deep discussion, not heated just deep, that they didn’t notice him walk in.

“Erm, what’s going on?” All of them jumped as if he shot off a gun. Sirius was the first to move to him , as if he was a scared dog in a corner .

“Morning Fluffy, I’m sure you are wondering why your  future  in-laws are here ?” The older  animagus sounded  nervous , his  Papa was never nervous. 

“Yes, what’s going on? Is everyone okay? No one is hurt right no one died?” Phoenix felt his heart in his throat.  Everyone looked healthy, it had to deal with something about him. Phoenix felt a lick on his hand as he looks down there is Aria smiling up at him, bending down he picked up the huge puppy into his arms all 14kg of her. 

“Nix come sit down next to me.” The older werewolf said, that tone was the I have to tell you something bad. Phoenix rushed to sit down next to his Dad, then quickly he felt Bill sit down next to him. He grabbed Bill’s hand knowing whatever his Dad was going to say was not good news the other hand was gently petting Aria who is now laying down across his and Bill’s lap. 

“It’s out Phoenix, everyone knows who you are.” It was like the world stopped, looking around at the table he saw everyone looking at him. Like he was a bomb getting ready to explode. The twins had a soft smile on their face, trying to seem calm. Ron and Ginny looked shocked, and Percy and Charlie looked as if they have known all along. What he didn’t expect was the tears in his future Mother-in-laws eyes.

“I’m sorry love, I don’t know how it happened!” Bill croaked out, Phoenix knew that no one at this table told. Right?

“Was... Was it in the paper.” Sirius nodded and handed over the paper.  With shaky hands Phoenix takes it. He took a deep breath and started to read.

** Harry Potter Alive! ** ****

**_ As you readers know, I have been working on my tell all book about Albus Dumbledore. While I have been getting  _ ** **_ all the juicy details but it _ ** **_ always seemed like something was not right, as if something was missing.  _ **

**_ Late last night a source told me that Dumbledore was going to go to a birthday party, but not anyone's birthday party. It was Harry Potter’s birthday party. I know what you are thinking Harry Potter is dead, but as you can tell by this photo of Harry (Whose known as Phoenix James Lupin Black) kissing his fiancé William Weasley a werewolf of all things. _ **

**_ There is the Phoenix birthmark presented on his neck. Reader I must tell you I was shocked to learn about this turn of events. We thought 18 years ago that we lost Harry Potter only to find out it was a muggle cousin of Harry Potter who was killed by Death Eaters. From what I know is that Harry (Phoenix) was raised by Sirius and Remus Lupin Black, the boy’s godparents. The blood adoption was legal but what I don’t understand is why they lied about his death. I have not reached out to them for a comment, I doubt they would be truthful. Plus we all know how secretive Albus Dumbledore is _ ** **_ , _ ** **_ so getting the truth from him isn’t looking to promising either.  _ **

**_ We will keep you up to date on what else has been hidden.  _ **

“So, what we were thinking is that we will post pone the wedding until this blows over a little bit and, I don’t want you going into the wizarding world at all, there is no point in you going there.” Bill said as he squeezes his hand, with a growl Phoenix looks up at his mate and then over to his parents who were not making eye contact with him.

“There is no way in hell I'm not getting married on Halloween! Bill I understand you want to keep me safe but do you remember the last time someone did that I left. Please, I will not just hide from people. It’s not like I go to the wizarding world all the time anyways. If I need to go you will just have to go with me or I’m sure one of my handsome brothers-in-law will come with me. I’m sure my twins would.” Phoenix look’s over at Fred and George who nods.

“Absolutely!” Fred said throwing his arm around George.

“Our Fiery Phoenix!” George said giving him a wink.

He looks over at his parents who were looking  nervous, but he could tell that they didn’t want to over step. Their relationship is still a little rocky, even though he knows that they did it to protect him. 

“What do you think Daddy? Papa?” His Dad smiled at him, seeing the older werewolf trying to find the right thing to say.

“Of course, you will get married on Halloween, we will just have to be extra careful and you are not to go anywhere without someone with you. Obviously, they don’t know where we live.” He felt his fiancé hand tighten on his, Bill has to understand that this was not going to scare him. 

“Thank  you, Daddy , Papa do you feel the same way?” The older  animagus nodded.

“Of course, Fluffy, you deserve to have your special day. Who knows, people might not believe this shit.” Phoenix knew he just said that to make him feel better, but it did help.

Phoenix turned around and looked at Bill, “You know how powerful I am Bill, I know that I have never shown you what I can do. I don’t really like to show that part of me, but I had a really good teacher and an ex Auror teach me. If I can take my Uncle Sev I'm not worried about anyone. Please don’t let people ruin our day.” Tears stung his eyes as he looks into Bills beautiful blue eyes. 

Warm calloused hands cup his face, he leans into the touch. “Okay, whatever you want my mate is what you get.” Phoenix eyes flutter closed as he is pulled into a kiss. 

“Who's hungry?” Molly said with a smile standing up, wiping tears from her eyes. “Everyone is here might as well make it a family breakfast. Come on Bill you can help me out.” Bill kissed him one last time before he stood up. 

Molly walks over and pressed a kiss in his hair. “You are going to be my son; trust me you will always be protected.” With that the older red head walked out of the room. Phoenix looked over at his future in-laws. 

“She is scary Phoenix, she might look like just a happy go lucky woman, BUT underneath she would do anything for her kids.” Ron said looking over at Ginny who had this smirk on her face.

“People think I learned that bat bougie hex from Fred and George but it was actually Mum that taught me so. Yeah don’t get on her bad side.” The younger witch said laughing. “Now stop hogging that beautiful puppy and let me see her.” Phoenix let Aria down who went quickly over to her. 

“That includes me too Phoenix. Arthur said putting his glasses back in his pocket. “Now while we are waiting on breakfast how about you show me some of your muggle instruments. Maybe a free concert?” The older red head asked with a smile.

Phoenix looked over at his parents who nodded. “Okay come everyone to my music room.” He will have normalcy and have what he has always had a loving family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter! There is one more chapter left in this story! Don't worry there is another story coming up, this is not the last of Bill and Phoenix! Thank you for your continued support, and I do hope everyone is safe and well! If anyone needs to talk or just wants to talk you can find me on tumblr and my email is in my profile. 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter, if you want to listen as you read!
> 
> Pour some sugar on me by Def Leppard  
> When I see you smile by Bad English  
> Thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran  
> Marry me by Train  
> My lover by Birdtalker

24 th of October

Phoenix couldn’t believe he was at his Stag Do, along with his fiancé, parents, Bill’s dad, brothers and the few friends he has made in the wizard world. What is more mind boggling is that he is dressed in skin tight zebra print trousers, a black leather vest with nothing underneath it. His long hair was teased looking like the lead singer of an 80’s hair band, Bill said it was a great look on him, followed by a long snogging session.

The best thing about it was that his future husband looked exactly the same. Phoenix was wondering where Bill was? The animagus looked around, he saw that he was missing, so was Blaise, Draco and his Uncle Reg. 

That was until he heard Bill’s voice, “Oi! Listen up! It’s my Stag Do everyone! In 7 days, I'm marrying the love of my life!” Oh gods, Bill pissed and it’s still early. It’s funny he has never seen Bill like this. “Now I'm going to let my future Uncle who is going to help me sing this song. Phoenix James Lupin Black I bloody love you!” 

He should be embarrassed but no he is the opposite he has never been more turned on. 

Regulus had an electric guitar in his hand, as he stepped up next to Bill. The redhead takes a deep breath as he starts singing.

**Step inside**   
**Walk this way**   
**You and me babe**   
**Hey hey!**

**Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on**   
**Livin' like a lover with a radar phone**   
**Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp**   
**Demolition woman, can I be your man?**

**Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light**   
**Television lover, baby, go all night**   
**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**   
**Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah**

**So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up**   
**Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Ooh, in the name of love**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**C'mon, fire me up**   
**Pour your sugar on me**   
**I can't get enough**

**I'm hot, sticky sweet**   
**From my head to my feet, yeah**

Phoenix takes a deep breath, this was not a song that he thought his Fiancé would know. 

“You know, it’s not fair, Snape's and your Future husband is up on the stage looking all hot, but where is my husband?” The older animagus looks around.”And there is my hot husband dancing on the... the stage?!?!?!” Phoenix head snaps over seeing his Dad on the stage. 

“Oh gods Daddy! How much has he had to drink?” The older animagus didn’t answer him, he was too busy walking up to the stage watching his husband shake his hips. 

Regulus started to sing as Bill looked at him and winked, gods this man is sexy.

**Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!**   
**Crazy little woman in a one man show**   
**Mirror queen, mannequine, rhythm of love**   
**Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up**   
**Loosen up**

**You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little**   
**Tease a little more**   
**Easy operator come a knockin' on my door**   
**Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet**   
**Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah**   
**Give a little more**

**Take a bottle, shake it up**   
**Break the bubble, break it up**

**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Ooh, in the name of love**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**C'mon, fire me up**   
**Pour your sugar on me**   
**I can't get enough**

**I'm hot, sticky sweet**   
**From my head to my feet, yeah**

This was something that he thought he would never see and it was his Uncle Sev smiling, like really smiling looking up at his husband. He could see why Uncle Reg would think that Severus was attractive, that smile and well his voice. He has to stop drinking if he is thinking that about his Uncle Sev.

Back on the stage Bill and Regulus are now singing together.

**You got the peaches, I got the cream**   
**Sweet to taste, saccharine**   
**'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet**   
**From my head, my head, to my feet**

**Do you take sugar? One lump or two?**

**Take a bottle, shake it up**   
**Break the bubble, break it up (Break it up)**

**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Ooh, in the name of love**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**C'mon fire me up**   
**Pour your sugar on me**   
**Oh, I can't get enough**

**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Oh, in the name of love**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Get it, come get it**   
**Pour your sugar on me**   
**Pour some sugar on me**   
**Yeah! Sugar me!**

When they were done the whole pub started to cheer, just then his dad jumped off the stage and pulled his Papa into his arms dipping him into a kiss. That is something that he did not ever want to see again, he knows he has probably seen worse but with what they were wearing it was just too much.

“Now I'm going to beg my future husband to come up and sing a song for me because I just sang my heart out to him when I proposed, now come on up and sing me that song that I love. You know the one that gets me.” His hazel eyes popped open, he doesn’t mean, not in front of their family and friends. “Come on or I will start taking off all my clothes, do you really want all these people to see what I look like just in pants?” 

Phoenix growls, he doesn’t want that to happen, and Bill was just drunk enough to do it.

“Oi I'm coming!” The younger man jumps on the stage. “Okay so this song is very happy but for some reason my future husband loves this song.”

“Because it makes me feel pretty!” Bill yelled from the bar, laughter filled the pub.

“I guess it makes him feel pretty! I do love you Bill.” He sits down at the piano and smiles.

**Sometimes I wonder**   
**How I'd ever make it through,**   
**Through this world without having you**   
**I just wouldn't have a clue**

**'Cause sometimes it seems**   
**Like this world's closing in on me,**   
**And there's no way of breaking free**   
**And then I see you reach for me**

**Sometimes I want to give up**   
**I want to give in, I want to quit the fight**   
**And then I see you, baby**   
**And everything's alright, everything's alright**

**When I see you smile**   
**I can face the world,**   
**Oh oh, you know I can do anything**   
**When I see you smile**   
**I see a ray of light,**   
**Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain**   
**When I see you smile**   
**Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me**

He tenses as he sees a flash of a camera, this has been going on since the newspaper article came out. Phoenix shakes his head, trying not to think about that, looking over at Bill who is swaying with a shot of fire whisky in his hand. Regulus has his arm around the younger werewolf’s shoulder as the twin's snog Blaise. Then his eyes roam to find his parents and quickly look away. 

**Baby there's nothing**   
**In this world that could ever do**   
**What a touch of your hand can do**   
**It's like nothing that I ever knew**

**And when the rain is falling**   
**I don't feel it, 'cause you're here with me now**   
**And one look at you baby**   
**Is all I'll ever need, you're all I'll ever need**

**When I see you smile**   
**I can face the world,**   
**Oh oh, you know I can do anything**   
**When I see you smile**   
**I see a ray of light,**   
**Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain**   
**When I see you smile**   
**Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me**

**Sometimes I want to give up**   
**I want to give in, I want to quit the fight**   
**And then I see you baby**   
**And everything's alright, everything's alright**

**So right**

**When I see you smile**   
**I can face the world,**   
**Oh oh, you know I can do anything**   
**When I see you smile**   
**I see a ray of light,**   
**Oh oh, I see it shining right through the rain**   
**When I see you smile**   
**Oh yeah, baby when I see you smile at me**

When Phoenix finishes he looks to Bill and starts to say something until the pub door slams open. A man dressed in all black pointed his wand at him.

“Expulso!” Phoenix quickly throws up a wordless wandless shield, which makes the curse bounce off and hit the wizard who threw it, blasting him through the door and everyone around him. The younger wizard was thrown back from the force hitting the wall. The world goes peacefully black.

\----

Bill shot up from the bed, the last thing he remembers was a man throwing a hex at Phoenix. He had to go check to see if he is okay. Not noticing his mum sitting next to him he throws his covers off.

“Bill! Don’t you dare move from this bed!” The werewolf’s head snaps over looking at his mum.

“Mum, I have to go check on Phoenix.” The woman looked tired, but the glare she gave him worked. With a growl he pulled the covers back over him.

“Phoenix is resting, his parents are with him right now. When he hit the wall, he was banged up pretty good.” Bill whined he wanted to go see his mate right now. 

“I need to see him, when can I go? I’m fine, nothing hurts why am I even here?” He looked down and saw that he was shirtless and had a bandage around his middle.

“You are not fine you had a firewhiskey bottle stabbed into yourside and not to mention a few cracked ribs. Regulus because he was standing next to you had the same thing. Your brothers and father just have some bruising and cuts, nothing too scary. I knew something bad was going to happen. Since that newspaper article, I have been waiting for something.” The older redhead shook her head as she leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“I know Mum but he wanted to do this and there were plenty of us, it just happened so quick. I need to see him.” A knock on the door stopped their conversation, as an older wizard walked in.

“Hi Bill I’m Healer Hannagan, I hate to do this but seeing as people here are closed minded we need the bed seeing as you are not in life threatening condition. Your ribs are healed and as soon as I remove the bandage you are good to go.” With a huff Bill nods, looking over at his mum who is about to say something but he just shakes his head. There was nothing she could say to make this any different.

“Great, I need to go check on my Fiance anyway.” Bill stood up transfiguring his clothes from last night into a zip up and a pair of denim, his Mum was just glaring at him.

“Mum, I’m sure you need to check on the rest of your children. I’m fine, I’m a werewolf, remember we have better health regeneration.” His Mum pulled him into a hug.

“You stay safe Bill, I love you. Tell Harry I love him too.” Bill squeezed his mother tight, kissing her hair.   
  


“I will Mum.” Bill walks out the room, hearing some of the younger healers talking about Harry Potter being in the hospital. Finally it was proven because of the test that had to be run. 

Bill found Phoenix’s room a few minutes later, taking a deep breath he walked in. Sirius was sitting on the left side of Phoenix’s bed and Remus was on the other. A whine escapes his lips making the older wizards jump.

“He is just sleeping Bill.” The older werewolf said with a tired smile. “He was asking about you earlier, he hit his head pretty hard, they want to keep him for 24 hours to make sure he is okay.” 

Bill walks up to the bed looking down at Phoenix, he pushes his fringe out of his face. “Don’t worry love, I'm here now. I’m not leaving again until we can go home.” He leaned down and kissed the sleeping wizard’s forehead and each cheek. 

“Pads, how about we go get a cuppa tea. I need to stretch my legs.” Sirius looked over at Phoenix and then back up at Remus. He knows his future father-in-law didn’t want to leave. 

“Fine.” The older animagus stands up and kisses his son. “I love you Nix, I will be back.” The older wizards walked out of the room, as Bill sat down. 

Bill took the smaller man's hand in his, his thumb gently rubbing across the back. This is what he has been afraid of since that newspaper article came out. Of course his mate had to be stubborn and act like nothing was going to change because people knew who he was, but how could he. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, how could they get married with all of this going on. 

“You are thinking too loud.” A sleepy voice said as he felt the smaller hand squeeze his.

“You don’t think at all.” Bill said sitting up, groaning he knew that he shouldn’t have said that. “I told you Phoenix, I told you that this was a bad idea.”

Phoenix growls as he sits up, he swats at Bill who tries to help him. “I’m not going to let fear run my life Bill. That is never going to happen, I’m not just going to hide in my home. If I want to sing my fiance a song then I am going to sing him a song at my cousin bar. If I want to visit my brother-in-laws I will! Yes I might be ‘The Boy Who Killed’ I don’t give a damn.” 

Bill jumped up and ran a hand through his red hair. “I can see you don’t give a damn Phoenix. You don’t give a damn about my feelings. Here I am worried sick every time I’m not with you when you are gone, but now I even have to worry when I am with you because obviously I can’t protect you! I love you Phoenix, please give a damn because if you don’t do you know how many people would miss you if you were gone. Me, your parents, your uncles, my parents,all my siblings. I know you are used to it just being your parents but now you have a big family. Think of Isabella, what would happen if her Nixy would have died. You and I both know she has been through enough in her little life.” 

Bill was throwing out everything just so he could get it through Phoenix head that he needed to be careful.

Phoenix glared at him, and he knew that this fight wasn’t over yet. “You saw what I did to him. I can take care of myself, it would actually be better if I would be by myself. I hurt you and everyone else at the pub tonight! Bill all I want to do right now, is to go home and go to bed with you and Aria. Seeing as I can’t do that, I don’t want to argue. I know that I need to be more careful, and I don’t want anything to happen. I want to get married to you in 6 days.” 

\-----

“I can’t believe someone would write this rubbish, and how did they find out about where the wedding was going to be?!” Sirius' voice echoes through the hall, putting a full stop on their conversation. 

The two older wizards walk into the room, they stop mid conversations when they see Phoenix awake. 

“Nix!” His Papa runs over to his son cupping his face placing kisses all over his face. “You should still be sleeping Fluff.” He watched Bill cross his arms, knowing that he wasn’t finished with their conversation but it is just going to have to wait. 

“I’m fine Papa, but by the look on your face and your screaming I'm assuming that someone wrote something? What do you mean they know where my wedding is going to be held. We haven’t told anyone that wasn’t family, we even did a vow?” Their wedding is in 7 days how could they change so quickly, even if they had magic. 

“It seems that they have a lot to say, now that it’s been proven that you are who you say you are, and they hit hard on our savior is marrying a dark creature. Frank Longbottom is with the person who attacked you, he is trying to find out who sent him.” The older animagus said as he sat down next to Phoenix. 

“Okay so now everyone knows who I am. That changes nothing, they already figured that out after my birthday. What I don’t understand is why people care about who I am marrying. I am in love with Bill. He is my mate, I’m marrying him in 6 days now.Frank that’s Neville’s dad right?” 

The older werewolf nods. “Yes he is, he actually worked with Siri and James.” 

“Work is something that James and Sirius never really did.” A new voice enters the conversation making Phoenix growl and sit up quickly, he felt the room spinning but looked over to the door, and there stood a man who looked a lot like Neville. 

“Oi, we worked. The only thing we hated to do was the paperwork, but who wanted to do paperwork when we had such beautiful people to go home too.” His Papa said with a wink towards his Dad.

“You forget that I had Alice at home, but I still completed my paperwork.” The auror crossed his arms over his official robes. 

“Yes, I don’t know how you got someone as good looking as Alice.” Phoenix just took in the banter, looking over at Bill who still seemed on edge. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, he doesn’t want his mate even more upset with him.

“I would just say that it was sure dumb luck. Okay stop distracting me, I’m here on official Auror business. Hello Phoenix, I’m Auror Longbottom but you can call me Frank.” Frank stuck out his hand and Phoenix took it, the auror smelled calm which made him calm.

“Nice to meet you Auror Longbottom, Neville doing okay?” Phoenix hated that he could have hurt Frank’s son.

“He is great, him and his husband only had minor scratches. They are already at home. Now let’s talk about what happened, we have the wizard in custody that did this to you. What he said is that you reflected his curse, without a wand. Which is not common but seeing as who you are it doesn’t shock me. I’m sorry that this happened on you stag do, but he will be brought to trial. Once again you are who you are, they will get the maximum sentencing.” The tension in the room died down, his parents and mate are happy with that news. 

“Who was it?” Phoenix asked as he felt Bill interlace their fingers together. He just wanted it to be over and hopefully no one will do this again. 

“His name is Slate Birch, Phoenix were you assaulted on Valentine's night? Birch said that you were leading him on, that you danced with him all night. He was upset because of course The Harry Potter would be a cock tease.” Phoenix could smell the anger in the room, from every single person in the room. “Sorry that was his words, he saw that you were getting married. He was still pissed about what George and Fred did to him, and the fact that you ‘lead him on’.” Bill stands up and goes towards the door knowing where he was going Phoenix casted a quick ward on the door so he couldn’t get out.

“Let me go Phoenix! He doesn’t get to do this! I’m going to finish what my brothers didn’t. How fucking dare he, you are mine.” Bill's blue eyes now had the ring of amber around it. Sparky was scratching at the surface.

“No, not until you calm down.” Phoenix head was now pounding. 

“Mr. Weasley, Bill, you can not say anything like that when an auror is present. If something would happen to him I would have to take you in. You know how they are with werewolves. They wouldn’t even give you a trial. Now go sit down next to your mate.” Frank said standing with his wand in his hand. 

“Go sit down!” The older werewolf commanded, Phoenix knew that his wolf would have to listen. With one last growl and a harsh tug at his hair Bill sat back down.

“I’m glad that you are okay Phoenix. You should have no problem now, we would advise that when you do get married you keep it hushed because the press will be all over it.” 

“Then I guess you and your wife should come.” Phoenix said with a smile, he was a friend of his Papa and James. Plus he was Neville’s dad.

The older wizard laughed. “S..Sounds good, my wife would love to come! She remembers you when you were a baby. We have some pictures of you and Neville, we were heartbroken when… Well anyways, I will tell her! You get some rest Mr. Lupin Black we will make sure that nothing like this will happen again.” 

The Auror walks out of the room and Phoenix holds up both of his hands. “My head is pounding and I’m not in the mood to fight anymore tonight. I will say this, I’m not changing my wedding date, we are going to get married, I know where we are going to hold the wedding but i’m not telling you until we are at home. Bill, are you going to climb in this bed with me or not? Daddy, Papa you look exhausted, go ahead and head home. You can come back tomorrow when you come pick me up. The bad guy has been caught. It's been a very long night and I just want to sleep.” The younger werewolf opened and closed his mouth a couple times, as his parents stood up and kissed his forehead.

“The older you get the more you act like your Papa.” The older werewolf said, taking his husband's hand.

“If you need anything Fluffy, we can be here in no time.” The older animagus said with one last kiss on his forehead. 

“I know Papa, I love you goodnight.” Phoenix smiled and flicked his wrist to make the bed bigger as he looked up at his future husband. 

The werewolf sighs, toeing off his shoes he climbs in the bed with him. Bill pulled him into his arms and Phoenix nuzzled into his chest. 

“You still want to marry me?” The younger wizard asked, muffled in the werewolf’s chest. 

He felt the growl rumble in Bill's chest. “Yes, I still want to marry you. I will always want to marry you. Why wouldn’t I want to marry a stubborn man like yourself?”

“Life would be boring if I did what everyone wanted me to do. Now shh I’m sleepy and remember my pillows don’t talk.” He felt a pair of lips on his forehead. 

“Gods Phoenix, I thought I lost you. I love you so much.”

“A lot more would have to happen before that would happen, and I love you too.”

\----

30th of October

“Sure Fluffy we can have the wedding at the house. It’s not going to be that many people. It will be great!” Sirius groaned. “You said that Remy. It will be great. Now our son is getting married tomorrow. It’s 6am and I should be in bed, we are going to have pictures taken tomorrow and if I look horrible it’s all your fault. Those pictures are going to be hung up in this house for the rest of our lives Moony.” Remus wrapped his arms around his husband pulling him to his chest. 

“You are going to be beautiful in those pictures. I was thinking about getting our picture taken. We haven’t had a proper one with just us since our wedding day. You remember our wedding?” The werewolf asked as he kissed down his husband’s neck. 

“Of course I remember our wedding day. James had me and Lily had you. I was a nervous wreck thinking that you would not show up because why would you want a bratty, spoiled, but very handsome man. You could have had anyone.” Remus growled and bit his neck playfully.

“I was the one who was a nervous wreck. The hottest bloke in Hogwarts wanted to marry me. We were so young, I was afraid that you would wake up one morning and say ‘oh gods I married a ugly monster.’” Sirius turned around in his arms, his blue eyes sparkling.

“You have never been a monster. You are my smart, sexy, wonderful, perfect mate and husband. There will never be a day that I will wake up and say that. Now let’s start cleaning and everything else we are supposed to do. Molly will be here any minute so I don’t have time to show you.” 

“I guess you will just have to show me later.” Remus said with a smirk and pressed his lips on his.

“Good morning boys!” Molly’s voice rings through the kitchen, “I brought breakfast!” 

\----

George smiled as he felt lips trail down his neck, he loved when their boyfriend spent the night. He wishes that they would all just move in together already. 

“Good morning George.” Blaise said as he nipped at his earlobe, sending a shiver down his back. The redhead turned around and saw his boyfriend looking delicious as always. His brother's pale arms were wrapped around his boyfriend’s middle.

“Good morning my dear Blaise.” Hands cup his face and pull him into a kiss. 

“I better get one of those.” Fred said, laughing George pulls away allowing his brother to have a good morning kiss from their hunky boyfriend.

“I hate to say it but I have a lot to do to get ready for tomorrow. I’m glad that Phoenix wants our band to play a couple songs at their wedding but I also have to do real work today.” George knows that Blaise hated his real job at the ministry. “If you guys would just move in with me we could have more time in bed and I wouldn’t have to leave. I could do my paperwork in bed.” Of course in Blaise fashion he casually asks them to move in just like he said how he loved them.

“Do you hear that brother dear? Our Blaise wants us to move in” George said, pushing the gorgeous man on his back.

“I did hear that George.” Both of them get on top of him one on his right side and the other on the left.

“I have wanted you guys to move in with me since our first date, but I figured that was in bad taste. Now are you going to move in with me? My place is bigger, and you can floo to work everyday. There is plenty of room when we get married and have children.” George looked over at Fred, having their own secret conversation, then with a smile they both kissed him soundly. 

“I guess we should start packing brother dear.” George said as he pulled away first.

“Yes we will make sure everything is ready by dinner time.” Fred jumps up first pulling on his boxers. 

“I’ll make sure there is plenty of room in the closets. Now let's go shower before I leave.” They watch as Blaise gets up gloriously naked. 

They both run towards the bathroom after they watched him walk away. 

\-----

Neville smiled as he placed the flower on the tray, he knew how much his husband loved Hydrangeas, blue Hydrangeas to be exact. Being the apprentice of Madam Sprouts had its perks. When he was going to be professor he was going to teach them about muggle flowers and magical ones. His own personal garden had all of his favorites. He made sure that his husband's favorites were always in bloom in the greenhouse. 

Neville grabbed the tray and made his way up the stairs of their little flat in Hogsmeade. On their bed there was his husband, his blond hair sticking up, which he loved. There was nothing better than seeing his husband not put together and knowing that he was the only one that would see him that way,puts a smug smile on his face.

“Good morning my beautiful rose.” Nevile said as he sat the tray down on the bed. 

Watching the blond stretch, his naked torso looked so kissable right now. Sleepy blue eyes open up, and his lips pucker out. The taller man leans down and places a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Mmm good morning my love. You made me breakfast in bed? Are those Hydragas?” Those sleepy eyes widen as he sees the full english breakfast and flowers. Neville places the tray on Draco’s lap.

“Yes it is. I made you breakfast in bed because seeing as our 3 month anniversary is tomorrow and we have a Phoenix wedding to go to, I wanted to spoil you today.” Spoil he did, his Draco deserved everything, even if he didn’t believe it. 

Draco smiled and pulled him down into a teeth clashing kiss. “You… Spoil me… Love…” The smaller man said in between kisses. 

“You deserve it, now eat. I will be back. I have to go check on Benedict, he looked a little sad yesterday.” Neville hated when his plants looked sad, he would always give them a little more attention, talk to them even sing to them. 

“Then you will shower with me. That is not a request.” Draco said, bringing his nose in the air. “I’m assuming that you are taking me out to dinner tonight?” He said as he started to dig into his breakfast.

Neville laughed. “And lunch, My beautiful Rose. I’m taking you shopping too. I figured you would like something new to wear to the wedding.” Those beautiful blue eyes sparkle taking his breath away.

“You always know what to say, Neville to take my breath away. I love you.” Draco said leaning his head back asking for one last kiss.

How could he say no. “I love you too.” After 10 more kisses Neville went to work in his greenhouse.

\-----

31st of October.

Bill growls and reaches for his mate, he isn't ready to wake up yet. What is that tapping noise? When he was just met with the edge of the bed he opened his eyes. It was like he went back into time, he was in his childhood room. Why was he in his old room? Then it clicked. He is getting married today! 

The tapping was back, quickly he looked towards the window and there was an owl. With a stretch he gets out of the bed, opening the window the owl hops in holding out his foot. He took the letter, wondering if it was waiting for a reply but it quickly flew away. It read.

Dear Future Husband. (The last time I write Future)

Our bed was empty last night,so I didn’t sleep very well at all. I’m going to look horrible on our wedding day. You should have talked me out of this not seeing each other before the wedding. I just wanted to send you a letter and tell you how much I love you and I can’t wait to become Phoenix James Weasley Black. 

Yours Forever,

Phoenix James Lupin-Black 

P.S. I had this song on repeat all night last night.

###  **When your legs don't work like they used to before**

###  **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

###  **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**

###  **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**

###  **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

###  **And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23**

###  **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

###  **Maybe just the touch of a hand**

###  **Oh me I fall in love with you every single day**

###  **And I just wanna tell you I am**

###  **So honey now**

###  **Take me into your loving arms**

###  **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

###  **Place your head on my beating heart**

###  **I'm thinking out loud**

###  **Maybe we found love right where we are**

Bill felt tears burn his eyes, he was marrying his mate today. Phoenix will be his in all ways. 

“William Arthur Weasley! Come down stairs right now! You need to eat, you are getting married today!” His Mum’s voice echoes through the house. So it begins.

The werewolf quickly runs down the stairs and at the table there sat all of his family. It shouldn’t make him feel a little bittersweet. This will be the last time as a single man eating with his family. He was the first one to get married, he knows that Ron and Hermione are right behind him there is no doubt in that. Charlie and Tonks probably will never get married just because that would be what everyone would want them to do. 

“Good morning big brother.” Fred said, taking a sip of his tea.

“You look well rested, ready for that ol’ ball and chain?” George patted the seat next to him, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to the troublemaking twins.

“Boys!” Their Mum said, putting her hands on her hips as she sets the breakfast down on the table. 

“It’s fine Mum, I am ready to marry the love of my life. You know that if you could get Blaise to marry you right now you would.” He said as he started to pile his plate high, not knowing if he will be able to eat later because of his nerves. 

“For your information.” George said with a smirk putting jam on his scone.

“We live with our Blaise” Fred places his cup back down on the table.

“Why buy the cow”

When you can get the milk for free!” They both finished making their mother squeal. 

“Boys! You moved in with Blaise and didn’t tell me? You will get married and you will have grandchildren! Everyone at this table is going to have me grandchildren!” The older witch said looking over at her husband who placed the paper down.

“Yes, that’s right.” Then he put the paper back in front of his face,his Dad knew better than to argue.

“You are going to have to wait a couple of years, our house hasn’t even begun the planning stage. Once the house is finished, I’m sure we will be adopting and having lots of babies for you.” Bill said with a smile, even though he is older than Phoenix he will wait until his husband is ready to have kids. Wizards do live longer so it is not that big of rush.

“I can’t wait to help with the house! I do wish it was closer to us but having some place to stay in Ireland is nice.” His Mum said as she started to eat. 

“Yes,I have always wanted someone with an accent, maybe I can come stay for a while.” His younger sister said with a wink. 

“I wouldn’t know I have only had eyes for one ‘Irish man’” The werewolf heard his brother's gag,, but he didn’t care he was in love and it was his wedding day.

“Boys leave your brother alone, I still have lots to do. I have to put the finishing touches on the cake. Neville and Draco are coming over bringing flowers so we can finish up the centerpieces. A wedding on Halloween, do you know what he wanted to pick that date? I’m sure I asked you before but I don’t remember.”

Bill smiled fondly, Phoenix told him the reason and he couldn’t help but say yes. “That is when his family became a family. Halloween is special to them, so he wanted me to become a part of the family on Halloween too.” The look on his Mum’s face was exactly how he felt about it. “We have always had a big close family. It’s such a great feeling to be able to have another family that is as close as ours.”

“Can we please stop acting sappy and someone pass me the sausage.” Ron said with a mouthful, Ginny slapped him on the back of the head. “Oi! That hurt!”

“Ronald really, and Ginny dear please don’t hit your brother.” The floo went off making the older witch jump. “That must be Neville and Draco. In the kitchen boys!” 

In walks Draco, who was holding nothing, Blaise who was holding two bouquets of flowers which had to be for George and Fred because it didn’t match their colors and then there was poor Neville who had his handsful. Bill quickly stood up to help Neville with all the flowers. 

“Here let me help you Neville. I can see the ones that are with you are no help.” The younger man smiled at him.

“It’s our anniversary, three months. So I don’t want Draco to do a thing, and Blaise well he is in love so.” Neville has always been the sweet guy since he met him. 

“I see well, come on I’m sure Mum wants to feed you, she has made enough food.” In the background as they walked towards the sitting room to place the flowers they heard the twins.

“Look Mother dear, our live in brought us flowers.” Fred said with laughter in his voice.

“FRED! Blaise said his voice tense. “I’m sorry Mrs. Weasley! I assure you my intentions with Fred and George are nothing but the best!”

“Fred and George! Stop, don’t make me bring out my curse breaker training. Mum has enough to deal with today. Blaise, Mum knows that. She was just talking about your guy's wedding. Now sit and eat, I’m getting married today and I need everyone at 100 percent.” Bill’s mind went straight to Phoenix as the family started to talk about different things. He couldn’t wait to see him, he wonders what he is doing.

\----

Phoenix sat at his piano, his fingers plucking out a tune. He seemed too calm for it to be his wedding day, but maybe it’s because he knows this is what he has always wanted. To have a relationship like his parents have. His very own werewolf, who is protective, possessive,sweet, everything a person could want. 

Not that he would ever admit this but he is hiding from his family, they were driving him a little mad. He wasn’t allowed to help with anything and he wasn’t allowed to see what it looked like outside. So now the wedding is almost here and he was all set. His black hair that naturally curled lied perfectly at his shoulders, and wearing a beautiful three all black tux. The only color was the tie and pocket square that was a beautiful pattern of burnt oranges, reds and golds. Tonks has been trying to get him to let her put his hair but, he had a feeling his future husband would like it down. He didn’t wear it down often but when he did his mate would just play with it the whole time.

“Phoenix?” At the sound of his Dad’s voice, he stopped playing. His eyes shifted over to the door where the older werewolf stood, he looked really good. His greying sandy hair combed neatly, it was strange not seeing him in a cardigan. His black suit fit his tall frame, it looks like he opted out of a tie. 

“Dad, you are looking dapper.” Phoenix gave him a wink and stood up from the piano, the older man stood up straight pulling at his jacket. 

“Thank you, it’s time. Are you ready?” With a shaky breath and nod, Phoenix made his way over to his Dad.

As they walked towards the back door he saw his Papa standing there with tears in his eyes. “Now Nix, you don’t have to do this. I mean he is already your mate, we could just eat and have a party.” The younger animagus rolled his eyes and pulled the older man into his arms.

“Papa, come on just think about it. You are not losing me, i’ll still be living here in this house until we build ours. You are just gaining a son, and he has been living here too. The only thing is that we will be gone for two weeks. I still don’t know where we are going.” Phoenix pouted, Bill hasn’t told him where they were going, even though he begged and did that thing with his tongue.

“I know, I know. Come on Bill just walked down it’s your turn.” His parents took a hand and walked him outside. It was beautiful, taking in the beautiful rows of white chairs with the most beautiful flowers draped over them. The sea of red heads, with their counterparts smiling back at him. They were already standing as Bill walked out. The song changed as the backdoor closed.

**Forever can never be long enough for me**

**Feel like I've had long enough with you**

**Forget the world now we won't let them see**

**But there's one thing left to do**

**Now that the weight has lifted**

**Love has surely shifted my way**

**Marry me**

**Today and every day**

**Marry me**

**If I ever get the nerve to say**

**Hello in this cafe**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

Phoenix took the first step, his parents slowly walking towards the arch where Bill stood with Tonks mother Andromeda who was officiating their wedding. It seems as if the world was now in slow motion, he felt every beat of his heart, the shallowness of his breathing, and the sound of the leaves that crunch with each step.

**Together can never be close enough for me**

**Feel like I am close enough to you**

**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you**

**And you're beautiful**

**Now that the wait is over**

**And love and has finally shown her my way**

**Marry me**

**Today and every day**

**Marry me**

**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

**Say you will**

**Mm-hmm**

He makes eye contact with Fred and George who winks at him, Tonks had tears in her eyes as her pink hair changed to blue. Molly had her handkerchief in hand sobbing quietly, feeling the tears sting his own eyes. He looked back up to the archway where Bill waited patiently. 

The younger werewolf wore the same tux, tie and pocket square. His red hair was pulled back with a leather ribbon, blue eyes wet with tears. 

**Promise me**

**You'll always be**

**Happy by my side**

**I promise to**

**Sing to you**

**When all the music dies**

**And marry me**

**Today and everyday**

**Marry me**

**If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe**

**Say you will**

Phoenix stops at the archway, his parents each kiss his cheeks as they go to sit down. Bill quickly takes his hands as they face each other. Emerald eyes to blue, smiles play on both of their lips.

“You wore your hair down?” Bill said nervously. 

Phoenix couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah, I thought that you would like it.”

“I love it, you look so beautiful.” The werewolf says in awe, which made Phoenix’s heart speed up.

Andromeda gently clears her throat “You gentlemen ready?” The both nod holding on to each other tightly.

“Good afternoon, today we have come to witness the joining of William Arthur Weasly and Phoenix James Lupin-Black.  You come into this marriage of your own free will, and with full conscious intent?”

They both said I do, as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

“ As you proceed into your future, happy and difficult times will come as surely as the sun rises and sets, as surely as the seasons cycle and change. As life partners, you promise to weather the changes and difficult times, take solace and support in one another, and share equally your burdens and your joys.Now I ask for the couple to join their left hands together.” 

Phoenix and Bill interlace their left hands, with a wave of her wand a gold ribbon wraps around their joined hands.

“Now you are bound one to the other. With a tie not easy to break. Take the time of binding. Before the final vows are made. To learn what you need to know. To Grow in wisdom and love. That your marriage will be strong. That your love will last in this life beyond.”

The gold ribbon faded into their skin, Phoenix could feel the magic it was warm and loving. 

“Now to the vows, do we have the rings?” The older witch asks, he takes Bill's ring from George and Bill takes his from Charlie. 

“Phoenix repeat after me. I take you my heart, at the rising of the moon and stars. To love and to honor, through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives. may we be reborn. That we may meet and know and love again and remember.”

Taking a deep breath he takes a hold of Bill's hand placing the ring at the tip of his finger. 

“I t..take you my heart, at the rising of the moon and stars. To love and to honor, through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives, may we be reborn. That we may meet and know and love again and remember.” Phoenix sobs out as he couldn't hold back his tears any longer, the werewolf just bites his lips. His trembling fingers slide the band on Bill’s finger. 

“Okay Bill repeat after me. I take you my heart, at the rising of the moon and stars. To love and to honor, through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives. may we be reborn. That we may meet and know and love again and remember.”

The redhead clears his throat. “I take you my heart, at the rising of the moon and stars. To love to honor, through all that may come. Through all our lives together. In all our lives. May we be reborn. That we may meet and know and love again and remember.” Phoenix feels his ring slide on his finger and he giggles. They’re married! 

“From Air, we ask for lightheartedness, curiosity, playfulness, and peace. From Fire, we ask for courage, passion, radiance, and warmth.From Water, we ask for stillness, strength, creativity, and flow.From Earth, we ask for humility, friendship, gratitude, and growth. I now pronounce you married. Now seal it with a kiss.” 

Phoenix felt Bil pull him into a kiss, their lips touch and their magic felt like it exploded. The werewolf dips him, deepening the kiss. He could hear the whistles and claps. The werewolf slowly brings him up as they pull away.

“I love you Phoenix James Weasley Black!” 

“I love you William Arthur Weasley Black!”

\------

Bill and Phoenix sat at their table as they finished up their meals. They had round tables with their centerpieces of flowers around the yard underneath a huge white tent. It was almost time for their first dance Phoenix let Bill pick the song which made him nervous. His wolf just wants to leave with their mate and claim him over and over now that they are married.

Blaise walked up to the microphone, thankfully they had a ward up so no one could hear or see what was going on. Even though their neighbors were miles away. 

“I would like to make a toast! To Phoenix and Bill, may you have all the happiness in the world.” Everyone shouted their names as they took a drink. “Now I would like the happy couple to come out onto the dance floor.” 

Bill stands and holds out his hand,which his husband looks up and takes it. “I hope that you like this song, when I heard it I couldn’t stop listening.” Phoenix places a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I’m sure I am going to love it, I love you.” Bill cups the younger man’s cheek, his thumb brushing across his cheeks. He could feel the blush that was creeping up from his neck.

“I love you too.” He ushers his husband to the dance floor, pulling him into his arms Blaise starts to sing.

The guitar started to strum, and a smile appeared on Phoenix’s lips.

**You came like a resolution under a starry sky**

**You want my one solution to the mystery of why**

**Let's pack a bag and migrate to anywhere we please**

**Clamber up the mountains underneath the sea, just you and me**

**And we'll hold on, for the rest of our lives**

**We don't have to figure out what hasn't happened yet**

**Through whatever whirls around us I won't let you forget**

**You're my lover, you're my lover**

Bill kisses the smaller man’s nose. “Bill I love this song.” 

“I hope that you did, I wanted it to be perfect!” Phoenix lays his head on Bill’s shoulder, humming along to the song.

“Now if you would only tell me where we are going on our honeymoon.” Bill laughs out loud, of course he knows that it’s killing him. He should probably just go ahead and tell him. 

“We are going to one of your great grandparent’s houses in Exmoor Coast. I know it’s going to be balmy but.” Bill was cut off with a kiss, and whistles could be heard again.

**I love when we go walking back where just far as we can**

**Find in ourselves a lookout to watch the daily circus parade**

**Clowns they don't know they’re crazy**

**Shootin’ themselves out of their guns**

**We laugh and we cry as the acrobates fly**

**Wondering if they're crying too**

**And it goes on, for the rest of our lives**

**While it may be hard to navigate this masquerade**

**We can still go back to our place with some cheap champagne**

**You're my lover, you're my lover.**

“Bill, that sounds perfect! Coast means the ocean, I know it will be cold. Oh Sparky you are perfect!” Bill’s wolf wants to purr, his mate is proud that his husband loves that idea. 

**I already know my last words, they'll not be regrets or advice**

**You're my lover, you're my lover**

**You're my lover, you're my lover**

“I would and will do anything and everything I can for you, because I love you.” He said running his finger through that beautiful black hair.

“I love you too Bill. When can we leave?” Phoenix smirks up at him, winking.

“I’m sure Mum would be very cross if we left before we had cake, but right after we will leave.” Phoenix wraps his arms around his neck.

“Okay cake, and then we can leave, then we can start our honeymoon.”

\----

As promised, Phoenix and Bill said their goodbyes after the cake. Now he was holding onto a portkey with his arm around his husband, oh gods his husband. 

“Ready my love?” Bill said looking down at him.

He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. “Yes!” There was that familiar pull and they were gone.

They appeared in front of a yellow house, with a white black gate in front of it. Phoenix could feel the magic pouring off of the property. It was familiar, maybe a little bit darker than his Papa’s. 

“Since you are a Black, you are keyed into the wards all you have to do is.” Phoenix stops him with a kiss.

“I know Sparky.” His hand went to the gate and felt the pinpricks of the ward and soon the gate opened. “There we go OH! 

Bill picks him up as they walk towards the door, the werewolf is laughing the whole way.

“William Weasley-Black put me down right now!” Phoenix loved this honestly, he was in his husband’s strong arms. 

“Nope not until we get inside and into the bedroom, then I am going to spell those clothes off of you like I have wanted to do since I saw you.” Bill growls out, sending a shiver down his back. The door opens on its own and Bill walks them in.

A crack fills the room and Phoenix screams as the house elf comes into view, which made Bill growl. “OH GODS! You scared me!”

“Habby sorry Master Black! Habby is not used to having people here!” The house elf babbled out.

“It’s okay Habby, is there a room clean and ready?” Phoenix felt weird, talking to him in Bill's arms but the elf didn’t bat an eye.

“Habby keeps all the rooms clean, Master Black! Habby will start on dinner!”

“That’s okay Habby, and I’m Master Weasley-Black. We might have a snack later but we don’t need anything right now. We are on our honeymoon so we will be very busy. We will call you if we need you.” Phoenix looks up at Bill and he could smell the arousal coming off his husband.

“Habby will leave you alone Masters Weasley-Black!” With a pop the creature was gone again. 

“Now where were we?” The animagus asked, fluttering his eyelashes. The werewolf groaned and ran up the stairs.

Phoenix didn’t get a good look at the place but it was bigger than his home, they passed at least 6 bedrooms and two bathrooms. Then at the end of the hall the door opened, they walked into the room and the room was huge. 

In the middle of the room was a king size four poster bed, dark cherry wood, deep plum duvet and gray accent pillows. The wardrobe and dresser were the same cherry rood. 

Bill slowly places him on the ground letting his hands slide down to his arse. 

“Why do I feel like for the first week we are not going to leave this room?” Phoenix teased as he let his hands until the leather ribbon that held back his husband's red hair. 

“Because we are not going to leave this room for the next week.” The werewolf pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist, he shivered as he felt the air hit his naked skin.

“Bill…” Phoenix moaned as the werewolf’s lips crushed into his, they stumbled over to the bed. When his knees hit the mattress Phoenix fell gracefully to the bed, pulling Bill on top of him with a grunt.

“I.. I want to take my time Nix, I do but I don’t think I can. I promise next time I will but if I don’t have you now, my wolf.” Phoenix leaned up and kissed him tugging on his bottom lip.

“Then fuck me already.” The younger man whined, then squealed as he was flipped over onto his hands and knees. Bill’s magic rushed over him again, feeling slick and thoroughly stretched. “Oh Gods Bill.” His erection dripping in between his legs.

“Look at you, so beautiful My Mate, My Husband. Merlin, calling you my husband is driving me wild.” Phoenix was about to say it was driving him wild but Bill entered him quickly snapping his hips.

“FUCK!” The werewolf growls as he starts moving in and out of him, skin slapping against each other.

“BILL! YES!” This was different, their magic was curling around each other. It was like it was electrically charged, pulsing through their bodies. 

“Do you feel that My Mate, it’s.. It’s our magic. It is happy that we are together, completely now. God you feel so fucking good, our magic feels so good together.” Bill growls out.

\---

Bill grunts as he moves slightly trying to find that sweet spot, his husband screams and he smirks when he finds it. His left hand was still on Phoenix hip as his right hand slid up his back and grabbed onto those raven colored curls, pulling back. 

“Bloody… Fuck…” Phoenix screams out, Bill's wolf is now in control. His mate, they are married, now their mating is complete. Phoenix will be he forever and always.

“My… Mate… My… Husband… So… Fucking.. Tight… Soo… Good… Soo.. Beautiful!” The werewolf said as his hips moved quicker and quicker. He feels his husband squeeze around him, letting go of his hips. Bill moves it down to Phoenix dripping erection and starts to pump in time with his quick thrust. 

“Yes… Bill don’t stop. My Husband.. Please.” With one last pump Phoenix releases all over his hand, making him squeeze around Bill. With one last thrust his head falls back as his orgasms burst out of him. 

“Phoenix!” He yells, making sure his full body weight doesn’t fall on top of his smaller mate. Their magic is still caressing each other. “I love you.” Bill said as he places kisses where he could reach.

“Mmm love you too.” 

Bill pulls out, hearing a whine from Phoenix he finds his wand and cleans them up. He gently moves the smaller man onto the bed and pulls him into his arms.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough.” His eyes went to Phoenix’s hips which already had bruises, his heart drops he never wanted to hurt his mate. The wolf is torn, being happy because that mark shows that Phoenix is his, but then angry because his mate is bruised.

Phoenix cups his face and places a tender kiss on his lip. “Don’t be, it was perfect. Though next time, I want you to make love to me. I want the full treatment,I bet there is a huge bath that we can fill up with bubbles, after you can massage me,and then make sweet love to me. Over and over and over again.” The animagus lies his head on his chest. Bill’s fingers move into his hair stroking it lightly. 

“That sounds like a brilliant plan my husband.” Phoenix almost purrs as his fingers continue to scratch his scalp. 

“I’m full of them, my husband. Now you coming or what?” Phoenix quickly gets out of bed and runs towards the in suit bathroom giggling the whole way. 

With a playful growl Bill follows right behind. 

\-----

Sirius Lupin Black groans as he slides into his bed and closes his eyes. Today was such an emotional day, it was their anniversary of them losing their best friends, becoming a family, and now a wedding. He didn’t like it, the house was already too quiet. The bed dips as he feels his husband climb in.

“Don’t tell me you are already asleep. We are old but not that old Siri.” Remus teases as he pulls him into his arms. 

“I’m just sad Remy, our son is married, he is gone on his honeymoon, leaving us all by ourselves. It’s all your fault you were the one that invited Bill here.” The smaller man whined as he felt his husband chuckle and kiss at his neck.

“You are right Pads, this is all my fault. I will take full responsibility, and I will also take full credit when tomorrow I can take you on any service in this house because our son and his husband are gone.” Sirius didn’t want what Remus to say to affect him as much but it does.

This is the first time in such a long time that they didn’t have to worry about any one walking in on them.

“Moony, really is that all you can think about right now?” Sirius tries to pull away, only to be pulled back.

“You forget I can smell you getting excited. I’m sad too Siri, that is our only son married and growing up, but we did a great job raising him. James and Lily would be proud. Once they come back they will be living with us until the house is built and they still will be on the same land as us. Come on love, cheer up in the morning we can have left over cake and tea for breakfast. Then we will have a shower, and we can just spend the day together just you and I with no worries and we can even walk around naked.” 

Feeling better by the minute Siris turns his neck so he could kiss his husband. “You always know what to say Remy. I love you.” With one last kiss he cuddles into the pillow as the werewolf spoons in closer.

“I love you too.”

The End… For now! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so sad that this fic is over! Don't worry though their story isn't finished yet! I so love this world that I have created and I hope that you guys do to! Thank you so much for your continued support. 
> 
> Please let me know if you would like to see like a one shot or mini fic with any of the couples we have in this Fred/George/Blaise or Draco/Neville or any other couple!
> 
> I want to shout out again to Dragon_Princess_88 who is still a friend through all my craziness! 
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!! Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
